


Riverdale Grace Hospital

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Doctor/Patient, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hospital Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 102,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: When Betty Cooper has a one night stand to finally let lose the night before her internship. With this hot handsome man. What could go wrong? What will life through at her. Is she capable of being the best of the best. Jughead Jones he one night stand. See's her for her. But these an even bigger pictureau of riverdale and Grey's anatomy my two favourite shows. It will have the riverdale characters in. I will be basing it of off Grey's





	1. Chapter 1

They say all the work you put in leads to success but you will always find bumps and cracks in the road. For me that's all it seems to be. I am Dr Cooper's daughter after all Alice Coopper World renound most successful general surgeon.

Lucky me always having to live up to that standard that's why it's so stressful. I know I'm stressed living under my mother's shadow and yet I'm off into  one of the most high stressed jobs. 

Trying to find an escape is hard. I have lived and obeyed by the rules of Alice Cooper all my life. Not breaking any of them. Still living by the guide of Alice Cooper. In till last night. 

Waking up to this dark haired stranger lying by my side. Last night at the whyt worm. Last night finally letting loose before starting my internship at Riverdale Grace Hospital. 

Walking up coming around I checked my phone. I'm late oh my god I'm going to be late on my first day. Wake up, wake up. I'm going to be late. I flung the blanket off of him and wrapped the blanket around myself. He wouldn't wake up so I started to hit him with his clothes and pillows. He soon got up. What was that for? He said whilst stretching and wiping the sleep from his eyes. You wouldn't wake up. You have to go now. I'm going to be late for work. I want you gone be time I've finished my shower. I said whilst he was getting up. Fine. Okay. 

I went to get my shower. As soon I was ready pastel jumper, jeans, my pumps and my hair tied up in my signature ponytail. He was gone. It left me just enough time to get to work from my house. My house is about 15 minutes away from the hospital. 

I barley got there on time. Dr Weatherbee is Cheif in surgery here at Riverdale Grace hospital. He was given us the legendary speech. 

This is where the starting lines begin. All of you here today won't last. 5 of you will chose an easier speciality, 2 of you will crack under the pressure and won't make it. You are the future. This is the starting line. These people here will turn into family, friends, loved ones and even enemies. These people here are your competitors. This is the starting line it's only just the beginning. Welcome to Riverdale Grace. We're glad to have you. I'm stood studying everyone as their doing the same for me same for me. These people are going to become friends, family even enemies . Am I ready for this? Yes and no but I'm here for the long haul. 

The group carried on walking in till we all got to the intern lockers to change into our scrubs. Who's got the Nartzi? One of the overs shouted out. I head multiplies I have. I have. We all got our self's into our groups we'll be spending at least a couple of years with. Hi I'm Veronica Lodge. Lodge. As in Lodge foundation. They have multiple of hospital around the world. Why would she want to be at this hospital. Hello I'm Kevin Keller. Hello I'm Reggie Mantel. Great mantel looks like a douches. I swear to god if he tries to mess about with the female surgeon and the nurses. This is going to be hell. Hello I'm Elizabeth Cooper but you can call me Betty Cooper. Just wait any minute now. As in Dr Cooper's daughter Alice Cooper. Bingo. Right on time as if Reggie was the one to say it. At least the other 2 had manners.  
We all were walking to the nurses station. 

I wonder who the Narzi is? Of all people Veronica Lodge would she would want to learn from the best of the best we all do . That would be me Dr McCoy. Now I only have 4 rules. 1. You will address the attending by their proper names. 2. When I'm sleeping no one interrupt me unless your patient is dieing . Your patient better not be dead when I get there. 3. Answer your pages at all time. She paused. She said theirs 4 rules that was only 3. D r McCoy you said there were 4 rules that was only three. God I must have some balls. Beep beep. 4th rule when I move you move. MOVE IT. 

We all rushed to the Er a young girl. She hit her hear and keeps seizing. Katy Moore is her name. Once she had the basic checks. Nurse Olivia paged the attendings. 

Cooper your with Dr Jones this week. Keller your with Dr Blossom. Lodge your with Dr Andrews and Mantle your with me now go find your attendings and get to work. No slacking your in a hospital remember we're saving lives. Wow Dr McCoy barked them orders out. She's not one to be messed with. 

Dr Cooper. A familiar voices said. It's soft but husky. I turned around and. Oh god. Fuck the guy from last night how can this happen. Dr Jones. Betty Cooper I'm the intern on your case this week. God he looks so good. How can someone look that good. No. Stop it Cooper. You have to be professional he's your boss. Dr Cooper it's nice to see you again. Oh my god. Don't do that. It's that look. Do what?   Look at me like you've seen me naked. I'm not. Yes you are. Oh my god. What the hell. He totally is. We but mostly I need to forget about last night. But how can I?  Yes, yes you are. We need to pretend like last night never happened. Your my boss for God sake how did this happen? Well you didn't ask for my job you barley asked me for my name.  
Fuck. Fuck what's happening. This cannot be happing. Fine okay. But we need to be professional. Fine agreed. Shall we get started on Miss Moore. Finally and yes. I need to get back to work no distractions remember. Yes Dr Jones. 

We're in Miss Moore room. Dr Cooper can you present. Time to shine. Yes. Katie Moore age 17. Came in due to seizing. There's no history of epilepsy. She has never done this before either. That went well. Great Dr Cooper. What do you suggest we do. Okay stay calm. Remember what you've been taught. We'd need to run a head ct and labs. Great Dr Cooper get on to that straight away. 

I took her to get her labs and head ct. She's now back in her room. God she can talk your ear off. I finally found Dr Jones. Labs are clear, head ct looks clear but I need you to check it for me. He took the ct picture away from me help it up to the light and examined it. Its clear Cooper your right. Thanks Dr Jones. He's giving me that look again. The I've seen you naked look. I walked out and my pager went off. Beep beep. 

I ran as fast as I could to Katie's room. She was seizing again. I stood frozen like a dear in the heart lights. What should we do Dr Cooper. DR COOPER. breath breath you can do this. Olivia page Dr Jones and push 5ml of epi. The nurses did exactly what I said. The next minute I knew the doors flung open to Dr Jones . What happened Cooper, Cooper speak to me. What the hell happened. I thought I was doing so well. The last time I checked on her she was fine. Then I got the sudden page I ran here as fast as I could to find her seizing. I soon got her under control and gave her 5ml of epi. Breath Cooper you did your best. Why didn't you page me straight away. You should have. This could have been dealt fast. Next time page me and don't DILLY DALLY. Im shaking now I can't concentrate at least now it's lunch. 

I went to the canteen for lunch. I sat on the table with Veronica, Kevin and Reggie. You okay? Kevin asked. He's so sweet and caring. I'm on Dr Jones service. He's yelled at me. I was trying my hardest. It's such a case guys. What about you guys?  
Kevin went next. I'm with Dr Blossom. Cheryl Blossom. She's an otho goddess. She's a stone cold bitch. A woman of power she knows what she's doing. Veronica went next. Dr Andrews. Archie Andrews. Is hot. He knows what he's doing. He's one of the world's best plastic surgeons. He is so talented and handsome. Someone has it bad for Dr Andrews. Then Reggie went. I swore to god McCoy hares me. She's being such a bitch but I did meet the cardio surgeon Toni Topaz. She seems chill.  
We all ate our lunch then all got paged. 

We're sat in the conference room. Then Dr Jones walks in. His walk is sexy. Get your head out the gutter Betty. He's your boss. Hello guys. I've paged you all here today to ask for your help. I have an unusual case. As you can see in this information I have give you. I don't usually do this but I need help ASAP. Who ever figures out what's round with Miss Moore can assist on her surgery if it's a Sergical case or on my next surgery. There's wishpers through the interns. That's my case I should be on it. I'm going to be on it. I need to help this girl I don't care if I get the surgery to be quit Frank I don't want the surgery. 

All I need now is to find someone to join up with?


	2. The Game Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty sets out to find a partner to help her solve this case which is hard to solve.

My game plan is find a partner. Get them to help to find out what's wrong with Katie Moore give who ever I work with the surgery. The less time I work with Dr Jones the better. I'm not denying it but god he is incredible good looking I wonder what he'll think of me after today.

Kevin or Veronica I'm trying to decide who to ask. Their both so ambitious and work positive. There's also the factor of who's going to ask no question about the matter and that's non.

It doesn't matter who I chose. Who I see first is who I chose. As I was about to head out I saw Veronica. "Veronica can I have a word with you" . Okay I'm doing this will definitely get it done faster. "sure Betty what's up". Veronica is suspicious now. "so with this case everyone is now on, do you want to join forces. I mean you don't have to but I was thinking we'd get it done faster and I was on the case before". She was looking at me like I was some sort of alien. "who will get the surgery though".  "you'd get it. I just want to help this girl". Okay doze that sound too optometrist. No it's fine right. Ye. To everyone I'm the definition of perfect. God I hate that word. "you sure?" "yes total". She has that look on her face now. The one that wants to ask something but doesn't know how.  "Veronica just come out with it. If you keep pulling that face you'll get wrinkles, what's wrong?" "I mean come on Betty why wouldn't you want this surgery especially along side mcdreamy." there it was the question I was dreading. "mcdreamy?" what's that nickname all about.  "yea he's a total smoke show so handsome and extremely talented. Come on don't you agree?". Don't I know it. He is so talented and more that one way. He is extremely handsome and is a totally smoke show if Veronica ever sees him without his top on. Someone would need to ring the fire department to put out the total smoke show Dr Jones is. She would also have a fit if she hears anyone call him jughead.  "ye he is. Have you seen his eyes and that one piece of hair that falls out his scrub cap". "honestly Betty why don't you want the surgery?". Can I trust her I can trust her can't I. "Ronnie if I tell you. You swear down on your mother's life nor to tell anyone". I know I can trust Ronnie. I can tell we're going to be great friends.   " I like that Ronnie you just called me Ronnie yes B you can. I promise". "pinky promise". I know it sounds childish but once you seal a promise with a pinky promise its for ever sealed. I know its stupid but that's what Polly and I've done since we were little.  " I pinky promise". 

We crossed pinkies and locked it in.  "last night I was at the wtym worm. I had a few too many tequila shots letting of some steam for today. I swear I never do this. I've never had a one night stand. We didn't really speak much we were too busy we you know. Anyway this morning I was so close to being late. I kicked the poor guy out my house feeling really bad. Only to find me coming to work for the first day of our new jobs. Only to found out you fucked your boss the night before and kicked him out your house mere hours before meeting him properly ". I took a beep breath looked at the floor then looked at Ronnie's bewildered face. 

" wait miss I've never broke any of Mama coops guide let loose and jump the bones of a hot doctor". She said it with such curiosity but also sounded like a snarky bitch. "Yes is that too hard to believe. Actually don't answer that. So are you with me do you want to team up". "Yes sure totally". Finally she's got over it. "when do we start" Ronnie asked.   "right now. The labs and head ct came back clear. So I think we should head to the hospital library and start there". That's the game plan. It seems solid."great let's go". 

We've spent at least a couple of hours in the library trying to rack up our brains. All the text book cases doesn't match up to Katie's. "this is useless". Okay here we go with that bitchy and cocky attitude. "no it's not we needed to start somewhere." "whats her medical history from the past year? " " she performs in beauty paguiens a couple of months ago she fell and twisted her ankle whilst preforming. She did knocked her head but the doctors said she had a concussion".  "wait what if it wasn't a concussion what if she has an nerve optic embolism". Omg why didn't I think of that. "that makes sense she's complaining about migraines and keep seizing. We need to tell Mr Jones". We both got up. "where will he be B" Ronnie asked. "I don't know try his office". 

We were coming up to the elevator and found Dr Jones. "DR JONES DR JONES". Both Ronnie and I said in unison. "what is it Cooper, Lodge". "we have found out what's round with Miss Moore. She has nerve optic embolism. On the way her I paged the nurse to get a head scan of Katie and here take a look". He was studying the scan with such concentration. Me and Ronnie just stood there so nervously. What if we messed it up. " well done girls you've just saved this young girl life. Cooper go get ready to scrub in and take Miss Moore to OR 1.". No no this can't be happening. As well I can't take the look Ronnie is giving me. "Dr Jones I'm not scrubbing in with you it's Dr Lodge here. We worked together and I offered her the surgery". He's looking at me with such disbelief. "Cooper it's my OR I decided who gets to go in and takes part. Not you now go take miss Moore to the OR now". I did as I was told I turned around and mouthed sorry to Ronnie I said I'll by her a drink at the end of our shift. 

I made it to Miss Moore's room. " hello Katie I'm here to take you up to the OR now". She just nodded. She seems nervous. Shit. We've been walking round the hospital for 15 minutes now. I'm lost. I don't want to admit that to my patient. Also Dr Jones is going to have my neck. "your lost. Shouldn't you know where to go." Katie said with such an irritable tone. "I'm not lost. I know where I'm going it's just my first day here so I'm getting used to the layout. That's all. We're not far. I promise". Okay 5 minutes later with help from the nurse Katie Moore is now in the OR. I'm just in the process of scrubbing in. 

I'm half way through scrubbing in when Dr Jones started to scrub in. "why did you chose me for the surgery instead of Veronica?". " I didn't want Veronica I wanted you. You're the one who's on my service today. So your the one to scrub in". Okay so that's logical. " but still why? Stop it. Your giving me that look. The I've seen you naked look". God he has got beautiful eyes though. This is going to be hard keeping things professionally. " oh you mean the look you've been giving me all day. If looks could undress someone I would be undressed by now". He's not wrong I have been staring at him all day. I thought he hadn't noticed.  " If it's any consultation I never do what I did last night" he replied giving me a sense of comfort. " I don't either. I have never done that before. I felt so stupid and bad. Not that it wasn't bad because oh my god it was mind blowing. I'm not the type of lass that just sleeps around I'm not a hoe". Breath Cooper breath. You don't have to explain your self to him. "bets your rambling. There's no need to, I would give you a reassuring hand squeeze because it seems like you need it but we can't rescrub these no time". He called me Bets like what he called me last night. I like the way it comes of his lips so easily . "you just called me Bets. We should get in there". "yeah we should but we do need to speak about what happened we'll you know between us. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by calling you Bets it just felt right". "uh no it didn't. Its nice."

We made our way into the OR. Through out the whole surgery, he asked me questions about the technique he was using. After all this is a teaching hospital. All I could think about is how sexy he looks whilst doing something he's so passionate about. I'm not going to lie. It's a total turn on. Hours later the surgery was done. Everyone was out of the OR except from me and yes you guessed it Dr Jones. We were just scrubbing out of the OR. 

"Betty I want to talk about what happened between us". He wanted to talk now. Why now . " Now?". "one night this week after both of our shifts. It can be at the wtym worm or Pops. What ever you want to do. I know you don't want to talk about it now. Your tried.  I understand but please Betty can we talk". He moved forward closer towards me. I needed to swallow before I could speak. He had such an intense but soft look on his face. "one night this week when we're both free okay.". "thank you Bets. Also, it was fantastic last night. You were amazing". God I'm blushing like crazy right now. It's just the two of us the room seemed so much hotter once we first got in there . "Bets". "Yes". "your incredible cute when you ramble it's adorable". With that been said after that he walked out to check on Katie Moore Post ops. 

Wow did he just. Was that. It definitely was flirting right. What am I thinking Alice Cooper would never do this. I need to get my head out the gutter. How am I going to do that? He wants to talk. About last night. God that was magical. It can't happen again he's my boss. I'm no slut. I know how this goes. Oh you slept with him only to get surgeries. You sank. No that's not even remotely right. He was a random hook up at a bar. We spoke we connected on more than one way. God why do I feel like if its not perfect that I've failed. Today is a great example it hasn't gone perfect and I feel like I have failed my self. God I hate that feeling. It makes me feel like I'm not good enough for anyone. I wasn't good enough for my dad. Hall Cooper left us. Left my mum and I. My mum puts this ridiculous high standard on me and I can't live up to it anymore.  
Maybe just maybe. I can do this one thing for me. Who am I kidding we'll see, right. 

This shift has been exhausting. So stressful. I walked into the interns locker room to get change into my street clothes.  " Hey B, ready for that drink heavens knows I need one. " "yes Ronnie I'll meet you out front". I I met Ronnie at the the front exit. It was only a 5 minute walk to the bar from the hospital. 

As soon as we got there I ordered a drink for my self and Ronnie. A tequila for me and Ronnie. "hey guys. Come sit with us". Kevin was sitting with the rest of the interns. I recognised some of them. There was Reggie, obviously Kevin as well as Ronnie but there's two others sat with them. "hey guys I'm Betty what's your names". They were both males. "hi I'm Fang Forgarty and I'm Sweet Pea". "hello I'm Veronica Lodge". We all drank a bit before getting back into conversation. "so which attending case were you too on Fang and Sweet Pea". "well I was on Dr Muggles case today the PEDs surgeon" said Fang.  " I was on trauma with Dr Brown" said sweet pea. "about you guys" fang asked. Kevin went first " I was with the ortho goddess today Cheryl Blossom." It went Reggie then Ronnie. "I was with Dr McCoy on general and I was with Dr Andrews on plastics". They both said . "guys has anyone met the cardiology surgeon yet" Sweet pea asked out of curiosity.   "Acutely yeah Dr McCoy wanted a cardio consultant so I met her. She seems cool". Reggie replied 

We were on our third round then got on to the topics of where we're living. "I'm still living at home with my dad. I'm trying to find a place of my own. Don't get me wrong I love him I do but it's about time I move out" Kevin said . " me and fang share an apartment. We've known each other since being kids. But through a lot of shit together. He's my family" Sweet Pea said. That's so sweet. That's why they seemed so close. I guess it nice to have someone by your side through out the journey a support system.  "staying at a hotel till I can find my own place. It isn't easy to find a place here. They're all filled". Ronnie moaned about. " Well I have a place. It's actually a house it has 2 spare bedrooms I either need to find roommates or sell it. I don't know because I grew up in that house. Actually Kev, Ronnie you can have the spare rooms. If you'd like. We can share all the bills and that. I can get keys to you by the end of this week and you can move in as soon I give you the keys". To be quit Frank I don't want to live in that house alone. It holds a lot of sentimental value both good and bad, I just can't and don't want to live there by myself.   "Seriously B. You'd do that".  " Yeah Betty are you sure. I don't want to intrude. That offer is amazing". Kevin said. "seriously guys there's no issues and the house is 15 minutes away from the hospital and 10 minutes away from here". They both agreed to move in. We did shots to celebrate our first day on the job, to new friends and to new roommates. After that we all decided to go home. We were all up early in the morning. We all definitely need to sleep because in that job when you have to work 30hrs or more you have to sleep when you can. 

All in all it was a good day. I met new friends got some room mates. 

People say nothing is an easy road. And boy are they right. All I keep thinking about is Jughead Jones. Dr Jones. I know I shouldn't but I just am. There's something about him. I don't know what is it. I'm trying to be professional but how can you be professional when you slept with one of your bosses. The night before the first day on a new job, walking in to working finding that gorgeous lean muscular tall lanky guy you through out your home mere hours ago was one of your bosses. What makes it worse is he wants to talk. Talk. Talk. Talk about what. 

What every anyone troughs at me I'll face it straight on. I'm a Cooper after all. Internship is going to be hell. It's like highschool. Theirs groups of people you know you don't want to mess with or can't be bothered with. Like highschool internship is going to be hell. 

It's all going to be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	3. New Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty finally talk

It's all going to be worth it in the end. This internship is a new start to prove I am not my mother I am Betty Cooper. This internship has made me new friend and also new roommates that's a new start for all of us.

We're all still getting used to the long hours. The sleepless shifts. As well as our cranky behaviour to our sleepless bodies.

A couple weeks have passed since our first day. Ronnie and Kev are already moved in. Still there's all our boxes around due to no time actually to unpack them. In all truthfulness we've been living out on boxes and shit microwave meals or take out as we're too tried to cook. 

Me and Jughead haven't spoken to each other about that night yet. In all fairness I'm trying to avoid him by picking up extra shifts. Yes I still see him at work but I'm extremely busy so we can't talk. 

The on call room beds. There uncomfortable you can't get a wink if sleep on them. Yet as soon as I begin to fall a sleep I get a page. BEEP BEEP. Great it's to the pit. 

The attending on the pit today was Dr Andrews. "Great Cooper your hear. I need you to handle the pit. I've just got paged into an emergency surgery. Page attending's for consults. You have the nurses to help you too". "Okay Dr Andrews". As soon as he was done getting me updated with what I needed to do he vanished. 

It was a slow day in the ER. In till and ambulance came in with a teenage boy. "Mason Hastings age 15. Fell and cracked his head on the skate park also broke his left arm. Parents have been contacted there on their way". The paramedics got me upto date with Mason. 

"Can we move him to bed 3 page Dr Jones and Dr Blossom. Sat please". I yelled to the nurses at the nurses station and got a nod. " Hi Mason, I'm Dr Cooper I'll be taking care of you today. Can you tell me where you are?". " I don't know where I am. My head and foot hurts I feel like I'm gonna vomit". The next thing that happened was he was being sick all over. Luckily I managed to get him a sick bowl just in time. " It's okay. Let it all out. Can you follow this light for me." He nodded and did so . "Great thanks Mason. So what's going to happen I'm going to stitch that up for you. We're going to send you to have an xray and a head ct. Okay".   "okay". As soon as I turned my head up from updating Masons notes Dr Jones and Dr Blossom had arrived. 

"Cooper who have we got here" asked Dr Blossom. "We have Mason Hastings 15 year old boy. Fell at the skate park. Has a nasty gash on is forehead. I'm just about to stitch it up. Has a concussion. Dizziness and Sickness. Also a broken left leg. I've ordered a x-ray and a head ct. I just need a consultant". "Great work Cooper page me once we get the scans from the x-ray and I'll see what I can do" Dr Blossom said. Dr Blossom went to check on her other patients. 

Dr Jones walked up to Mason. "hello Mason I'm Dr Jones I'm here to do some check ups is that alright". "ye is my mum here yet". Mason asked. "not yet I can get a nurse to ring your mum Mason if you'd like". "Yes please thank you Dr Cooper". " Is that okay Dr Jones"  I  asked because I didn't know if I stepped out of line. "Yes it's no problem". 

I went to the nurse station and asked them to ring Masons mum whilst I left Dr Jones to do his check up. "Mason follow the light for me, good lad. Just a few more questions and checks now. Can I ask you what you remember?" . " I don't really remember much Dr Jones all I remember is I was St the skate park with my friends I fell, I woke up her at Riverdale Grace" Mason replied. "Okay Mason. Well I need to get a head ct so we can check things further. I will leave you in the hands of Dr Cooper and Check on you soon with an update". " Thanks Dr Jones". " It's no trouble Mason. Get some rest okay. Dr Cooper can I have a word with you before you starch his stitches". "Sure Dr Jones". We went out side and shut Mason's curtains so he could get some privacy. 

"Great work. Get him stitch up. Get me those head scans and get Cheryl those x-rays whilst your up there. Page the both of us once your done". "Okay should I talk to the parents when they arrive or page you". " You can talk to them if they have any further questions page me. Oh and Cooper" ."yeah Jones?".  "your not on shift tonight are you?".   "No I did last night's and today's I get off at 5. Why." I have my suspensions why he wants to talk. " We haven't talked about. Well you know and it's been a couple weeks now. So we really should". Bingo I was right. " Yeah we should. Definitely tonight, when do you get off".  " I get off at 5 I did the night shift on Monday. I've been on call all week but not tonight. I have this Saturday night of."  "Okay great well I'll meet you. Umm where am I meeting you?"   "Well we could go to Pop's or the wtym worm. I don't really mind." Okay so the options are 1. So tequila- my best friend or 2. One of Pop's world famous shakes and some delicious food. That's a tough one. " Pop's can we go there. I haven't been there in a while and I'm craving one of his world famous shakes and some of his delicious food". He didn't needed to know all that. Wait have I just turned talking into a date. No I can't think like that. "Great I love Pop's its one of my favourite places. I'll meet you there. I have to go now to check on my other patients page me when the scans come through". "Will do". 

I go back into Mason's room to stitch him up. Half way through stitching him up. I heard worried voice's. " Oh Mason, honey are you okay what happened is he okay?" Mrs Hastings said rushed. " Hello Mrs Hastings. I'm Dr Cooper I've been taken care of your son. We've ordered a head ct and a x-ray. He may have a broken leg. The head ct is a precaution as he hit is head pretty hard. I'll be taking him up for them as soon as I've finished up here".   "okay. Do you think he'll have to stay over night?"  "That isn't up to me that's up to Dr Blossom and Dr Jones once we have the scans".  She has such a worried look on her face. She seems more relieved now. "Okay thank you Dr Cooper. Mason what have I told you before you need to wear your helmet it's for your own safety". Yep Mrs Hastings has gone protective mama tiger mode. You see it in all mothers. Especially when working in a hospital. I just finished stitching his head up. "She's right Mason. I know it sucks but it's better than being coopt up in here. If it needs clearing clean it with Salt water but you can't go swimming. That's includes at Sweet water river. Okay. I'll be taking you up for your scans now". I moved him carefully into a wheelchair. "okay we're ready let's go". 

We got to the scans and there was still await. Behind me was Veronica and her patient. "Hey Ronnie". "Hey B are you can call tonight?".   "No I was on last night. I get tonight of you?". " I'm on call tonight. Your so lucky." God no I'm not. I should tell her about tonight. To have her on stand by in case I really can't take it and need to get out of there. "Ronnie can I talk to you after I've done here we can get coffee from the canteen". God knows I need that caffeine I'm knackered. " Yeah I need some coffee".  Mason went in first for his head scan then second for his x-ray. I took him back to his bed before going to get the scans. 

On the way to grab the scans I paged Dr Blossom then Dr Jones.  
I had gotten there before them and had taken a look. He has definitely broken his left leg. I'm not too sure about the head ct though. "Dr Cooper are those the x-rays of Mason" Dr Blossom asked. " Yes it's a clean break I paged you up here to look at the scans and to see what you wanted to do. Have you seen Dr Jones I paged him as well".  She was taking a good look at the scans. " Oh Jughead he got pulled into an emergency surgery once he finished his check up on Mason and his post ops hours ago he should be scrubbing out and here to check his scans in a couple of minutes. Mason just needs casting up I can do that. You go take a break Cooper you've nearly finished a 30 hour shift you need one. As soon as Dr Jones gets here I'll get the nurse's to page you".  "Thank you Dr Blossom. That's so kind of you". " It's fine I have a reputation to up hold so don't mention it ever again".    "I won't thanks again". I said again and walked off. 

Mason was getting casted up and I went to find Ronnie in the canteen. I could see her across the canteen. She saw me I waved so she knows I was here and got my coffee.  " Hey Ronnie you okay?". I've lived with her for a couple of weeks now. She is a cocky bitch at times but she's not all that bad. I know it's hard to believe right. She's been like this for less then a week now. " If you tell me your problem I'll tell you the new development with Mcdreamy".  That peaked her interest.   " No way has he actually spoken to you about jumping his bones before knowing that he was his boss. If he has props to him because you've been trying to avoid that conversation".  " You tell me your shit first then I'll tell you mine. That's far". "Fine okay okay only because I know you won't drop it and carry on. Like I have a choice".    " oh V your learning. Now what's up".  " Well Sweet Pea kisses me. Don't get me wrong he's a great doctor and a good looking man but I have a crush on one of our attendings".  " At least I'm not the only one with trouble in that department any more. Let me guess is it Archie Andrew's".   " yeah B it is but that's not the only thing. I'm into girls. I've not come out to anyone one yet. Not even my own family. I trust you B".    " V that's amazing I'm so proud of you. I'm here for you every step of the way. You can tell me anything. I'm so glad you told me. So Andrews ay".   "Yes. Andrews and I don't know what to do". I just end up laughing.  "Sorry V. Your asking the worst person. I've been avoiding Mcdreamy so I didn't have to talk about jumping his bones. But now I have to because we're off to Pops after work to talk".    " Wait back up your actually going to talk with Mcdreamy?".   "Yes I am. Wait isn't Archie Jughead's best friend".    "Yea B I think so".   I began laughing again. "You have a thing for Mcsteamy".    "You can't say much Mcdreamy has a thing for you and you have a thing for him too. Wait Mcdreamy and Mcsteamy that goes together. Quit fitting for the bromance Archie drones on about".   " oh god they don't do they".   "they do".  We nearly finished our coffee. "V bringing it back to he wants to talk with me at pops after my shift ends. I kinda need you to my my sos. To get me out of there. If I send you a message can you ring me and make some excuse please. You'd be my life saver".    "Fine but I want to know all the  gossip tomorrow from you". Really. I'm not surprised she'd want that in return she's a gossip magnate. "Fine deal". BEEP BEEP. Shit that's my pager. It's him.  "Sorry V. I have to go. Mcdreamy just paged about the case I'm working on".  "Go don't keep him waiting or he'll be a grumpy puss". I nodded and got up to the room where we put the pictures of scans for a better clearer view. 

"Dr Jones. I paged you earlier but Dr Blossom said you were in surgery".  " Yes sorry I couldn't make it. It was a trauma case. I have taken a look at the scans he's just has a really bad concussion he's a lucky boy".    "Yes he is. Don't worry his mother had already given him an ear full about wearing a helmet. He's been here most of the day I'm most sure he'll start wearing it".  "Let's hope so. Could you please inform Mrs Hastings of his condition to tell him to take it easy for a while no school for a couple of days. Give him a prescription for the pain and get the nurses to work on the discharge papers please. I have to do this last post op before heading out for the night".   "Yes sure no problem. Dr Jones do you want me to wait for you to walk there together or just meet you there". Did I really ask him that. Yes you did Betty. Grow some balls it's not that bad. You know that. You've been working with him the past couple of weeks. "We can walk together that'll be nice. I'll meet you out front in half an hour".  "Yeah see you there". 

I've just informed Mason he gets to go home he's frilled. I also informed him of the other information that h needed to know. He will be discharged in 20 minutes. 

I made my way to the intern lockers to get changed into my street clothes. I was relieved the other interns weren't in there. I didn't want to make small talk they'll be enough of that later. I made my way to the front entrance and saw Jughead Jones waiting for me. 

He saw me heading towards the door and did so too. "Dr Jones". "Bets please call me Jughead we know each other well enough".   "Well actually we only know each other physical well".  Did I. Yeah. I don't know where that confidence came from. He cocked his head at me and smirked. " Wow did you just. God you being sassy is sexy". "well I'm only being truthful forsythe". I'm flirting with him. I'm enjoying this. " Okay then Elizabeth. I want to get to know you more".  "You do?"   "Yes I do. You've been on my mind ever since that night at the bar. I see you at work I've gotten to know you as a colleague but I want more. I can't get the sassy blonde girl from the bar out my mind or the devoted blonde doctor who is loved by everyone of her patients out my mind. I want to get to know you more". We walked the rest of the way in silence. We finally got to Pops. 

We sat in a booth at the corner of the dinner. Then Pop Tate him self came to collect our orders.  "Well if it isn't my favourite customers sitting together. What can I get for you Betty" pop asked. " Hi pops I thought I was your only favourite customer. Should I take offence to this".  "No honey I've seen you grow up in to the amazing surgeon your going to be. I mean you was either here or at the hospital it's like your second home". "That it is Pop's. Can I have some pancakes with maple syrup and my regular milkshake please". " coming right up dear. Jug is it your regular for you".  " Yes pops wouldn't have it any other way".  "Right it's coming up. You two kids relax you both look so tired". Pops went in the kitchen to prepare our food. 

"Jughead what you said walking here. Did you mean it". "Of course Betty. I don't say stuff I don't mean. Do you remember what I told you on your first day".   "That you don't do one night stands. I told you the same".   "right exactly".  This has been on my mind a lot as well. He's always on my mind. If I had a pound for all the time I think about him. I would only have a pound because he's always on my mind.  "Juggie. I want you too. But I want to see how things go first. Get to know each other. I don't want to rush things". " Me either Bets. So dose this mean we have a some what clean slate".   "ye jug we do".

Pop's then came with the food. We didn't talk for a bit we just eat our food. The only sounds coming from us were the moans that escaped our mouths. What you'd understand if you've had anything from Pops dinner it's like food porn. Yet with Jug moaning all I was think about how I should be the one to make him moan like that again. I know u shouldn't be thinking it but I'm jus human. I have needs. 

After we finished our meals we got talking after that. The conversation came so easily with Jughead. "So where you from Jug?" "I'm from Toledo I moved down her a couple of years ago and got my job at RGH what about you".   " Born and raised here in Riverdale. That's what Pops was talking about earlier has practically seen me grow up".     "What do you mean" jug asked. "My mother Alice Cooper. She is a surgeon a very well known one she was never away from the hospital neither was it became my home it's my home. Weatherbee did his internship with my mum in fact. So I spent all my time here and at the hospital. I got fed up of the canteen food and came her for food. What about you".   "Well I have a little sister she's a doctor as well she went to med school so young but I'm so proud of her. My dad Fp we see him he's good he's changed for the better. It's just wasn't fast enough".  "what do you mean Jug. He was in a gang the South Side Serpents he was trying to make them better. He turned to them when he was a teenager it's hard to get out. You see. They were at war with the goulies and they were sick people Betty. They were determined to ruin our lives. It all got out of hand one day and me and jelly were at work with my mum. They came into the shop and raided the cashier and shot her in the head. As a warning not to mess with them. I needed to cover jellies mouth so she wouldn't scream just to keep her safe. We were only kids Betty She was five and saw her mum got murdered". I didn't realise I guess you don't in till you truly get to know someone. "Oh Juggie I'm so sorry".  I placed my hand over his rubbing his hand for comfort.   "I've never told anyone that except Archie, my dad and the police. I don't know why I just told you I'm sorry bets". "Don't you ever feel bad about something you can't change jug it's not your fault. Also you can tell me things. I don't care if we're taking things slow starting as friends. Friends talk. It's good to talk about it once in awhile". " Okay. So what about your family bets. I said I wanted to get to know you all the good all the bad it won't change how I see you". "It's not as sad and depressing as yours but it's definitely crazy. My mum is too over bearing she wants me to be perfect and I mean the definition of perfect. I hate the word perfect when people describe me as perfect because I'm not. I hate it when and still do when people call me perfect. Okay this is where it gets crazy. I had cousins I didn't knew I had because they despise my family and our family despise theirs. My sister in high school got pregnant to her boyfriend but didn't know her boyfriend was her cousin. She had twins and joined a cult I've not seen her in years. Who also got killed by his own father as he didn't want to be apart of there drug company which they covered up as a maple syrup company. He his dad killed him self because he took the cowards way out. Everyone found out he killed his own son so he killed him self. Them my Dad had an affair with my cousins mum the widower. My mum found out and divorced him. I also have a long lost brother I didn't know about my mother had when she was an intern. So that's my family definitely not the perfect Cooper's everyone thought us to be. What makes it worse on top of all that my mum as Alzheimer's. I haven't told anyone who doesn't know about it or found out so your the first. Do you feel less alone now". "uh um. Jesus Betty I don't know what to say that's just fucked up".  "ye it is but we can be fucked up together". "ye we can. Can we move on some lighter conversations now". "that would be nice jug". "Okay favourite colour?" he asked me.  " I don't really have a favourite colour but a lot of my clothes are blush pink, Burgundy and black. I don't know if though. What about you jug". " probably black and navy".   "well isn't that a surprise" I said sarcastically. "now that sass and sarcasm I saw that bar that night has come to say hello has it" he said with a smirk on his face. "Shut up". We both began to laugh. 

It was getting late. We both decided it to call it a night. We both had earlier shifts in the morning but needed all the sleep we can get. 

I drove home. Had a shower let the hot water burn on my skin. It was a nice feeling like a stress realise. I got in my bed and thought about him. Jughead Jones. 

The first time in a long time I've felt this good. He makes me feel good. He doesn't judge me or thinks I'm perfect. He's getting to know me for me. That makes my heart swell. I've actually done this one thing for myself and its the best thing I've done for my self in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	4. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working in a hospital is never easy. Losing patience is even worse. What would you do? How would you react?

I love my job but I also love sleep. I love helping people. I love saving people. I haven't lost a patient yet. Which I'm so grateful for. You see Riverdale looks like an innocent town. It presents it self like that. If you take a look into the deep wholes and cracks of the town. You see past the facade and see how much this town is followed by violence. Its like the angle of darkness has settled down right here in this town. Enjoys the terror it causes.

Do you ever feel like you walk in to an atmosphere and the temperature drops. You feel the mood change. Well this is one of them days but the change I'm feeling is stressful, heptic and morbid. We'll stepping inside the hospital today was that feeling.

As soon as I got inside of the lockers I saw V. "Hey V. You heading out". "Yeah my shift just ended and I'm hangry but too tried to eat". I was getting changed into my scrubs. " Okay go home, make sure you eat and rest for your next shift. V you need it". "Fine but I want to know how it went with Mcdreamy last night". "Of course you do, but you can't. I haven't got time yet you need to sleep. You look like your going to kill someone of you don't. So go sleep. Go home". "Fine okay I'm off but as soon as you're home I want details. No if buts about it. I'm of adious". "Bye V". I was just tying up my shoes when I got an 911 page. BEEP. Beep.

I rushed into the Er. Today I was on the trauma service. I saw the other interns too. Those that are on shift. "Right guys gather around these been a shooting here and in Greendale. All trauma cases will be sent to us as we're the closest trauma hospital so I need all hands on beck" Weatherbee barked those orders out. 

Me, Kev and Fangs were the interns that were on shift today. We went to the ambulance bay to gown up. We were met by Valerie Brown the trauma attending. The next thing you hear is the sound of the ambulances roaring alarm. 

The paramedics burst the doors of the ambulance open. Bring this young girl she is not that old I would say late teenager. "Addison Cott age 17 a gsw to the chest. We're unaware of where the bullet is. She's 160/100. Vitals are slowly decreasing". The paramedic said. "Trauma room 1. NOW. What happened" Dr Brown said. " I'm not too sure all I know is that the police are at the scenes so be prepared for a visit from sheriff Keller. The other ambulance is behind me the one from Green Dale". " Thanks Moose. Dr Cooper go with Addison paged Dr Muggles and Topaz. Dr Forgaty and Dr Keller. Your with the next patient". I paged Dr Topaz and Muggles and was in the trauma room adding pressure to the open wound. 

"Cooper what have we got" Topaz said whilst getting her gloves on. "Addison Cot age 17 gsw to the chest. Vitals are 160/100 there tacky". "okay what should we do to assess if the bullet has hit her ventricles and if she's bleeding out". "we need an ultrasound I have already gotten nurse Olivia to get me the portable one". "Great work Cooper". As soon as she said that Olivia came in with the ultrasound. Dr Topaz wasn't no time checking her organs to see where the bullet is. "She's internally bleeding. We need an OR now. Make them aware we're coming up and I'm not taking no for an answer". Olivia informed the OR and Topaz surgical team was ready. "Cooper go scrub in your observing". Wow I'm scrubbing in an a heart surgery that's amazing. I wasn't no time and headed up to the OR. 

I was on my way to the OR when Jughead saw me. "Hey Betty where you off in a rush". "Hey Jughead I'm scrubbing in with Dr Topaz an a heart surgery". I couldn't help the excitement that was radiating off of me. " That's cool I'm heading that was too. I've got a tumor that needs to come out. The patient is a teacher I have to save her. Her students are our future Bets". "Your right Jug I have to go this is an emergency surgery. I'll see you around". 

Betty was all scrubbed and ready to observe. She was observing everything down to every last detail. It was fascinating. 

Mean while in the other OR. Jughead and Archie was doing an surgery together. "Arch you should hear what the interns are calling you. It's nauseating" jug said with a chuckle. "Yeah right have they heard what they call you. Mines probably not that bad". "Fine Arch what are they calling me. I must not be half as bad as McSteamy". "Are you kidding? They call me that". " I wish I was Arch. So is it as bad as mine or worse". "Well actually Jug they call you McDreamy. So I would say there bad as each other". "Oh man. Are we the only the attendings that has nicknames?" "No they call Josie Nazi. Cheryl Otho Goddess. I'm not too sure on what they call Toni, Ethel or Valerie yet". "Really Cheryl gets Otho goddess and we get McSteamy and McDreamy. Really". " I know man but I kinda like mine". "Of course you would Arch its you". " Hey don't hate Jug no one likes a grumpy puss. They've called you that too you know". "Really which one". "Dr Cooper. Betty Cooper. Wait isn't she the girl from the bar a couple of weeks ago" Archie asked then making that face when you just released something like a flash of light. "omg Jug she is. Isn't she?" "Yeah Arch she is. I didn't know at the time other wise I wouldn't have slept with her. We didn't speak about our jobs or family we spoke about things we liked. In reality there was very little speaking and alot of kissing". "Oh my god. Who would have thought little Jughead would have a one night stand". " Yeah I know arch. I don't do that but there was a connection. Any way it doesn't matter we finally spoke about it". "And what jug. What's happening?" "We spoke about a couple of weeks after. She was avoiding me picking up extra shifts. Anyway we still talked. We both said we don't do things like that. To make things short. We have a clean slate. We're seeing where things go but also keeping it professional. The good thing is we're talking. It's kinda getting somewhere. We spoke about it last night". "That's amazing Jug". "Yeah it is arch. We didn't just speak about what happened at the whyte wyrm. We also got into a good conversation. It came easy between us. She knows about my mum and dad". "Wait Jughead what. She knows you told her". " yeah I did I know its a shock Archie but conversation came naturally and she talked about her family. I really like her and trust her but I haven't known her long. We're still getting to know each other. I know it's weird but it seems right". Archie signed he can see in his eyes and tone of vocie by how much he wants this and how much its true. "I'm happy for you Jug. Just be careful. Your my family. My brother". "Nice bro whisper Archie your my brother too. You've been through it all with me. Your family has helped me massively too. Your my brother too". 

Back in the other Or. Toni ran into more complications than she thought she would. Addison coded on the table three times. Toni managed to pull her through. All she has to do know is close up. "Cooper do you want to close up". Wait did I hear that right Toni Topaz is letting me close up on a open heart surgery. I'm I dreaming. "Yes Dr Topaz I would. Thank you for this opportunity". I was taking my time to do these butterfly stitches. As I didn't want to leave her with a nasty scar. A young girl at her age would hate that. I hate the crescent moon ones on my hands that are all nearly healed up. I finished closing up then they took her to post op. 

Dr Topaz and I were just scrubbing out. "You did amazing in there Cooper. Have you thought about what speciality you want to do for your fellow ship. I know it's early yet but it doesn't harm anyone to be ahead of their game". "Thanks Dr Topaz. I have and I haven't all I know is that I don't want to do general surgery". "Please Coop call me Toni. Why don't you want to do general". I hate explaining this topic to people most people don't understand. "My mother did general surgery. You might have heard of her. Alice Cooper. I've lived in her shadow all my life. Living and a binding by her rules. I have to be perfect. I'm sick of people comparing me to her. I want to be my own person. I know it sounds stupid but it's what I want to do". Toni looked at her with an understanding face. "No it's not stupid I get it. You don't want to be your parents. Your changing that. That's good.". "Thanks Toni". "Cooper I need you to observe Addison all night and page me if something goes wrong". "Will do Toni". 

Toni got paged into the Chiefs offices about the cases we're on. The police wanted to know about Addison condition. The Apparently her attack was to do with a drug swap with a gang. She was there at the wrong place wrong time situation. Non the less that poor girl life is still not in the clear. 

It's late I've been in the OR all day. I'm working the night shift too. So I thought whilst toni is doing Addison post op checks. I'll get some coffee and food before I have to stay with her the whole night. 

Whilst I was in the canteen Jughead came up to me. " Hey Betty, how was your surgery." "Oh my god it was amazing. Toni was fantastic. She has amazing talent with her hands. She is so persist and she pulled the surgery perfectly. I know I don't like that word but she did it was amazing. The best part was she let me close. There was a lot of complications so I have to stay over night with Addison". "That's amazing Betty. I bet you were amazing with your hands too. I should know". I instantly go red. "Jug you can't say that. We're seeing where things go being professional". "I know but I'm only stating the truth her Betty". "Fine okay" I said in surrender. "Is it true what they call me the interns". "What". I know what he's on about. "Really Betty your an awful liar. Seriously though McDreamy and Cheryl gets otho goddess. I don't know where to be offended or pleased". " I think you should be pleased. They all drool over how good looking you and Dr Andrews are". "Is that so? I think it's only fair to give you guys nicknames if we've got them". "What would mine be then". "Well Bets. I like that one but only I get to call you that". "Is that so Jug. Then I need a name only I can call you. It's only fair. Umm let me think Juggie. Oh wait that can be it Juggie. I like it. Do you?" "only when it comes from your lips Bets". " I like the sound of that". My break was coming to an end so I needed to cut this short. "Juggie I have to cut this short but my breaks over so I have to get back to work now. I'll see you around". 

After that flanter full break with Jug I got straight back to work. It's 18:30 Addison vitals aren't where there supposed to be. I gave her more meds. Then paged Dr Topaz. Dr Topaz was stuck in surgery but they sent a different doctor in. He said she was fine and it's normal but I didn't trust him. 

It's now 21:00 and Addison is coding. "Page Dr Topaz and get me a crash cart in her stat" I yelled . I started to to compressions. Then the nurses came with the crash cart. We got the tube in her air ways to ventilate oxygen in. " 5ml of epi" I said. "pushing 5ml of epi" the nurse said. "charge to a 100. Clear". Every one moves there hands away. Still no pulse. " Charge to 150. Clear". Still no pulse. "push 5ml more of epi and charge to 200". "pushing 5 ml of epi". "clear". Everyone moved and still no pulse. "charge to 300 clear. Still no pulse. Everyone". Everyone got out the way and I started to do cpr again. 5 minutes of me doing cpr Toni walked in. "Cooper stop. You need to call it. She's gone. We did all we could do". I carried on tears streaming down my ears in till Toni said again I need to call it. I know I do bug I couldn't. I swallowed the lump in my throat then called it. "21:30 time of death". I walked out. I couldn't say anything. I mentally blacked out. 

I got in the nearest on call room and locked the door. I couldn't help it. I just broke down. That was my first ever patient I have ever lost. It hurts. She is no one I knew but I had a responsibility to save her life and I failed. I couldn't help the streaming of tears down my ears. The sobs coming out my mouth. My finger nails itching to pierce my skin. I'm trying so hard not to let them. 

I heard someone say my name. "Bets. Betty are you okay?". "Sorry Jughead I didn't know if anyone was in here I'm sorry for waking you up". He probably couldn't hear a word I said there were all muffled. The next thing I know he's sitting by my side. Holding me close to him. Rubbing my shoulder a sign of comfort. "What happened Bets you can tell me" he said so softly. My breaths still all over the place my mind blank. I just sobbed even more. "It's okay Betty breath with me. Okay, ready. I'm and out. That's it. Carry on for me". I did what he told me to do. His voice and touch was calming and relieving. "Can you tell me what happened know Bets". I'm still breathing slowly. Just nodding my head yes and being my self to say it. " I... I lost.... My first... Patient today.. Jug. It's horrible. All I'm thinking there's more I could have done. Its my job to look after her whilst she's here and I couldn't do that. What's some surgeon I'm gonna be". "hey hey hey, bets we can't play god Betty we try to save people's lives. Yes some don't always make it but we can't help it. We try our best and our hardest but sometimes that isn't good enough for the world. The world is a messed up place Betty. You and I know that. We've all lost patients it hurts a lot but it gets easier. Some take a toll and you more than others". He's turned and lift my head up. "And for what surgeon your gonna be. Toni was bragging about how well you preformed those butterflies stitches. It takes a lot to get Toni to brag about an intern. And yet she's here telling all the attending's your going to be a kick ass surgeon. She wants you on her team. Betty that's something for Toni. She never likes any of the interns. That's a massive achievement if you ask me. Your going to be an amazing surgeon Betty don't ever doubt your self". He's looking at me. I'm looking at him back. He meant every word. You could tell in the tone in his voice to his facial expressions. He has such a heart felt look on his face. All of what he said makes my heart melt. 

I was looking at him again. I glanced to his lips then back to his eyes but to his lips again. Next thing I know. Is that I'm kissing him and it felt so good. It's so soft but with just the right amount of aggressiveness. With so much passion and heart felt was poured into it. We pulled away. He pulled me further against him. I leaned into his embrace and he kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for another 5 minutes to make sure I was good to get back to work. Staying in his embrace like that was so interment but felt so right. 

He's right with this job you can't play God. With this job comes uncertainties and unfairness. Losing lives is unfair. The world is a messed up place that's unfair. What's fair is I have amazing people or person in mind to help me with this journey to become an amazing kick ass surgeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	5. Forming Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forming Bonds are good. Finding people you want to be around and trust with your problems. Especially when you have to ignore your personal problems at work

It's been a couple of days since I broke down in the on call room. So that means it's been a couple of days since I kissed Jughead. Do I regret it? No. Was it rushed? No it felt just right. That's the fastest anyone has been able to calm me down. Do I keep replaying it in my head?  Yes the reason I keep playing it in my head because I've never felt this with anyone. I'm not gonna lie. I felt the connection at the bar and now it's only growing stronger. He's got this calming presences. He didn't need to sit by my side make sure I was okay but he did. He wanted to make sure I was okay. That I wasn't beating my self up about the loss of my patient. He's asked me each day or give me a look. I smile or nod back to let him known. I'm fine.

These been more glances at each other. More looks. He makes me feel safe calm. That kiss though. I don't know how to explain it but it felt like it was filled with so much promise I don't know what yet but its there.

Me Ronnie and Kev. Have the day off today and tonight. We're back on call tomorrow night. Fangs, Sweet Pea and Reggie were on call tonight with the other interns. We don't speak to them. They snigger and whisper stuff about us. Like we're not going to find out. We'll walls has ears. The nurses like to gossip and they don't make it discreet. So I'm feeling sorry for them tonight on call with the vultures.

We decided to finally unpack these boxes. We're all sick to death of living out these boxes. I don't know how many times. We've all been close to being late because we couldn't find what we needed. Today was a day of unpacking, relaxing and getting to know each other more. Also alcohol. Its our night off. We deserve it. Its been stressful. 

The it's late into the afternoon. The living room, the kitchen and our bedrooms have all been unpacked. It's actually starting to feel more like home now. We plan on spending the afternoon getting to know each other more. I need to go to the shop to get snacks and of course the alcohol. 

"V, Kev I'm off to the shops to get some snacks and alcohol. I'll be back soon".   
"okay B. Are you going to Pops" Kevin asked.  
"Pops sounds good Kev. B can you get it too". Ronnie asked.  
"Sure what do you guys want".  
"surprise us". They both said.  
"Okay then. I'll be back soon. Any preferences an the alcohol" I asked.  
"anything you can do shots with please".    
"okay V what about you Kev".  
"I'm not that bothered B".  
"okay then I'll be back soon". As soon as I said that I was out the door. 

I got into my car and switch the radio on. Some top 40 song was playing. I was going to get the snacks and alcohol first as I don't want the food to get cold. 

I pulled into the shop. I was looking around the snack section and decided on. Chili heat wave doritos, pretzels, doughnuts, cookie dough,oreos,some jelly sweets and a lot of chocolate. I know what you guys are thinking your doctors shouldn't you be eating healthy. Well the answer is yes but it's our first proper day of from our job. We want comfort food and to relax. As well knowing V and Kev gossip will be involved. Then I moved on to the alcohol section. What ever I get we are going to put away. Don't worry we're not that stupid. We're not going to get white girl wasted and need a banana bag to hell us hydrate. Walking down the ile and I picked up. Beer, voka, coco cola, Bailey's, tequila, spourzes and wkd. I know your thinking that's a lot. Okay your right. I always need to make sure I have some in my house. I can't always go to the whyte wyrm when I want a drink. I get too tried. I paid up and went to pop's. 

As I walked in I hear the all too famous bell of customers coming in and out. I walk over to the counter and was met by Pop's.  
"Hi Betty what can I get for you today?" he asked with a wide spread smile on his face.  
"Hi pop's can I get 3 plain cheese burgers along with 3 portion of fries. Ohh and 3 milkshakes. Um my regular milkshake and a strawberry and chocolate one please pop's".  
"Is that all for you Betty because my my. Eating in or taking out". He said with a humours tone.  
"Taking out Pops it's for my roommates we're having a relaxed evening. No work for us".  
"okay, Betty it will be ready soon take a seat".  
"Thanks pops". 

I went to take a seat when I spotted the familiar grew crown beanie a certain doctor wears with his street clothes. I went over to say hi.  
"Well if you look at that. Someone had gotten you out the OR" I said with humour.  
"The only thing that gets me out of the OR is my stomach Bets".  
"I think everyone knows that juggie or should I say McDreamy" I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Oh Bets. Why don't you join me. I'm on my break".  
"I would love to but I'm waiting for my food to come then I can take it back to the others. It's my day off you know".  
" I know there's no sunshine presences in the ER today. It's been a slow day."  
"really it's normal so hepatic".  
"don't jinxes it Bets you don't want to get called in. If you can't join just keep me company till you have to go please".  
"you right I don't want to get called. Move up then". Jughead moved up then I slid in next to him.  
"I haven't thanked you yet Jug".  
"Thanked me for what Bets".  
"The other day in the on call room. For calming me down. You didn't have to". He slowly and cautiously intertwined our hands together.  
" I know but I wanted to. It wasn't all bad".  
"Your the fastest person to calm me down you know?"  
"Am I?"  
"yeah. All it took was you by my side holding me and whispering in my ear".  
"I like holding you".  
"you do?"  
"yeah. I want to do it more often".  
"What are you saying Jug".  
" I know we're talking things slow. Being friends getting to know you but I want to take you on a date".  
"A date?"  
"only if you want to though Bets. I really want to. Yo can think about it. I'll give you my number and you can get back to me".  
"fine sure I'll think about it Jug". In that time Pops came over to me and gave me my order. Jug gave me his number and I went back to the house. 

Walking in to the house with the food and booze I made Kev and Ron aware I was back.  
"Food guys".   
"Were in here B" Kev shouted.  
"What did you get us B" Ron asked.  
" I got us the same except the milkshake flavour. We've git cheese burgers and fries. Then Kev you've got the strawberry. V you got the chocolate and I got vanilla . I hope that's okay guys".  
"Are you kidding B that's my favourite flavour" Ronnie gushed.  
"Mine too. Betty how did you know?"  
"I didn't I guessed guys".  
We all ate in silence too engrossed with our food. 

After our food Ronnie suggested we played never have I ever. She insisted it's the best way to get to know someone. She also said no area of limits. If we've done it we take a drink of what ever were drinking. Ronnie went first.  
"never have I ever got caught seeking out"she said. Me and Kev took a drink but she didn't.  
" okay that was a tame one" Kev said. We spent half an hour doing safe ones then Kevin upped the anti.  
"Never have I ever had sex with my boss". Wow Kevin really had to bring out the big guns. No one took a drunk except me. Kevin's jaw literally dropped.  
"Omg B you have to tell us the story. No if buts about it"  Kev said.  
"No I don't Kev it's never have I ever not truth or dare". 

We did a few more rounds of never have I ever then moved on to truth or dare. Kevin went first.  
"I chose dare"  he said.  
" tell me about your first"  V said.  
"first with a guy or a girl" Kevin said. Me and Veronica said at the same time.  
" Kev your gay".  
"yeah is that a problem" he said.  
"no sorry I didn't mean to come off as rude. That's amazing Kev good for you. Now we can gush over about how fit the people we work with are" I said.  
"thank god. I have someone to talk about this now" Veronica said.  
"V are you a lesbian" Kev asked.  
" no Kev I'm bi" she replied.  
Kevin went than it was Veronica's go. Now it's mine.  
"Truth or dare B" V said.  
"Truth"  
" tell us about having sex with your boss" Kev said.  
"walked my straight into that one didn't I."  
" yeah B you did" V replied.  
"Fine okay. Here I go. Before I say anything I want to let you know Kev. Ronnie already knows".  
"You do?" he asks her.  
"yeah sorry Kev. Listen up though it's interesting. I still need to get all the details it's been a couple of weeks since I got updated. Is there an update B". V asked curiously. 

" These multiple. So I suggest bring the snacks top up your drinks. I need girl advice. I need both of you to help me." I said.  
"wait I'm apart of the twisted sisters now". Kev asked.  
"what who calls us that" I asked.  
"the other interns" Kev said.  
"why?" I asked.  
"you work so well has a team. Your so close. You have a good bond and tell each other everything and come up with all the nicknames" Kev said.  
"I like it" V replied  
"well now that's out the way. Kev of course you are we're going to be the unstoppable trio". I said.  
"oh thanks B. Now stop trying to avoid it tell me. I'm hungry for gossip".  
"Fine okay Kev. I didn't know he was my boss. I found out the day after when we all started our internship at RGH."  
"Wait it's someone from work. Who?" Kevin asked curiously. Looking at Veronica for confirmation. She just nods a yes.  
" Yeah it is. Its own of Our attendings".  
"Omg our mini Cooper is growing up V". Kevin said.  
" I know Kev. I'm so proud of her. You would be surprised who it was with" she said.  
"Ohh let me guess. I want to guess"  he said. We let him guess.  
"Dr Andrews".  He said. Me and V both mod our heads no.  
"Wait. It isn't. How? B you do realise that Dr Jones never dose something like that". He said.  
" I'm aware Kev neither do I. We made each other aware of that when we spoke". I said. Then both of their Jaws drops.  
"You finally spoke to him. B instead of trying to avoid him" V said in shock.  
" I did. We spoke and grabbed tea at pops a couple of weeks ago. When you both were working the night shift".  
"i want details and I want them now B" V demanded Kevin nodding along side he.  
" we may have also had a moment that night I lost my first patient."  
"B". They both screamed in my face wanting to know more.  
" calm down. I'm going to tell you. I'm telling you know. Aren't I?"  
"yes but your taking forever and I want to know what happened between you and McDreamy"  Kev impatiently. V nodding her head like a loony along side him.  
"when we properly takes after. The one night stand. He told me that he hasn't been able to not think about me. He wants to get to know me. So I said we can take things slow see how things go be friends".  
"okay"  they said in unison waiting for the rest of the story.  
" The night of losing my first patient took a bad toll on me. So I locked myself in to the on call room. Not realising someone was in there. Tears sodding down my cheeks. I woke him up with my crying. He didn't care that I woke him up. He only cared if I was okay. He came to sit next to me. He pulled me close to him and just held me. He calmed me down the fastest anyone has ever calmed me down before. I may have kissed him".  
"Wait what you kisses him" V screamed. Kevin too shocked to speak.  
"There's more".  
"there's more"  Kevin asked again making sure he heard it properly. I just nodded.  
"we sat there like that for 5 minutes to make sure I was okay and he kisses me on my forehead".  
"Swoon" V said.  
"That's adorable" Kevin implied as well. 

"Is that it" V asked.  
I didn't say anything thing else for a couple of minutes. I just bound the rest of my drink.  
" I saw him in pops today".  
"you did? What happened" Kev asked.  
"He was on his lunch break. He asked me to join him. I said I couldn't I was just waiting for my order. He seemed a little disappointed that I couldn't. He asked me to keep him company till I needed to go. So I did. I thanked him for calming me down the other day. When we were speaking about that he intertwined our hands. I didn't make an effort to remove my hand till I got the order. He also asked me out on a date". All of a sudden you can hear them gasp.  
"what did you say B. You  said yes right." V said.  
"of course she did V. How could she deny him. Have you seen how good looking he is". Kev said.  
"Actually guys. I didn't say anything. He told me to take my time and think about it. He gave me his number. He understands I want to go slow".  
"wait you are going to say yes to him right B" V said worrying.  
"God V I want to I really want to but what's everyone going to think" I said nervously.  
"Fuck what everyone else thinks as along as your happy Betty that's all that matters. We're here to kick ass with you" Kev replied so softly.  
"thanks Kev your the best".  
"I should hope so".  
"You two are amazing. I have found some amazing friends". I said.  
"B you need to stop I'm going to cry" V said dramatically. 

We spent the rest of the night talking, watching TV shows and dancing. We talked about how V has a crush on Archie. We managed to get out of Kevin who he has a crush on. It turns out its Fang. I've never laughed so much in a long long time. I needed this and I've found some friends that I'm sure will turn into family. 

Dr Weatherbee was right. You do make family here. I made some I have my twisted sister and my a twisted brother. He likes to go by twisted sister too. We've not been here long but in the short time I've known them. They've become my person. Of course I will be going to each of them for different things but mostly mainly together. 

We all decide to call it a night. As we have a early shift tomorrow morning. I tidied up before going to bed. The happiest in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	6. I think I'm falling for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple conversation can make you fall hard and fast for some one. The only thing is they don't know.

I woke up feeling like death. I needed a hot shower and a cup of tea before work. We hadn't drank that much last night. Yet I still woke up feeling like hell. I know I should be drinking coffee to help but I don't like coffee. I might be the only doctor who doesn't like coffee. It is what it is. I do prefer my ice tea though. What am I the definition of a basic bitch. Probably. Do I care? No. I'm learning when to care and when not to care.

We're still trying to get into a routine on a morning. Were getting there to say the least. I didn't know how they were getting to work but I drive. I we haven't been ready all at the same time before this is a first.  
"Hey guys do you want a lift to work today?". I asked. "Yes B that would be amazing" V said. "Please Betty. Your amazing". Kev said. " I try Kev. I try. We're leaving in 5 minutes make sure you guys have everything". I said whilst turning the TV off and walking to grab my keys. "Yes mama" Kev said whilst laughing. "You take that back Kev" i replied in a bantarish tone. " I don't know B it's kinda of fitting" V uttered in. "Fine okay but if your not there by 2 minutes I'm leaving".   "we're coming" they both whined. 

We arrived at the hospital on time. We got changed out of our street clothes and into our scrubs. Fangs and Sweet Pea were heading out for the day. They worked all day yesterday and last night along side Reggie. We got paged to the ER. BEEP BEEP. 

Once we arrived we were met by Dr McCoy. "Dr Lodge your with Dr Topaz today. Dr Keller your with Dr Andrews today. Dr Cooper your with Dr Muggles today" she ordered. 

We all found our attendings and the work date begun. "Hello Dr Cooper it's nice to be working with you finally. Today we're starting of with some consults" Dr Muggles said so calmly. "Dr Muggles I'm so delighted I'm working under your service today".  As soon as all the pleasure tares were done. We were on the peds ward. 

"Dr Cooper can you consult for me" she asked . "Yes. Melody Croft. 13 years old. In today for a surgery on a stage 3 tumour in left upper quadrennium of her brain". I resisted back to her. "Hi Melody. Dr Jones should be in to see you soon and to talk with your mum about your presiders and Dr Cooper is working your case today as well" Dr Muggles said so calming and softly. I guess she needs to. She can't startle her patients. "Dr Cooper. It's nice to meet you" Melody said. "Hi Melody. You can call me Betty if you'd like. We're going to take good care of you". "Thank you Betty". She said with such sincerely. She shouldn't be facing this. She's only 13. She has a life to live. She looks so defeat sat in that bed. She's a fighter though. "Okay Melody I'm going to leave you with Dr Cooper here. Dr Jones is on his way up. I'll see you when your in surgery" Dr Ethel Muggles said. 

As soon as Dr Muggles went out Jughead came in.  "Melody the day has come. Finally. Are you excited" he asked her. "Yeah I am but I'm also nervous Dr Jones" she said just short of a nervous whisper. " What have I said Mel. Call me jug you've known me a long time now. I know your nervous but I promise you I'll take great care of you. You only have the best surgeons in the country working on you. I wouldn't have it any other way okay". Wow jug was amazing with children. His whole demur changes. He's so kind and soft. Melody gave a slow nod. Taking in all the information. 

He spoke to her mum getting her up to date of what's going to happen. Melody mum was literally drooling over Jughead. It was like she was in a trance. He asked the nurse to get her prept for the OR. We both walked out the room together. His hand brushed past mine a couple of times. "Hey Betts. Your on Ethel's service today?".  "Yeah I am. She said I'm scrubbing in. That's okay right?" I asked nervously. " It's fine. How about after we can go get some coffee and talk?" "That would be nice Jug ."

Scrubbing in to the OR. Observing the techniques being performed is fascinating. The surgery was a long one. It lasted 4 hours. One of the shortest brain surgery but still long. Dr Jones and Dr Muggles preformed the surgery flawlessly. No complications at all. We scrubbed out. Ethel took Melody to post op. She's letting me take my lunch break now. 

Jughead found me updating the OR board. "You ready for some coffee" he asked. "Yeah but no coffee for me that stuff is disgusting. I'm also so hungry". "A women of my own heart. What how can you not like coffee. That's like against the laws of being a doctor" he said sarcastically . " It's vile and I get my energy boost from tea. I especially love ice tea".  "Well let's get me some coffee and you some ice tea." he said whilst pulling me in the direction of the canteen. 

We're in the canteen going to the food line. "How about you go sit down and I can get your food and drink for you. It will be faster".  "Sure okay. Why not".   "What do you want?" "Surprise me" I said whilst walking to find a table. A few minutes later he appeared with a try full of food.  
"ohh that looks delicious what's mine"  I asked curiously. "Well I got you a summer fruits ice tea. A chicken wrap and some wedges". He told me and my eyes lit up. He noticed because he was smirking. "Did I do good?"  "You did fantastic juggie love all of it. You got me my favourite tea too. Aren't you Prince charming".   "Well anything for you. It isn't much its what I notice you get from here. Don't say the interns are calling me that Betts".    " Oh no Juggie. Your still McDreamy. It's okay because they've given me and Ronnie a nickname too."  "Really and what are they calling you?" he asked curiously. " Twisted Sister. They're calling me and V it".  "Well aren't they wrong. There just jealous of how amazing you are".    "Are you flirting with me Jones?"   "Maybe is it working?"   "Maybe."    "How was your day off yesterday".   "It was good. I hung out with Kevin and Veronica call day. We got to know each other. We're pretty good friends. They also helped me come to my senses".  "They did. Did they. What did you come to your senses about?"   "Wouldn't you like to know?"    " I do that's why I'm asking. Please betts humor me".   "Fine. You might not like it though".   "Why wouldn't I like it".    " I came to my sense about you. Juggie".    "oh". His face instantly changed. I feel bad I should tell me. "It wasn't bad jug. They helped me with our situation".  "So there is a situation. What that might be?"   "They know how we first met. The on call room and you asking me out on a date yesterday."   "oh." I need to tell him I have some concerns. "Jug I want to go on the date with you. I really do but I don't want the others doctor's in here thinking I'm using you to get to the top. I like you jug. I genuinely like you. I want a chance a good chance with you and I'm scared I'm nervous".  I looked into his concerned eyes. I didn't know what to do or say. "Betts listen to me. I'm scared and nervous too. I don't usually date or have significant others. I close my self off. Scares to be hurt by others. I know with you. You won't use me. Your not like that. I know that you know that so why dose it matter".  He's right. I do want this. I should see where things go. I can handle it. "Jug". "Yeah betts".   "I want to go on that date with you. I want to see where this goes. What happens between us. There's something about you. I feel safe, happy. I feel a connection I've never felt with anyone else. I want you".  He slowly took my hands into his hands. "Betts. I want this too. What ever this is. I want to try. I want to take you on a date. The next time we both have a free shift off as the same time".  I looked into his deep blue ocean eyes. "yeah that would be amazing".  He got up and came to hug me. God it was amazing. He was warm, soft and so strong at the same time. "Jug I have to go know. My lunch break is up. I'll message you". "Great. I'll be waiting". 

For the rest of the day. I was running results to the lab. Taking people to get scans in till my shift finished. I went to the lockers to get changed into my street clothes. 

I walked into the house. It was silent. Nice and peaceful. I decided to get a nice long soak in a bubble bath filled with a bath bomb. I put on relaxing music. It was nice just to lay soaking up the water listening to relaxing music. 

I'm tried but also hungry. I'm too lazy to make something proper to eat so I settled on a microwavable meal. I put it in the microwave waiting for it too cook. I made my self some nice tea and put on the TV. 2 broke girls was on so I left it. I promised jug I'd message him. So I should do it. I brought my messages up on my phone and messaged him. 

B:Hi Jug. 

I was waiting for a reply when I heard the ping from the microwave. I got up and sorted my tea out. I took it to eat on the couch. 

J: Hi Betts. You were awesome today.  
B:flattery will get you no where Jones.  
J:it's not flattery when it's the truth betts. How was your day.  
B:Good. Busy. I'm tried.  
J:am I keeping you up. I can go if you'd like.  
B:No don't go. Your not keeping me up I like talking to you.  
J:I like talking to you too Betts. What are you doing now?  
B:Watching TV. Eating. Wbu.  
J:talking to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. What you watching.  
B:Juggie <3 watching 2 broke girls.  
J:That's a good show.  
B:What what you've seen it  
J:Of course I have B. Max is amazing. I have a sister remember. When she visited the last time. She made me watch it.  
B:I'm liking your sister the more I hear about her.  
J:Jelly would love you Betts  
B:Really?  
J:yeah. Archie likes you too.  
B:He's a good guy. He's lucky he's got you as a friend.  
J:You would change your mind. I'm sick of hearing about a crush on one of the interns.  
B:who is it?  
J:Your friend Veronica.  
B:No way  
J:Yes betts is it so hard to believe  
B:No actually. She likes him too. 

We were messaging back and forth for hours. Talking about anything and everything. It was amazing. I love it. Its just so easy to talk to Jughead. It was getting late so we both decided to call it a night. 

B:Juggie it's getting late I should go to bed.  
J:Me too.  
B:Night juggie.  
J: Good night betts. Sweet dreams. X

Wait did I read that right. Did Jughead Jones put a kiss at the end of our message. Yes. He did. I am I falling for this Jones boy. As my mother would have called it. 

I think I am. We haven't even had a first date yet. And I'm falling for Jughead Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	7. Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple conversation can change a lot when someone from your past reappears

It's funny how much you can learn about someone from a conversation from texting. I find it that people message each other as its easier to write down all what your feeling that saying it. Them again it's nice just to have a conversation face to face. Interacting in person. It can be refreshing.

Me and Jug has been messaging back and forth for a few weeks now. We still haven't gone on that date yet. We both have been so busy at the hospital. We keep trying to make plans it's just we never seem to get around to them due to how work hours.  
I found out that he likes writing in his spear time. He loves watching movies especially the old classics. Food he loves all. It doesn't matter what he'll eat it. He's such a family person. He talks a lot about Jelly Bean who sounds like an amazing woman. I found out that he likes Ed sheeran. He doesn't listen to much music. I found out that his favourite place in Riverdale is the drive in. He's never been down to sweet waters as he's always been busy with work. He used to have a family pet called Hotdog. He likes photography. There's so much you don't know about him in till you actually learn it. I guess it's that saying don't judge a book by its cover.

Betty Cooper. I've learnt so much about her. She's not what she seems. I've learnt that her mother is ill. That she loves to wright her journal when she had time. I've learnt that she doesn't like chocolate chip pancakes. Honestly who doesn't like chocolate chip pancakes. I've learnt that she's allergic to liquorice. She loves to bake and binge watch TV shows. Her favourite show at the minute is;well actually these too many but she's enjoying Younger. She's just watched The Greatest Showman and has fallen in love with it. She has really bad anxiety but takes meds to help. She really misses her sister. She is such a family person. She talks about all the good memories with her family. She loves her friends. She dances when it gets too much she dances it out as she calls it. She prefers TV than movies. These so much you can learn about a person if you talk to them.

Jughead Jones seizes to amazing. He's a mystery. He's a mysterious man who I'm falling for. 

I'm working in the pit today which I love as there's something new each day. All I hear are the ambulance sirens and went to the ambulance bay. "Dangwood Cooper age 10 male. Complaining about excruciating pain in his side. Blood in urine and coughed up blood" The paramedics said. "Cooper take this boy to bed 3. I'll be there in a minute"Dr McCoy said. The next thing I heard was a distressed mother. I heard a little girl asking if her brother is going to be okay. The mother's voice sounded so familiar. Nurse Olivia directed the other to her sons bed which is where I am. 

"Hi Dangwood I'm Dr Cooper can I take a look at you and ask you some questions" I asked sweetly . "Hi Dr Cooper yes sure. Is my mum here" he asked worried.  
"I'm here baby, it's going to be okay Juniper is here as well. Let's the Doctor take a look at you sweetie" the mother said calmly as she could . "Hello I'm Dagwood doctor Dr Cooper I'll be checking up on Dagwood here. What's your name?" I asked the young mother. "Polly Cooper". Did I hear that right. Did she just say Polly Cooper. Are they my niece and nephew.  Can't think straight. All I know is that I can't work on this cause. "Miss Cooper will you excuse me a minute so I can go get a different doctor. I'm terribly sorry I know Dagwood is in a lot of pain. I've gave him some meds to ease the pain" I explained. "sure" is all she replies. 

I walked away from that bed as calmly as I could. Making sure no attention was on me. I headed straight forward to the nurse station to Dr McCoy. "Dr McCoy can I have a word with you". Okay calm down Betty. We know you haven't seen the twins since they were babies. You can do this. "Sure Cooper what's up" she replied. "I'm awfully sorry but I can't work on the case you assigned me on" I said. "Why Cooper". Okay stay calm. Don't break down in the middle of the pit. Keep your cool Cooper. " He's my nephew. I didn't know it. In till I saw his mother my sister. We haven't seen each other in years. And well doctors can't treat their family" I said rushed but calmly. " That is the policy. Thank you for telling me. I'll go see him now. Don't worry we'll do everything we can do for him" Dr McCoy said sorrowfully. 

I can't believe what I witnessed. Its not a nightmare either. I wish it was dose that make me the devil for saying that. I need to see Jughead he knows about Polly. I just need someone to calm me down. Make me think straight. I can't believe this is happening I haven't seen them in years. Breath Betty it's going to be fine. Breath in and out carry on. Good.

I pulled out my phone. My hand shaking so much I nearly dropped my phone. I went to the Stair case because honestly who uses the stairs in a hospital. I always remember when I was little the doctors said don't cry in the hallways that's what the stair cases were for. I guess today that's not wrong. It's the truth. I'm sat sobbing in the Stair case. I couldn't control it. I press his icon and pulled the phone to my ear. It sat there ringing. The first ring, he didn't answer. My hand that wasn't holding the phone clenched together. The second ring. Still no answer. I felt my nails hit my skin. The third thing still no answer. I felt my nails dug in my hand. I haven't done this since high school. I've been doing so good with it - no I had to enter back to that dark place I was in at in high school. Jughead didn't answer the phone. He's probably in surgery. I sat there still sobbing my eyes out. Suddenly my phone rung. I couldn't see who it was due to my eyes being burley from the crying. I swiped right to accept it. "Hey Betts. What's up I've just got put of surgery" Jug says. "Juggie" I barley said it was hardly a whisper or a mutter. "Betts are you okay". I couldn't speak I could only cry. "Betty where are you. I'm coming too you".   He said so rushed and worried. " I'm... In.. The.. Stair case... Near the pit. Jug I need you" I sobbed out. "okay I'm coming I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Do you remember how I calmed you down in the on call room. Breath like that for me. I'm on my way". I couldn't say yes all I could do is nod. Which is stupid i know he can't see me. " I'm going to stay on the phone till I'm there with you I want you to breath in and out."  I was breathing in and out. "That's great breath like I am. Listen to me breath". So I did. "Great Betts. Your doing good. I'm going to try keep your mind off of it okay. Listen to my voice. I thought for our date, which we still haven't gone on yet. Are you trying to Kill me Betts? I really want to go on that date with you. Promise me soon. Okay. Any way. I was thinking I make a picnic and go down to sweet water river so I can finally see it. We can have a nice after noon down at the river. We can go star gazing when it gets late. I could take some pictures for my photography. Hopefully some of you. We could go swimming in the river. I heard that's a must do in Riverdale. When I take you home we make a pit stop at Pops to get you a milkshake. How dose that sound? " he explained . It sounded wonderful. I can't wait to go on that date. It's been long over due. I need a distraction. Not that Jug is a distraction because he's not." Okay Betty I'm coming through the doors to the stairs near the pit now. I'm going to end this and I should be there. Okay I'll see you in a minute" after he said that he put the phone down. 

I heard the door close. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then someone sat next to me. I instantly knew it was Jug. I'm still crying less then I was before but still crying hard and fast.  "Betty. What's happed are you okay?" he asked whilst pulling me into his side. I shake my head no. He then kisses my forehead. I know we shouldn't yet because we're not dating yet. Still it's calming and calmed me down. I lift my head up to look at him. I was going to say something but I physically couldn't. So I showed him my hand that I wasn't holding the phone in. It was a bloody mess. He took both of my hands put them together then kissed them. That action made me feel safe from my inner demons. He pulled me close again. Knowing I'm safe there and then spoke again. "Hey Betty. Please speak to me. Tell me what happened for you to be like this. For you to do this again. Just one word anything so I know your okay. Please Betty"  he said brokenly. I took a deep breath then spoke up . "Polly" I whispered. "Your sister" he asked. I just nodded. "Is she here?" he asked nervously . " Yes with Dagwood and juniper".j spoke a bit louder than before. "Are they okay. Has Polly spoke to you?" I get that he's concerned I appreciate that but this is getting a little too much. "Dagwood is in the Er I was the intern on his case until I found out who he was. They've all seen me. I spoke to Polly as her sons doctor. She didn't recognised me. Dr McCoy is working on his case I don't know whats happening. I want to be there with them. Their my family Jug but how? I'm so scared. This is the first time in years I've seen them all. Since they were babies". I said nervously and rushed. "All you can do is take it a step at a time. I can try find out what's wrong with your nephew. I'm always here for you. Message or ring me. I'll be here. I'm not letting you go through this on your own. I know how family drama can get. I'm going to be by your side". What did I do to deserve someone like Jughead Jones in my life . "Jug you don't have to. I can't expect you to do that. You don't have to. We're not even". I bladed on. " We may not be together yet Betty but I'm not letting you go through this on your own. I care too much about you. I know we're taking things slow but I don't care. I'm here with you I have your back. As soon as all this is over I'm taking you on that date" he said. I sigh then spoke "Thank you Jug for everything. And jug".   "Yeah Betts".   " That date you were describing to me earlier. It's amazing. I can't wait. Its the light that's waiting for me at the end of all this". I've calmed down now. No more crying. Jug still hugging me close. To make sure I'm fine. We were in peaceful bliss till both our pages went of. 

We both got up and walked on he gave me the look of are you okay. I nodded back and we got back to work. "Cooper Jones. Jones I have a case for you. Cooper of its okay with Jones your on that case" Dr Brown said.  "It's fine with me Val. Dr Cooper come with me" Jug said in a professional manner. I followed Jug to trauma room 2. "What have we got here Archie" Jug asked. "Polly through the centre of his head. If it moves one slight bit he's dead. I need you to get it out" Archie replied. "Okay. Betty what's the first thing we need to do?" Jug asked me. "We need to cut the bar a bit shorter but without moving him and we need to get him to the O. R. As soon as we can so this man doesn't die" I answered back. "Can you go inform the O.R. and we're on our way Dr Cooper" Archie instructed. I went right way. I informed the scrub team they were all into place . " Jug I have Dr Lodge scrubbing in on this surgery with me. She's on my service today" Archie said. "That's okay Arch would it be a problem if Betty scrubs in too?" Jughead asked. "Your the main lead on this case jug. I don't mind either way" Archie replied. Jug spotted me speaking to one of the nurses. "Hey Betty go scrub in. Your on this surgery. Also Veronica is in this surgery too. She's on Arch's service"Jug told me. I nodded and went to scrub in. 

Whilst scrubbing in. I saw Ronnie next to me." Hey B. Can you believe we're in this surgery. A guy has a piece of mental going all the way through his brain how cool is that?" she buzzed with excitement. "It's pretty cool V. This is a major surgery" I responded. We finished scrubbing in and went on to the operation . It was a very invasive surgery. So many complaints. Hours of being in the O.R. This man has come through is surgery and now in post op. We needed to put him in a medical induced coma. We will take him out of it in a few days the swelling needs to go down. 

Me and V were meeting Kevin for a well deserved break. We were meeting him in the pit. "Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge I can't believe you too just scrubbed in on a surgery like that. I wish I could have been. There you have to tell me everything. Do you know what makes it better. You were in an O.R. With the two fittest surgeons and the finest  bachelor's"Kevin said flabbergasted. "I know Kev. I can't believe it either" V said in shock. "It's crazy" I implied. We were turning around the corner to go to the canteen. What I didn't realise that someone heard that conversation. We had our a drink and got a quick bite too eat then headed back to work. 

"Hello I'm Polly Cooper could you page Dr Cooper for me" Polly asked one of the nurses on the nurses station. "Yes. I will she'll be down here in a few minutes" the nurse replied. "Oh thank you Madelaine"Polly replied. Polly went back to the room where Dagwood and Juniper were. 

I went back down to the pit." Hey Mads where I'm I needed" I asked . "Just over there the bed to the right" Mads replied. I waked over to the bed to the right. "Hello I'm Dr Cooper how can I help you today" I said whilst pulling on some gloves. "Betty" Polly said barley a whisper. I looked up straight at her. Both our eyes locked. We looked each other down and up. Earlier she didn't recognised me now she page a nurse to get me. What's going on? I haven't seen her in years. Are the twins okay? Well one is. What's a matter with Dagwood? All these questions flying around my head. I'm trying not to get my self worked up either. I'm doing what Jughead did earlier to calm me down. I need to keep a clear head. I heeds answers I want them. Is she here to stay. What's going on? I need to know all of this. Yet um still staring blankly at her. These a massive lump in my throat I swallowed it then managed to say  "Poll".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	8. Oh Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly's back. Dags ill. What will Betty do? Will she heal her wounds with her sister.

"Poll" . Is all I could say. I haven't seen her in years. Now Dagwood is in the hospital. What happened? "Betty" she broke down in tears. "Polly. What's going on? I need answers. I need  them now. I haven't seen you in years are you back with the kids. Where are you staying? " I uttered . "Betty I will explain everything but I've been doing this on my own for years I just need my sister right now" she said stuttering. " Like I need my sister through out high-school. Through out all the shit with mum Polly what happened to me and you. Do you know we have a brother out there? Do you know mum's ill? Do you know Mum and Dad's divorced, do you know he's now engaged to our antie? No that's what I thought. You can stay with me. We need to talk bit when I'm ready" I said. "Thank you Betty" she said more calming then before. " I'm living at our childhood home but I have some room mates so you and Juniper can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch, room with one of my room mates or I'll find some where to sleep. I'll let them know and you can go when your ready. I'll give you your keys" I said. "That's fine. Thank you so much Betty"she said. 

I walked away I needed to go to check on the post ops with V and Jug. I made my way there and caught up with V." Hey V. So what case are you on today? " I asked. " Hey B. I'm on this ten year old boys case today his name is Dagwood Cooper" V said. "Oh well" I said quietly. "What's up V" she asked worriedly. "Well he's family I was working on his case then took my self of off it. He's my nephew. His mother Polly is my sister. She has no where to stay whilst she's here, so I said she could stay with us in my room of course with my niece Juniper. Is that okay" I told her. "Yeah that's fine. Have you told Kevin. I need to tell him. I'll find him soon". We did all our checks. Still need to keep him in a medical induced coma. V went to check on her other patients she promised if she see's Kev she'll tell him I need a word with him. I moved to the elevator to get to the pit to see where they now need me Kevin was there heading the same direction. "Hey Kev" I said calmly but obviously not enough as he realised some things wrong. "What's up B" he questioned . "Well you remember when we had that day off and we all got to know each other better. I told you about my insane family and how my sister left me in high school with the twins. Well she's in the E.R with Dagwood I think there moving him to the peds ward in the next hour. We'll she has no where to stay with Juniper so I offered she can stay with us. Me also need to speak about some issues" I rambled nervously to Kevin. "B that's no problem. Is there anything I can do for you. I get of my shift in 5 minutes you've got a couple more hours left" Kevin offered . "Kevin your amazing. Could you please give Polly my keys saying I'll see her at home as I'm with a patient" I told him. "That's fine B it's no problem".  I gave him my keys and went to the pit. 

I spent the last of my shift running lads and taking blood. I'm not too sure if I'm glad my shifts ended. I'm not sure if I'm ready to here the truth. I changed out my scrubs into my street clothes. I made my way home. I opened the front door and saw Polly and Juniper sat on the couch watching TV. "Hey Poll" I said. "Hey Betty. Juniper this is your antie Betty. I don't know if you remember her" Polly said. " Hey Juni. Can I speak to mummy please. How about I'll show you to my room where you and mummy will be staying for a bit and you can go into my kitchen and get what you want. You can watch something on my Netflix. How about that" I told Juni. "Yes please antie Betty" she said excitedly. 

I went to the kitchen with her. I got her some crisp and  ice-cream. I got her settled in my bed she ended up watching pitch perfect. I went back down stairs to Polly. "Hey Polly. Let's talk now. I'll sit and listen. I need answers Polly I need them now"  I said brokenly. "Fine. Okay." she said. I just nodded and listened. " When I left after you and mum saw the kids. I went back to the farm only because we where moving to New York. We did I got a job at a bakery the kids went to school. I was happy. I did hear what went on with mum and dad. I didn't know that we had a brother. We came back to riverdale to view an apartment and a shop space. We're moving back to Riverdale. I'm starting up my own bakery here. You will have us back. I'm sorry that I haven't came back to see you. I know you've been through hell and left you at the worst time. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't deal with any of it but you could Betty. I met someone I was happy but it didn't work out. The kids were so happy. Dagwood has been ill for awhile he's been in and out of hospital but they don't know what it is. When coming here I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you moved away. I'm so sorry Betty. A lot has happened I let you deal with mum being ill. I messed up being your sister but I made there life as good as possible. I feel like I failed Dags ill. I don't know whats a matter with him. I should tomorrow. I'm sorry" She said tears streaming down her face. I'm sat hear stunned I understand completely but it doesn't matter it still hurts badly. I dealt with it all by my self. I was caught in the after math. Now I'm in a good place. "Poll I get it I do. I understand but it still hurt I didn't have my sister to help me through the after math. I want to be a part of the twins lives your life again. I'm in a good place finally. I'm happy Poll for once I'm actually happy. I have an amazing job friends that has become family. I may be seeing someone. If your coming back here. We have to be apart of each others lives. It hurt not reaching out to you. I wanted to tell you I passed my mcats. I'm a doctor. I wanted you there at my Prom taking pictures making a fuss with mum. I wanting advice from you about boys. I had no one I could do that with. Now your back I want my sister back. I want my family back" I brokenly utter. She nods tear streaming down her face still. All she could do is pull her pinky out to make a pinky promise like we were kids. Then she pulled me in to a hug. "So who's the guy" Poll asked curiously. "Oh Poll" I said with a massive smile and left her sat on the couch whilst I went to Juni. "Hey Juni move over" I said . "Hey antie B have you and mum finished talking" she asked interested. "Yeah Juni were all fine. She should be up in 5...4...3...2...1...now". Polly ran in to the room. "Elizabeth Cooper you can't say something like that then walk off. You don't do that when you started girl talk" Polly shouted. " ohh girl talk. What is it mum I want to know?" Juni asked curiously. I looked at Polly with a look that could kill warning her. She didn't take the look into consideration. "Well Juni antie B is kinda seeing someone and she won't tell me who baby" she explained. Then Juni turned her head to me. " Antie B you can't do that to us who is it. Is it someone from the hospital" she asked. "She is your daughter definitely. Yes Juni it's someone from the hospital" I answered her. Seeing Polly's jaw drop . "I'm not surprised the men in that hospital are good looking" Polly said. "I know they are" I said. "Mum's right antie B so who is it" Juni asked.   "Yep definitely your daughter Poll. I'm not saying Juni". "That's not for Betty" Poll moaned. "Who said life's fair" I answered back. "Mum we could guess. We can read her facial expressions" Juni said. "What a smart girl I have. Isn't she Betty" Polly asked. "She sure dose have the Cooper genes" I replied. 

They sat and thought about it for awhile. When I heard the door shut down stairs. " I'm home B" Veronica shouted up. "Wait mum. Betty's room mates might know" Juni said excitedly . As soon as Juniper said that Polly shot up to find Veronica. She ran down stairs and saw Ronnie and Kevin. They went to Pops so I could speak to Polly . " Hello I'm Polly you must be Betty's other room mate. I met Kevin earlier".    "Hello I'm Veronica Lodge. Nice to meet you Polly. I saw you today I'm working on your sons case" Ronnie said. " Oh yes you were. How is he?" she asked concerned. "We're doing everything we can you should have some answers in the morning" Veronica informed Polly. "That's great thank you" Polly said. "It's no problem Polly" V replied . "Would you like to join in girl talk with Juni, Betty and I" she asked. "I would love too" V replied.  "Kevin do you want to join us too"  Polly asked. "I would love too" Kev answered. They all followed Polly up to Betty's room. "Hey Guys look who's come to join us" Poll said . "Hey V. Hey Kev" I greeted them . "Hi" Juniper said . "Where were we" Polly said. "Oh that's right. Betty's seeing someone in the hospital but who is it. Do you guys know who it is?" Polly asked. "I'm fact we do" Kevin said. "Spill" Juniper said eagerly . "Should we tell them V" Kevin asked Veronica. "I think we should Kev" V replied. "You guys wouldn't!" I shouted. "On 3 Kev"V said." Ready. 1...2..3.. Dr Jones. Jughead Jones" they both said in unison. " I hate you guys" I screamed. "No you don't B" V said. "You loves us" Kevin added in. "Wait the sexy brain doctor" Polly asked. Me, Kevin and Veronica nodded. "He's good looking" Juni said. "Wait you shouldn't be saying that Juniper" Kevin said. "I was the only person mum had to girl talk with I know a lot for my age. I can look. You know. Any way he's my anties boyfriend" Juniper said. "Actually Juni he's not my boyfriend" I implied. "Yet" Kev and V said in unison. For the second time. It was kinda creepy. "Betty how many dates have you been on with him?" Polly asked curiously. "Our story is complicated Poll. We've been trying to sort a date out for a while it's just hard with work" I informed her. 

We all sat there and talked for about an hour more then we all decide to call it a night. I pulled the sofa bed out and laid on it. Then I got a message. 

J:Hey Betts. Hope its all going well. Have are you working the night shift tomorrow. 

B:Hey juggie. It went good. Thnxs for checking up on me. I get off at 5. Why. 

J:I believe I owe you a date. It doesn't get late till 8. So what do you say. 

B:I would love that date Jug. I'll tell Polly I won't be in till late. I can't wait. 

J: I can't wait either. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Are you sure your fine. 

B:I'm fine jug. I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go jug. Sleep tight. 

J:sleep tight betts sweet dreams x

Shortly after that I fell sound a sleep. I woke up to a screeching alarm. I dismissed it and got up to get ready for work. Today I promised Polly I'll take her in. Juni, Polly and I were ready and set off. I left them at the pit whilst I went to my locker to change into my scrubs. As soon as I was ready my pager went of. BEEP.. BEEP. 

\------

Jughead woke up. He's not working today. He has the day off so he has all day to prepare for his date with Betty. He's going shopping for food to have tonight. He's taking her for a picnic at sweetwater River. It gets dark around 8 so we can see the sunset. He had it all planed out. 

"Hey Arch you on call today" Jughead asked. "Ye man. I start at 12"he answered. " Do you want to go to the shop with me before your shift starts. I have a date tonight and I don't know what to get " he asked hastened. " Omg who is it Jug. Is it that hot blonde intern" he asked. "Don't object her. She is good looking and yes it his. Her names Betty remember she's Veronica best friend" Jug said back. "Oh I remember now. Let's go then this might take awhile" Archie replied. 

They drove down to the shop. They parked up and headed in. "So what are you thinking Jug" Arch asked. "Flowers of course. She loves strawberry so maybe chocolate covered ones. Her favourite snacks. That I've learnt" he answered.  
An hour later they were out the shop. Jughead was dropping of Archie at the hospital and decided he better head home. 

For his date he made a cake, chocolate covered strawberry's, crisps, sandwiches and other stuff. He got her a bunch of flowers they had roses and cherry blossoms in her favourite. He decided to relax before getting ready. 

Jughead was so nervous this was his first proper date since med school. Of course he's had over girlfriend and dates but non were like Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jug takes Betty out on their first date. How will it go?

I've just finished my shift for the day. It's 5 Jughead will be here at the hospital for half five. So it gives me half an hour to make my self look presentable. I brought my outfit to change into and my make up. I don't have long so I jumped to it. I put on some jeans a stripy tops a jacket and my black pumps. I put put my hair down and brushed it out and added a natural makeup look. 

I was done getting ready then making my down to meet Jug. I'm so nervous;what if he doesn't like me any more. Why am I thinking like this. My anxiety is getting the better of me. I started to breath fast I couldn't slow it down. I only started to slow down my breathing when I saw Jug. He looks amazing,handsome and hot. I couldn't help but check him up and down. He looks so sexy I couldn't help but bite my lip. He saw that action I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. 

"You look stunning Betts" Jug said. I blushed more. "Thanks juggie. You don't look so bad yourself. You clean up well". He was holding something behind his back. "I got you something" he said while pulling a beautiful bouquet of flowers out. " Some beautiful flowers for a stunning woman".    "Jug, you didn't have to. Thank you these are gorgeous. Should we get going".  "We shall madam" he said whilst holding his hand out. I took his hand and he lead me put of the hospital. 

We were out of the building I was looking for his truck but I couldn't find it. " Jug Where's your truck" I asked him . "Well betts. Look to the right of you".  I looked to the right of me all I could see is a motorcycle. A harly Davis one .  "Jug your not saying that harly is yours are you"? I said screaming with excitement. All he could do is nod. "You have to be kidding me right? Are you seriously taking me on that?" I asked. "Yeah.. Uh.. That's okay right" he said nervously. "Juggie it's amazing. Thank you" I told him. He took me to his ride and gave me his spear helmet.  "Jug?"  "mmm betts".   " Who's is this helmet?" I asked him.  "Well I told you about my sister JB it's hers. She uses it when she visits" he told me.    " Your so sweet Jug".  "I just don't want her or you to get injured. Especially since I'm a Neron surgeon".  "Still your adorable". 

The ride was thrilling. The wind blowing through my hair, the wind hitting my face. Its almost calming. Like the scolding showers I take after my palms cut them self. We came in to the car park to sweet water river and parked up. 

He held my hand and guided me to where we needed to be. We walked up to the river and on the grass was a candle lit picnic place full of all my favourite food. I can't believe he want through all this trouble for me. I looked at the picnic again then looked up at him.  "You like it?" he asked.   "No juggie I love this. You didn't have to go throw all this trouble" I replied.  "Your worth it all" he said blushing. We sat down on the blanket and started to eat. 

We eat in silence just enjoy the delicious food and good company. Once we finished eating we layers down under the stars and talked. " Your eyes remember me of the stars" he whispered. Whilst entangling their hands together whilst rubbing small circles on her hand.  "Why?" I whispered back.  "They shine as bright as they do and every time I look into them I see hope and wonder and know everything is going to be okay".  "Juggie. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me".  "These so much more where that came from Betts. This is just the beginning". I lied there with a smile on my face . "I'm so glad it is jug".  We lied there in silence again before one of us spoke up again. "Betts?".  "Yeah jug".  " I want to know everything about you" he replied. " I wanna know everything about you too jug" I answered. "We know simple stuff about each other but I want to know all the darkness and all the lightness. Everything. What do you want to know Betts" he asked. " How was life with out your mum jug. We've talked about her before. I'm sorry about it" she asked. "it's okay. I've dealt with the loss of losing her. God it hurts still. I look at stuff and it reminds me of her especially Jelly she looks like the spitting image of her it's mad. It was hard my father was an alcoholic. I told you the story he was in a gang the rival gang wanted money came into the shop where my mum was working at the time me and jelly saw her die it was horrible. He's in rehab right now he relapsed. I needed to step up to look after Jelly it was hard. I made it and look where I am now"he answered. "Oh jug you are such an amazing incredible man. I'm sure you did an excellent job. Your mum would have been proud". "I hope so betts. I really do. We both have fucked up pasts. How have you coped with your dad and your mum?".    "You can say that again. God I have a love hate relationship with my mum. She pushed me to be the best of the best but broke me down so that nobody could fix me. Now she's ill and only remembers when I was young she still pushing me when I visit her. I just don't know jug. Well my dad you know he cheated and now engaged I think. I haven't seen him in a while he's been trying to contact me I think. I don't really know but I hate him but also love him because he's my dad".  " I get it Betts I love my dad but some times I blame him for my mother's death. I know its a horrible thing to do" he said. 

We spoke a while longer about our past getting to know the real us the one we hide away from the world. The one that hides behind the walls we build up to protect our self. "You look gorgeous sexy stunning" Jug said.   "Jug stop it" I blushed.  " I can't your so unbelievable sexy it's not fair" he said whilst pulling me closer to kiss him.   " I think it's fair have you looked in a mirror lately" I responded. I then pulled him in for an even deeper kiss. He looked incredible hot. Who am I kidding he always looks that hot. I'm surprised by my self control up to this point  I then ended up cradled him. Him underneath me. Me rocked my body against him whilst kissing him with this heat and passion. His hands on my hips steadily me. "Mmm Betts your going to have to stop that." he murmured. " I don't want to jug. Your just so incredibly hot. I can't control my self any longer. Do you know how hard it is not to drag you to the on call room and have my way with you" I mumbled against his lips. "I like this dirty talk Betty. I get it. I've wanted to on many occasions" he replied. I opened my mouth so there was an opening so his tongue could escape into my mouth. Dancing around each other tongues. "Mmm betts who's house" he whispered against her lips still hungrily kissing her like he's staving and hasn't eaten. "Yours jug. Mines full and I have a ten year old staying with me. My sister will kill me if she has to explain why these moaning sounds coming from her auntie's room" I said rushed wanting to reattached our lips. "Okay then. Let's go". 

We got to Sunny Side trailer park. We parked up in front of his trailer. We hurried of his bike and started kissing passionately. Our tongues dancing to a passionate beat.  Kissing each other sensually hot and fast and a small moan escape my mouth. Jughead fumbles to his pocket to grab the keys. I'm now kissing him on the right spot on his neck while he opens the trailer door. We  stumble in still connected by the lips and the hips as Jughead pushes me against the door. I felt confident sexy. My body against the door and pushed into jughead's. He's now working on my sensitive spot on my neck making me moan.  His hand then trailed up my t-shirt. His hand roaming my skin. His touch was lightning my body up on fire. I pushed my and his jacket off. Trying to get rid of a few layers. I can feel his erection against my core. It feels so good against me but I want it no I need it somewhere else. He tugged at my shirt for me to lift my arms up so he could take it off. I then took of his as well. Still pressed against the door wanting more. All of a sudden he picks me up. "Where do you want to go bed or couch" he asked me.  "Couch the bedroom is too far" I replied breathless. As soon as I said that I was laying on my back on his couch. Him cradling over me. I tugged at his jeans wanting them off. He began to pull them off. He was just left in his boxers. God he looked sexy;just I'm his boxers and messy hair. His erection was long and hard. I couldn't help but to look him up and down. I bite my lip full of luster. He then pulled mine down so we're just in our underwear. "god your gorgeous" he said with list in his voice.  "Jug".  "Tell me what you want betts?".  "I want you to touch me jug". He didn't need to be told twice. He took my bra off. He started to play with my nipples. His tounge swirling around them making me moan. "umm".  "Jug please".  "Where do you want me Betty". I moved his hands down to where I want him.  "There. Please Jug".  "Okay baby". He slowly pulled my underwear down. So I was fully naked now. He started kissing me from my lips all the way down to my thighs. He then opened my legs. His fingers slid into my folds. "baby your so wet" he mumbled. "uhh yeah. It's just for you" I told him. As soon as I said that his fingers began to move. It was slow at first then spread up. He found my clit and applied the right pressure with every pump. He than removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. His tongue around my clit sucking at my bundle of nerves. I couldn't held it together anymore and let lose. I cummed on his tongue. Yet he swallowed it with ease. "Juggie that was amazing".   "I'm glad you like it".  "Liked it I loves it. It was amazing".   "yeah?".  "yeah. Juggie I need you inside me".  "Are you sure?" he asked. "Positive. Please jug" I begged. And with that he carried me to his bedroom. Laid my down on the bed whilst he was getting the condom on. The condom was on and he was on top again. "You sure".   "Absolutely jug. I want you. I want you now" I said again. He then lined his self up with me and lowered his self inside me. I was adjusting to him.  "You feel good jug. You can move now" I said. He started rocking his hips against mine. He felt so good. It was a steady paste but I want more and fast.   "Faster jug". He moved faster. "oh god jug yes. More" I moaned. "I'm not gonna last long Betty" jug said. Our bodies were entangled together moving as its was one. He felt unbelievable good. I can't hold it in any long. I climaxed and screamed his name. "Jug". He shortly orgasmed after.   "oh yes Betty that feels amazing" he said.  
We both laid in his bed breathless.  "That was fantastic Betty" Jughead said. " I know right juggie. The best I've ever had".  "Yeah?".  "oh yes". 

We laid their entangled in each other. Neither one of us wanting to realise one another. We just wanted to stay in that moment forever. It was peaceful us in each other embrace in till my phone and pager went off along with jugs. 

I pulled on of jugs tops on to go an answer my phone.  "Hello" I answered it. "Polly.  Calm down I'm on my way. I got paged to the hospital anyway. Yes stay calm. I'll be there" I told her. 

Me and jug got ready as fast as we could. I left his top on and shoved my bottom half back on. This time we were taking the truck to the hospital. "Who was it Betty"? Jughead asked. "It's polly something happened to Dag" I said panicked. " Okay well we're both needed at the hospital there's an incoming trauma they need all men on deck. So as soon as we get there. I'll cover for you and you go see polly and the twins" Jug said. He placed his arm on my shoulder rubbing his fingers in a circular motion to calm me down. Just his touch calms me down . "Thanks jug. Your the best" I said whilst kissing him. 

We got into the truck on our way to the hospital as fast as we could with out getting arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It was my first time writing smut. I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	10. Boss Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to meet more of Cheryl. What will happen with everything that's going on.

We got to the hospital. Jughead covered me whilst I went to see polly. 

I knocked on the door of Dags room then went in. All I could see was Polly in a chair trying to keep it all together. I know that look anywhere. "Poll".  I whispered trying not to wake up the twins.  "Betty" she choked on her words and started crying. Tears gushing out no stopping them. I went over to her scooped her up in my arms just like she use to do for me and trying to calm her . "What is it Polly?" I asked. I need to know what's going on she rung me in tears and panic. All I want is to help sooth her pain. All I could do in the mean time was to hold her, stroke her hair and get her something to drink in till she calmed down. 

Meanwhile down in the pit, there was a massive car crash drunken driver. They needed Nero on stand by. I think Dr McCoy paged me so I could be down at the hospital with Polly because I'm not on call. If they need me I'll help of course being ahead of the game can be good. 

"What have we got here" Dr Brown asked she was the trauma surgeon.  " A passenger from the car crash he has internal bleeding in the abdomen and a brain embolism" the paramedic said. "Page Dr Jones and tell him to meet me in the O.R. as soon as he arrives"she barked. " No need I'm already here. Now let's get him to the O.R. If we want to give him the best chance and not bleed out" Jughead said. After he said that they were rushing into the OR. He and Valerie scrubbed in and was ready for surgery. "Okay people it's a beautiful day to save lives" Jughead said. Every surgeon knows jughead said that before each and every surgery it was his motto. His way of saying each day is beautiful through out all the trauma all the darkness you have been through these always something beautiful a light to it,the light in this situation was he was going to save this patients life. 

Meanwhile Polly had calmed down her breathing was back at a normal past. "Poll What's going on is everything okay?" i asked.  "No Betty his kidneys are failing he needs new kidneys and he needs them now. I know he can survive with one kidney. I know that but my little boy is suffering. I can't do anything about it" she cried out again.  "Sh. It's going to be okay he's in the best hospital. The best surgeons will be working on him I'll make sure of that. Have you and Juni got tested. Do I have to? Who else have you rung to see if they can help". I said soothing to calm her down. "We're waiting on my and Juni results. Yes if you could please. Um I have rung. Your not going to like this he's on his way down on a flight. Dad's on his way" she said. "Okay Polly I can deal with dad I'll do it for Dag. You need to page someone so they can take my blood" all Polly could do is nod. 

We paged someone down to take my bloods. Polly is exhausted so I told her she needs all the rest she could get. We would get the results till the morning anyway. The person who came to do my bloods was Fangs. "Hey Betty. I'm sorry to hear about your nephew. Let's get this done then we can get back to work" he said. "Yeah me too. How bad is it down there?" I asked. "It's slowing down now. The doctors that got called in should be able to go home soon" he replied. " Oh that's good. I should be down there but Dr Jones said it was okay for me to be here. I got paged here".  Whilst we were talking he was setting up the needle and finding a good vein. "So you and Kev are good friends" he asked me. "Yes me Kev and V have a good relationship. We roommates as well. Why?" I asked curiously. "Um no reason. Just an observation" he stated. "Fangs. Your a shitty liar". "No I'm not" he argued back. "Yes you are sweetie out with it" I teased him. I have a pretty good idea what it was about. He likes Kevin he's just scared of getting rejected so wants confirmation. "Fine. Your good Cooper. I like him"he said defeated. " You didn't hear this from me but he likes you too. You should go for it" I reassured him.   "Thanks Betty. Your all done now" he said whilst cleaning away the medical waste. We both said our good byes. He went to take my bloods to the lab and I checked on Polly. 

I went to go gran some tea from the coffee stand where I saw Cheryl having a heated conversation in the phone. Once I was about to order my tea she was dine in the phone. I bought my tea and a coffee for her. "You look you might need this more than I do" I said. She then slowly looked up at me and took the coffee. "Sure do. Today has gone from good to bad drastically" she groaned. "Oh don't I know it" I replied. We both looked at each other and laughed. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked. "I'm not much of a talker but right now. Yes definitely" Cheryl replied.  " Isn't it funny how the world can be crashing and burning in front of you being so fucked up yet a wonderful mystery" I said. "Agreed" Cheryl replied. "So who was on the phone before it looked intense" I asked.  "Omg you have no idea. That was my mother. The bitch of a woman is coming into town after all these years after graduation in high school all because he new fiance. Apparently his grandchild is in the hospital really ill. He needs his help. Now she wants me to be in her life apart of her new family meet her new fiance his children and gran children. Is it selfish of me to not want to. After all the shit she put me through. She made me do conversion therapy. All because she can't pray the gay away. " she ranted.   " That's so fucked up Cheryl I'm sorry. Will it make you feel better if I tell you my dad and his fiance is coming here tomorrow as well ". All of a sudden her jaw dropped. " Wait what. My mother will be here tomorrow too. What's your dad called?".    "Why what's your Mum called" I asked.    "I asked you first" she replied back .  "Hall Cooper" I said. "Oh my god. Oh my god Betty do you know your dad's fiance name" she asked curiously. "Yes Penelope why?" I asked.   " I think your dad is marrying my mum and I'm meant to be meeting you and your sister tomorrow" she replied nervously. " Fuck. My dad's an idiot I can't put up with him tomorrow. I should face time him".  "Oh my god Betty that's a good idea and ask to see his fiance. Say you want him to meet someone you work with than show me. So we can know for sure. I'll need an escape from my mum too". "You sure this will work". All she did is nod her head. 

I pulled out my phone. Unlocked it and pressed his icon. The phone rang three times till he picked up.  "Hey Dad" I said.  "Hey babs" he said. He's acting if everything is okay with the nickname when it's not. "How's Polly and the twins" he asked.  "Well you know about Dag. I know it's late I'm at work. Juni and Polly are fast a sleep. I'm worried about her. It's going to be better when you get here and we'll get the results. It has to be. After I finish my shift I'll take Juniper home to bed. Let Polly stay here with Dagwood".  "Okay babs well I'm just packing the car up and we should be there by late morning. Honey come here" he said. Whilst he said that a redhead woman came to stand next to him. "Betty this is Penelope my fiance. We are visiting her daughter as well when we're in riverdale".   "Oh that's great. Dad I want you to meet one of my bosses" once I said that Cheryl put her head in . "This is Dr Blossom. Cheryl Blossom" once I said that Penelope's faced dropped. "Cheryl" she said . "Hello Mother" Cheryl replied. "Betty that's my mum. I guess going to be your new step mum" Cheryl said. "Wow um. Penelope Dad I have to go I'll see you in the morning " I said then ended the phone.   "Wow" that's all I could say.  "Hi sister. I should start to call you that now" Cheryl said. We talked for a bit longer then both headed back in. 

It's been a long day. All I could think about how it was an amazing day turned in to a nightmare. All I wanted to do was go home. As soon as was in the elevator I saw Jug he was the only person in the elevator. "Ready to go home" he asked. "More than ready. I'm just going to ask polly if she wants me to take Juni home" I said. "Yeah that's a good idea. These hospital beds aren't at comfy. I can give you a lift home. I'm done here" he said. "That will be amazing Juggie". 

Once we got to Dags room Polly was sat half a sleep in the chair. "Hey Pol let me take Juni home you can stay her with Dags and I'll bring her back in the morning" I whispered. All she could do is nod her head yes and whisper thank you. I was heading over to where Juniper was so I could pick her up until I could feel Jughead hand on my shoulder he whispered. "I got her". My heart melted once he picked her up. " thank you" I whispered and we made our way to the truck. 

Now near the truck Jug couldn't reach his keys. "Betts could you get me my keys there in my back pocket" he asked. "Yeah sure Juggie". I slipped my hand into his back pocket. My hand graced his bum. Only layers in between us. I don't know why I was blushing now. Only mere hours before we were completely naked in each other embrace. I pulled out the keys unlocked the keys and opened the truck door. 

I opened the door so Jug could put Juniper in the middle. I then got in and made sure she was all seated belted up. Jug walked round to the other side of the truck. I then got in and made sure I was all seated and belted. "You ready" he asked. "Yeah" I said. We started driving out of the car park. It was silent not an awkward silence a peaceful silence in till I decided to break it. "Jug" I said barely audible then looked at him. "yeah" is all he said. Eyes fixating on the road. "Thank you so much for tonight. It was amazing the best first date I've ever been on. I loved it thank you".    "It's no problem Betts. I said I wanted to make tonight perfect. I know nothing is ever perfect but I wanted it to be for you. The look on your face told me it was enough. I loved it as well being under the stars by someone I care about eating watching the sunset. Talking. The end to the date was amazing I'm not going to lie"he said. "Oh so it was amazing we got paged into work" I said sarcastically. "Umm if you call having amazing sex that with a beautiful woman. Than yeah" he replied back. Then started laughing. We came to a red light than he looked at me. God he was looking at me like I hung the moon and stars. It made my heart swoon. 

After a couple more minutes he pulled up out side my house. I was ready to pick up Juniper but yet again he protested and said he's got it. I unlocked my door let Jug walk in first with Juniper. Then I walked in after shutting the door. "Where shill i put her" he asked. "Could you put her in my room. Polly and Juniper are sharing my room. I'm on the sofa ".  "Yeah sure no problem".  He followed me up stairs and laid Juniper in my bed. I tucked her in and turned the light off. Jug and I made our way back down stairs. We're now standing in my living room. "Thanks for doing this for me" I said. "Anything for you Betty"he replied. I slowly intertwined our hands together." So tonight was fun"i said. "it was and I want to know if you maybe want to go on another date with me" he asked nervously. "Of course Jug" I said. 

We stared into each other eyes getting lost in them. Each of us glancing at each other lips in till I felt a soft pair graced mine. It was soft passionate pure not hungrily fire filled of want like we shared earlier. It was amazing like always. It just felt different. I don't know how. Then we pulled away only because we needed air. Then opened our eyes. "Jug" I said not knowing what I want to say. "Yeah Betts".  "I want you to stay. I know we shouldn't just yet considering I  have no bedroom yet till Polly finds her own place".  I said rushed just looking at him our hands still in each other.  "It's okay Betts I understand. I want to stay too but I know I shouldn't. If sleeping on the sofa gets too much my bed is going to feel very lonely with out you in if with me. So you can stay with me some nights out if you want" he rambled.   "That would be fantastic Jug. I might just take you up on your offer". "I'm counting on it" he said. "Betts I should go".  "I know let me walk you out".  I walked him to the door hand in hand. "So I'll see you tomorrow" I asked. "Oh yes betts your not getting rid of me that easily" he said. "Good. I should check on Juni."  "Yeah. Goodnight betts" he said and kissed me. "Goodnight Juggie". With that he was getting in his truck to go back home. 

I went up to check on Juniper. She was fine fast a sleep. I changed in to my pj's. Hoping to get some rest before the hepatic family drama tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	11. Am I A Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone be a match for Dag. Will he get out of those hospital four walls soon.
> 
> Will Betty be strong enough to face the monster coming her way

I'm scared. The family drama begins. Hall tried to get the twins aborted now he wants to help. What's worse is he's coming with his new fiance Penelope Blossom. So it seems like me and Cheryl are going to be step sisters. At least I know Jug will be by my side.

I went to go wake Juniper up. "Juni Juniper it's time to get up and get ready sweetie". She moaned slowly got up and rubes the sleep out her eyes. "You go get a shower and get ready whilst I'll make you breakfast pancakes".    "Which type of pancakes" she asked groggily.  "Butter scotch" I replied. "Yay there my favourite. Dag doesn't like them ones he likes chocolate chip like mum". "Well it's a good thing you take after me. I have the better taste. Shush let's not tell mum about that. Now get up whilst I make them".

Whilst Juniper was in the shower I made pancakes. I got up early to get my shower. As soon as the pancakes were done. Kevin, Veronica and Juniper came down. " They've awaken. There's coffee in the pot for you two" I said to V and Kev.  "Thanks B" they both said at the same time. I plated up the food and everyone was eating.  "Antie B can I get a drink " Juniper asked.  "Yeah Juni you don't have to ask. Let me guess orange juice" I guessed.  "How did you know" she asked.   "I'm magical Juni it's my magic power's" I said playfully. "Don't be silly Antie B it's your favourite too".  "You caught me. Who can blame me". 

Everyone finished up their food and made their way to the car. Once we entered to the Hospital I went to the coffee cart I asked for 2 coffee's and a tea. I dropped Juniper of back to Polly and gave her the coffee. I thought she would need it. I know I would today. Then I made my way down to the nurse station where I saw Jughead.  "Hey Jug" I said. "Hey Betty how's Dagwood?" he asked. "I got you coffee. Still the same as last night. All our blood results should be ready for later today. My dad is on his way down with his fiance to see if he can help". I said whilst passing him the coffee. "I'm sorry Betts if you need me today just say so". "Great because I will. Thanks Juggie". God I can think of is how am I going to survive the day. Saving someone's life is one thing but Cooper family drama is another. 

My pager went off. Dr Blossom paged me. I went to go see Cheryl. "Hi Cheryl. I'm here" I responded. "Great I have a broken leg in bed 3 that needs potted up. Also I thought I warn you their here" she said. Shit I thought it's too early. I can't right now. "I know what your thinking Cooper I'll try get the other doctors to keep us busy so we don't have to play house" she replied. "That would be great Cheryl but first we should pop our heads in say hello so they can't say they haven't seen us".   "I like the way you think Cooper the less time I have to spend with mother dearest the better" Cheryl whined. I don't blame her. 

We walked into Dagwood room where everyone was. "Hi Dad. Penelope I've head so much about you. I'm glad to finally meet you" I said icily. "Like wise. I've seen you've already met my daughter Cheryl".    "Yes I have. She's one of my bosses here. Poll have you met Dr Blossom yet".  "No Betty. Its nice to meet you Dr Blossom" Polly said. "Please Polly call me Cheryl after all we're going to become family" Cheryl spoke. "That's true".  "I'm so sorry to cut this short but Betty send I have patience to see. Will be up when we can. Nice to meet you Mr Cooper" Cheryl said. "Please call me Hall".  Cheryl nodded and headed down to the E. R. 

Once we were back down at the pit I headed to the little girl who has broken her leg.  "Hi I'm Dr Cooper. Let's get you potted up so you can head home" I said to the little girl. Her eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. I finished potting her leg up. I gave her the crutches then discharged her. 

A couple of hours past then Dr McCoy paged me to Dagwood room. I guess the results are in. 

We all sat nervously in the room. Tension were rising. The room split into a divide. Polly and Juniper near Dagwood. Dad and Penelope on the other side of the room. I was placed in the middle trying to keep the peace. What you don't know is that Cheryl is also my third cousin I guess. I never really knew her. I've only started to get to know her recently. Her brother also her twin got murdered by my uncle. I never really knew of Penelope we heard of the Blossoms they had a maple syrup company but that was a cover up for transporting drugs. My dad has been with Cheryl mum for a couple of years now. I guess but it's all too bitter sweet. Dad cheated. Tried to abort the twins. Polly wouldn't have that so he and my mum sent her to The Sisters of Quit Mercy. We had no relations to that side if the family till now I guess. I didn't want my dad there as much as Polly did but he could help save Dag. That's just what he's done to Polly. He would always side with my Mum making it hard to live up to her standards as they didn't want to tarnish this Stepford house aesthetic they had going on to be the perfect all American family. 

The silence in the room was deadly let's not forget extremely uncomfortable. Just then there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Dr McCoy she had a neutral expression on her face. She walked in with the test results loaded up on the tab.  "The test results have finally come through. I can tell you each individual or all together it's your preference" She asked. "All together please. I need all the support right now" Polly replied heart broken. "Miss Cooper". "Which one" me and Polly said in unison. "Polly I'm afraid you're aren't a match. Neither is Juniper nor you Betty I'm sorry" Dr McCoy said. Polly now breaking down losing all hope.  "What about my Dad" I asked.  "As for Mr Cooper he has some matchings but not all 5 test matched he only had 2. So Dagwood would reject the kidney. We're not giving up Dagwood is on the transplant list. He's high on the list so when a kidney comes available we are hopeful it will be Dagwoods" Dr McCoy concluded. 

With that she left us to absorb what we've been told. "Polly it going to be okay we're going to get through this. Like we always do. Polly you've always been there for me through all the crazy Cooper drama. Yes we've drifted apart but you had to look after these sweet adorable kids. I was there when I got you out of SoQM. I was the one to find out who killed Jason remember. We survive all that. Dag can survive this he's a Cooper after all. Most of all he takes after you. Stubborn as hell" I said reassuring it made her sniffle a laugh. Than Juni than over too her. "It's going to be fine mum. Dag is a fighter like you" Juni reassured her. Whilst all this was going down Dad excused his self out side. 

I needed to get back to work. I was on my way to go back to the pit when Hall stopped me.  "Babs can I have a word. Please" he asked. "Dad can't you see I'm working. I have patience to see". I really don't want to speak to him more than I have too. "After your shift then. Please Elizabeth I need to talk with you" he pleaded. "Fine Dad. Fine after my shift that's it okay" I started to raise my voice in stress in anger. "okay". 

Cheryl kept to her word. She kept my mind preoccupied which I'm so thankful for. I shift had just ended which at this moment I'm not pleased with any other day I would have been. I changed out my scrubs and into my street clothes. I went to the font entrance and he was waiting for me. He wanted to speak to me all I knew is that it wasn't going to be talking it's going to be a screaming match. 

I walked up to him ready to begin the screaming match. "I'm staying at the Pembroke we can talk their or at Pops" he asked. Wow this is a first he's giving people a choice. "The Pembroke but I'll meet you there I'm driving my own car". I found my car and started to make my way to the Pembroke. 

We were now in the rented room. God knows where Penelope was. Maybe trying to make amends with Cheryl. "I'm here dad so talk. What do you need to say to me you couldn't have said over the damn phone" I said. "Elizabeth I'm so sorry for everything I've done". "No your not Dad. You wouldn't have left me when I needed you the most. I needed my father. I needed you stand up to mum for me but you didn't. I needed you to accept that Polly was pregnant and she wanted to keep the babies. Not send her away try her to abort the babies. I need you when mum got sick. I'm the one who was looking after her. When she fell ill. I'm the one who needed to deal with all the stress and anxiety from the pressure you both put in me. I'm the one that suffered the most. You made mine and Polly's relationship drop. A sister needs her sister and you wouldn't let me have that when I needed it the most through out high school. Your the one who kept family from us. Family I was near my whole life but just thought of them as peers. Family I know work with. You were the one cheating on mum. You where the one that cheated your own family. Where was you when I needed you dad. A girl needs that relationship with her Dad. That bond. That phase where being daddy's little girl is everything. I needed support. You were no where to be seen when I needed you the most. I picked up the pieces you shattered. Not you. So what is it dad. Are you really sorry or just embarrassed that you did that to your family. Please dad I need to know? ". I couldn't help the tears stream down my face. Anxiety high still. All the way through that conversation my hands dug deeper and deeper. I couldn't help it I had no control.   "Betty I'm so sorry. I didn't realise I put you through all that. Can you please for give me" he asked unease. "Dad have you ever thought how much emotional trauma that caused me. Have you ever thought what it's caused Polly. She loses someone she loved so much. Most of all we lost a family. No Dad I don't think I can forgive you. I understand mum did that out of love as she never got shown how to love through her parents but she tried in her own twisted sick way to show that she cared and loved us. So no Dad I don't think I can ever forgive you".   As soon as I said that I was out of the Pembroke. I hastily opened the door with my hands uncontrollable shaking and I just drove. 

I drove in till I got to the trailer park. Jug said if it got too much at mine with everyone there I can crash at his place. We'll I needed that so much tonight. I got out my car. My legs feel like jelly. Eyes all blurred and hands still clenching together I knocked on the door. The door opened I instantly fell into his embrace and cried. "Hey betts. Are you okay. Omg your hand let's get you cleaned up" he spoke whilst guiding me inside. He took the first aid box's down from the fridge and cleaned my hands up. "Go get a shower I'll leave some clothes out. I'll clean them ones. We can order food watch some TV. Maybe talk if you want" he said so softly it melted my heart. 

I was in the shower letting the hot water sting my skin. It felt relaxing the hotness of the water sting my cuts. Jug didn't want to put any bandages on me till I had a shower. I got out the shower feeling better like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I needed to tell that all to my dad. I went out to the living room and he was waiting on the couch with pizza and a movie all queued up. I went to go sit on the couch. The movie now playing. We ate in silence. After eating I moved close towards jug. He then pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Wanna talk now" he asked softly. All I did was nod. I told him why I showed up in such a way I did and about Dag.  "Betts I'm so sorry. Dags a fighter he can get through it" he said. "I know you told Polly the same thing. That's not what got to me the most though" I whispered. "I know. I seriously hate your dad. I didn't even meet him. I'm glad I didn't. He makes my blood boil".    "Me too jug. I feel better I told him all that. That's been on my mind for years. I can't believe I've been working with my cousin I had no idea about till high school but yet our family kept us apart. Now she's going to my step sister. Now I can add that to the list of crazy Cooper drama"I said smiling feeling better. " I know that's crazy. You have devil in prada as your step sister".  "Jug oh my god did you just call her that." " Yes I did and there's two of them in that hospital anyway. She calls me hobo so I can call her that. Any way it got you to laugh " he said smirking. " okay so maybe it did ". 

We sat, we talked and watched the movie it was getting late and we had work in the morning so we both decided to call it a night. I was fallen a sleep on his shoulder anyway. He offered me the bed. He took the couch I didn't want him too though. I want to lay next to him. He walked me into his room he hugged and kissed me goodnight. It was a soft loving peck one. I was now in bed whilst he was making his way to the door . "Jug wait".    "Yeah betts?"    "Stay please. We both need some good sleep for work. So jut stay" I rambled. He looked at me that smiled. I'm hope that's a yes smile. He walked over to the bed and got in. I moved up. I looked up at him I moved to be in his embrace and fell into a deep sleep,feeling safe and content most of all happy to be in his embrace. He makes me feel like all the crazy will pass and its just a phase. That he will always be there for me. He doesn't care about the darkness inside me as he has it too. All he cares about is me. He understands about my crazy history he makes me believe that the future will be better. Its always going to be a wild crazy ride but there's a bright light in all the white noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been enjoying reading Riverdale Grace Hospital.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	12. Past Patients and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Cheryl past. Also everything carrys on in a hospital your always on the move. You have old and new patients in all the time all wanting the same. Help. They want to get better

Waking up tangled up in each other embrace was amazing. Still half a sleep I wake up. Jug is still asleep is alarm will be going off soon. I lay there watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful and handsome when he's sleeping. His alarm went of he started to wake up. I turned the alarm off. "Your staring at me it's creepy" he said in a raspy voice. "I'm not staring I'm admiring and it's romantic" I replied. "Fine. Good morning sunshine".    "A very good morning jug. I don't want to get out of bed" I moaned. "That makes too if us but we have to be at the hospital in two hours. We will have to reschedule laying in bed doing nothing another time having a phenomenal women in bed with me". He just called me phenomenal. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. The next moment I was cradling him me being on top of him. Placing long passionate kisses to his lips. "I'll be holding you to that" I said in between kisses. "umm. What was that for?" he asked. "Uh because I felt like it and you deserve it. You just called me phenomenal" I said whilst blushing. "Well it's the truth Betty".    "Stop it I'm going to cry" I emphasised.  "Well I can be your shoulder to cry on".   "how smooth Jones".   "What can I say. I'm a natural."  we than reluctantly get out of bed to get ready for work. Jughead made me a bacon sandwich. God it tasted delicious it was the perfect amount of crisp hardly and fat on it. It tasted heavily. What can I say the simple things please me. 

We took our separate cars to work. Its going to be a long shift. I'm working a double I'm not too sure about jug though. I'm now changed into my scrubs ready to face the day. Today I'm on Toni Topaz cases. She is the best cardio surgeon ever. She is kick ass. It's going to be amazing. 

"Well Cooper it's a great day. Your going to witness a heart transplant. This patient has been a patient of mine since she was 10 she's now 17. She is this amazing strong girl. She first came into this hospital when I was an intern just like you. I was put on her case then and ever since that day she has wanted me on her team. She has had a rough neck of it. A bit of background of her is. Her name is Troyon McQueen. She was brought up on the wrong side of the tracks, in and out of the forest system never have found a good home. No one adopted her. I'm so mad at them. She is the ball of sunshine. She is in a forest home at the moment her birthday is in a couple of months so she will have to get a job and move out. She is a hard worker. It's been 7 years and today she finally gets a heart. Let's go tell her shall we". Toni said. I can't believe a what girl has been dealing with. She is so strong. 

We got to her room. She was all alone. That saddens me who can be all alone at a time like this. That's just awful. "Hey Tee we have some news for you" Toni said excitedly. "Is it good news Toni. I can't deal with more stress. I graduate next week. I've taken all my exams. I'm waiting to see what college I get into. It's so much stress" she said nervously.    "It's good news I promise. You'll smash all that. I've seen you study your but of not wanting to fall behind on your work each time your in here. The last time you was in you had everyone that checked on you quiz you. You made Jughead go crazy. He kept trying to get all the nurses to make you rest".  "Well it's not my fault I needed to pass that exam if I wanted to move on to the next year and stay behind a year. You too have been my doctors since I was 10 I think I know what buttons to press"  Troyon said.   "That you do. Any way. The news is that we have a heart finally. It's on its way so Dr Cooper and I here need to get you prepped". Troyon started to cry. "Are you kidding me Toni? I finally get a heart. It's been 7 years and I'm getting a heart" she whispered not trusting her voice. "So what are we waiting for. Let's get too it" Toni said. 

We prepped Troyon of the O.R. "Toni what do you mean You and jughead were on this case as interns didn't Dr Jones go to a different hospital before this one". I asked curiously. "Yeah he did but this case got transferred over here as we had better equipment. Jughead fell in love with this small town so he asked the hospital in Toronto for a transfer and they did it" she explained to me. "Oh okay".  "Why?" she asked me. "He just mentioned before that he wasn't from Riverdale like me".  Oh is all she said. "It just came up in conversation. That's all".  I said. 

The heart has just arrived and we were scrubbed and ready to start as soon as the transplant team were through the doors of the O.R. 

Watching this  is surgery was fascinating truly astonishing. "So you had a family visit yesterday" Toni asked . "How do you know about that?" I asked. "Well walls have ears, nurses like to gossip. Most importantly that massive showdown between Cheryl and her mum".  "Wait what happened. Is Cheryl okay? What  time was it?" I asked frantically. "She was distraught i saw her breathing down. I tried my best to calm her down. It was about an half hour when your shift finished".  "Oh. When I was speaking to my Dad. I was wondering where she went. What was side?"i asked. " Well the bitch showed up here sawing spiteful stuff about Cheryl and how she should have never got out of TSoQM. She said she never wants anything to do with Cheryl. She only came here because her new fiance needed her. It was horrible. I've never seen Cheryl as broken as she was".   "Oh. Shit. I thought I had it bad with my dad yesterday. That mother fucker deserve to be with that worthless pig known as Hall Cooper. Wait she was at the sisters too?"    "Yeah apparently. Her mum didn't approve of her behaviour it was unholy. She sent her to get conversion therapy".   "Honestly what type of fucked up world are we living in. We're not in that era any more" I said out raged. "I know that's exactly what I said".  "Wow. Oh my god. All because she isn't straight and with all that happened back in high school"i said frustrated. " I know am so lucky my grandad accepted me for me. As a proud bi." Toni said.  

We nearly finished the transplant. All we needed to do was shock the heart to make it beat again then take it off oxygen. See if it beats then close up. It went all to plan. No complications. It was amazing watching that donor heart get re-homed to someone that needs it. Who will now make the most of that second chance. 

We got put the O.R. we scrubbed out. "Betty I need you to watch Troyon tonight make sure her vitals are steady. I'll be checking in on her in a couple of hours to do her post op. I'm on call in the pit in case of emergency traumas. I'll come up and check on both of you through out the night.

A couple hours later Troyon came around. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Like I've been stabbed in the chest so many times. It hurts" she winced in pain. "Well I can increase the morphine dose to make you feel more comfortable".   She nodded yes. I changed the dosage amount on her chart then raised it. Half an hour later she fell asleep again. 

Troyon woke up again. She was wide awake and board. I don't blame her. I get it being in here can be boring when your a teenager is it was for me. "So Betty how's things here" she asked. "There good it's fascinating. I love my job but it's tiring". "It's tiring just being in the hospital I can't imagine working in one".  "Yeah it's a lot but I love my job. Soon you'll find out what college you got into. That's exciting what job do you want" I asked. "I'm so nervous about that. I want to become a social worker. I had a horrible go in the system and I just want to prevent that happening to the kids after me. They don't deserve to go through what I did" she said.  "That's amazing. I know you'll make a fantastic social worker". We were talking gossiping just like 17 year old did. Let's be honest women still do it all the time. There was a knock at the door it was jug. "Hello Dr Jones"i said I couldn't help but smirk." Hello Dr Cooper I just came to stop by and see one of my og patient also my favourite one"he said whilst entering the room. "Hi Jughead" Troyon said. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it before the surgery. I was in a surgery. I didn't leave you with the horrible interns. We stuck you with one of the best" Jug said whilst I was getting flustered. "Betty has been amazing. Great company as I have to be checked on  all through the night. We've been gossip about Celebrities talking about our favourite things. Honestly Jug she's giving you a run of your money. She may even be better company" she teased.   "I'm offended"  he said sarcastically whilst smirking at me. "Wow jug I don't think I've ever seen you smile".  "Well today is a good day. You got a new heart. I had a good day" whilst jug was speaking a phone went off. It wasn't mine nor jugs. "Oh my god. Its the email for my college acceptance letter. I'm nervous". "Don't be the amount of time you drove all the staff up the wall with your quizzes your bound to get in to your first choice" Jug said reassuring. She then clicked on the email. Troyon read the email and started crying. "I can't believe it. This day keeps getting better and better. First the heart now this. I got into NYU full ride". "Congratulations" I told her.  "See I told you. You had no worries about it. Now get some rest" Jug told her. 

Hours have passed and finally my shift is over all I want to do is go to sleep. I'm exhausted. It was an amazing day. I have learnt so many new skills. I have more of an idea of what specialty I'm heading for. Its been a good day. That's the thing about life. You can be having a good day and one slightest of thing could have changed it. Its the same with having a bad day. Today we gave someone a second chance who didn't really have a good first chance. It felt amazing. With positive always come negatively. That's how life goes. You can prevent it but it's not always how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	13. Tumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're always looking for new ways to help people who are ill. Also we want to help those who we care and love the most first. We have no control in what happens. We have control in to try direct where we go

It's been a few weeks since Dagwood got admitted. Cheryl and I have gotten closer after all she is my cousin, the twins antie and going to be step sister. It's fucked up I know. Polly is losing all hope. To be honest it's not looking good each day he's looking worse and worse. He's at the top of the transplant list now. Still I worry Troyone didn't get a heart till 7 years that makes me so nervous. Physically sickening I can't lose Dagwood now ; they've just walked back into my life.

Jughead and I are doing good we don't know what we are. We haven't put a label on it yet. It's kind of stressful to be honest. Veronica's been breathing down my neck saying serious B you've been staying over at his house you need to dtr already. Yes your face blank and confused was like mine it means define the relationship. Honestly we're good at the minute a lots going on he understands that and he's been so supportive over everything.

I'm on Ethel service today which I'm glad. I love working on peits. The kids are amazing it breaks my heart. There so smiley and talkative. Being a pediatric surgeon is definitely on my list it's the main one at the top actually. It's taking the lead to be my specialty. I know I don't want to work on general I do and don't want to follow in my mum's foot steps. I do with the amount of awards she's won but I don't want to work in the same speciality as her. That's understandable right? 

Ethel put me on the case of 5 year old boy. He was the cutest so adorable. His mother brought him in. She is concerned about his constant laughter. She told us it was different from his normal laugh and his been spacing out a lot she was concerned. "Dr Cooper what could it be?" Dr Mugs asked her.  "It could be epilepsy or a stroke that is being caused by a tumour . So we'll need an MRI and a head ct scan to check". "Okay let's paged Dr Jones and get on with it" Ethel replied. We paged Jug,he came right away. He spoke to the little boys mum he got all caught up. He asked me what I think we should do. So I repeated what I said to Ethel. "Olivia can you take Liam up to ct. I have to go check on a patient and I need Dr Cooper's assistance" Jug said . "Yeah Dr Jones" Olivia said. 

Olivia took Liam out the room and up to ct his mum followed them. As I was walking out the room jugs hand graced the smalls of my back. Jug checked a post op patient vitals he lied he didn't need any of my help. We we're now in the elevator heading up to ct.  "I've missed you" he said whilst rapping me in to his embrace. "Is that so" I teased. "Yeah. I've missed you so much. We haven't seen each other lately we've both been so busy. But now where here". I was confused I didn't understand what the last part meant till his lips were pressing fast hungrily lustful kisses to my lips and neck. Mmm I moaned in to them. God I have missed this. "jug we have to stop. We're going to get caught" I said. So he stopped. "Betty most of the hospital knows about us. They know something is going on. So who cares if they walk in on me kissing you" he said. "Wait what they know how. Also I care jug. I don't want to be the intern that slept with her boss and people think I get surgerys for it. I want them to know I got it because I'm talented not hoeing it up" I said. "Okay. I understand".   "You do?" I asked. "Yeah I do. Still you are gorgeous and when ever I get a chance to kiss you I'm going to. We have a busy job which can consume our lives. I'm not going to let that happen to us" he said. "Yeah" I replied shyly. "Yeah". 

The elevator doors opened up then we made our way through the the hallway to ct. By the time we got there it was Liam's turn for a head ct. 

"okay Liam I need you to lay as still as possible for me okay" I asked him. He nodded. "Betty the scans are up" Jug said. We take a look. "Oh no. That's bad" I said. Jugs faced looked nervous. "I can't operate on that Betts it's too close to his talking and control part of the brain. One wrong move and he's dead" Jug said defeated. "Is there any thing we can do to shrink the tumour" I asked. " I can do research but for now we have to tell his mother he has cancer". That's one part of the job I hate. Telling patients the bad news. I hate seeing their facial expressions belayed reactions the tears. It can all get so much. There's only so much us doctors can do. 

We walked into Liam's room ready to tell is mum the news. "I'm so sorry but Liam has a tumor on his inter coreanal. We can't operate as if we make one wrong move he could be brain dead or paralysed". I spoke then Jughead joined into help me. " We understand what we've just told you is a lot of information to consume. There is other ways we can tackle the tumour. There's researches we can find and we can consult other doctors. We can get tackle the tumor. As soon as I'm done here. Me and Dr Cooper will find other ways we can deal with it and report back to you".  The mother is upset she has that blank expression on her face. "Yes please. Just please help my baby" she said. "We will Miss Potter" we both said. 

We walked out the room. "We need to inform Ethel about what's going to happen. Then we'll meet in my office so we can look for different doctors and their research. I'll tell Ethel and could you get coffee. It's going to be a long day maybe even  night".   "Yeah juggie. I'll meet you at your office".  I got jug his coffee black just how he likes it and I got a tea. We have to get something so I got us a lemon muffin. I don't mind lemon muffins but chocolate is so much better. 

I managed to open the door to his office. I struggled I guess anyone would with drinks and snacks in hand who needs to open the door, needless to say I did it. I placed the stuff down on his desk went to shut the door again. I logged on to the computer with my details. I figured I should get a head start on Liam case. I just managed to log myself into the hospital information then Jug walked in. "Hi gorgeous. Thank you for the coffee" he then looked down and saw the muffin. " The muffin too. Its like you read my mind. Did I tell you how amazing you are" he said. "Maybe a couple of times but practice makes perfect".    "You're amazing" he said again as he kissed my cheek. 

Hours have passed. Hundred or so books looked through. So many Web pages looked through. I was starting to get annoyed. I really wanted to help this little boy. Jughead slammed his fists to the table. "Hey don't hurt the money makers the life savers" I joked. It got a stifle of a laugh from him.  " We should take a break we've been at it for hours now. We need food. Maybe sleep for a bit" I said. " Food sounds good" he replied . " How did I know you were going to say that"   I said sarcastically. "I'm I that predictable" he asked.  "No but when I hear you stomach. That's a major sign" I replied. We went to the canteen for food. We eat that and recharged. I could tell he wasn't relaxed he was still annoyed at himself that we haven't found something yet. I have a plan to make him relax before we get back to it. 

We finished our food and started heading back to his office but u had a detour. I pulled him into the on call room then locked the door behind us. He gave me a puzzled look but I pulled him closer and kissed him. He deepens the kiss wanting more. Then I pulled away. "What are we doing Betts" he asked.  "Well baby you were stressing your self out. I decided you needed some destressing " I said in between kissing him. He gripped my waist tighter and pulled me against him. I could feel his erection against my core. Making a fire Heat burn in my core. I moved my hands to toy at his waist band. Then I moved my hand in to his pants. My fingers graced his cock and it twitched. I removed my hand so I could remove his pants. I pushed him onto the bed. I then cradled him some more placing kisses on his lips,cheek and neck. I stroked his dick with my fingers then was holding it. Moving my hands up and down it to get started. I moved lower among the bed. "Betts you don't have to" he said low and lustful. "I know juggie. I want to". I placed my mouth slowly taking him in. I was licking among his length teasing me. I then took him all in. God he felt so good in my mouth. "mmm Betts" he moaned. I spread it up a bit.  "mmm... Betts.. You need to slow down... Or I'll come in your mouth" he said. I didn't listen I spread up. "oh fuck. That feels so good"he said whilst coming into my mouth. I then released his buck out my mouth. He handed me a tissue but I didn't take it I swallowed the cum right in front of him . " I... That was amazing Betty... Also so sexy " he said.  " Are you more relaxed now Jug" I asked him. All he could do was nodded whilst he was putting his pants back on. "Let's get backed to work" I said. We walked out the on call room like nothing happened. Yes we did looked flushed and my hair a mess from jug holding it for stability but I didn't care. 

Now we're back in his office back into the full swing of researching different ways to see if we can tackle the tumor. I glanced up to him, he's smiling more he's relaxed. He than looked up at me and smirked. God sometimes I want to swipe that smirk of his face but than again its that adorable boyish grin that makes you swoon. I found this article an how lasers from different angles can use the heat to shrink the tumor. It's dangerous but it's do able. There's been case studies and statistics. It's risky but this might be the only way to save this little boys life.  "Jug I think I found something" I said excitedly. He walked up behind me and read the article. It was quite for a few minutes as he read and contemplated. "So what do you think jug. Will this work?" I asked him . "Yeah it should I've heard so much about this persuades why didn't I think about it". "Should I contact the doctor who wrote this study" I asked him. He then went silent for a few minutes. "Jug what's wrong?" I ask him.  " I can do it faster Betts. Did you read the name of the doctor who wrote it" he asked me. "Yeah Forthysia Jones" I told him. "Betts that's Jelly that's JB my little sister work" he said with an extremely proud smile on his face.   "Oh my god. That's amazing Jug" I said. "Yeah it is but I haven't seen her in awhile. Sure we talk but everything changed. I wasn't there to help her when she needed me the most" he said sadly. "It's okay jug you can ring her. Tell her about the case and that we need her help. You can talk things through. Your her brother jug. You've been there though out a lot. She will understand" I reassured him. He then nodded. 

I helped pack up the stuff we were using. So jug could think about what he was going to say to Jelly. It's late my shift has just finished. I left jug to ring jelly. I went to go check on Dag.

He's not looking good. I'm worried but I'm not giving up hope yet. A kidney will come along soon. 

Meanwhile back in Jughead office. Jughead was pacing and his office phone in hand. He tapped in Jellybeans contact. He held the phone to his ear it started to ring. Three rings then he was through. 

"Hi Jelly".  "Hi Jug. How are you I miss you" she said. "I'm doing good JB but it's not really a social call its a work call" he said.   "Oh what's up" she said. 

So jughead explained about his five year old Patient that needs her persuader. "Will you come to Riverdale Jelly. Speak to the mum about it. Please. You would be working with me and my intern. You can stay at my trailer. You can have the bed ill take the sofa. You can stay for a bit as well. It's been along time since we've spent sometime together and I would really like it Jb"he rambled on. "Jug. Of course I'll come and hell you then stay over for a bit. I've missed you. I really need my brother" Jelly said . "So I'm still at the hospital ill speak to the Chief. I can book you a flight right now seen as your in LA"he said. " That's great Jug I'll pack my bags" she said. "Okay Jelly I'll see you when you get here tomorrow. I love you".  "Love you too Jug". Then she hung up. 

As soon as the phone call was done he informed Weatherbee. Weatherbee is blighted to have another World class surgeon in his hospital. He informed him that she has a place to stay and the flight has already been booked. He was also a bit shocked that Jughead and Jellybean were siblings. He is ecstatic that she will be at his hospital for a couple of days. 

Jughead finished talking to Weatherbee. He went to go get changed in to his street clothes and sent JB a text. 

J:All set for your arrival tomorrow. Weatherbee can't wait to meet you. He is so excited you'll be in our hospital. 

Jb: that's all good jug. I'm at the airport now waiting on my flight I'll see you tomorrow. 

Jughead was now at home. He was tidy up the place before jelly came tomorrow. He got into bed and message Betty. 

J:Everything is set for tomorrow Betts. Are you ready to meet my sister? X

B:that's fantastic news jug. I'm really nervous Jug x

J:Don't be she'll love you. X

B: really x

J: she will. Don't worry about it. Get some sleep for tomorrow I love you x

B:okay. Goodnight juggie love you x

I went to bed that night nervous but excited. I'm meeting jugs family. As well this little boy is going to get a chance. I'm still holding out hope for Dag. Everything is going to fall in the place the stars will aline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	14. JB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB is in Riverdale. Here to help her brother. She loves her brother so much. They've come through hell and back. So it's a Jones team up.

Jughead woke up to a text from Jelly. I should be arriving around 10am it said. Weatherbee letting him come in after he's picked up Jellybean. It was now 8am. He got most of the stuff ready for JBs arrival today. 

He decided to message Archie to see if he wants to meet up at Pops for breakfast to pass the time on. 

J: hey arch want to have breakfast at pops with me 

A:sure meet you there in 10

Jug decided to take the truck. It only makes sense as he's going to be picking Jelly up after. Once he arrived at Pops Archie was already there sat in their normal booth. "Hey Arch". "Hey Jug" he said . "I forgot to message you last night but Jelly is coming to town. I'm off to pick her up at 10" I said . "Jug that's amazing. I missed Jb. We all need to hang out the 3 of us" he said excitedly. "Yeah that would be great. She's also here to work on a case with me. You know that case she's been researching for a couple of years now and finally got the grant for". "She finally got it" . "I know. She's worked so hard for it. I'm so proud of her". "Meet too Jug. I can come to the airport with you to pick her up. Give her more of a welcome party". "She'll love that yeah". 

Archie has been in my life for years. He's known me since I was in diapers. I've seen him pine after girls after girl. He's seen me be the loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks. Archie finished his internship at Toronto Medical Hospital. Than he took his fellowship here. I'm so glad he did. Whilst I was here doing my medical training once I got transferred. He new I needed to get out of that town. It wasn't good for either one of us. Me being my past and Arch well we all knew he was heading for bigger things then being the jock in high school everyone thought he was. He's seen me at my worst and best. I've seen him at my worst and best. He's apart of Jelly and I's family. 

At the hospital :  
Late last night a motorcycle accident came in. He was riding with out a helmet on. He was brain bead. We did the normal search of the bags to see for any ID and we find it. A donor card. With his medical info on and his name. James Davies. We did the cross match test to see of he matches with anyone off the transplant list. 

Betty woke up not to her alarm but to her phone blowing up with missed messages and calls from both Polly and Cheryl. I was worried extremely worried now. What's happened is Dag okay. So I rung Polly. "Polly what's wrong. I slept through all the calls and messages I was tried I'm sorry. Is everything okay please tell me" I started nervously rambling. "They found a match Betty. Dags going to be okay. He's just gone into surgery. We're all here well apart from the devil's but we're here. All we have to do know is wait for updates" Polly said sounding so relieved. "I'm on my way Polly I'll be there in 10" I said then ended the phone. 

I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could I took all the short cuts to get to the waiting room of the O.R.s. "Hey guys I'm here has there been any updates" I asked. "No not yet. They should be giving us an update soon" Polly said. "I would love to stay here with you Poll but I have to work. I'll be up on my breaks to check on you guys". "It's no problem B I understand Cher is doing the same as well. We'll see you later" Polly said. 

At the airport :  
Jug and Archie arrived at the airport half an hour ago. They were waiting at her gate her flight was meant to be in 15 minutes ago. Jug was pasting up and down getting really worried. Archie was trying to calm him down it wasn't working. As soon as Archie managed to calm Jughead down they heard someone screaming their names. "Jug, Arch". They turned around to see JB there with all her luggage. "Hey Jelly" jug pulled her in for a hug. Archie did the same. "Well look at this terror. Not so little anyone are you?" Archie teased. "I can still kick your ass Andrew" JB shot back. "you've not changed Jelly" Archie said. "Damn right I haven't. I'm still the annoying little sister you two call me". "Hey Jelly we only say that because we love you. Plus it's easy to get under your skin" Jug said. "That's true" Archie added. "Hey let's get your stuff to the trailer and then we can stop at the hospital introduce you to everyone before you help me on my case tomorrow" Jug implied the plan. "Sounds great". JB and Archie both said. 

They were driving to the trailer when Archie spoke up. "So Jug How's things going with Betty?" he asked curiously. That comment spiked up Jellybeans interest. "Jughead Jones the woman hater is seeing a girl" Jb added in. The blush on Jughead face gave it away. JB was studying his face she knew the answer straight away. "what's she like?" she asked. Jughead said nothing and carried on driving she then turned her head to Archie. "Archie I know I'm not getting answers out of him so spill now" she demanded. Archie folded. "So do you want the long complicated truth to this story or the sweet and short story" Archie asked. Jughead sent Archie a death stare if looks could kill he would be dead no DNR no life support just dead. "Wow I knew that was coming since when has jug had a smooth ride with girls" Jellybean joked. "She is amazing Jelly" Jughead stated. "I know that look. Archie Jugs in love". "Yeah he is". They both teased him. They weren't wrong he was falling for her hard and fast. "I still want the raw nitty gritty truth" JB said. "Fine I'll tell you what happened Jelly I fucked up big time. It was a one night stand it at the wyrm. We talked we hit it off. I woke up in the morning she kicked me out as she was late for work. I got to work to meet the new interns and low and behold the girl from the bar was there. She was also put on my case that very day. I yelled and shouted at her because something happened on the case. I felt bad. We then had surgery she told me she doesn't usually do one night stands. I told her I don't. I really like her I wanted to talk about it. We spent weeks walking around each other on eggshells until we spoke at pops. I've taken her on dates. We've talked but I don't know what I am to her yet. She has a lot going on with family. Her nephew is in surgery right now as we speak. She's been there for me and I've been there for her. I love her Jelly and I don't know how to tell her or if it's too soon". Jughead had just poured his heart and soul out to the only family he's ever really had. 

They drove in more silence before Archie spoke up. "You love her" he asked. "I do man. I don't know what it is about her but I feel less alone in the white nose". "Jug you should speak to her once all of this crazy settles down" JB added. "Yeah I will" Jug said. "I'm so excited to meet her. I will meet her right. The future Mrs Jones" she said in all seriousness but also teasing him. "I call best man" Archie shouted. Jelly started to laugh. "Yes you'll meet her. Arch you will always be best man who ever I marry. Jb who says she might be the future Mrs Jones" Jug said. 

They chatted more about what Jellybean has been upto. They soon arrived at the trailer they dropped her luggage off. Jellybean was eager to meet her new colleagues she's going to be working with for a couple of months. 

At the hospital:  
I finished my rounds ages ago. Now I'm waiting for Jughead to come we can start the cases. I just finished giving someone stitches I decided to head up to check on Polly and to see if Dagwood is out of surgery yet. 

I made my way up to the waiting room to found out he's been reallocated to post op. I checked on the board to see what room number was his and made my way there. I came to his room and knocked on the door. I heard a faint come in from polly so I let my self in. 

"How's our little soldier doing" I asked. "I'm doing good auntie B. I'm just tried" Dag replied.  "I bet you are. Well I just came by to drop off these" I held out a balloon and some chocolates with a video game. "I figured you've been amazing in here so".   "Thanks Auntie Betty your the best".   "I try" I replied.  "No really. I want to thank you and auntie Cheryl for checking up on me when mum needed to go home and rest. You always made sure I had everything I needed and wanted. You made sure I wasn't board out my mind. Your going to be amazing doctor. As well the nurses can gossip. I like Dr Jones. You need to tell the nurses to mind there damn business". As soon as he said that Cheryl entered the room. "He's right B. Those nurses they can be a god send but can also be the devil". "I want to thank you auntie Cheryl for everything you've done for me whilst I've been in here. You and Betty are the best. Your an amazing doctor. Thanks for staying the night when I got scared and mum needed to go home because she was sick and couldn't stay here " Dagwood said. " It's no problem honey. Your my family. I love you so much" Cheryl added.  He held his hands out for a group hug and told us all he loves us. 

Me and Cheryl got back to work we got paged by Weatherbee all of us to the conference room. As soon as we got there it was all the doctors and interns. 

Jughead had just arrived at the hospital with JB and Archie he's nervous. He doesn't want people to undermine jelly she has worked so hard. 

They walked in the hospital and was greeted by Chief Weatherbee. 

"Good afternoon Fothysia Jones. Its a pleasure to have you working at our hospital for a couple of months whilst working on the case with Dr Jones. You have surgery privileges whilst you are here. So if Dr Jones is in a surgery and we need a neurologist you would take it. I have paged all our doctors so you can meet them before working on the case with Dr Jones." Weatherbee said. " It's an honour to be her Chief. I'm just excited that I'll be working with my brother here and getting my new surgical method out there. Please call me JB." " Very well. Jb should we get moving " Weatherbee asked. Jb and jug both nodded there heads. 

We're all sat in the conference room confused. Me, V, Kev, Fangs, Sweet Pea and Reggie all sat confused looking at each other with that look. Shortly after Weatherbee showed up but before that Archie and Jug snuck in. Weatherbee got our attention before he continued. "Good afternoon. I know your all confused as to why I paged you here. Well we have a doctor joining our staff for a few months as she is working on the case with Dr Jones. I would like you all to meet Fothysia Jones".  Jellybean walked in and introduced her self. "Hello please call me JB or Dr Jones. I work in La at the moment but I did all my medical work at Toronto medical hospital. I'm excited to work and get to know each and every one of you. Yes I'm aware your all confused right now. I am Jughead sister but don't underestimate me because of that I am my own person".   As soon as all the pleasantries were put of the way. Everyone made there way back to work except me Jughead and Jellybean. Jughead wanted to introduce me to his sister and to make her aware I'm helping on this cases. 

As soon as everyone was out of the room it was just us three. "Jelly this is Betty Cooper my girlfriend. Betty this is my sister Jellybean" he said. Did he? He did . He called me his girlfriend. I couldn't help but smile as that's what I've wanted for a while now I just didn't know how to tell him. I know I'm falling hard and fast for this Jones boy. "Hello Jellybean" I said. "Please call me jelly or jb" she said. "jelly. Well I'm Elizabeth Cooper to be exact but my friends and family call me Betty" I said.  "Betty I like it. Its a nice name". "So you've captured the heart of the beast" she joked. "Well what can I say he's the beast to my belle. He's not so bad" I replied.   " I like her Jug don't screw it up".   "Jezzes jelly thanks for the vote of confidence" Jug said in a  mocking tone. "I've heard a lot about you Betty just from the car ride from the airport. Jug has kept you a secret from me but I got the info out of Arch".   "I hope all good" I said nervously. "All good" Jb said. We all talked a little more about work and our personal life when Jellybean decided to get a taxi to the trailer as she was jet lagged. 

As soon as she left it was just the two of us. I walked up to Jug and held his hand in mine.  "So I'm your girlfriend" I asked so casual. "Shit betts I'm sorry it slipped out". "It's okay juggie".   "No it's not betts. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend on our next date I wanted it to be special because your special to me" he said. I'm starting to tear up he wanted it to be special because I'm special to him. I'm special to him. I haven't been special to anyone before. All the boy I've been with have used me and the ones I've been with long term cheated on me. "Ask me now Juggie" I told him. "What?" he asked. "Ask me now Jug" I repeated.

"Betty Cooper will you be my girlfriend?" 

I want this. I really want this. It's different with Jughead he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman on the earth. I'm the most important and loved person. He makes me feel less alone in the white noise. He has helped me in so many ways I don't think he realises. 

"Yes Juggie. I will".

He than pulled me in for an engulfing hug. I than leant into his touch and kissed him. 

I was now officially Jughead Jones Girlfriend. I love how that sounds. I love him I still need to figure out away to tell him but I don't know how. The boards are in a few week so I need to know what specialty I want to go in. I'm going to tell him after the boards. It's crazy to think in a few weeks this makes or breaks my entire future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	15. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dangerous procedure JB came into town to work on.
> 
> Betty goes visits someone. 
> 
> Jughead just loves Betty

Jellybean has been at RGH for a week now and she is amazing. Some may even say better than her big brother. I think there equally as talented. 

Today is the day we do this new surgical procedure. Jelly has explained everything to the child's mother. She had signed all foams saying she knows how dangerous this surgery is and is allowing it to happen. 

Were in the MRI room we need to do the procedure whilst keeping a very observant look on the brain. The brain could get fried to mush its a very dangerous procedure. Jughead has gone to get the patient ready whilst Jelly and I set up. 

We're all set up waiting for Jug to get the boy settled and under the anesthesia. Whilst all this was happening my nerves were getting the better of me. My anxiety levels were sky high I was a reck. Jellybean could obviously scene that as she stopped me before we started to begin. "Hey Betty it's going to go fine. We can do this. I'm scared and nervous too. That little boy in there is the first few to have this procedure. I'm scared shit less this little boy might not pull through. I don't know what kind of tumors this works on so I'm a nervous reck too. When ever I go in to a massive surgery and I'm so nervous scared feel like my anxiety monster is taking over. I take a step back. I stop everything I'm doing. I put my hands on my hips. Put my feet shoulders width apart. Raise my head up high. Take some deep breaths and think. I can do this. I am able to do this. I am capable of this. This is my power pose. When I stand like this um gathering my power to get my Patient through their surgery. It's my hero stance. It works it gets you in the right head spare. Try it with me now "she  empowering spoke. I just nodded as I was wrapping my head around her mini speech. As I took my first deep breath in and out with that stance Jughead knocked on the window ." Hey I love doing that. Don't leave me hanging" he said as he joined in with these empowering stances. We all stood in those poses for a few minutes so we could all compose ourselves. 

Once we finished we all sat down behind the controls. Tension rises high. One wrong move and this child could be dead. Just looking at the control panel made my stomach drop. If we pull the laser to the wrong temperature he's dead. If we angle the laser wrong he's dead. One slight simple mistake can make this boy in a vegetarian state and be brain dead as his brains would be mush. It would be like that smoothie drink Liv Moore in Izombie makes. I've been really getting into that show lately. I've even had juggie watch some episodes with me. He says he dislikes it but secretly he likes it. Jellybean told me about this show he was watching and he specifically said don't tell Betts. Well she told me now I'm going to make him watch every single episode with me. He has no choice. 

Jelly has just started raising the temperature of the lasers to shrink the tumour. 5 minutes into it we stopped so his brain didn't over heat. We repeated and repeated in till we couldn't carry on with out killing the boy. On the last round we needed to stop his brain scans we're saying the temperature his brain was at was extremely dangerous if we went on any further we could have fried his brains. "So how will we know if he's okay" I asked. "Well know we have to wait and see. See if he wakes up. Now it's the worst part of it all the waiting game" Jellybean said. "We knew this was an extremely dangerous procedure to go through with. The parents knew what their child was going to go through they knew the risks" Jughead also added. "Now we need to go update the mother" Jellybean said. 

We moved Liam back up to his room and went to go update his mother. "Is Liam out can I see him now" his mother asked. I'm the one who's updating her on her sons case. "Yes you can go see Liam now. Before you go the procedure went successful. We have done everything we can do now we have to wait. You knew how risky this procedure was so we're can't really say in till he wakes up." All she was doing was nodding tears coming down her face knowing her baby boy wasn't out of the woods just yet. Now she has to play the waiting game.

Once we updated the mother on her son case. I was hungry so I went to go grab some food before my shift ends. I've only got an hour and half left of my shift. I'm not going straight home when I finish which I would normally go. Actually it's either pops, home or the bar to be honest. Not today though I'm going to see my mother in the home. I've only recently put her in a home for her Alzheimer's.  I couldn't handle it by my self any more though. It was too much stress with looking after her and med school. She's only been there about nearly a year now I think. I have regular visits when I can. So today is one of those. 

I was sat in the canteen eating my pasta pot, I have and apple and water as well. As I was sat down I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I turned my neck around to she Jughead standing there. "Hey gorgeous" he said. "Hi juggie. Wanna join me?"  "Absolutely let me go get my food I'll be right back".  He didn't take that long he was back and sat in front of me. He than brushed his foot past my leg. I giggled. I than rubbed my foot against his. A smirk appeared across his face. I removed my pump of my foot and slid my foot higher so it slightly grazed his crotch. I then felt his groin twitch. I move my foot back down and smiled sweetly at him. "You play foul Cooper" he said. "Oh Juggie don't act all innocent. I know you like it. Or at least little juggie appreciated it".  He snorted his water. "You didn't just" I than mobbed. "Oh I did jug".  "you'll have to be careful what you say or might have to drag you to an on call room" he said seductively. "Well I have no objection if you do". We moved past the harmless flirting into general chatter. "So what are you doing after work?" "Well I told you about my mum" I said nervously. He nodded whilst eating. "Well I'm visiting her today. I've not been in awhile with this internship but now boards are coming up in about two weeks I want to go see her". "Okay. Well your house is still a mad house as Polly is looking for a place to move into Dags at home now their in your room. You have two roommates, also your on the couch so I was wondering if you'd want to spend the night. JB wouldn't mind she loves you. She's in the bed room so I've been sleeping on the pull out couch. It a probably better than what you've been sleeping on and plus there's a bonus " he said.   " What's that?" I asked curiously.   " Well I'd be there. It's more of a bonus for me. A stunning smart woman in my arms sharing body heat all night. Sneaking kisses till we fall a sleep" he rambled on. "That would be amazing Juggie I would love that. These a slight problem I don't know when I'll be done. Also you still might be at the hospital".   "I already thought about me staying late at the hospital so here these are my keys. JB has her own pair so we can use hers if your not in before us. If you are you have my keys so you can".    "Are you sure Juggie?" I asked hesitant. "Positive" he replied. Our lunch came to an end to be honest it was a late lunch as we worked through it. I completed my shift and started heading to Sweet waters care home. 

I parked up and made my way to the entrance. I need to sign in. I made my way to the front desk when Eve welcomed me. "Hi dear. I've missed you round here. How's the new job. Your mother is so proud of you that's all she's been talking about" she said. "It's going good Eve I've just been so busy there it's hard to visit. How is she, where is she?" I asked. "She hasn't been the best this past month. She's in the garden on the bench near the flowers".    "Thanks Eve" I said. 

I made my way through the hallways made a right than opened the doors to the garden grounds. I knew exactly where she was. She's sat on the bench underneath the cherry blossom tree. She loves those trees as a little girl Grama would take her out for a walk or what ever they were doing that day and they would by milkshakes from pops and go sit underneath the cherry blossom tree at Sweet water river. Gran did the same thing with me and Polly I loved it. Its what I use to do for mum on her birthday or mother's day. We would do what we had planned but it ended with us girls sitting on the floor underneath the tree at the river. Mum used to go read there when she was a teen it was her safe place. It also became mine. I loved the wind against the leaves and the water. The way the sun hit the water. How warm the sun was there in spring and summer. How I spent hours in books under that cherry blossom tree near the river. It was funny as me and mum maybe so different Gran said we we're so alike it was uncanny especially when Alice was a teenager Gran said I was her double. 

I placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know I'm here. "Hi mum it's me Betty". "Who are you?" she asked me looking at me dead straight in the eye. "It's me mum. Elizabeth Cooper. Your daughter. It's me mum" I spat out trying not to tear up. She looked at him again then said "Oh Elizabeth. How are you? Are you doing well at RGH? Are you living up to the Cooper name?" she went on and on. "Hi mum. I'm doing good just tried I've just got off of a shift. Things are going well at RGH. I take my boards in a couple of weeks. I'm trying to live up to the Cooper name mum it's some hard boots to fill. A lots gone on. Polly's back mum with the twins. There 10 now Dags been really ill he's fine now though " I said.   " Elizabeth what are you going on about Elizabeth isn't here she's gone to the farm the twins haven't even been born yet. It's all Hals fault that she left. He told her to get an abortion" she rambled on getting annoyed. "It's okay mum. It's okay" I said to reassure her.  "It's not Betty he did the same with me. With your brother I was put in TSoQM. I gave him up for adoption and i regret it. I want to see my baby boy. I want to hold him in my arms again".    "It's okay mum. Dad was put of order to do that but we can get through it mum. You've done it once you can do it again" I assured her. We talked for the rest of visiting hours than I went home. 

I wasn't going home I was going to Jugheads. I parked up out side his trailer and made my way to his door. I held his keys in hand just in case he wasn't in. I tried the door handle and the door was open. I stepped in to the trailer and shut the door. As I looked up Jughead had tea set up for me him and Jelly with an episode of Izombie on the screen ready to be played. "Hey Juggie" I said . "Hey betts. Teas nearly ready, jelly is on her way home. When teas ready she should be here".    "Okay Jug. Thank you".   "For what"?  He asked. "For letting me stay here, cook my food and have an episode of one of the TV shows I enjoy on ready for us all to watch. You really are amazing" I gushed. He started to blush. "I'm not amazing Betty. I just wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend who's had a hard day. Let's not forget how emotionally draining today was". He said whilst pulling me in for a hug. I snuggled my head into the nook of his head. We stayed there for a few minutes but I could have stayed there for ever. I than moved my head so I could kiss him. It turned into a long loving kiss to many small pecks. 

JB had arrived back tea was ready. We all sat and eat this delicious food jughead made. Who knew Jughead Jones cooked. We sat and watched TV. Me and Jughead sat so close together snuggled into his side almost sat on his knee. JB sat a seat away from us enjoying this. I have to admit I was enjoying this too. It wasn't stressful like it would have been at home it felt just right. I need to saviour this moment as the next two weeks are revising for the boards and the boards. I'm so nervous i know I'm leaving it late for a specialty but I'm leaning forward for trauma of peits. I have to make my mind up soon. I'm going to speak with my friends about it whilst we revise but for now, I'm enjoying this pure bliss of just being normal for a few hours. Not being rushed of my feet as a surgeon. Not been the peace maker in the house. Not battling my inner monsters we all have. Just being here with Jug and Jelly. It's crazy to think how far I've come. I've become a surgeon. I've got a boyfriend, which I never thought I would have. My sister is back in my life. I've made a new family. My RGH family. Its crazy. I've come a long way but there's still along way to go. Life is a never ending journey your always going, carrying on. It's a journey a tough one but we can get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it. It makes me so happy.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	16. Boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is unsure of what specialty to go into and the boards are this week. What specialty will she choose?
> 
> JB time is nearly up at RGH what wl she do? 
> 
> Most to nearly all characters I've introduced are in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy

This week is the boards the past couple of weeks V, Kev and I have been studying the hell out of all the materials provided and the knowledge we've learnt being at RGH. Veronica is going for cardiovascular surgeon. Kevin General surgeon. As for me I'm still torn between trauma and peits. I have till the end of this week to decide as the boards are on Saturday and we fly out Friday. 

Monday:  
Veronica, Kevin and I have the day of we using today as an extra day to get some revision done as for the rest of the week we're at work except Thursday they've given us that day of so we can keep a level head. 

We're all in the living room. Music on, text books spread all over the place. Snacks on the table. We're set for a day of revision and studying. 

Polly is house hunting today and the twins are at school so it gives us time. We've been studying anything and everything for about a couple of hours now. We're all extremely tried so we've decided to take a break and get some food. 

As we've just finished our food their was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Kevin shouted. Kevin strolled up to the door and answered it. "Hey lads" Kevin said. It was Fangs and Sweet pea.  
"Hey" they both replied in unison . "Are you guys studying for the boards" Fangs asked. " Yeah" Veronica and I shouted from the kitchen. "You wanna join us" I asked them. "Yeah that would be amazing" Sweet pea answered. "Come in" Kevin said. "We're studying in the living room we just took a break" Veronica said whilst walking back into the living room . "We should call Reggie. We're all almost here and it might help if we study together. Give each other the confidence boost we all need" I said. "yeah" the boys said. "That's a great idea B"  Veronica said. 

I got up to call Reggie. "Hey Reg I've got most of the gang here studying wanna join. Fangs and Sweets have just joined if you wanna."  "That would be great Mini Coop. I'm on my way".  "Great see you in 10". I went back to the rest of the group. He'll be here in 10.

10 minutes later Reggie has arrived. We're all busy sat heads crammed into books. Hour have past and now it's 4. Polly and the twins will be home soon. Juni is at cheer and Dag is at their schools news papers he's joined. Their not even in high school yet and their doing what Polly and I did. To be honest I think we started in Primary too. Mum always wanted us to be a head of our game. 

"So what specialty are you all going into?" I asked curiously. I'm still indecisive. " Cardio I love it. The rush when you're holding a heart in your hands. It's like a high you know. A doctor's own drug it's addicted but it's not infectious you know?" Veronica asked us. We all nodded as we understood exactly where she was coming from. It's different for all doctors but it's the same rush. " Plastics for me. I love it. Its so much more than boob and noise jobs everyone thinks it to be. I've assisted on massive cases like reconstructing ears for a little boy so he can hear. I've helped with reconstructing parts of people's face once we've removed the a mass. It's just so much more. I've loved working with Archie as well one of the most successful plastic surgeons. He's started to call us the Plastic Posse "he said. We all started sniggering and laughing. " He hasn't has he" Fangs asked. Sweets, Kevin, Veronica and I shook our heads no . "He's deadly serious Fangs I've heard it with my own ears. Jughead has been talking about it too. Saying he internal cringes when they both say it like it's the best thing in the world".  "That's because it is Mini Coop" Reggie replied. Veronica started laughing.  "That's funny B as you drive a Mini Cooper" she laughed out. "Not for long I should be getting a new car soon I've had that car since high school it's time for a new one. If any Disrespects my mini Cooper again you'll be walking or getting a taxi every where you go. Okay. You all got that" I said in a harsh tone. " Yeah we got it" they all said. "It's general for me" Kevin said. Then Fangs gave him a look that said no way really my too. " Really?" Fangs asked. "Yeah why?" Kevin asked nervously . "It's nothing. General for me too" Fangs said. "That's cool why do you love that specialty so much" Kevin asked. " you don't have to stick to the certain part of the body like cardio or Nero we work on serval parts. We have no restrictions we work on livers, kidneys to the long and short intestine and so much more".  "Wow that's amazing Fang" I said. "What about you Kev?" Reggie asked. "Ever since med school I've had an idea of what specialty I wanted to go into but now actually working and doing surgery has only confirmed it. As well I've followed all of Alice Cooper's work and fell in love with it she was my role model". "That's fantastic Kevin" Sweet pea said. "I love working in the ER on trauma cases" Sweet Pea said. "Why" Veronica asked. "Well like you said it's a rush it's a high. With trauma you never get any case the same. It's always different also difficult and challenging I like it challenges".   "What about you B you haven't told us" Veronica pointed out. "Well that's the thing I'm unsure. I like trauma like Sweets but u also like peits. I wanna help the kids as their helpless for them self. I want to relive them off the pain they have. I know as surgeons we can't okay god but seeing then like that I want to help then and I will not give up with out a fight. They don't do why should we. Then u live trauma like sweets was saying no two case the same. It's an insane high but I want to save everyone" I said. "Betty what are you going to do boards are this week" Kevin asked. "Well I'm going to speak to Ethel and Valerie there the heads if those departments I want there opinions. As for tomorrow I'm in trauma so it might help me make up my mind" I said. 

We talked more as we packed up our text books. Polly and the twins have arrived home as Sweets, Fangs and Reggie where just leaving. Polly took the twins to Pops after their after school activities. When they got back they seemed so excited. " Betty, Kevin, Veronica" Polly shouted. "I need a word with you guys" she said. We all gathered in the living room. "What's up Polly" I asked . "Well as you guys know I've been working at the high school as the art teacher also the cheer coach. I've been looking for a place for us to live and I've found one. It's close to the twins school and the high school it's not that far away from here so we'll see each other still. You can finally have your room back you won't be sleeping on the couch anymore. Before you say you didn't mind. You partly didn't mind as you were stopping at Jugs. Now you can get a proper night's rest for work. I get the keys Friday we can move in after then. So I'll be packing this week. You'll be at the boards till Sunday and we should be in our new house by then". "That's amazing Polly. I'm so happy for you. I'll visit all the time. Your always welcome here. If you need a break send them to me" I said. "That's great Poll I'm going to miss you so much as well as the munchkins. You've become my sister now" Veronica said. Polly had tears in her eyes now. "I'm going to miss your terribly too Polly we've all become a family. Don't be a stranger okay" Kevin mumbled with tears in his eyes. 

Tuesday:  
Today I'm on trauma hopefully this will hell make my mind up about what specialty I want to go into. "Betty your needing to go to the scene with me it's a bad one. Let's get to the aid cars the ambulance will meet us there" Valerie said. 

Once we got there it was like a scene out of a horror movie blood every where. A drunk driver has crashed into a car. What's worse though a pole has gone a young girl. It looked like they were heading on a road trip. They boy in the car has a bone on his leg that has completely snapped out of place and you can see it. They took a pretty hard forceful impact. 

"We need to page Dr Jones, Dr Blossom, Dr McCoy to be ready for us when we get back" Dr Brown said. "That's the fire brigade. Tell them that we need them ASAP".  I ran to grab a fire man. "Hello I'm Dr Cooper from Riverdale Grace Hospital I have too Patients in that car who need cutting out and need medical attention as soon as possible or there bead". As soon as I said that he got his troop and headed for my direction. 

They cut off the door so we could assess them as much as possible. We needed to remove the boy so we could get the girl out with out moving the pole as the pole is the only thing which is stopping her from bleeding out. 

We safely removed the boy so we have full access to the girl. Me and Valerie crawled into the car. "So Betty what do we do?"  this is a teaching hospital after all. "We can't remove the pole as that's the only thing that's keeping her alive. We have to get her out if this car safely into the ambulance and straight to the OR. The Fire fightings had cut the pile shorter removed the other door. Now she is in the ambulance on the way to the OR. 

As soon as we got to the hospital the ORs where prepped and ready. The boy surgery had no complications unlike the girls who were touch and go. Luckily with the amazing surgical team we have her at RGH she will pull through. 

Wednesday:  
Jellybean has been called to the Chiefs office. Its either good news or bad news when the chief calls you in. 

"Good afternoon Jellybean. I've called you in here today about your position at RGH. Your time here is coming to an end as you'll be going back to the hospital you work at in la". Right everyone has gotten so used to having Jelly around it's going to be like a massive part of everyone's life has been ripped apart. She fits in so perfectly she gets a long with everyone. Her time has come to an end her. Like they say all good things must come to an end. "Yes my time here has nearly come to an end. It has been my pleasure to work work with the staff in this hospital. Working worth my brother has been amazing. Over this time these people have become my family so thank you" JB said. " That's  exactly why I have called you in my office today. You have been a pleasure to work with. Your an amazing talented surgeon. You get along with my stag and you have become apart of the RGH family. So I would like to offer you a permanent position on our surgical team if you'll have us" the chief asked.    "That would be fantastic. I would like to take you up on that I offer I'll ring my former hospital and say I'm transferring over her" she replied. 

As soon as JB got out of that office she rang her old hospital to make it official. She rang her roommate up saying she won't be coming back and she loves it here too much. She will be back to pack up her things and say a official good bye. Now she is happy she is with her family. She has an amazing job and she loves seeing jug happy after everything he's done for her. 

Yesterday I was on the trauma case. I spoke to Valerie about how I'm torn between those two specialty. She gave me her opinion. She said I will make an amazing trauma surgeon one day but follow my heart as I'm in this for the long haul. 

I caught up with Ethel today she said the exact same thing except she has never worked with an intern like me and said the children love me. 

Thinking about it I love being a pedestrian I love working with children. I'll be working with everyone not just one certain part. I love trauma but my heart and mind is saying peits. So that's what I'm going for my specialty. I than pulled my phone out and sent a message to the group chat saying I know what specialty I want to do. 

Thursday:  
Today its a calm day. We packed our luggage. We checked our passports. We we're ready for the flight tomorrow. 

Later that day around tea time. Most of the attendings met up for a drink. "Hey guys" Archie shouted to get the attention of Josie and Valerie. Sat at the table already was Toni Cheryl Archie JB and Jughead. They ordered a drink and made there way to the both in the corner of the bar. 

"How is everyone doing" Toni asked. "Well I'm worried for the interns. I remember my boards. God I hated them" Cheryl said. "Cheryl Blossom going soft. I think I'm dreaming" Josie joked. "I think the worse part of it is finding a hospital once you've passed them" Toni said. "I agree" Jughead said. "You have to get along with the staff. You have to like the right atmosphere. Most of all they have to pick you out of everyone who applies for that hospital" JB said. Every agreed verbal and non verbal. "Do you think most will stay with us?" asked Archie. "I hope so. Don't tell them this but there not the worse people to get stuck with. Plus they have amazing surgical skills" Jughead said. "Oh Jonesy you really love her don't you" Cheryl asked . "Are you kidding Cher he's a goner head over heals for her" JB added . "Am I that obvious" he asked. "Yeah man you look at her like she holds the moon and stars" Archie replies. "Not being that person but Jug if you hurt her I will kill you. She is my sister in law, my cousin and the auntie to my niece and nephew. I know how fucked up that is. I never knew her because of some sick twisted family feud and my brother died because of it. I love her, Polly and the twins with all my heart she is the only real proper family I've ever had after Jj so you've been warned. " Cheryl threatened.   " They'll do fine after all they've had us teaching them" Archie said.  "I have some news" JB stated. "What is it Jelly" Arch and Jug asked. "Well if you guys shut up I can tell you". They instantly shut up. "Well as you know my time at RGH is nearly up and I'll have to go back to my old hospital. Well you know how I got called in to see the Cheif" JB said. All of the group nodded their heads. "Well. He has given my a permanent position on the staff here. So I've taken him up on his offer. I'm here to stay for good" She stated . "Omg that's amazing Jelly you can stay with me. I've been looking to get an apartment anyway so it won't be that bad as we can help each other look" Jug said. "Thanks jug" she said. The rest of the group offered their congratulations. After a few more rounds they called it a night. 

Friday :  
Jughead drove me to the airport. I told him so many times he didn't have to I'll be fine but he was having non of it. 

As we got to the gate he stopped me. "Betts you'll do amazing I know you will. You'll pass them with flying colours. If you feel nervous or you can feel your anxiety level rising breath in and out. Say what five things you can see, hear and touch. It has always work so it shouldn't stop now. I also wanted to give you this". He pulled out a necklace with a crown on it. It reminded me of his crown shaped beanie he wears when he's not working. "I saw it and it reminded me of you so I bought it. Its to remind you that your a queen a strong smart beautiful independent woman who faces every challenge head on. Also that your the queen to my heart. I know what I said was too sappy but it's all true every single word of it ".   I put the necklace on me and then I gave him a long loving kiss before I headed to my gate to meet the rest of the interns. 

We have arrived at NYC that's where the boards are held. We are all settled in our hotel rooms. Me and Veronica are roommates. Fangs and Sweet pea are roommates and Kevin and Reggie are. We all found our rooms. Left our luggage in them and headed out for food. 

Saturday :  
Today is the day of the boards I'm nervous as hell. I've put on the necklace what juggie got me for good luck. 

As we all wait in the waiting room to get called in tensions are high. 

Veronica, Sweet Pea and Reggie were the first to go out of the interns from RGH. They all went in. Answered the questions all they have to do now is wait fie that email. Unlike me where as the rest of us have just gone in. 

Reggie has gone straight back up to his room to change out of his formal clothes and unto some comfy ones leaving Sweets and Veronica alone. 

"How'd it go in there Princess" Sweet pea asked. " I told you about the Princess thing stop it". "Why Princess, don't you like it?". "it's not that I don't like it. Its that what happened the last time you called me it" she said. "You mean how I kissed you and you ignored me" he stated. "Yes and I'm sorry about that but I was sorting some stuff out back then. I also didn't know how you'll react to me being bi". "God Veronica I don't care that your bi. Wait that sounds bad I mean u don't care if your with a man or a woman that doesn't charge how I see you". "and tell me sweetpea how do you see me?" she asked lustfully. "A strong stunning smart confident sexy talent woman that I would be even lucky to be friends with". As he was saying that her lips connected with his for a hungry lustful passionate kiss. They both pulled away for air. He that guided her back to his room. He messaged Fangs saying the room is other wise occupied. He locked his door. Then piece by piece clothing has been taking off and flung to the ground. They took time in pleasuring each other whispering naughty statements into each other ears whilst reaching there climax. They laid their in bed all hot and sweaty with the room smelling of sex. 

I sit in the room trying not to nervously play with my hands or worse clench my first so hard my scars reopened. There mostly healed now which is amazing. I've been finding new ways to cope which are working wonders. Before we started I remember the words what Jughead told me that settled me. I answered all of this scenarios to the best of my ability but some how I feel liked I fucked it up. I feel like my anxiety and nervous got the better of me and I'm so fucking pissed about it. 

All I have to do now is wait for that email to see I passed or not. They come out in a weeks time at midnight. Most of us plan on staying at my house on results day to see if we have passed. All we can do now is play the waiting game. God how I hate the waiting game. 

I decided to call it an early night as we fly back home tomorrow and this week has been stressful I messaged jug before going to bed. 

B:Hey Juggie. Today went okay I felt like I screwed it up but will see x

J:Hi Juliet. You haven't screwed it up I just know it. Jb is staying at RGH. I can't wait to have you home tomorrow x

B: Omg that's fantastic tell her congrats from me. I can't wait to be back home. I missed you I wore the necklace today it was my good luck charm x

J: she said thnxs she loves you. We're taking you for a milkshake even if I have to bring one into work which I'll probably have to. You wore it. I'm sure it brought you all the luck in the world. X

B: let's hope so. A milkshakes sounds great. Nothing beats pops ones. X

J: I know right there the best. I have to go back to my patient I'll see you tomorrow x

B: night juggie x

J: night betts x

She got her stuff ready so she could just go and be ready when leaving tomorrow and then fell into a bliss full slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @Teambugheadallways on Instagram and wattpad for helping me with this chapter. Her work is absolutely amazing so you should check it out.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic it means the world to me. It always puts a smile on my face knowing real life people read my work


	17. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The board have past now all they need to do is wait.
> 
> Wait. 
> 
> Wait for their results to see if they were going to be surgeons

The house is a lot more quieter now with out the twins and Polly around. Still chaotic and crazy but calm. Everyone is on edge this week. We all are desperate to know if we passed. We're all anxious to see what hospitals want us. It feels like a game of monopoly.

As promised Jughead had brought me a vanilla milkshake to work for me. "He you go gorgeous" he said whilst passing me the shake at the nurses station. "Juggie you didn't have to"i said. " But I promised Betty and how can I say no to this face" she said whilst gesturing to my face. "So I have some news for" he stated. "What is it?" I asked excitedly. "We that's the thing your going to have to a company me to tea after work with Jellybean" he said . "Okay. Where are we off"i asked.  " Roberto's" he answered. Roberto's was a fancy restaurant in Riverdale so I will probably have to dress nice. "So we're celebrating something?"    "Maybe. We're something nice. Which isn't a problem because you always look stunning" he said. "Juggie flatter will get you anything. I will. What time?"   "I'll pick you up at 7. We have a table booked  at 7:30".  "okay I'll l be ready".   "Great I'll tell JB your in".  And with that he left to go changed in to his scrubs and out of his street clothes. 

The day went so fast. All of the interns stuck their head into work all so nervous and wanting to think about anything but the boards. I went home. I teared by closet apart trying to find something to wear. I ended on settling with a nice blouse my black jeans and a blazer. To class it up more I put on my heels. Now dressed I'm sat doing my hair and make up. I don't usually have time to do my makeup but love doing it. Not because it's for anyone else it's for me and when I was under it was always a non make up, make up look if I did wear it. That was Alice Cooper's rules. I did a full face of make up I don't usually get to do. I love it putting music on singing dancing whilst getting ready. 

7 came sooner than she thought the time flew by. Suddenly the door bell rang. She was making her way down stairs once Kevin answered the door. "Looking as handsome as always Jug" Kevin said. "Thanks Kev" he said awkwardly. As I came down the stairs I shouted to Kevin "Stopping hitting on my man".   "Oh so you're finally admitting that something has officially taken off".  "Yes Kev don't act like you don't know walls have ears in our hospital and the nurses love to gossip".   "How I love those nurses of ours" Kevin sighed. "You look gorgeous B. Have a great time" Kevin said whilst walking back up stairs. Veronica had a nigh shift so she was at the hospital. 

"You look stunning Betts".  "You don't look too bad your self Jug. As I was getting my bag from the hanger he pulled some flowers from being his back. " I also got you some flowers".   "There gorgeous Juggie thank you. Let me put them in a Varese and we'll be off". He nodded and waited for me. I put the flowers in the Varese and we headed out. He held his hand out for me and I graciously took it. We made our way to the truck. "So it's only a couple of days till results come in are you nervous" he asked . "I.. Uh.. I mean obviously I am. I've worked all my life just for my career to depend on some questions and an examination board. What if I don't pass? What do you I do then. All I have ever wanted to become was a surgeon. Be like mommy I always said when I was little. They always asked what do you want to do when your older. I said be like my mum the amazing inspiring woman who inspired hundreds of women to be come fantastic kick ass surgeons. What if I'm not going to be of them".  "Hey, hey, hey" he cupped my face. "Don't think like that. You have aced those boards. You are an amazing kick ass female surgeon who will inspire others just like your mum did. You are amazing talented beautiful confident woman and I'm lucky to call you mine" he said then leant down to kiss me. "thank you. I needed that" I whispered into the kiss. 

Shortly we arrived at Roberto's. Jelly was standing at the entrance waiting for us. "Hey Betty you looked beautiful" Jelly said. "As do you Jelly".   "Should we go inside. I'm starving" Jug said. Me and jelly laughed . "Some things never changed" she said. We all got in and seated. We ordered food and drinks. "So what are we celebrating Juggie".  "You mean you haven't told her Jug" JB asked. "Well no because its your news and I was going to tell her mine afterwards" he said. "Guys come on your killing me here" I said. "Fine okay, okay. When you was at the boards. I got called in to talk with the Chief. He has offered me a job at RGH" she told me. "Oh my god congratulations Jelly. Please say you have taken the job" I asked eagerly. "Yeah I have. You've all become my family there. As well my actual family is here and I want to be back with them. Your apart of our family now Betty. So I want to tell you. I've never had a sister before and now I do and I don't want to let that go" she explained.  " Jelly your making me cry. Thank you" I told her. "Jug don't mess this up. Or go all self loving saying you don't deserve her. You both deserve each other". "Thanks JB" Jughead said. 

Jellybean went to the toilet before food came. Now it was just me and Jughead sat at the table. He pulled me in for a hug and a kiss. "I love you. Betty Cooper so much". I wasn't expecting that I knew he loved me but we have never spoke those words aloud before. "Jughead Jones I love you too".  I kissed him again. I didn't realise Jelly was back. "Get a room you two"she said. I pulled away flushed from the kiss and some embarrassment. Soon after the food arrived so we all dug in." Jug you haven't told me what you was going to after JB" I said curiously.    "Oh yeah right. Um I'm looking for a new place to live. I'm selling the trailer" he said. That made me shocked he loved that trailer. I guess it made sense seeing as JB moving down her. "Have you found a place yet?" I asked. "No not yet. Still looking" he answered. "I have an apartment already for the moving vans to come down to" JB said. "Wait your not getting a place together?" I asked. "Absolutely no way. I love you guys but those walls are thin. As well I need privacy and I bring home people too which I don't want poor old juggie here to know who" JB said. "That's valid" I said. "I'm not that old Jellybean" Jughead spat out. "Any way I've been looking at some places near you babe" he casually said. "You have" I said in aww. "Yeah it's near to the hospital in case of emergency pages. I will be closer to you. Which is where I want to be". "This is so cute I think I'm going to vomit" JB joked. "Juggie I have an idea" I said. "What is it? " he asked. "Okay give it a listen before you say no to it". "I promise I will" he said. "Move in with me. We have a space and the others won't be there for ever it's just in till they find a place. I don't mind them there at all but I know Kev might be moving out with Fangs. They all might be moving depending on what Hospital they go to. Think about it. Its perfect. I'll get more time with you. Its close to the hospital and JB is welcome anytime". Okay it might be a crazy idea but I really want this. He makes me incredibly happy and I love him so much. So why the hell not. "Sounds like the perfect plan to me Jug" Jellybean implied. "Right" I said. "Think about it. Please" I say pulling the puppy dog eyes and pout look. "Okay babe I'll think about it" he said. "Yay" me and Jelly both cheered.

_______________

It's been a couple of days since the meal at Roberto's. I enjoyed it. I'm glad I asked Jug to move in with me because we are always working if I'd didn't I don't think we'll have ever moved on. 

My stress levels are higher than ever. Tonight at 12 the results for the boards are in. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Reggie are coming around to my house tonight. So all the gang will be there. There will be pizza. There will be alcohol. There will be pj's included that's a given. 

Everyone started to make there way to mine for about half 8 some finished work earlier and others had just finished. We had all phones and laptops out on the table in the living room waiting for that clock to strike midnight so we could see if the fairy godmother of surgery has granted all our wishes. Hopefully she has. As I couldn't imagine not working with these idiots . I love them they've become my family a crazy dysfunction family but we all get along. 

Once everyone has arrived it was 9pm. To pass time on we played neither have I ever. Kevin started first. "Okay never have I ever slept with my boss" he said. Me and Veronica drank. "Wait V. Who when where how" Kevin shit fired questions to her. "Archie, a couple of months ago in the on call room. I don't know how it happened we were arguing one minute than making out the next" she said. Whilst she was explaining all of this Sweet pea looked extremely uncomfortable. "Okay my go" Sweet pea said. "Never have I ever had sex with anyone in this room" he said. Everyone except me and Reggie drank. "Wait so obviously Kevin and Fang did it but you two" Reggie asked. They both nodded. Me and Kevin pulled Veronica into the kitchen. "Where and when" I asked . "At the boards. It was when Kevin and Fang stayed the night in your room"she told him. " Oh that made sense. Was he good" Kevin asked. "Incredible Kev. Those fingers oh my god. Are talented" she told us. 

We went back to the group and carried on. "Never have I ever gotten high" Reggie asked. Veronica, Sweet Pea and Reggie drank. "I was in high school" Sweet pea and Reggie said. "College" is all Veronica said. "Never have I ever hooked up on a desk" I asked. Veronica and I drank. The look on the boys faces when I drank was a picture they were utterly shocked. "Close your mouth boys. It's not that surprising" I said. "Actually B. It is an utter shock" Veronica said. After never have I ever we got on to a game of firsts. It's where some one says something like lose of your V card. You would have to tell everyone that story. I went first. "Okay umm first black out drunk hangover" I said. They were all thinking whilst I told my story. "It was in college. I went to a college party. It was a challenge party. So you paid to get in you got handcuffed to someone of the opposite sex or the same. What ever was your preference. You needed to do challenges and games to get keys to unlock the cuff. So many many shots later. With beer pong and the beer Olympics. With seven minutes in heaven. We finally found our key. I was so fucking drunk I couldn't stand. I was sick every where. I was and still am so grateful for my best friend and roommate back then Mel she held my hair back when I was throwing up. She got me home. Gave me some paracetamol and water put a bin next to me. I woke up the next morning couldn't remember a thing about that night till it all came back to me and with the worst hangover I have ever had". Everyone was laughing so hard about it. Okay its funny now but it sure as hell wasn't back than. 

We played a few more rounds of firsts but then midnight stuck. Nevers running high with alcohol running through our veins probably wasn't the best idea. Everyone kept refreshing their emails till it came up. 

"Yes I've got mine" Veronica screamed. "Me too" said Reggie. Make that me as well" Kevin said. "Us too" Fangs and Sweet pea said. "What about you B" Veronica asked . "No nothing. Oh my god this is bad. This is so bad. Guys just because I haven't got mine doesn't mean you shouldn't open yours" I told them. Every one opened up there email. Reading and rereading it to make sure they read it the first time. "Oh my god. I did it. Guys we did it" Veronica yelled. "That we did" the rest said but me. 

That night everyone went to bed happy and relieved not me my nerves were now worse than before. The next morning we a got up to go to work. Some of us didn't have a hang over some of us did. I drank so much last night as I was worried about my results. I had a right to be. As I was in the E.R I found Cheryl. "Hey cous or sis should I say" she laughed . "You look like the walking dead". "I feel it Cher I need a banana bag can you do it for me" I asked her. "Yeah sure. Come on. Did you celebrate too had last night because of your board results" she asked . "Actually I haven't gotten mine yet. Everyone has now all I'm thinking is the worst" I admitted . "They'll come through soon. There you go all done". "Thanks". 

 

I went to go find Jughead because all I need right now is to be in his arms. I need to hear his voice I'm lost and don't know what to do. I found him in his office working on some files. "Hey Princess". "Hey Juggie". "Did you pass?" he asked me. That's when I started to break down. "Ju.. Jug.... I didn't.... I haven't.... Got the um the email yet.. Everyone else has... I don't know what to do" I opened up to him. He pulled me in to a hug and rubbed small circles on my back. That calmed me down. His touched calms me down his voice does. "It's going to be okay Betty. It might be a technical error. You should check again. I love you". All I did was nod and pulled my phone out. "I love you too" I spoke calmly. 

I opened the icon for my emails. I have a couple new emails. As I was scrolling down I saw the email that could end or start my career. "Jug... Juggie it's hear. I've got it" I told him. "See I told you now open it". 

I pressed the email and it came up with this:

Dear Elizabeth Cooper,  
We would like to congrats you on passing the boards of 2018. You will be an excellent surgeon one day. Now you have to start looking for where you would like to carry on your studies as a resident. 

Once again congratulations 

-the board of medical service 

I showed Jughead the email as I was gob smacked I couldn't speak. "Congratulations baby. I'm so proud of you" he said in between kisses. "I really hope you stay at RGH or I'm going to have to follow you where ever you go" he said. "I have my options open Jug and one of them is here don't you worry. I kissed him again. I sent a quick message to the group saying I received the email and that I'd passed. 

" Betts I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you asked me at Roberto's"he said and paused. " You have" I asked. "Yes I have and I want to move in with you. Only if its still okay with you Betty" he said quietly as he was nervous. "Jug of course it is. I asked you remember". "I love you" he said. "I love you too Jug" I replied. 

This was a good day I passed my boards I'm a surgeon now. As well my boyfriend is moving in with me. Things have started to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	18. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks after all the gang found out they passed the boards.  
> What has been going on at RGH.
> 
> Warning mention of guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Don't be a silent reader comment and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr

Jughead has moved in now. It's been a couple of weeks since we've found out I've passed the boards. Everyone in the house was so up for him moving in. Kevin said he'll be good eye candy to look at in the morning. That made me laugh. I made this comment about him being my man. Kevin said we can share him. I then brought up Fangs and he said it doesn't harm to look Betty. He was obviously joking but it was funny as Jughead walked into the kitchen at the time. 

All the interns who I guess where Residents now were all focusing on hospital. Which hospital want them? How much where they offering? Do we want to take that offer? We all had a lot on our minds. 

I've had a few offers for different hospitals. Greendale, LA, New York, Seattle and Toronto. Obviously I have my offer for here in Riverdale. It doesn't hurt to keep my options open. Right? 

I was on the children unit today. I loved working on the children ward after all I am a pedestrian surgeon. This little boy Jack he's 3 years old and he's in today. He was at the park and fell. He's broken in his arm in two places. Cheryl had already taken him down to the O.R. 

Now I was just running blood work to the lab. Then I heard it. 

Bang. 

A gun shot was fired. My heart was in my mouth. Racing so fast. Is everyone okay. Who's got shot. Is Jughead okay. What about the rest of them. Is JB in work today so many questions flying around. 

\--------

In the E.R. a gun shot was fired by a man in a black hood. He had green eyes, a middle aged man. He fried aimlessly around the E.R. Killing some of the innocent people who came in to get looked at. 

"Where's Dr Cooper" he yelled with rage. The nurses refused to say anything. "God sake tell me or the next bullet will go through your head" . The nurses were that scared they told him were Betty was on the children ward. 

He started making his way up to the third floor. Once he was out of eye rang  Weatherbee paged everyone code black. Code black a shooter on the lose. Hospital on lock down. 

The police were notified. They had surrounded the building. They had officer's out and in side the building. The one's inside the building were trying to track down the shooter. 

They had new reporter's out side already covering the story. It was on every new channel you could think off. 

Jellybean was just about to set off to work when she heard the news. She couldn't think straight. Traumatic memories of her watching her mother get shot to death was all that was coming to mind. She was scared not for herself but for Betty and Jughead they were at work. She needs to get a hold of them but first needs to ring Archie see if he knew. 

JB rung Archie up. He found out just as he arrived at work. They wouldn't let him in. He's worried. He can't think straight all he could do was to beg JB to be fast.

Mean while back at the hospital the hooded man was making his way up to the children's ward. 

Jughead and Fangs were making there way back down to the E.R when they heard the gun shot. As they were making their way there they came in contact with the hooded guy. "Where's Dr Cooper?" he yelled. "She isn't here" Jughead said. He was thinking on his feet he doesn't want his girlfriend to be shot. "Don't lie to me tell me where she is or you die" he shouted. Both men replied they were telling the truth . "Your not you bastards. Where is she" he yelled. "Look guy we've told you she isn't here" Fangs told him. 

Bang. 

A shot was fired right in Fangs chest. Blood pouring every where. Jughead so scared and shocked that happened right in front of his face. Fangs became a good friend to Jughead almost family. Well definitely his work family. Tears well up in his eyes. He's trying to be strong he doesn't want to die. "Were is she" he asked again. "We told you" Jughead said trying to sound not broken inside. 

The hooded man raised the gun up and once again he pulled the trigger. 

BANG. 

He shot Jughead. Luckily he shot him in his hand. It wasn't that bad. Still he fell to the ground with shock. He didn't move he thought that was the best thing to do play bead. That's exactly what he did. In till he moved into the elevator. 

As soon as Jughead knew it was safe to move he did everything and I mean everything in his power to try save Fangs but it was too late. He couldn't save him. That's when Jughead pulled his phone out to call JB. 

"Hi Jelly". "Oh my god Jug are you okay please tell me your okay" she asked. This time he started sobbing and couldn't control it. "I've been shot JB. It's just my hand but I need it fixing. I tried so hard jelly. So hard but I lost him" he said. Jellybean was keeping calm she didn't want to scare her brother with her worries. "Lost who jug?".   "Fa... Fangs. He got shot" he cried out.  "Okay Jug don't worry. I've just messaged Cheryl get your self down to the O.R she has just finished her surgery and she said she'll do yours" JB said. He ended the phone and carefully made his way to the O.R.

On the next floor the hooded man ran in to Kevin Keller. Kevin was drilled in to be safe don't go against his law. His father was the sheriff. The hooded man raised the gun towards Kevin. As this was happening Betty walked out the room. "Betty don't move" Kevin said.  "Listen to your friend. If you move he dies" he warned her. Betty and Kevin both raised there hands. 

"Please let me go" Kevin said. " I'm 24 years old. I was born and raised in Riverdale. My dad's the sheriff and my mum is serving our country. I am a virgin. I haven't done a lot. I have a lot to live for. Please. Please let me go" Kevin pleaded. "No" the hooded man said. "Please let him go. You want me. You have got me. Now stop hurting all these innocent people. I'm here take me. Hurt me not them" she shouted. "Go now before I change my mind" he said. "You move now that room" he pointed to a room. 

\------------

I'm now in a spear room that we had free in the children's ward. My hands still up above my head. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Who is this person? Why does he want me for? What have I done? Oh my god if I do die today. I haven't told Polly or the twins how much I love them. "I haven't told Jughead that I see a future with him that I want to get married. I haven't told Kevin or Veronica how thankful I am for knowing them. I haven't even said good bye to my mum. 

He sat me down in the chair and held a gun to my head." Who.. Who are you?" I asked him. "Oh you don't remember me" he asks. " You have a mask on". He took the mask off. 

Oh my god. It's Addison Cott father. 

My phone was in my pocket. I messaged JB in with the shooter and than dialed her. She picked up but didn't say anything. Thank god she didn't. 

"You killed my daughter now I'm going to kill you" he said . "I didn't kill her. I did everything I could" I told him. "No you didn't. My baby girl is bead because of toy bitch. Now it's time to pay" he shouted. "I did everything I could. Who am I to decide and live. I'm not. I'm not God. We can't play God. People come to me for help. I try each and everyday to help. Don't you think I didn't care about your daughter because I did. She was my first person I have ever lost and I beat my self up every day about it. Everyday I promise myself this time I'm going to save everyone who comes to me for help. That's not possible I tried everything to save your daughter I did. So if you don't think so then go ahead pu the trigger." I explained to him tears streaming down my face. He brought the gun down away from my face. " Well if I can't have her right now or kill you" he raises the gun to his head. "No don't. It will get easier" I said but it was too late her pulled the trigger. 

BANG. 

I pulled out my phone Jellybean still on the phone to me. She heard everything that went on. She told me to stay put till an officer was with me. 

About 10 minutes later a officer came to get a statement. He then escorted me out off the building. 

I ran straight up to Veronica, Archie, Jellybean and Kevin. They all engulfed me into a big group hug. "Where's Jug?" "I he's in surgery" Archie said. "He's doing surgery on a Patient". "No Betty he's the one having it done" JB explained. "He got shot Fangs was there too" Archie told me. Kevin was crying his eyes out all the way through this interaction. "Wait is Fangs. Did he... Did he.. Get shot" I asked. Kevin's sobs got louder when I asked them. All of them nodded . "Oh my god. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Kevin" I told him. "It's not your... Fa... Fault B. It's that sick fucking idiot who got away by taking the cowards way out" Kevin said angrily. " Who's told Sweet pea" Archie asked. "I did" Veronica said. "Which is why I'm staying at his a few nights I don't want him to be alone she said. We all nodded and understood. 

\-----------

Its a couple of hours after the shooting now. The hospital cleaned and back to normal. People to see and treat. 

I went to go check on Jughead as soon as I had a free minute. I knocked on his door. "Jughead Jones aren't you a sight for sore eyes". That made him laugh. I'm glad it did. "Betts I was so worried about you. Did he get to you? Fangs and I we tried to tell him you wasn't here. Then... Then.. He shot... He shot him. Betty right in front of me. I tried my best to save him but it was too late". "He did get to me. He didn't hurt me. Held the gun to my head. I talked my way out of it but he killed himself. I know what happened to Fangs. You did everything you could baby. I'm so proud of you" I told him and kissed him senselessly. "I know Arch and JB want to see you. I'll let them in. I love you Juggie". "I love you too Betts. 

My shift was now over. Thank god that was the worst shift of Mt life. Fangs is gone. A good friend is gone. He didn't get a chance to have a future. He doesn't get a chance to adopt or get married. He doesn't get the chance to be the brilliant surgeon we all knew he could be. We didn't a chance to say goodbye. The only goodbye we wanted to say to each other was when going home from work or if he did chose a different hospital to work in. That good bye but we promised to stay in touch. Not this good bye he was taken from us way too soon. 

He was an amazing friend. 

Excellent surgeon. 

Fantastic boyfriend. 

Beloved person. 

We love him. 

Why did it have to be like this. 

Goodbye Fangs. 

Rest in peace.


	19. Which Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a couple of weeks after the shooting.
> 
> It's time to lay fangs to rest. 
> 
> What Hospital will they continue their residence at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I share this fic both on here and wattpad. Riverdale Grace Hospital has been ranked #3 drama over there. I sti in shock about it and my other fic The Road Trip is now at #51 the last time I checked. That one is ranked for a friendship to lover. I just want to thank all of you for reading it.

A couple of weeks have passed since the shooting. We're all still morning the loss of a dear friend. His funeral is this week. Along with the decision we have to choose what Hospital to continue our residence.

Tomorrow is Fangs funeral. All of us are working today. We're all trying to keep our mind off of it. Especially Kevin and Sweet pea. They've been a mess. Sweet pea couldn't sleep at his own flat. He use to share with Fangs. All Fangs stuff is still there. Fangs had no family. The only family he had was Sweet pea and Kevin. He said to us one night. It was the night when we were revising for the boards. He broke down crying thanking us for being the only family he's ever had. We started happy crying that night. Promising what ever happens will all keep in touch. 

I had just taken a patient down to the children ward. When walking back I heard muffled cries in the supplied cupboard. I walked over the door and tried to open it. Someone was sat behind the door. "Hey can I get in I need supplies" I said. It was a lie but the person behind the door let me in. 

I walked in. I saw the Kevin walk around the corner so he couldn't see me. "Hey Kev" I said softly whilst walking to him. I pulled him into a hug. He sobbed into my shoulder.  "I... I... I miss him so much" he said all muffled. "I know you do" I whispered not trusting my voice. "I loved him. So much. Why. Why.... W..why its not fair" he cried out. "I know Kev. I'm so sorry. I know you loved him. We all did" I said trying to reassure him. "I'm saying a few words tomorrow. I don't think I'll be strong enough. Me and Sweets are saying something". I rubbed slow circle's on his back. He seemed to be calming down. "How about I go up with you. For support and if you can't go on. I'll carry on for you" I offered. He pulled away and looked at me.  "You.. You wo.. Would really do that for me" he asked. "Of course Kevin. Your my family" I told him. "So how about we get out this closet and get back to work. People need our help".   "Ye" he said. "You sure" I asked. He nodded a yes and we were walking out back down to the E.R. 

Jughead can't operate until Cheryl gives him the all clear. So for now he's stuck to paper work. JB gets all the surgery's. She's happy about it. Also she isn't due to the circumstances.  

Toni and Cheryl have been getting close since the famous visit from the parents of hell. The visit from hell got spread all around the hospital. A hospital is one of the worst place for the rumour mill. 

The plastic pose are stronger than ever. Reggie absolutely loves working along side Archie. There inseparable. 

Toni and Veronica have become good friends. Veronica loves working and learning from Toni. She has learnt so much. Veronica is a kick ass cardio surgeon. 

Kevin is excelling in general. He loves the work. The work dose remind him off Fangs but he powers through that one day at a time. 

Sweet pea has got him self stuck in to the trauma work. He lives for it. The high and the rush he gets from it. Its like his own form of drug he's addictive too. 

________

Today is the day that we officially say goodbye to Fangs. Emotions are running high. 

My house is hepatic. Okay it is always crazy in my house but today is worse. The funeral starts at 10. We're meeting everyone there. It's just a small funeral but that's what he would have wanted. His friends there. The family you chose to have, friends. 

I was our room. That's right mine and Jughead's room. When he walked in. I was trying to put my necklace on. "Here let me do that" he said whilst walking behind me. "Jug are you sure. What about your hand" I asked worried. "It's fine. I'm sure" he said whilst taking the necklace off of me. I moved my hair whilst he clipped the necklace on me. He than rubbed his hands up and down my arm and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "You look gorgeous Betts" he said whilst looking into my eyes in the mirror. "Thanks Juggie" I said whilst hugging him. 

Everyone in the house was ready. Veronica and Sweet pea took his truck. Me, Jug, jelly and Kev took my car. Once we arrived there. Archie and the rest of the hospital staff had arrived. 

Archie, Reggie, Kevin, Sweet pea and Jughead all carried the coffin out into the middle of the church.

The ceremony was short and sweet. A lot of tears. Tissues so many used. Now it came for Kevin and Sweet pea to speak. Sweet pea went first. "I knew Fangs since I was little. He was my best friend, my brother and my true family. We've been through hell and back living on the wrong side of the tracks wanting to get some where in life. Only one of us is actually going to do that. He was taken from us too early. I love you man. I'm going to get somewhere in life. For you. For the both of us. I love you brother. In unity there is strength". Sweet pea said keeping strong in till he walked off the stand. Than it was Kevin's turn. I went up there with him.  "Fangs was the only man that was never ashamed of me. He loved me for who I was. I love him so much. He was taken away from us. Now I feel lost, broken drifting in the sea with out a sense of direction to go. I loved him" Kevin said than broke down. I stepped up. "Fangs was loved by all. He was the life and soul of the party. When shifts got so hard we didn't think we could manage. He kept us going. He told us one night that we were his family and he loved us. He said we meant the world to him as he didn't have a proper family. He always said in unity there is strength. So in the hard times we need to stand together then there will always be strength" I said. 

Kevin and I walked back to our places and watched the rest of the service go by. Once we was outside to watch him be lied to rest. Veronica walked beside me. "That was beautiful B" she said to me.  "thanks V" I told her. 

The service was over. Fangs could now rest in peace. Everyone went back to the car except me. I sat next to his grave and cried. I cried out all the emotions that has been built up over the last couple of weeks. "I'm so sorry Fangs. It's my fault. It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me you would still be here if it wasn't because of me. My stupid silly mistake when we first started as interns got you killed. I'm cursed I swear I am. It should be me inside that box not you. I promise I'll do better Fangs. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry " I said sobbing my eyes out whilst scrunching my hands together. I didn't stop with the pressure. My nails broke skin again. They were healing. Why do I do this. 

I couldn't focus on anything. All I could focus on was the tears and my hands ripping my skin. Someone came to my side and wrapped me up in there embrace. I slowly look up to see Jughead quietly hugging me. Letting me get all the pent up emotions I have been feeling out. 

I finally have used all my energy up and I couldn't cry anymore. Jughead slowly unclenched my hands and saw the bloody mess. He wrapped his hands up in mine and kissed them. "Kevin and JB got a lift with Archie. Let's go to the car and patch you up" he said softly so he didn't startle me. 

We made our way to the car in silence. I was sat in the the front seat of the car. Not the divers seat. Jughead offered to drive. As he was cleaning my hands he spoke. "It's not your fault Betty. It was an awful triadic. People died including our friend. This wasn't your self so don't blame yourself. I don't why bad things happen to good people. This world is fucked up Betty but this isn't your fault" he reassured me. All I could do was nod my head. 

______________

Its been a few days since we laid Fangs to rest. Today is the day where we all have our meetings with Weatherbee to tell him our decision. Reggie meeting is first. 

"Good morning Dr Mantel" Weatherbee said.  "Good morning Chief" Reggie said. "So I am aware multiple of hospital are wanting you to carry on there residency at there hospital. Dr Andrews have taught you well. I want to know your decision" he said. "Yes Dr Andrews have taught me well. I have made my decision. I am staying her at RGH" Reggie told him. "Very well. I'll look forward to working with you" he said. 

Reggie walked out then it was Sweet peas turn.   "Good morning Dr Pea. As your aware everyone is telling me there decision of where their starting there residency. I understand that you have quit the experience and respect and support your choice" Weatherbee said.  "Yes your right but all those experiences have made me the surgeon I am today. I am staying at Riverdale Grace Hospital as these people have become my family and I wouldn't change that for the world." Sweet pea got up and walked out. 

It was now the afternoon and Veronica has her meeting. She walked in to his office." Good afternoon Dr Lodge. I understand that your father is very determined to get you working at one of his hospital" he said worried. "That's true chief but I've put my father in his place. I am staying here. The staff are amazing. Such strong bonds it's an amazing work environment." Weatherbee nodded his head. "I can't wait to work with you in the future" he told her. 

After Veronica's meeting it was Kevin's. "Good afternoon Dr Keller. I'm so sorry for your loss. I have called you here as I need to know your decision".  Kevin nodded. "I have decided to stay here". He said up and moved out the room. 

My meeting was before the end of our shifts. I walked in to the room and sat down. "Hello Betty" he said. "Hello Waldo" I said. "How's your mother?" he asked me. "She's doing good" I told him. "I remember my intern years with your mum. She was so close to go to NYC hospital. She chose against it when she found out she was pregnant with your brother" he said. "Yeah Chic. I'm still looking for him" I said. "So have you come to a decision" he asked. "I have. This has been my home all my life. I have grown up here. I'm staying I couldn't imagine working anywhere else" I told him. Then made my way out. 

It was the end of my shift. We all decided to meet up at the wtym wyrm. 

I walked through the doors and saw everyone sat around a table. Everyone welcomed me with a hi then I sat down. "So how did it go" Archie asked all of us. "Are you guys staying" JB asked. "Which way are you going?" Jughead asked everyone. 

We all looked at each other. "Should we tell them" Reggie said. "Yeah we should" Veronica said. "On three" Sweet pea said. "3...2...1..."Kevin counted down.

" Riverdale Grace Hospital " we all cheered out. 

I thought about what Fangs all ways said. In unity there is strength. I'm so glad we're all working here. These people are my family. We are a unit and a strong one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't be a silent reader comment and leave kudos.
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	20. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could happen when they need doctors at a medical call?
> 
> Hundreds injuries. A lot dead too. 
> 
> What would happen?

We've been residents for a couple of months now. I love it. Its such a high. I love it. We've all become such a close nit unit. Veronica and Sweet pea are on and off. Cheryl and Toni have been dating several months now. Archie has a thing for Veronica and Reggie is flirting with all the interns and nurses. 

Jughead has been back to work actually doing surgery's awhile now. He loves being back. Being able to cut and save lives. 

Today we got a massive trauma page. We have to go there to the scene. A car park lot has collapsed. Hundreds of civilians hurt. Adults, children even pregnant women. This was a all hands on deck kind of call. 

When we arrived the seen it was hepatic,insane even crazy. All response units were there. Police, Fire fighters, first responders, nurses, doctors and surgeons. 

Sweet pea was the first person to speak. "We need to set up triage. Now. Then see as many patients as possible" he shouted. We all ran to help those we could see. Whilst the fire fighters were pulling others out so we could help them. 

I found this little girl who was injured. Her bone sticking out and her head needed stitches. We went her off in an ambulance. 

As the day progressed the worse looking patients come out as. I was working on a little boy. He had liquid build up in his left lung and his stomach bloated. He was bleeding internally. "This boy need to get to an ER. NOW or he'll die" I shouted. 

The rest of the gang pulled and saved so many more people. Unfortunately you can't save them all. 

As I went closer to the building. I noticed a car leaking oil. Than a spark from the opposite car. "Every body move its about to blow" I screamed. Everyone who was standing near the building ran away from it. As soon as I said that it went up in flames. Rumble came flying everywhere. The impact of the building going up in flames and coming down more made me knock of my feet and into the river. 

I was now trying my best to swim with the current. Everybody else trying to save patient's lives. Me well I'm trying to stay a float to stay a live. 

The current is too strong. It's taking everything out of me. I haven't got enough strength to carry on. But I need to carry on. I have to carry on. If I don't I will never see Kevin or Veronica or even JB again. I won't be able to tell Jughead I love him I see a future with him. I want children with him. Trying my best. Every ounce of strength I'm using. 

I suddenly feel faint. 

Every thing goes blank. 

I see a light. 

The light is coming closer to me. 

The light is now every where. 

I don't where I am. 

___________

Jughead and the rest of the group frantically saving people. He dose a scan of his surroundings. He can't see her. Betty. She's gone. Where is she? 

"Betty" he yells out. 

"Guys have you seen Betty I can't find her" Jughead asked frantic. He got an audio of no's. 

This got every one nerves and anxiety levels high. Jughead is trying to keep a calm and level head. She might have gone back to the hospital. That's what he keeps telling him self to keep him self calm. So he's not jumping to the worst case scenario. 

At this point they saved as many as the civilians as humanely possible. So at this point all eyes were looking out for Betty. 

Jughead hands are shaking uncontrollable. He can't control them. His eyes are getting all blurred. Yelling, screaming and shouting her name. He's feeling terrified. 

Veronica searching the rumble for her. Archie and Sweet pea helping as there's a lot to cover. 

Kevin trying to calm and reassure Jughead that's she's okay. He's calling the hospital to see if she's there. "Toni. It's me Jug. Is Betty back at the hospital" he asked frantic tears in his ears. "No Jug is everything alright" she asks. "N.. No.." he mumbled. "We can't find her" he cried out. 

Jellybean and Cheryl looking for her anywhere and even everywhere. "What about the river" JB asks. "It's a possibility" Cheryl says trying to keep calm. He and Betty have a good relationship. Cousins / auntie / step sisters they were close and part of her really family that only mattered to them. Cheryl scanned the river and saw a head bop up. "JB look" she screamed. "That's her JB" Cheryl screamed. "Well get her out Cher" JB stated calmly. Jellybean was a mess she loves Betty. 

"Help. Help, help. Help us" Cheryl screams to the top of our lungs.   "We've found her. In the river. We need help NOW" Jellybean screamed breaking down. 

Jughead was there as soon as he heard his sister and Cheryl shot. The rest shortly followed.  "Where is she" he asked scared. "There" they both pointed to a lifeless body just bobbing along the water. Jughead took his shoes off and dove in. He swam as fast as he could to get to Betty. They have already wasted enough time. They need to get her to the hospital now. 

He put all his energy in swimming up to her. Once he got there, he wrapped one hand around her waist and swam back using one hand. The journey back to the shore was more treatise and tiring. The current was bashing against them. 

They got near the shore and Archie pulled Betty out so Jughead could regain his energy to pull himself out the water. As soon as Betty was out the water so was Jughead. He wasn't leaving her side not a chance in hell. 

He melt down near her lifeless freezing body. "She's hypothermic. She has no vitals" Veronica said. "No she's not dead. She can't be" Jughead cried out. "We can save her. We have to save her. NOW. Guys.. We.. We have to" he yelled out. "We will. We'll get her back" Cheryl said determined. "I need a heating blanket out of the ambulance. I need someone to start compression stat" Sweet pea yelled. 

The first responders got her on a gurney and into the ambulance. Jughead was on her chest. Pouncing compression on her chest. He was trying to get a hundred compressions pure minute. They need to get her vitals up. She has no pulse at all. "Please baby don't let go" he whispered to her. Tears streaming down his face. Only concentrating on getting her vitals back up. 

_______

At the hospital. 

They had Toni, Josie and Weatherbee waiting out side for the Ambo to arrive. 

"Once that Ambo arrives. You all need to know she isn't one of your friends or family she is a patient. Non of you can work on her as your all too close to her" Weatherbee told them. Toni was getting annoyed and riled up. "Tell me than Waldo. We are all her family in this hospital. Your not going to find anyone who isn't. So tell me who have you got in mind. I for one know that we are working on her. Do you know why? She is one of us. She went out on call and deserves the best care can give her. You damn well know we're the best. So move aside and let us do our damn job. We're not losing her" Toni yelled. "Toni, I understand we're all worried. Yes your right but I need you guys to stay calm and a cool head. Can you both do that for us?" he asked both of them. They both nodded their heads. 

There was the flashing red light to let them k ow the ambulance had arrived in the Ambo bay. They all rushed there. The paramedics pulled out the gurney with a lifeless Betty and a Jughead who is so incredibly tried but hasn't stopped the compressions. 

"Move her in to trauma room 2. Someone tag Jughead out stat" Toni yelled. Veronica tagged in for Jughead so he could get his energy back up. Now in trauma room 2 trying to figure out a set plan on how to tackle this. "What's going to happen is we get these clothes off of her. We get all the heating lamps in here. Get her body warm. Warm up her blood. We need to do compression on several parts of the body to get her out of V fib and to try find a pulse. Got it" Toni ordered. Everyone in the room nodded. "Get to it then!" she yelled. 

They got the interns to find the waring lamps. The interns where coving the surgeons other cases. If they were in  need of them. As they couldn't handle it. They would go deal with that and get someone to tag in for them. 

They had all the heat lamps in the room on. Everyone in the room sweating profusely. Energy draining from the compression. Veronica tagged out and Valerie took over for her. They had Archie pumping her stomach for blood flow. We had JB pumping anywhere so we could get blood flow. 

They made Jughead calm down before he rejoined the room. He was so devastated. He couldn't he wouldn't think that she was actually gone. He wouldn't. There good. They were in an amazing place. They had a few arguments but that was healthy in a relationship. God he loved her so much. He isn't ready to lose her. He lost his mum in front of him. He's not letting Betty die in front of him when he can prevent it and bring her back to life. 

______________

I the light followed me. That's the last thing I remembered before waking up in a place I don't quite remember. It's familiar. It's Riverdale but brighter happier. It's not dark, twisted and gloomy. 

I woke up, I was in my grandparents house . I walked down the corridor to the kitchen to see my gran sitting there reading her book with a cup of tea. She turned around and saw me. "Hello Lizzie" she said. It is really her only my grandmother called me Lizzie. How could this be. She passed away when I got in to medical school. "It's not your time yet Lizzie. You shouldn't be here. Why are you here Lizzie?" she asked me. "What do you mean Gran? I don't know why I'm here" I told her getting upset. "Oh don't cry Lizzie. Come here" she said. I walked over to her and she pulled me in to her famous grandma hugs. "It will be fine Lizzie. It's not your time to go yet. Hold on don't let go"she told me. " I won't" I promised her. "I'm so proud of you Lizzie you've gone through a lot. I'm so happy you survived the shooting" she said. "Wait how did you know about that" I asked her. "I was there. I'm always there guiding you. I promised you I would. Didn't I. When I was ill and my death bed" she said. All I did was nodded.   "Fangs is such a nice boy. As well. No wonder you were all close friends. He comes by ever week" she told me. "He dose?" I asked. "Yes when I drag him out of that hospital. You guys are never out of it" she said laughing. "That Jones boy" he said. "He a good egg. He loves you. He's good with the twins as well. I'm so glad you and Poll sorted things out" she said. "He is, he's amazing with them. I think they love him more than me sometimes. They joke about when the wedding will be. Polly put that idea in their heads" and I said giggling. " You have made a family at RGH. I'm so happy and proud of you Lizzie. So don't let go. They all love and need you. There doing everything to save you. Their all heart broken. Don't give up on them" she told me. "I promise I won't Gran. I love you" I told her. "Now go see Fangs before they save you. Before you leave" she told me. We exchanged goodbyes and I was on my to the hospital. 

So I'm dead. I couldn't swim against the current. The cold was too harsh. My body just shut down. 

I was walking through the hospital corridors. I went to our intern hang out. He was there. He was sat on the spare beds near the vending machines in the quit part of the hospital.  "Betty Cooper aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he joked.   " I could say the same thing to you Fangs" I said. I sat next to him. He pulled me in for a hug. "I've missed you. But it's not your time yet. You have a long life to live. Your going to be a kick ass surgeon. Don't let go Betty you have people who love you down there" told her. "That's what people's been saying. I just feel like I should be here. That karma finally came along" she truthfully told him. "Hey don't say that. Don't give up fighting" he said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. About everything" I apologised.   "I heard you at my grave. Your non of those things. You didn't do this to me. It was the dick of a shooter. I heard you loud and clear. I know you think its your fault but it isn't. I accept your apology if it make you feel better " he asked. "Yeah it would" she said. "I need you to do one thing for me when you get back down there" he told me. "Yeah anything what is it" I asked him. "Tell Kevin I love him but he needs to move on. He deserves someone as incredible as he his. That he was the one. It was amazing what we had. Tell him that I'm sorry that we can't have a future together. Tell him he will always be my soul mate but he needs to move on. He can't dwell on the past. Tell Sweet Pea that I'm thankful for everything he has done for me. That he was my true family. Tell everyone I'm so glad you all decide to stay at RGH and in unity there is strength. Its time for you to go now Betty. I will always be by everyone sides. I hear what you say to me. So speak to me. I will hear it. I will guide you. So get your ass back down there Cooper." I was crying now all I did was nod.

________

Back at the hospital there still tagging in and tagging out. " How long has she been out" Toni asked. "No one knows. The last time we saw us is when she warned us a car was sparking and blow up"Kevin said. " It doesn't look good. I want to start her on by pass. I need her in the OR Now" Toni ordered. 

Most of the surgeons were down in the second OR trying to save her. "Okay I need everyone to stop" Toni ordered. She made a little in scion so she could start her on by pass. "Go" she ordered them. 

They wouldn't let Jughead in the OR. He felt useless like he is just letting her die. Unplugging her life support kind of. He needed to call his dad. Yes he and his dad don't have the best relationship but as a teen he got sober. He's been sober ever since. Every year him and JB goes up to Toronto to visit him. He pulled out his phone and dialed his dad. "Hey boy. Long time no see. Are you coming to visit soon with Jelly" he asked. Jughead started crying over the phone to his old man. "Jug what's happened is everything okay. Is Jellybean okay" he asked worried. "Yeah dad she's fine don't worry. I'm fine. Everything is not okay dad. I feel like my world is falling apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Do I feel useless"he cried into the phone. " Jug what's gone on"he asks again. "It's... It's.. B... Be.. Betty" he choked out. "The girl your seeing. Nearly a year now" he asks. "Ye. She.. She might be... De... Dead. And they won't let me in to help. I feel useless. I love her dad. She can't die. I see my whole future with her" he cried out. "She must be special. I know you feel like crap. Trust me I did when the doctors were trying to save your mum. All you can do is stay strong and positive. Pray. I know we're not religious people but in times like this it helps. Pray to anyone. Your mum a god absolutely anyone. I will pray for her too "he said. " Thanks Dad"he mumbled out. 

Back in the OR. It was incredible hot. Everyone is exhausted but are not giving up. "Stop. By pass going on. Continue" Toni ordered. They continue compression in till they need to stop. "Stop" Toni ordered them. "Can you see that"she asked everyone. " See what" they all replied. "It's a sinus rhyme" she told them. "Pass me the panels" she ordered. "Charge to 100. Clear". She shocked Betty's lifeless body. There was no sign of any rhythm. "Charge to 150" she said. Whilst she did that everyone moved there hands as she shouted "Clear". Still no sinus rhythm. "Charge to 200. Clear" she shocked her body and there was a slight chance in rhythm. "Charge to 300. Clear". 

She shocked the body. 

Everyone waited around for her next order. The monitors started to show sinus rhythm. "We have a pulse. Vitals are slowly coming up" Toni said in relief. "Okay move her to post op and someone call Polly and find Jughead" Toni ordered. 

Veronica took the phone call with Polly. "Hey Poll" she said as normal as possible. "Hi V. What's up" she asked. "Well what I'm going to say to you. You need to keep calm. We are here. Okay." she told Polly. "Okay" Polly said. "We were out on a call this morning. Betty some how got nocked of into the river by the blast of fire she warned us about. We didn't see her for hours after that. We then found her cold to the touch not breathing in the water. She's stable now at the hospital. Vitals going up. We're not out of the blue yet. We have to play the waiting game"she explained to Polly. "Omg I'm coming down there now. Let me get the twins" she told Veronica. 

Kevin was the one who volunteered to find Jughead. He found him in his office in tears. He told him that she's out of the OR and he can see her. Kevin has honestly not seen Jughead move as fast as that in the time he's k own him. 

In Betty's room all the surgeons did there checks before letting Jughead have a few minutes with her. He sat by her side. He held her hand wanting to be close to her but not that close as he's hurting her. 

"Baby please come back to us. Please. I'm not. I can't lose you. Not now not ever. I know your in there still Betty. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you baby" he said whilst kissing her hand. "Please God. If you can hear me. Please let her be safe. I want to believe. No I will believe. Please. Mum please make him help me. I'll do anything please. Don't take her away from me. Please. Don't. Please. Help her. It's not her time yet. Help her please. God I want to believe I'll do anything. Please don't take her away from me. From any of us. She's loved so much. We all love and need her"he cried out. 

A few minutes after he felt a twitch of her finger. He looked down at her hand. Then she y squeezed his hand. He slowly moved his head up so he's looking at her. He eye's started to open. She slowly adjusted to the light. "Hang on baby let me get the others" he said. 

He rushed out to get the rest of them. He then rushed back in with a trailer of her friends behind him. They all did there certain checks before speaking to her. Cheryl in tears next to her. 

___________

I was coming back to the other side I was letting the darkness consumes me again. I twitched my finger as I could feel someone holding my hand. 

I then heard Jughead voice realising the hand that was holding mine. I got the energy to squeeze his hand and open my eyes. Before I could even speak Jughead got the rest of them to do the protocol checks on me. 

I had everyone most of the surgeons. The surgeons that are my family cramped into my hospital room. Cheryl sobbing her eyes out before me. Polly and the twins had just entered. 

"Cheryl don't cry" I mumbled out. I haven't got enough energy to speak clearly yet. "You were bead B. We were all so scared" Veronica said. "I haven't processed it all its still a shock" Cheryl said. "I'm so glad your alive Betty" Polly said in tears. The twins came up to me and give me a hug. 

Later on everyone left my room except Jughead. He said he isn't going to leave my side all night. Once everyone left I pulled him in to a kiss and hug. "I love you Juggie" I said to him. 

"I love you so much Betty. I'm so glad your alive" he muttered in to my hair whilst hugging me still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the emotional chapters. It is a drama fic after all. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> Don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	21. South Side Programme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since the horrible event. Betty is back and as stronger than ever. She has came up with the South side programme for those at sunny side foster home to get the care they need.

It's been a few months since my resurrection. It's kind of ironic as Jesus died and came back to life but I'm no Saint that's for sure.

I've been back at work awhile now and all I'm hearing is the nurse stupid gossip about me. It still hasn't died down. To be quit frank I'm absolutely sick of it. If I hear one more thing they'll hear the wrath of Betty Cooper. 

Today I have some children coming in form the care home. Some are just to get check ups others her for some operations. Most of the children that are coming in today from the care home are from the South side. I thought we stopped with the civil war of the North and South side ever since that massive riot back in high school. It settled down when I was in college. It must have simmered back up again since I've been to med school and back. Honestly it's so unfair those poor children don't deserve any of it. They deserve a loving family one that will cherish them and encourage them. Support them to be there very best. At least I had some of that growing up in the town of prep. They've had none of it. 

I pulled this program together that every month that the children from the south side who can't afford to see a doctor. They will come in for check ups. Just so that they can get the best care possible. Also shows not all North siders are the devil reincarnation. 

This is the first official one that RGH has offered. So I know we might bee rushed off our feet. Granted that most might have infections and need antibiotics. Some of them are in need of surgery. They've came in before got checked up and it's lead to surgery's which are scheduled on the OR board for today. 

I'm stressed and panicked, I want. No I need today to go as planned. "Right listen up. Everybody I need all of your helped today. As your all aware we have the South side foster care home children coming in. So all the surgery's are booked. You all know who you doing the surgery on. So let's get to it people". She ordered. This is her trying to help. She's all ways tried to help the South Side. 

They had arrived with to social workers. The social worker walked up to me and introduced her self. "Hello good morning Dr Cooper. I'm Peyton Deluca the main social worker who works at South side Foster carer home. We are so very grateful for all of this." She thanked her. 

"Honestly it's the least we could do. This is my way of helping both North and South side. So we have 7 children here today" I asked. She took a look at her files to get the correct answer. "Yes that's right. One is a baby he's nearly 7 months old. The rest are children and teens" she clarified.  "Okay that's amazing would you like to bring them through" I  asked her. 

She went back to the mini bus to get the children ready and organised for their check ups. The slowly filtered through. One by one. Occupying and ER bed till further notice. 

As suspected most of the children had infections that needed antibiotics. There was one surgery planed to re a line a bone that didn't heal properly. That surgery was well under way. There is this one child we had to admit for further testing. It was the 7 month year old baby. She is running an extremely high fever and stomach is inflamed. Her name was Adeline Rose. She's the cutest little baby girl. 

The five out the seven who had infections had gone back to the care home with antibiotics and should come back in two weeks if didn't feel any better. Peyton stayed with the two children left at the hospital. The boy who had surgery will be in for a couple of days for post ops but for Adeline we don't know yet until we run further tests. 

I admit her in to the children's ward and got her a room. Peyton and which ever carer would take shifts so they deserve their own privacy. 

Adeline is crying in so much pain. It's honestly heart breaking to see. I need to run labs for a clear imagine of what may be going on. I pick her up in my hands and rocked her a bit she seemed to be calming down. I paged the nurse to get me the equipment for taking blood. 

Once nurse Olivia came in with the equipment. I managed to get Adeline settled.  "Are you ready baby girl". Adeline started to move again. "Are we not ready. Oh no. Ohh no." I spoke to her. We all have a voice we do whilst speaking to a child. We'll I was doing that voice. "That's it. Who's a good girl. Ah yes you. A few more minutes" I spoke to her whilst took her bloods. "All done. Yes you. Who was a good girl. You was. Yes you was" I spoke to her.  

I packed up and binned the medical needs I'd just used. "Olivia" I said. Whilst she was about to head out the room. "I need to check on my other patients. And take these to the lab so page me if you need me and regular checks on this cutie here" I told her. She nod to show me she understood and I was on my way. 

I was making my way down till the lab so I can hand in Adeline bloods to get her results. As I just got to the elevator I made it just in time. As I entered it no one was in there. I was just about to press the button to my flaw when some one said hold the door. I look up to find Jughead walking in to the elevator. 

I pressed my floor number in then he pressed his. "Hey there gorgeous" he said engulfing me in a hug from behind. He the kissed the book of my neck. 

"Hi Juggie" I said turning around. I stood on my tip toes so I could kiss his soft lips. It slowly turned into a heavy make out session in the elevator. Jughead and pressed the button in the elevator to stop.  " I love you". 

"I love you too. So much" I told him. We kissed some more before I reluctantly pulled away. "I need these at the lab". I them got a page from Olivia. I looked down at the pager then knew it was Adeline.  "I also have to respond to this. Could you get please take these to the lab for me. I need to see if Adeline is okay" I asked him. 

"Yeah no problem baby. I'm off up there anyway. I hope she's okay. I'll see you at lunch right". I nodded and got off at the next stop. 

I decided to use the stairs I had no clue if this page was an emergency or not. You can't be too carefully in a hospital right. I ran down the stairs and back to the children's ward. "Hi Olivia. Is Adeline okay" I asked worriedly. "She's fine she's just really agitated. I know your really busy I wouldn't have paged if I didn't think it was necessary. All of the nurses have tried to settle her and give her the medication she needs"she explained to me. I nodded. " okay let me see what I can do" I responded. 

I walked in to the little girls room. She is balling her eyes out. She is so tiny how can someone so tiny make so much noise. I picked her up and rocked her in my hands. I sang a song to her to calm her down. "Hey there Delilah. What's it like in New York City. I'm a million miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do. Time square doesn't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true" I sang a verse. Adeline is a sleep in my hands now. I didn't realise Veronica walked in the room in till she spoke. 

"Omg B that was amazing. I didn't know you could sing" she gushed and complimented me. 

"Sshh V she's sleeping. Can you please give her that. Yeah thanks". Veronica helped me give her the medication. She had to have to through an injection she has in her hand. We bandage, so she couldn't pull it out or injure her self. "No problem B" Veronica replied back. 

I had Adeline in my hand still rocking her then all I see is Veronica throwing up and fainting on the floor. I place Adeline in her cot and attended to Veronica. I knelt down to her but by the time I did she started to come back around. "Hey, hey, hey. Slowly that's it. Let's sit you in this chair." I sat her in the chair so she could regain her balance and just take a minute. As soon as she sat in the chair she vomited again. "What's going on V do I need to admit you?" I asked her. 

She seemed really pale and worried. "How long have you been feeling like this?" I asked her. 

"Maybe a couple of weeks. It comes and goes. I have always thought it's probably due to stress and exhaustion". 

"Or you could be pregnant" I joked. Her face instantly dropped. It looked like someone had hit her in the face. "Wait V. Are you messing right now" I asked her. 

"I mean it is possible B. I've been active. I haven't had my period but I thought that was due to these birth control I'm on".

"Wait we need to know for sure. We need to take your blood run it down to the labs. We can put your name under Jane Doe so nobody knows it you" I suggested to her. She nod her head and looked at a sleeping Adeline in the cot. 

"You know B. You'll make an amazing mum on day. Just by the glimpse I saw with Adeline. I just know it. I've also heard that this munchkin isn't comfortable with anyone except from you. That's what the nurse say any way" she said. 

"She's such an adorable nugget. It angers me that some one just abandoned her. Yes it may be for a good reason. We've all got our demons it's just infuriating that they left her with out a loving mum and dad. I've been here with her the whole day. When she smiles it melts my heart. When she cry I hurt seeing it. She's such a precious little girl who deserves so much more". 

"You can give her all that love B. I've seen it" Veronica said. 

"Wait are you saying I should adopt her. If you are I have been thinking about it all day. She has found a place in my heart V." I said as we walked out the room. I walked up to the nurse's station. "Adeline is settled and a sleep. We've have her, her medication. If you need me page me" I told them. 

Me and Veronica walked towards the supply cupboard so I could take her bloods. "You have. Really"she asked me. I pulled all what we need of the shelves. " Yeah I have. Me and Jug have been talking how we're a family and how much we live each other and some day we want to expand. So why not start with adopting Adeline. Of course I need to talk to him. It's not an over night process but if he wants this too then. I'm ready and willing to give that little girl a home". 

I finished taking her bloods and put the medical waste in the bin.  "All done V. I'll go take these down to the lab" I told her. "B you don't have too. I can do it" she said. I shook my head profusely. "It's okay V, I have to go see if they've got Adeline's results". I told her. 

We walked out of the supply cupboard. As I turned to head to the elevator she spoke up. "Thanks B. For everything it means a lot. I'll see you at lunch with the rest of them". I nod a yes to leet her know I'll be there. 

I head down to the lab and there was a cue. Jughead was waiting in line too. He was a person a head of me. "Hi Juggie" I said. 

"Hey Betts what you doing down here" he asked. "Just getting Adeline's results and dropping some more off" I told him. 

"How's little Adi doing" he asked. "Adi?" I repeated. "Yeah well it's my nickname for her. Adeline is a mouthful to say but a gorgeous name" he said. 

"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous little girl" I say. "I like it. Adi. It fits perfectly for her". I smile at him whilst his ocean blue eyes gaze in to mine. "How's she doing" he asked again. 

"Not good Juggie. She's in so much pain. Her stomach is inflated. The pain we don't know how bad it is. I just wish the lab results will tell me what's wrong. I've just managed to get her to sleep. She hates the nurse's. There words not mine. They say she will only settle for me. So hopefully she will sleep a little she needs rest".  

"Yeah. You've got an over night shift right?" 

"Yeah I have. I'll be observing Adi all night whilst popping in to see other patients. Pop in to see me before you go". I asked him. Giving him the puppy dog eyes he can't resist. 

"I will do. Don't you worry baby. I can also sneak in pop's for you."

"That's music to my ears juggie". 

We slowly moved up in line. One by one. Result or handing in bloods, one by one. I finally handed Veronica's bloods in or should I say Jane Doye.  "I please could I get these as fast as possible. It would be greatly appreciated. Also do you have Adeline Deluca results for me". The guy on the desk searched through a pile of results then pulled Adi's out. He handed me the results. "Thank you" I said. After that I was on my way to inform Payton why Adeline was ill. 

I found Payton getting a coffee from the coffee cart. "Hi Payton. Adeline labs came back. Shall we go back to her room and discuss them". She paid for her coffee and made her way to Adeline's room.

"Adeline's results have come back. The reason why Adeline's stomach is inflated and has been running a high fever is that she has  pyelonephritis. What that means is that she has a kidney infection. What were going to do is give her antibiotics for it. We want to keep her in for a few days to observe."

" Okay. Thank you Dr Cooper".  

"Please call me Betty."

"Thank you Betty. I'll need to let the other carers back at the home know. We'll be swapping shifts to keep an eye her". 

As she made the call in the room Adeline wake up. She started to cry. I went over to her and picked her up. I placed one hand around her waist and the other on her head to make sure I have a firm hold on her. 

"Sh" I said to her bopping her up and down. "What's a matter gorgeous. I know honey. It should stop hurting soon". I whispered to her. "How about we go get food Adi. Are you hungry? Is this little belly of yours hungry?" I said whilst tickling he belly. "Yeah. Oh let's go get food". I spoke to Adi. She seemed to cheer up again. She was laughing he adorable laugh and showing her adorable toothless smile. 

Payton was off her phone to her co-worker. "I'm incredibly sorry but I have to go I've been called to an on call scene and it's a bad one. We have no one to look after Adeline whilst she's here. Would it be possible if you could. I know your working but I'm in need" she begged. 

"It's no problem. I would love to. I'm observing her all night anyway. My boyfriend who's also a doctor here at RGH can help too. Go help that poor child."

With that she was on her way to a call on the South side. It sounded like a bad one. "Alright Adi. It's dinner time for all the patients here. But I'm taking you with me for dinner. Yea yes. We're off to go see all my friends. Yeah". I walked out with Adi in my hands. I made a the nurses aware that she is with me. 

Once we got to the canteen I saw everyone sat around the table. I walked over to them with Adi. "And who might this Princess be" Kevin asked. Whilst playing peek a boo with her. 

"Kev this is Adeline one of my patients. She's taken quit the shining to me. Truth be told I have to her too. Look how gorgeous she is."

"She is gorgeous" Kevin said. 

"Here let me hold her whilst you go get her and yourself some food". Jughead said whilst holding his hands out waiting for her. I handed her over. 

I went to go get our food. I glanced over at the scene at watched it unfold. 

_________

"Hiya Adi. Aren't you adorable. Yes you are. Are you hungry?" he asked her. She sat there making noises. "Me too. I'm Juggie by the way." He spoke to the Adi in the baby voice every one gets whilst speaking to babies. 

He sat there bouncing her on his knee. Her little giggles are infectious. They had everyone smiling. "Your going to make an amazing Dad one day Jug." Kevin said to him as he watched Jughead play with Adeline. 

"Thanks Kev. I really hope so. Also look at this little one. Who couldn't fall in love with her". 

"He's right Kevin. She is amazing. Betty's amazing with her too. I saw her getting her to sleep. She sang and bounced her a little to calm her down. She slowly drifted to sleep. The moment was adorable. You would be amazing parents together". Veronica said. 

Adeline was playing with Jughead badge pulling on it. "What you doing?" he asked her. She pulled on it more. "That's mine" he said laughing. Then she grabbed ahold of his finger and wouldn't let go. 

"I think she likes you Jug" Sweet Pea said. The rest of them nodding in agreement. 

______

I came back to the table and placed the food down. I watched Jughead interaction with Adeline whilst I was waiting in line. That made I me realise I really want to adopt Adeline with him. Not only that I want to give this little munchkin a loving family. Also I've always said I want to adopt and have some of my own. 

I sat down in my chair and was about to start feeding Adi. Jughead stopped me. "Betts I've got it. You've been rushed of your feet all day. This little munchkin has just given me my fingers back." He said whilst trickling her. "I'll feed her. You need to eat" he said. 

He sat there feeding her. It was the most cutest thing I've ever seen. He was playing here comes the airplane. Then making the sound. He did other vehicles too. It made her laugh and also got her too eat. I'm so glad she is feeling better to eat. Apparently at the care home she hasn't been eating properly. 

I couldn't help but stare and smile at the scene that was going on in front of me. Jughead had finally finished feeding her then he glanced up at me. "What" he said. I didn't say anything I was too in awe. "What Betts" he said again. This time I lent in and kissed him. "Not that I didn't love that but what was that for" he asked me. 

"Everything" I replied back. I took Adi back from him as I probably she take her back to her room. I suddenly got a page. "I should take Adi back to her room. Also those bloods I took down earlier the results are in". I said glancing at Veronica. As soon as I said her results were in her facial expressions changed from happy and care free to full of worries and dread. 

"Well I should get going too" Veronica said. "B I'll walk with you" she added. 

"Sure. No problem".  I have Adi in my arms. "Say bye bye everybody". I said whilst picking up Adi's hand carefully and c  
Waving it a good bye from her to everyone.  "Ba bye. Yeah we're going to get you back in your room. Yes we are". She started to cry again. "I know baby. I don't want to leave them too some times but we have to. Juggie promised me earlier he's dropping by to say na night to me before he goes. You'll see him soon". I say to her. I rocked her slowly a not too much that she is sick just after her food. 

Adi and I met V out side the canteen.  "V can you take Adi back to her room. Let the nurses know I got paged and I'll be back to check on her soon. Your there to put her back. I'll be back down with the results". She nodded and headed off to the children's ward.

I'd made my way back up to Adi's room. Veronica was wait there for me. I took a look at the results before coming into the room. "So V I have your results." she nodded. She was sat in the chair holding Adi. 

"Okay V. Your results do show pregnancy. Congratulations Veronica." 

She hands Adeline to me. She then placed both her hands on her stomach and looked at it. "I'm pregnant. Pregnant. B there's a baby growing inside me." I nodded. Tears grazing her eyes. 

"Yeah V. You are".

"What am I going to do? I'm a resident. I'm not ready to be a mum." Tears started to slide down her face. I place Adi in her cot and lean down near Veronica. I held her hand. 

"V look at me. When are we ready for anything. I definitely wasn't ready to be bead for a short amount of time. Jeeze that was scary. Life throws us shit it knows or think we can deal with. What ever you do, I'll support you. Its your body but please promise me you'll speak to the father." She nodded. " Who is the father? " I asked. 

She swallowed her breath before speaking. " Sweet Pea" she said. 

"Go,go. Go speak to him." I said whilst she stood up and exited the door. 

It's been a couple of hours since I've told Veronica that she's expecting. She said she'll speak to Sweet Pea once her shift finished. I just got a messaged. 

V: I'm telling him now. B, wish me luck x

B: Good luck V. Go get him x

______________

Veronica saw Sweet Pea about an hour after she found the news. She asked him to meet her after work at her house. 

She's been at home for a couple of hours. She is stress,worrying pacing around the house. She got a text from him. 

SP: On my way x

V: Okay x

Shortly after Sweet Pea knocked on the door. Veronica slowly got up because she has been feeling dizzy this past week. It all made sense now. She opened the door and welcomed him in. 

"Hey baby. What's a matter" here asks. 

"I need to tell you something but you might want to sit down for this" She said. 

"Okay. Your not breaking up with me are you?" he joked. Veronica started laughing. She instantly felt calmed. 

"No I'm not. I just have some news" she said. 

"Okay what is it princess" he asked. 

"Well we've been in a good place for a while now. Which I'm so great full for. I think we wasn't before as we were managing with stress, exams and being interns. Anyway. As you know I've been feeling unwell for a couple of weeks". 

"Yeah you kept saying not to worry it's because of lack of sleep and you over working yourself".

"Well that maybe the reason why I've been feeling like it but it's not."

"What is it then?" he asked. 

"Well I'm uh... Your going". She glanced down at her stomach and held it. 

"Wait. Are you saying that your pregnant" he asked with tears in her eyes. 

Veronica tears escaping her eyes whilst nodding her head whilst trying to get word to escape her mouth. "Ye. Your going to be a dad. Sweets."

Tears are now escaping his eyes with a massive smile on his face. He then place his hands over her hands. "I'm going to be a Dad". He started to cry. 

"Are you happy?" Veronica asked. "I am baby" Sweet pea said. 

He then pulled her in to a hug. They stayed their on the couch sharing kisses whilst watching TV. Then Sweet Pea spoke up. "Are we telling people?" he asked. 

"I want to but not after the first scan which is in a couple of weeks. Is that okay baby". 

"More than perfect" he said. 

"Betty already knows. She was the one who took my bloods to find out if I was. And I am. She won't say anything. I collapsed and was sick so she was worried. She wanted to admit me, as we didn't know what was a matter with me. She joked and said your not pregnant V are you. And I am. We are". 

"It's fine baby. I'm glad she made you. We having a baby" he said. 

"We're having a baby" she repeated. 

______________

Jughead shift finished half an hour ago now. It's now half seven and I'm trying to get Adi to sleep. I have a book to read to her. Also singing worked last time. I just finished reading the book to her but it didn't work it settled her. So the next thing to try is singing to her. 

We were sat in the chair next to her cot and I started to sing. "There was a time where I was alone. No where to go and no place to go home. My only friend was the man in the mood and even sometimes he would go away too. Then one night I closed my eyes. I saw a shadow flying high. He came to me with the sweetest smile, told me he wanted to talk for awhile. He said... Peter Pan that's what they call me, I promise that you'll never be lonely. And ever since that day. I am a lost boy from Never land, usually hanging out with Peter Pan. And when we're bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook. Run run lost boy, they say to me". I sang that Jughead came into the room. 

"Don't let me stop you it's working. She's drifting off" he whispered. I nodded and carried on. 

"Away from all of reality. Never land is home to lost boys like me and lost boy like me and free. Never land is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free. He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe, believe in him and believe in me. Together we will fly away in a cloud of green, to your beautiful destiny. As we soared above the town that never loved me, I realised I finally had a family."

I looked down at Adeline and she was fast a sleep on me. I didn't want to move her in case she woke again. 

" That was gorgeous. Baby your so talented" Jughead told me whilst leaning in to kiss me. 

I blushed. "Thank you Juggie". He carefully took Adi of me so he was holding her in the seat next to me. "As promised I brought you food from pops. It's in my bag". He whispered to not wake Adi up. 

"Thanks Jug". 

"No problem baby". 

We sat there in silence just in till I finished my food. I finally finished my food then Jughead spoke again. 

"How is she doing" he whispered. She's fast on in his hands. 

"She's getting better. The antibiotics should be starting to kick in. Her fever is down. She's not been sick since they've said she has at the care home. She looks so peaceful". 

"She dose. She's so adorable. I'm glad she's starting to feel better."

"Me too Juggie. I don't want to leave her".

"I was going to wait and bring this up at home but I might as well bring it up now" he said. 

"Bring what up Juggie". 

"I don't want her to go back to the care home either. She is so tiny and adorable. I don't know how someone could abandoned her. She has wormed her way in to my heart. I see how good you are with her. It makes my heart melt. What am trying to say is Betts. We've been talking about how we want to start a family sometime in the future. So why not start now with Adeline."

" Juggie are you saying you want to adopt Adeline?" I asked him. He went deep quit in thought before speaking up again. 

" Yeah Betty I am. I know what it's like in those home. She shouldn't have to be brought up in them. I was in them a couple of months. I hated it. Me and Jelly got separated. We got placed in different Foster homes. Till our dad was sober and out of prison. I want Adeline to join our family. I want the twins to fuss over her. I want Jelly and Polly to fuss over their niece. I've only known her for a day and yet I want to show her that she's loved. That she can do anything she wants to. I want to raise her with you."

I want all that too. I'm just speechless at the moment. I came to his side and hugged him. I gave him a long loving kiss before speaking. 

" I want that too Jug. More than anything in the world. I'm scared we're not granted to be able to adopt. I want that so badly with you but what if we don't get it. I don't want to let this little girl down yet. She's not even that old yet and has been through so much some one her age shouldn't".

"Its worth it a try baby. We both want this. So let's do this".

I started nodded tears escaping my eyes. "Ye-yes. Let's do it. We need to speak to Payton. She'll be back in tomorrow morning".

"We're doing this"he said. 

" We're doing this, baby". 

Shortly after he put Adi in the cot for me. He waited with her in till I came back from checking on my other patients. He gave me a goodnight kiss and said he'll be here in the morning to talk to Payton with me. 

_____________

Adeline wake up though out the night serval times last night. I ended up falling asleep with her on my chest. We were fast a sleep in till Jughead came in and woke me up. 

He gently took Adeline from me who is still fast a sleep. "Morning Gorgeous" he spoke to him. 

"Morning Juggie." 

"Go get dress baby. Your shifts has officially ended an hour ago. After we've spoken to Payton you can go home. I'll make sure I'll keep an eye on this nugget. I'll pop in when I have a spare minute."

"Okay Jug" I said whilst rubbing my eyes. 

I went to the residence lounge. I got my street wear and changed in the toilets. There was also food in there we normally snack on. I got an apple to eat just until I get home. 

I go back to Adeline's room and see Jug reading a book to her. Juggie and I both love reading but it's rare moments that we actually do pick up a book and read it. He's sat on the couch with her. I joined them and sat beside Jughead. 

We both alternated to read a page each swapping. We then heard a knock at the door. We looked up to see Payton at the door. "Am I interrupting" she asked. 

"Oh no your not. Jug and I was reading to Adi" I said. 

"That's amazing to see. It breaks my heart that all the children at the home don't have a loving family. Obviously they have each other but still. Adi?" she asked. 

"Oh sorry I called her that first time I met her. Adeline is a gorgeous name but a mouthful to say" he said. 

"Betty haven't you finished your shift now" Payton asked me. 

"Yeah I have. Jug here said he'll pop in on Adi when he has spare moments today. I'm still here as Jughead and I would like to speak to you if that's possible." 

"Yeah no problem. Let me sit down first." 

She sat down. Adi had fussed her way on to my lap and not Jughead's now. Me and Jughead both glanced at each other to see who was going to speak first. Before any one of us spoke Jug held the my spare hand. 

"So what do you want to talk about." Payton asked curiously. 

"Me and Jughead have been talking awhile now that we want to expand our family. We've been together awhile. Gone through so much together as a couple. I love him so much". 

"I love you too." Jughead add. 

"Of we want children of our own. I've always wanted to adopt as well."

"I was in the system when I was younger" Jughead said. "I hated it. This little girl deserves so much more. A loving family. People that love her. People to support her. Betty and I want to give Adeline that. We want Adeline to be apart of our family." Jughead says. 

"What we're trying to say is. That Adeline is such a phenomenal little girl. In the short amount of time we've been with her. We want her to be apart of our family. We want to adopt her. If you'd let us." I said with so much passion. This is something me and Jughead both wants so much. 

" With what I saw yesterday Betty. I know you would make an amazing mum. Also with the small glimpse I have gotten earlier. Adeline seems so happy. You two would make loving parents. We at Sunny Side Foster home would be delighted if you adopted Adeline. As we know she is entering a loving family. We can start the adoption process but it may take a couple of weeks. Will need home visits. We'll need to speak to friends and family, do background checks. But it shouldn't take that long. Yes, I call up my supervisor and start to make the arrangements. You already have my number from the program. We'll contact you for the first meeting. You'll have a meeting separately and then together. This wonderful news. Thank you so much." 

She went outside of the room to make the call. I was looking down at Adeline with tears in my eyes. This little girl will soon become my daughter. She will be apart of Our family. I leant down to kiss her on the head. I looked back up. Jughead wiped the tear that slid down my face then kisses me. 

"We're doing it Juggie. It's officially." 

"Yeah we are baby. It's officially. This here. Is going to be our family."

"Yeah" I said smiling. "Don't forget with the rest of them. There all our family." I said. 

"And I wouldn't change it for the world." 

"Me neither."

"We're doing it. We're going to be adopting Adi." I said whilst he pulled me and Adeline in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @fictitiousoshine thank you so much with the help on this chapter. I honestly don't know how long it would have taken me to update without your help.
> 
> Please everyone go check her work out. She is a phenomenal writer and an amazing friend. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Don't be a silent reader. Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	22. Oh Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead are now going through the adoption process. What will happen? Can they give that little girl the happiness she's never had before

Adeline has been out of the hospital for about two weeks now. I really miss her. Her gorgeous blue eyes. Her curly strawberry blonde locks. I'm pretty sure it's more ginger. Her infectious giggles.

The adoption process has already began. The background checks have been done and all cleared. Jughead and I had our separate meetings last week and this week is our friends and families turn. We should find out by Sunday at the latest.

Veronica has moved in with Sweet Pea due to the pregnancy but nobody else but me know about her being pregnant. Nobody knows about the adoption we have to tell them today. Before they get an email through. They all knew it was a possibility. Now we're so close for it to become our reality. 

Kevin has found a place of his own now. He's happy and that makes us all extremely happy for him. He deserves to be happy. 

Jughead and I message the group chat saying we need to meet up at work to talk. Veronica messaged back they will message me when they get there so we can talk. I knew that today was there scan. She's so nervous. 

Jughead was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of us as I dialed Polly. He placed the food in front of me. I placed the phone on loud speaker, so Jughead could hear too. 

It rang three times before she answered. "Hey Poll". 

"Hi Betty what's up" she asked. 

"can't I just ring my big sis" I say. Jughead started chuckling in the background. 

"Jughead is laughing in the background so I just got my answer. What's up also Hi Jug". 

"Hi Polly. You okay. How are the twins." He said. 

"Hi Jug. I'm doing good. It's my day off today from work. Ask the twins your self. Dag, Juni. Auntie Betty and Uncle Jughead are on the phone." she shouted. 

Jughead and I could hear pitter patter of feet's and their infectious giggles. "Aunt B, Uncle Jug." Both the twins said in unison. 

"Hey guys." Jughead said. 

"Junibug, Daggie." I said. 

"Are you two ready for school." I asked. "You guys better be. Or next time you come round to ours no baking with Betts or video games with me." Jughead added. 

"You wouldn't." Dag said. 

"Oh he would." I said.

"I agree with uncle jug Dag". Polly agreed with Jughead. 

"We're ready." Juniper said. 

"Great. Me and Jug need to speak to you guys." I said nervously. 

"What about auntie B." Juniper asked. 

"Well Junibug. Me and Juggie have been speaking about making our family bigger." I said before Polly interrupted. 

"Wait B. Are you telling us your pregnant." She said excitedly. Jughead laughing. "Seriously Jughead. I was so excited I was going to get a little niece or nephew I can spoil rotten." 

"Well Poll you might. We're not pregnant." Jughead said. I carried the rest on. 

"We're adopting. We're in the last stages of the adoption. Which is meetings with our families and friends."

"So Polly. Would you and the twins. Do this for Betty and I." Jughead asked. 

"Of course. It's not like we have a choice anyway." Polly said. The twins laughing in the background. 

"She's right Jug I would have pulled the sister code up." 

"Wait so Auntie B will be a mommy." Juniper asked. 

"That's right Junibug. Only if the social workers say I can. I can have a baby if my own but this little girl is so amazing. She is still only a baby."

"You'll be a great mum." Dagwood said. 

"Thanks Daggie" I said. 

"Hey Dag what about bro code. What about me?" Jughead asked in mocked offence. 

"Oh did I hurt little juggie feelings." He joked. 

"Fine I'll make you watch me and Arch play video games when your around next." 

"No Jug. I was joking. I love you. You'll make an amazing dad." All the girls were laughing in the background. 

"We've been talking about it for awhile. We told you and the rest of them. We didn't realise we would be actually doing it but the little girl is amazing. She's adorable." I told them on the other line. 

"I know you have. I'm sure there's other reason's why. We all are so happy for you. I can't wait to see my new niece." 

We hung up after we said our good byes as we had to get to work and she had to get the kids to school. 

______

At the hospital Sweet Pea and Veronica were there before their shift. They headed to the OB floor. Today was there scan. They were going to find out how far gone she was. They also get to find out the gender. 

Veronica sat nervously twirling her hands whilst waiting for her name to be called. Sweet Pea noticed how tense and nervous she was. He grabbed her hand and placed circles on the back of her palm. 

"Hey baby, it's going to be fine. Its just a check up. This lil nugget is fine." He said to reassure her. She nodded a yes. 

"Yeah your right Sweets. I'm just so nervous." She placed her free hand on her stomach. "We probably will find out the gender. I just want everything to go perfect. This baby. Our baby deserves perfect."

He leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehand. "Yeah this nugget dose. So we have to tell your parents?" 

She sighed. "Shit baby, there nit going to like this at all. They might even hate you." 

"Well u don't care if they hate me. They'll love there grandchild. It's tough if they hate me because I'm not going anywhere." 

She looked up at him in awe. "Really?" She asked. 

The thing about Veronica Lodge is that she's never had a serious boyfriend. Well she thought some were serious. It turns out they were using her. That's why she was so shocked and overwhelmed with what Sweet Pea said. She knew he was different. She's so happy she's doing this with him. 

"Really baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

"So do you think it's a girl or a boy?" he asked her. 

She glanced up and looked at him. "What do you think?" 

"Well I want a girl so she'll be daddies princess. I would want to spoil her rotten. Give her the life I've never had. I wouldn't mind if it's a boy. I'll teach him all the things my father never taught me. What do you think?" 

"I think it's a little boy."

They sat snuggled in each other sides when the doctor called her name. 

"Veronica Lodge!" 

They made there way in to the ultra sound room and sat down on the chairs beside the desk. Veronica hasn't let go of Sweet Peas hand since he held it. 

"So first scan?" 

They both nodded. 

"How exciting. So today will see how far along you are. Maybe tell you the gender of the baby." 

Veronica started to remove her coat. She then laid on the bed. She knows how all this goes down. The doctor lifted her top and lowered her pants. She placed paper towers on her pants so the jell wouldn't get on her clothes. 

" Okay so this might be cold and there will be some pressure." 

She did feel pressure. It didn't hurt but was extremely uncomfortable. She looked and Sweet Pea and he looked back at her. Then she glanced at. She the screen. She had tears in her eyes. 

"That's our baby." Sweet pea said with tears forming in his eyes. 

"Yeah. Our gorgeous baby". Veronica added. 

The doctor was doing all the protocol checks. She then turned to the couple. 

"Your baby is strong and healthy. Your at 16 weeks. Do you want to find out the gender?" 

They both turned to each other with sparkle of hope in their eyes. Sweet pea was the one to speak first. 

"It's your decision baby. It's your body." 

Veronica turned to the doctors. "Yes please." she then squeezed Sweet peas hand. 

"Congratulations you having a baby boy." 

They both looked at each other filled with love and joy. Veronica sorted her self back out. They walked out of the scan room hand in hand. 

"You were right princess. We're having a baby boy." Sweet pea said with a massive smile. Veronica brought both hands to her stomach. 

"Now we have to think up of baby names." Veronica said whilst walking in to the locker room to get changed. 

______________

Jughead and I arrived in the resident room waiting for everyone to get there. Everyone was there. We were just waiting for Veronica and Sweet pea. 

" Guys what's this about?" Archie asked. 

"Well arch give them a few more minutes to get here and we'll tell you." I said. 

As soon as I said that they came through the door. 

"Hi guys, sorry we're late." Veronica said. 

They came in and sat down. Everyone was curious. They all wanted to know why they had been called in the room. 

Jughead was hugging me from behind. He was calming my nerves. He whispered in my ear. "You ready baby." 

I node. 

"As I'll ever be."

"Guys we've called you today as we need to speak to you all." Jughead said. 

"Do you remember the South side programme I started." 

"Yeah" Kevin said. 

"Well do you remember Addi?" I asked them. 

"Oh that sweet little gorgeous girl." Kevin said. 

Me and Jughead nodded. 

"Yes" Jughead and I both said. 

"What about her?" Cheryl asked. 

"Well." I said glancing up at Jughead. 

"Do you know when you told us we'll be good parents." Jughead said. 

"Wait are you saying that your adopting her?" Jellybean asked. 

"We might be. We're in the last process of the adoption." I said. 

"Which includes you guys" Jughead added. 

"How?" Sweet pea and Reggie asked us. 

"Well, they want to talk to you about us. Ask you questions. See if we're the right fit." Jughead said. 

"you'll get an email through for when you'll have your meeting. Please do this for us. Addi is so amazing and she deserves an incredible family. I want her to be apart of Our family." and I said. I'm really nervous. I trust my friends I do but I don't want anyone or anything to screw it up. 

" Okay" Toni and Cheryl said. 

"I can't wait to see my nieces" Cheryl added. 

"Of course I'll do it B" V said. 

"You can count on me bro" Archie said. 

"Me too" Reggie added. 

"That little Ray of sunshine deserves amazing parents like you. Also a fabulous gay uncle. Yes of course, I'll do it B". Kevin said. 

"I'm going to be an auntie. Of course I'll do it."Jellybean said. 

" Thank you guys" Jughead and I said. We couldn't be thank them enough. 

Everyone were starting to move out of the room. Before they all started to moving towards the door Veronica spoke up. 

"Guys before you go me and Sweet pea have some news too." 

Veronica looked at Sweet pea and he nodded a yes. 

"We're expecting!" She said excitedly. 

There was a brunch of congratulations and hugs shared. 

"That's why we were late. I had my scan."

"Is everything okay?" I asked. 

"Everything is perfect B. He's a strong healthy boy!" Veronica said. 

"A boy." I repeated. 

She nodded and leaned into Sweet pea. 

"Congratulations V. A baby boy. You've always wanted a boy." 

Me and Veronica hung back a bit whilst everyone else headed straight back to work. 

"So your doing it? Huh" she asked me. 

Tears started to form in both our eyes. We're just so happy. 

"We are. I just hope that we can adopt Addi."

"You are the best fit for her. Honestly she wouldn't leave yours or Jugs side. She didn't like the nurses fussing over her. She only let you too." 

"So a baby boy?" 

Tears escaped both of our  eyes. Massive grins on our faces we couldn't hide. 

"Yeah, I'm so happy. Now I have to think about baby names." 

"I'll have a think and tell you my suggestion." 

"Thanks B" she told me. 

"I'm so bad V though. I went shopping last week on my day off. I saw these really cute baby clothes. I couldn't help myself and bought them." 

"Wait are those the ones you sent me a picture of?" She asked. 

"Yes". 

"Omg they will look adorable in here."

"Welk I bought them for her. When we pick her up. Obviously I know she has clothes of her own but I want to buy her clothes. Plate her hair." 

"I'm so happy for us" V said. 

"Me too" I replied. 

We headed back to work. Through out the day I got several texts from the others saying they got there meeting. All tomorrow. I worked my ass of trying to keep distracted. I know this sounds stupid but I don't want to keep thinking about those meetings. If I do my mind just spirals. 

When I get home, Polly rung us and told us she got her email and she was the first meeting of the day that made my head spiral even more 

________

Today is the day off the meetings. I'm so nervous. My anxiety levels are sky high. This is the day that the social workers decide if we'll be good enough parents. That scares the fuck out of me. I've never had the best parents. Neither has Jughead but his father cleaned up his act and his mother got shot. 

There holding the meeting today in the hospital conference room as most of the people there speaking with today are doctors. 

I was in the reception where I saw Payton looking lost. I went over to her to say hi and to see if I can help. 

"Hi Payton." 

"Betty, hello. Can you help me I'm lost. I need to be at the conference room in 5 minutes for the meetings." 

"Yeah I can help you. Just follow me." 

"Thank you so much" she said to me. 

As we were walking to the conference room I decided to make conversation. 

"How is Addi?" I asked her. 

"Adeline is good. She's well again. Thanks to you guys."

"That's great to hear" I said smiling. 

"Look Betty, I know your nervous about today. Your scared maybe even panicked. You want all these meetings to go right. Well I do too. I saw how you and Jughead were with her. Your going to be amazing parents. It's should only be a week or so left before you find out. Keep thinking positive." 

I definitely needed to her that. That calmed me down a little. This is amazing step for me and Jughead it's more like a leap. We're both ready for it. I just don't want to get rejected. If I do that means that little girl got rejected from having a family too. 

Payton was now at the conference room setting her stuff up. I left her too it and went back to work. 

I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it. It was Polly. 

P: Arrived at the hospital. Time for my meeting. I love you. Keep busy. 

B: I will do. Love you too x

_______

Polly was now sitting in the conference room waiting to be questioned. 

"Hi Miss Cooper. I'm Payton Deluca and I'm here to ask you some questions about Elizabeth Cooper and Forthsye Jones". 

Polly nodded to show she was listening and understood what's about to happen. 

"So your Betty's sister?" 

"Yes I am."

"How would you say Betty is around your children?" she asked. 

"The twins love Betty. She has recently come back in to all our lives due to some issues we had when we were younger." 

"May I ask you what those issues were?" 

"Well we grew up in Riverdale. As you know a lot happened in Riverdale. I moved away from here. Betty and I lost in touch. We came back in contact this year. The problem was our father." 

"Do you keep in contact with your parents?" she asked. 

"My mum yes. She has Alzheimer's and is at a home for it. My dad we did cut all contact with him in till this year. We needed his help trying to save my sons life. He didn't help so we cut all contact with him." 

"How is there relationship?" 

"They love and care for each other. They've always got each others back. They've gone through hell. They've been there for each other." 

Payton was scribbling notes down. "What do you mean by the gone through hell part." 

"Well he was there through out all the stress of her internship. She there for him all the time. He helped her cope with the situation of my dad. The major one that has made them stronger than ever is that," 

"Is what?" 

"We almost lost Betty this year."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. 

"Well do you remember that collapsed building near the river. It exploded. Well many doctors here were treating patients on scene. She noticed it was going to blow. She got everyone to move to safety. When she was moving the explosion knocked her into the water. She had no pluses, she was frozen to the touch. The amazing doctor's here got her blood warm and flowing again. She was alive again. He friends here are her family along with me. They both deserve to be happy. " Polly said. 

Payton asked a few more questions. Polly answered them truthfully. Polly meeting was over the next one just begging. 

The next person for the meeting was Reggie. He sat in the chair whilst Payton checked over her questions. 

" Good morning Reginald, I'm Payton Deluca. Let's gets started shall we?" 

He nodded. 

"So how would you say Betty's and Jughead relationship is?" 

"They've had there moments like any couples have but in the end they always pull through."

"So tell me about Betty Cooper?" 

"Betty is a kind soul. Perfect and ready to be a mum. She helps everyone when she can. She's determined and hard working."

"Do you think their ready to be parents?" 

"Absolutely. I see the way they are with children every day. It would be a shame if they can't be parents."

"As a friend obviously you want this to go well but as a colleague what do you think about them adopting?"

"As I said before, I see how they are with children in a daily basis it would be a shame if they couldn't give a child a second chance at happiness." 

The question kept coming in and so did the answers. Reggie's meeting was finished. It was time for Cheryl and Toni's. 

" Good morning Dr Blossom and Dr Topaz."

"Good morning Miss Deluca" they both said. 

"So Cheryl your family of Betty Cooper?" she asked. 

"I am yes." 

"Toni your a close friend of the couple. You two are dating." 

"Yes I am. Yes we are" Toni answered. 

"How would you describe Jughead? You guys have worked with him for a while now." 

"Yes we have. He's a very family oriented. He's always there for the people who need him." Toni said. 

"He's demanding and hard working. He's always trying to do good. If you need anything. Give him a message or a call and he'll try and help you." Cheryl said. 

"Do you think that the child they want to adopt is going into a loving home. Better than the one before?" 

"Definitely" they both said. 

"Betty has one of the biggest hearts I've ever known. She lives and cares for everyone. She's always trying to do what's best. She'll definitely do what's best for that child". Cheryl spoke. 

"Jughead is the same too. He may look all rough around the edges but he cares a lot" Toni said. 

Payton asked more questions. One after the other. With writing notes in between each question. 

The next couple she is speaking with is Veronica Lodge and Sweet pea. 

"Good afternoon Veronica, nice to see you again." Payton said. 

"Nice to meet you. Payton this is Sweet Pea my boyfriend." 

"Nice to meet you." Sweet pea said. 

"Okay let's get on."

They both nodded. She asked the easy simple question. She got similar answers to the others. Now she was asking the nitty gritty questions. 

"If we put this child in their care do you think that child will be in danger?"

"Absolutely not. Jughead wouldn't let anything happen to the child nor would Betty. That house is so safe. I used to live there too. They have a security system. That child will be so safe with them." Veronica answered. 

"The child will be perfectly safe at the Cooper, Jones residences. If anything happens to the child they'll deal with it. They'll show that child so much love." Sweet pea added. 

"As your all doctors do you think the child will spend enough time with them?" 

"Yes. Absolutely. When working we have a day centre here. So we can go see our children. They will the child after work, before work and when their not working." Sweet pea said. 

"We may be doctors. It maybe hard but they can manage it." Veronica said. 

Payton wrapped this meeting up and moved on to the next one. Archie Andrews. 

"So Archie you and Jughead have been friends since you were little?" 

"That's right." 

"So tell me about Jughead. Do you think he's responsible enough to adopt?" 

"Jughead has been ready all his life. He's basically raised his sister Jellybean. Whilst his family were going through a lot. He is definitely ready. He'll show that kid so much love."

"What do you think about their relationship?" 

"He loves her. He hasn't felt like this before with anyone. All his old girlfriend's didn't understand Jughead like Betty dose. They have this amazing connection. They truly love each other. Their each others soul mates. I don't say that all the time because I sound cheesy but it's true. "

She was writing notes from what Archie has said. 

She asked him other questions but his meeting came to an end. She only had two meetings left before her work day was over. 

Kevin Keller was her second to last meeting of the day. She knows him as the Sheriffs son. They've talked a few times down at the station. 

"Hi Kev, how you doing?" she asked him. 

See over the times they've seen each other down at the station they've become good friends. Not to mention her dad is also a police officer. 

"Hey P, I'm doing better." Kevin said. 

"That's great Kev." 

"Yeah it is." 

"So let's get to it. 

" Sure"he said. 

"Do you think it's a good time for them to adopt?" 

"My honest answer P is that, there isn't really the right time for anything. I think if they know and think there ready that's the answer. There ready." 

"Will they be the supporting parents this child needs?" 

"Absolutely. There always so supportive of their friends and family. They helped me come to terms with Fangs death. They are a great support system. Any child would lucky to have them." 

The more questions asked. The more notes written. The more note written the more information they got. The meeting ended. Now Payton was on the last meeting of the day. Jellybean Jones. 

Jellybean was sat waiting for the meeting to began. She didn't have long for this meeting as she had a surgery she needs to be in. 

"Good evening Jellybean. I know you haven't got a lot of time so let's make this fast. Tell me about your brother?" she asked. 

"Jug is like a father to me as well. My mother past when I was little. She got murdered right in front of myself and him. My Dad fell of the wagon and became an alcoholic. So Jughead did the best he could. We went in to care. We actually got spilt in the system. Luckily Fred and Mary Andrews got me and Jughead back together and Fostered us. As my dad got sober. He's been sober for at least 10 years now or maybe longer. Jughead has gone through hell of a lot. I know he'll make an excellent father. "

" What about Betty, how's their relationship? "

" Jughead has had girlfriends. Non of them stuck. They couldn't get passed the fact that he's got a dark past. Some of it that he's too ashamed to speak of. That's all in the past though. Betty saw him for who he really was. Expected all the good and dad. They have this incredible strong connection and chemistry. Betty is a part of our family now. She's become my sister. "

Payton fired some quick shot round of questions. Kept writing her notes. They quickly drew the meeting to a close as she had surgery. She needs to scrub in to. 

Payton has all the information and more now that she and her bosses can make a decision. 

_________

Jughead and I have been keeping ourselves extremely busy. We or should I say I was extremely anxious about the meetings. Our shift ended. Tonight me and Jughead were going to Pops for dinner. 

As we walked in the door closed behind us ringing that famous Pops bell. We sat in our normal both.

Pops came towards us with his note pad ready to take our orders. "Hey kids. Your ready to order?" 

"Yeah pops" Jughead said. "The normal please." 

"Sure thing Jug. Now what about you Betty?" he asked me. 

"Uh what?" I asked. 

"What can I get you darling?" 

"Oh yeah sorry Pops. I'll have a chicken tika tostie with a glass of orange juice please." 

"Sure thing coming up. Don't mind me asking dear but what's up?" he asked. 

I glanced and Jughead nervously as he held my hand. He rubbed small circles with the pads of his thumbs to calm me down. 

"Well Pops, Juggie and I are in the final stages of adoption." I paused whilst he spoke up. 

"That's wonderful kids. Congratulations." 

"That's the thing Pops we don't know until a few weeks if we have official adopted her." Jughead spoke up. 

"That's still fantastic kids. How old is this girl?" he asked us. 

"Only 7 months old but she's adorable." I gushed about her. 

"Well when you do adopt her because I know you will. The social workers are blind not to let you. You come her for her first ever milkshake." 

"Will do Pops" I said smiling. Jughead nodded a yes. 

A while later Pops came back with our food. We eat our food until I got an email. 

"Jug. Its from the social workers." I said nervously. 

"Well open it baby". 

I open the email and it read it.   
It read:

Dear Dr Cooper and Dr Jones, 

You are in the final stages of the adoption process. We are just going through the final stages. We will ring you in a couple of weeks with the final decision. 

I showed Jughead the email. He smiled "baby, it's good news. Only a couple of weeks until we find out." 

"Yeah. I know but Jug what if they don't allow us to adopt then Addi has been rejected a family who wants her." 

He moved around to my side of the both to hug me. "That thought has been ringing like a bell in the front of my mind since we started this whole process. I've been trying to keep positive. For you and for her. Like Pops said they'll be blind not to right?" 

"Right" I muffled out. 

________

It's been a couple of weeks since the email. I've been keeping my self busy with work. I've also decorated my room which is now Adeline's room. Me and Jughead has moved into the biggest bedroom of the house. 

Veronica is getting bigger and bigger each week. She is now officially starting to show more of her baby bump at 18 weeks. We've been shopping for her baby and Addi. New clothes, stuff for the nursery. We couldn't help our self. All the stuff for babies are too adorable. I know these a chance we won't be able to adopt Addi but all this stuff won't go to waste. I'll keep it up in the attic in till I'm pregnant. 

Veronica and Sweet pea are stuck with suggestions. They have no clue of what to call their baby boy. We call keep calling him nugget for the time being. There's a white board in the residents room with everyone baby names suggestions. 

I'm in the middle of surgery with Veronica when one of my interns came in with a message for me. 

"Excuse me Dr Cooper. Your phone is ringing its from South Side Forster home."

I looked up from the patients insides to Veronica. "V that's the call about Addi." I say nervously. 

"You need to answer it." She told me. 

I ordered one of my other interns to go get Jughead. "Put it on speaker phone" I told him. 

"Good afternoon. Yes this is she. Hi Payton." 

"Hi Betty. Are you with Jughead?" 

"No I'm just in surgery at the moment. One of my interns has gone to get him for me."

"Okay that's great. Sorry for calling at an inconvenient time." 

"Oh no don't be silly it's fine. There really isn't the right time when working in a hospital." 

I was still cutting at my patient. I had a child open on my table. I'm not going to let him die. I then heard the OR door close. 

"Hey Betts. You okay?" he asked me. 

"Yeah Juggie, the South side foster home is on the phone." 

"Good afternoon Jughead." 

"Hi Payton." 

"Now that your both here. We've gone through your adoption case. A couple of weeks ago you were in the last stages of the process. Anyway my bosses have finally made the choice. They think you two are the perfect choice to become Adeline's parents. Congratulations. "

I looked at Jughead. I couldn't believe it. That little girl who came in our hospital parents less now has parents who loves her so much. 

" Thank you" we both said. 

"When is it possible to pick her up?" Payton asked. 

"Jug have you got any surgery's booked left for the night?" I asked him. 

"No. Have you?" 

"No it's just this one then I'm free for the night." 

"So when I your done here will go collect our baby girl." Jughead said. 

Our baby girl. Adeline Cooper - Jones. It has a nice ring to it. 

"Yes. Payton it will be with in the next few hours. I have to finish up here."

"That's perfect. I'll see you when you both get her." She said then declined the phone. 

"Juggie. Can you tell the others the news. I want to come with but priorities. Also those clothes I bought her awhile back. The ones that hang in our cupboard not her draws. Please go home and get her them. Tell the others to meet us tonight at 6 at Pops." I told him. 

" Will do Betts. See you soon." he said and left the OR. 

It took half an hour after Jughead left to finish the surgery now Veronica and I were scrubbing out. 

" So pops tonight. Is that so we can a official meeting her. "

I couldn't help but smile. I've been so stressed out with this whole adoption process. It was all for nothing as now I have this beautiful baby girl. We an amazing partner. 

"Yes. Everyone. That's reminds me I have to call up the twins and Poll." 

I finished scrubbing out. I headed too our locker room to get changed. I was officially out my scrubs and in to my street clothes. As I made my way to the entrance where I was meeting Jughead, I rang Polly. 

She picked up on the first ring.  
" Hey Poll you know how we normally do movie nights on Friday nights at mine or your?" 

"Yeah sometimes you miss them due to work. Wait is this a call to tell me that I have to tell the kids auntie and uncle can't make it." 

"Well not exactly." 

"What do you mean Betty?" she asked curiously. 

"Meet me at Pops tonight at 6 am with the twins."

"Okay. We'll see you there" she said. 

As I ended the call I see Jughead near the doors to the exit. I speed walked over to him. "Before you ask I didn't have time to get the clothes. But since we're meeting everyone at 6 we have chance to go home and change her." 

He went to hold my hand. Our fingers interwoven on another. He then kissed me. A slow loving kiss. "We did it Betts." 

Tears filling up my eyes gazing in to his. Me nodded. "Ye,yeah we did." 

"Now let's go get our baby girl." 

________

We were sat in the car. We'd just parked up. Jughead had just gotten the car seat out of the boot of my car. I met him around the other side. I locked up the car. Jughead took my hand. He knew I was nervous. He dose what he always dose that helps me calm down. The rubbing of small circles with his thumb. 

"Your ready to get our baby girl Betts?" he asked me. 

"As I'll ever be." I replied. 

We got to the entrance of the building and buzzed in. The person on the other side asked for our names. 

"Hello this is South Side Forster home. Who are you here to see and your names please." 

"Forthyse Jones and Betty Cooper." Jughead spoke. "Were here to see Payton Deluca and Adeline." 

There was a pause and a clicking of a keyboard. Obviously this was protocol for safeguarding. "Okay, come on in." 

We walked into the building and went to the front desk. As we approached it I saw Payton carrying Adeline to us. I tapped Jugs shoulder and pointed towards them. 

"Adi!" I shouted towards them. 

Payton walked towards us. "Hi guys before you can go. Your needed to sign some paper work. It's about being her legal gardening and changing her last name."

We both nodded and walked in to her office. I was now holding Adeline in my arms. Before we went into the office Payton let us pack Adi's things in to the car. Now we're all sat in her office ready to sign the paperwork. 

I had Adeline on my knee bouncing her. "Look who's grown. Ye, yes you have." I spoke to her. Jughead was just looking at us full of love. "Your so gorgeous. Yes you are. Guess what? Your coming home with me and Juggie. Yeah. Your going to meet all your new family." 

I was speaking and playing with Adeline whilst Jughead signed the paper. She was laughing her infectious laugh that made every one smile. Jughead finished signing his part, so now it's my turn. 

" Look who's grown. " he spoke in his baby voice everyone gets speaking to babies. "I've missed you. Yes I have." Adeline was making noises, grabbing on to his beanie crowned shaped hat. His buttons on his jacket. "Auntie Jellybean is so excited to meet you. She's going to spoil you rotten. Yes she is." 

I finish signing to become her guardian. I couldn't believe it. I'm officially her mum. Now all we have to do is change her last name. 

"Now all you have to do is decide who's last name. Sign it and it's officially changed." I Payton said. 

I looked at Adi then up to Jughead. "Adeline Jones." Is a I said. He shook his head no. "Why?" I asked. 

"Because Betts she's a part of our family now. Some day I will officially make you mine with a ring. I don't want you changing your last name fully. You will always be a Cooper. So when I ask to marry you and hopefully you'll say yes. You'll become Dr Cooper-Jones. So Adeline here is going to be a Cooper-Jones. "

I had a wide smile on my face. Tears escaping my eyes. I could barely speak." Adeline Cooper-Jones I love it juggie". 

We had officially decided on her last name. We signed it and it became official. All the carers waved good bye to her as we got her seated in the car. 

We drives her home. We put her stuff in her room. Jughead held her as we walked in the house. He got her out of her car seat and sat with her on the couch. 

I ran upstairs to get her a change of clothes. I had bought her this cute denim jacket with roses on, some jeans and this cute baby pink all in one vest top. It says 'I'm a little rebel' on it. I thought it was too cute not to buy. It also reminds me of a time me and Juggie were texting. It was quit early on in our relationship, I was watching rebel without a cause. He didn't expect someone like that from me. He took me to the drive in a couple of weeks after that on a third or fourth date and that movie was playing. 

I went down stairs and saw Jughead and Adeline sat on the couch. He's holding her speaking to her whilst talking photos. "Hey wasn't I invited to this cuteness over load." I joked.

"Come here" he said as he pulled me in for a hug and kiss with Adeline. He took a selfie of us like that. Which is very rare for Jughead. 

I took Adeline out of his hands so I could change her. I finally got her changed with her shoes on. She's a wiggler that's for sure. 

I placed her in the pram we got her. I didn't know Jughead was taking photos of us until he said "look at my two favourite girls." I couldn't help but smile. 

"I noticed her shirt Betty." he said whilst I bite my lip. "I love it. Now let's get moving."

It was a nice evening in Riverdale so we decided to walk to Pop's. Once we got there everybody from work were there. They were fussing over her already. They got there hugs from her. 

The bell of the diner door went when I was going to put Adi in here high chair. I turned around with Adeline in my arms with Jughead be side me. Polly and the twins walked over to me. 

"Poll, Junibug, Daggie. I want you to meet Adeline Cooper-Jones." I said. 

 

Adeline has been out of the hospital for about two weeks now. I really miss her. Her gorgeous blue eyes. Her curly strawberry blonde locks. I'm pretty sure it's more ginger. Her infectious giggles.

The adoption process has already began. The background checks have been done and all cleared. Jughead and I had our separate meetings last week and this week is our friends and families turn. We should find out by Sunday at the latest.

Veronica has moved in with Sweet Pea due to the pregnancy but nobody else but me know about her being pregnant. Nobody knows about the adoption we have to tell them today. Before they get an email through. They all knew it was a possibility. Now we're so close for it to become our reality. 

Kevin has found a place of his own now. He's happy and that makes us all extremely happy for him. He deserves to be happy. 

Jughead and I message the group chat saying we need to meet up at work to talk. Veronica messaged back they will message me when they get there so we can talk. I knew that today was there scan. She's so nervous. 

Jughead was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of us as I dialed Polly. He placed the food in front of me. I placed the phone on loud speaker, so Jughead could hear too. 

It rang three times before she answered. "Hey Poll". 

"Hi Betty what's up" she asked. 

"can't I just ring my big sis" I say. Jughead started chuckling in the background. 

"Jughead is laughing in the background so I just got my answer. What's up also Hi Jug". 

"Hi Polly. You okay. How are the twins." He said. 

"Hi Jug. I'm doing good. It's my day off today from work. Ask the twins your self. Dag, Juni. Auntie Betty and Uncle Jughead are on the phone." she shouted. 

Jughead and I could hear pitter patter of feet's and their infectious giggles. "Aunt B, Uncle Jug." Both the twins said in unison. 

"Hey guys." Jughead said. 

"Junibug, Daggie." I said. 

"Are you two ready for school." I asked. "You guys better be. Or next time you come round to ours no baking with Betts or video games with me." Jughead added. 

"You wouldn't." Dag said. 

"Oh he would." I said.

"I agree with uncle jug Dag". Polly agreed with Jughead. 

"We're ready." Juniper said. 

"Great. Me and Jug need to speak to you guys." I said nervously. 

"What about auntie B." Juniper asked. 

"Well Junibug. Me and Juggie have been speaking about making our family bigger." I said before Polly interrupted. 

"Wait B. Are you telling us your pregnant." She said excitedly. Jughead laughing. "Seriously Jughead. I was so excited I was going to get a little niece or nephew I can spoil rotten." 

"Well Poll you might. We're not pregnant." Jughead said. I carried the rest on. 

"We're adopting. We're in the last stages of the adoption. Which is meetings with our families and friends."

"So Polly. Would you and the twins. Do this for Betty and I." Jughead asked. 

"Of course. It's not like we have a choice anyway." Polly said. The twins laughing in the background. 

"She's right Jug I would have pulled the sister code up." 

"Wait so Auntie B will be a mommy." Juniper asked. 

"That's right Junibug. Only if the social workers say I can. I can have a baby if my own but this little girl is so amazing. She is still only a baby."

"You'll be a great mum." Dagwood said. 

"Thanks Daggie" I said. 

"Hey Dag what about bro code. What about me?" Jughead asked in mocked offence. 

"Oh did I hurt little juggie feelings." He joked. 

"Fine I'll make you watch me and Arch play video games when your around next." 

"No Jug. I was joking. I love you. You'll make an amazing dad." All the girls were laughing in the background. 

"We've been talking about it for awhile. We told you and the rest of them. We didn't realise we would be actually doing it but the little girl is amazing. She's adorable." I told them on the other line. 

"I know you have. I'm sure there's other reason's why. We all are so happy for you. I can't wait to see my new niece." 

We hung up after we said our good byes as we had to get to work and she had to get the kids to school. 

______

At the hospital Sweet Pea and Veronica were there before their shift. They headed to the OB floor. Today was there scan. They were going to find out how far gone she was. They also get to find out the gender. 

Veronica sat nervously twirling her hands whilst waiting for her name to be called. Sweet Pea noticed how tense and nervous she was. He grabbed her hand and placed circles on the back of her palm. 

"Hey baby, it's going to be fine. Its just a check up. This lil nugget is fine." He said to reassure her. She nodded a yes. 

"Yeah your right Sweets. I'm just so nervous." She placed her free hand on her stomach. "We probably will find out the gender. I just want everything to go perfect. This baby. Our baby deserves perfect."

He leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehand. "Yeah this nugget dose. So we have to tell your parents?" 

She sighed. "Shit baby, there nit going to like this at all. They might even hate you." 

"Well u don't care if they hate me. They'll love there grandchild. It's tough if they hate me because I'm not going anywhere." 

She looked up at him in awe. "Really?" She asked. 

The thing about Veronica Lodge is that she's never had a serious boyfriend. Well she thought some were serious. It turns out they were using her. That's why she was so shocked and overwhelmed with what Sweet Pea said. She knew he was different. She's so happy she's doing this with him. 

"Really baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

"So do you think it's a girl or a boy?" he asked her. 

She glanced up and looked at him. "What do you think?" 

"Well I want a girl so she'll be daddies princess. I would want to spoil her rotten. Give her the life I've never had. I wouldn't mind if it's a boy. I'll teach him all the things my father never taught me. What do you think?" 

"I think it's a little boy."

They sat snuggled in each other sides when the doctor called her name. 

"Veronica Lodge!" 

They made there way in to the ultra sound room and sat down on the chairs beside the desk. Veronica hasn't let go of Sweet Peas hand since he held it. 

"So first scan?" 

They both nodded. 

"How exciting. So today will see how far along you are. Maybe tell you the gender of the baby." 

Veronica started to remove her coat. She then laid on the bed. She knows how all this goes down. The doctor lifted her top and lowered her pants. She placed paper towers on her pants so the jell wouldn't get on her clothes. 

" Okay so this might be cold and there will be some pressure." 

She did feel pressure. It didn't hurt but was extremely uncomfortable. She looked and Sweet Pea and he looked back at her. Then she glanced at. She the screen. She had tears in her eyes. 

"That's our baby." Sweet pea said with tears forming in his eyes. 

"Yeah. Our gorgeous baby". Veronica added. 

The doctor was doing all the protocol checks. She then turned to the couple. 

"Your baby is strong and healthy. Your at 16 weeks. Do you want to find out the gender?" 

They both turned to each other with sparkle of hope in their eyes. Sweet pea was the one to speak first. 

"It's your decision baby. It's your body." 

Veronica turned to the doctors. "Yes please." she then squeezed Sweet peas hand. 

"Congratulations you having a baby boy." 

They both looked at each other filled with love and joy. Veronica sorted her self back out. They walked out of the scan room hand in hand. 

"You were right princess. We're having a baby boy." Sweet pea said with a massive smile. Veronica brought both hands to her stomach. 

"Now we have to think up of baby names." Veronica said whilst walking in to the locker room to get changed. 

______________

Jughead and I arrived in the resident room waiting for everyone to get there. Everyone was there. We were just waiting for Veronica and Sweet pea. 

" Guys what's this about?" Archie asked. 

"Well arch give them a few more minutes to get here and we'll tell you." I said. 

As soon as I said that they came through the door. 

"Hi guys, sorry we're late." Veronica said. 

They came in and sat down. Everyone was curious. They all wanted to know why they had been called in the room. 

Jughead was hugging me from behind. He was calming my nerves. He whispered in my ear. "You ready baby." 

I node. 

"As I'll ever be."

"Guys we've called you today as we need to speak to you all." Jughead said. 

"Do you remember the South side programme I started." 

"Yeah" Kevin said. 

"Well do you remember Addi?" I asked them. 

"Oh that sweet little gorgeous girl." Kevin said. 

Me and Jughead nodded. 

"Yes" Jughead and I both said. 

"What about her?" Cheryl asked. 

"Well." I said glancing up at Jughead. 

"Do you know when you told us we'll be good parents." Jughead said. 

"Wait are you saying that your adopting her?" Jellybean asked. 

"We might be. We're in the last process of the adoption." I said. 

"Which includes you guys" Jughead added. 

"How?" Sweet pea and Reggie asked us. 

"Well, they want to talk to you about us. Ask you questions. See if we're the right fit." Jughead said. 

"you'll get an email through for when you'll have your meeting. Please do this for us. Addi is so amazing and she deserves an incredible family. I want her to be apart of Our family." and I said. I'm really nervous. I trust my friends I do but I don't want anyone or anything to screw it up. 

" Okay" Toni and Cheryl said. 

"I can't wait to see my nieces" Cheryl added. 

"Of course I'll do it B" V said. 

"You can count on me bro" Archie said. 

"Me too" Reggie added. 

"That little Ray of sunshine deserves amazing parents like you. Also a fabulous gay uncle. Yes of course, I'll do it B". Kevin said. 

"I'm going to be an auntie. Of course I'll do it."Jellybean said. 

" Thank you guys" Jughead and I said. We couldn't be thank them enough. 

Everyone were starting to move out of the room. Before they all started to moving towards the door Veronica spoke up. 

"Guys before you go me and Sweet pea have some news too." 

Veronica looked at Sweet pea and he nodded a yes. 

"We're expecting!" She said excitedly. 

There was a brunch of congratulations and hugs shared. 

"That's why we were late. I had my scan."

"Is everything okay?" I asked. 

"Everything is perfect B. He's a strong healthy boy!" Veronica said. 

"A boy." I repeated. 

She nodded and leaned into Sweet pea. 

"Congratulations V. A baby boy. You've always wanted a boy." 

Me and Veronica hung back a bit whilst everyone else headed straight back to work. 

"So your doing it? Huh" she asked me. 

Tears started to form in both our eyes. We're just so happy. 

"We are. I just hope that we can adopt Addi."

"You are the best fit for her. Honestly she wouldn't leave yours or Jugs side. She didn't like the nurses fussing over her. She only let you too." 

"So a baby boy?" 

Tears escaped both of our  eyes. Massive grins on our faces we couldn't hide. 

"Yeah, I'm so happy. Now I have to think about baby names." 

"I'll have a think and tell you my suggestion." 

"Thanks B" she told me. 

"I'm so bad V though. I went shopping last week on my day off. I saw these really cute baby clothes. I couldn't help myself and bought them." 

"Wait are those the ones you sent me a picture of?" She asked. 

"Yes". 

"Omg they will look adorable in here."

"Welk I bought them for her. When we pick her up. Obviously I know she has clothes of her own but I want to buy her clothes. Plate her hair." 

"I'm so happy for us" V said. 

"Me too" I replied. 

We headed back to work. Through out the day I got several texts from the others saying they got there meeting. All tomorrow. I worked my ass of trying to keep distracted. I know this sounds stupid but I don't want to keep thinking about those meetings. If I do my mind just spirals. 

When I get home, Polly rung us and told us she got her email and she was the first meeting of the day that made my head spiral even more 

________

Today is the day off the meetings. I'm so nervous. My anxiety levels are sky high. This is the day that the social workers decide if we'll be good enough parents. That scares the fuck out of me. I've never had the best parents. Neither has Jughead but his father cleaned up his act and his mother got shot. 

There holding the meeting today in the hospital conference room as most of the people there speaking with today are doctors. 

I was in the reception where I saw Payton looking lost. I went over to her to say hi and to see if I can help. 

"Hi Payton." 

"Betty, hello. Can you help me I'm lost. I need to be at the conference room in 5 minutes for the meetings." 

"Yeah I can help you. Just follow me." 

"Thank you so much" she said to me. 

As we were walking to the conference room I decided to make conversation. 

"How is Addi?" I asked her. 

"Adeline is good. She's well again. Thanks to you guys."

"That's great to hear" I said smiling. 

"Look Betty, I know your nervous about today. Your scared maybe even panicked. You want all these meetings to go right. Well I do too. I saw how you and Jughead were with her. Your going to be amazing parents. It's should only be a week or so left before you find out. Keep thinking positive." 

I definitely needed to her that. That calmed me down a little. This is amazing step for me and Jughead it's more like a leap. We're both ready for it. I just don't want to get rejected. If I do that means that little girl got rejected from having a family too. 

Payton was now at the conference room setting her stuff up. I left her too it and went back to work. 

I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it. It was Polly. 

P: Arrived at the hospital. Time for my meeting. I love you. Keep busy. 

B: I will do. Love you too x

_______

Polly was now sitting in the conference room waiting to be questioned. 

"Hi Miss Cooper. I'm Payton Deluca and I'm here to ask you some questions about Elizabeth Cooper and Forthsye Jones". 

Polly nodded to show she was listening and understood what's about to happen. 

"So your Betty's sister?" 

"Yes I am."

"How would you say Betty is around your children?" she asked. 

"The twins love Betty. She has recently come back in to all our lives due to some issues we had when we were younger." 

"May I ask you what those issues were?" 

"Well we grew up in Riverdale. As you know a lot happened in Riverdale. I moved away from here. Betty and I lost in touch. We came back in contact this year. The problem was our father." 

"Do you keep in contact with your parents?" she asked. 

"My mum yes. She has Alzheimer's and is at a home for it. My dad we did cut all contact with him in till this year. We needed his help trying to save my sons life. He didn't help so we cut all contact with him." 

"How is there relationship?" 

"They love and care for each other. They've always got each others back. They've gone through hell. They've been there for each other." 

Payton was scribbling notes down. "What do you mean by the gone through hell part." 

"Well he was there through out all the stress of her internship. She there for him all the time. He helped her cope with the situation of my dad. The major one that has made them stronger than ever is that," 

"Is what?" 

"We almost lost Betty this year."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. 

"Well do you remember that collapsed building near the river. It exploded. Well many doctors here were treating patients on scene. She noticed it was going to blow. She got everyone to move to safety. When she was moving the explosion knocked her into the water. She had no pluses, she was frozen to the touch. The amazing doctor's here got her blood warm and flowing again. She was alive again. He friends here are her family along with me. They both deserve to be happy. " Polly said. 

Payton asked a few more questions. Polly answered them truthfully. Polly meeting was over the next one just begging. 

The next person for the meeting was Reggie. He sat in the chair whilst Payton checked over her questions. 

" Good morning Reginald, I'm Payton Deluca. Let's gets started shall we?" 

He nodded. 

"So how would you say Betty's and Jughead relationship is?" 

"They've had there moments like any couples have but in the end they always pull through."

"So tell me about Betty Cooper?" 

"Betty is a kind soul. Perfect and ready to be a mum. She helps everyone when she can. She's determined and hard working."

"Do you think their ready to be parents?" 

"Absolutely. I see the way they are with children every day. It would be a shame if they can't be parents."

"As a friend obviously you want this to go well but as a colleague what do you think about them adopting?"

"As I said before, I see how they are with children in a daily basis it would be a shame if they couldn't give a child a second chance at happiness." 

The question kept coming in and so did the answers. Reggie's meeting was finished. It was time for Cheryl and Toni's. 

" Good morning Dr Blossom and Dr Topaz."

"Good morning Miss Deluca" they both said. 

"So Cheryl your family of Betty Cooper?" she asked. 

"I am yes." 

"Toni your a close friend of the couple. You two are dating." 

"Yes I am. Yes we are" Toni answered. 

"How would you describe Jughead? You guys have worked with him for a while now." 

"Yes we have. He's a very family oriented. He's always there for the people who need him." Toni said. 

"He's demanding and hard working. He's always trying to do good. If you need anything. Give him a message or a call and he'll try and help you." Cheryl said. 

"Do you think that the child they want to adopt is going into a loving home. Better than the one before?" 

"Definitely" they both said. 

"Betty has one of the biggest hearts I've ever known. She lives and cares for everyone. She's always trying to do what's best. She'll definitely do what's best for that child". Cheryl spoke. 

"Jughead is the same too. He may look all rough around the edges but he cares a lot" Toni said. 

Payton asked more questions. One after the other. With writing notes in between each question. 

The next couple she is speaking with is Veronica Lodge and Sweet pea. 

"Good afternoon Veronica, nice to see you again." Payton said. 

"Nice to meet you. Payton this is Sweet Pea my boyfriend." 

"Nice to meet you." Sweet pea said. 

"Okay let's get on."

They both nodded. She asked the easy simple question. She got similar answers to the others. Now she was asking the nitty gritty questions. 

"If we put this child in their care do you think that child will be in danger?"

"Absolutely not. Jughead wouldn't let anything happen to the child nor would Betty. That house is so safe. I used to live there too. They have a security system. That child will be so safe with them." Veronica answered. 

"The child will be perfectly safe at the Cooper, Jones residences. If anything happens to the child they'll deal with it. They'll show that child so much love." Sweet pea added. 

"As your all doctors do you think the child will spend enough time with them?" 

"Yes. Absolutely. When working we have a day centre here. So we can go see our children. They will the child after work, before work and when their not working." Sweet pea said. 

"We may be doctors. It maybe hard but they can manage it." Veronica said. 

Payton wrapped this meeting up and moved on to the next one. Archie Andrews. 

"So Archie you and Jughead have been friends since you were little?" 

"That's right." 

"So tell me about Jughead. Do you think he's responsible enough to adopt?" 

"Jughead has been ready all his life. He's basically raised his sister Jellybean. Whilst his family were going through a lot. He is definitely ready. He'll show that kid so much love."

"What do you think about their relationship?" 

"He loves her. He hasn't felt like this before with anyone. All his old girlfriend's didn't understand Jughead like Betty dose. They have this amazing connection. They truly love each other. Their each others soul mates. I don't say that all the time because I sound cheesy but it's true. "

She was writing notes from what Archie has said. 

She asked him other questions but his meeting came to an end. She only had two meetings left before her work day was over. 

Kevin Keller was her second to last meeting of the day. She knows him as the Sheriffs son. They've talked a few times down at the station. 

"Hi Kev, how you doing?" she asked him. 

See over the times they've seen each other down at the station they've become good friends. Not to mention her dad is also a police officer. 

"Hey P, I'm doing better." Kevin said. 

"That's great Kev." 

"Yeah it is." 

"So let's get to it. 

" Sure"he said. 

"Do you think it's a good time for them to adopt?" 

"My honest answer P is that, there isn't really the right time for anything. I think if they know and think there ready that's the answer. There ready." 

"Will they be the supporting parents this child needs?" 

"Absolutely. There always so supportive of their friends and family. They helped me come to terms with Fangs death. They are a great support system. Any child would lucky to have them." 

The more questions asked. The more notes written. The more note written the more information they got. The meeting ended. Now Payton was on the last meeting of the day. Jellybean Jones. 

Jellybean was sat waiting for the meeting to began. She didn't have long for this meeting as she had a surgery she needs to be in. 

"Good evening Jellybean. I know you haven't got a lot of time so let's make this fast. Tell me about your brother?" she asked. 

"Jug is like a father to me as well. My mother past when I was little. She got murdered right in front of myself and him. My Dad fell of the wagon and became an alcoholic. So Jughead did the best he could. We went in to care. We actually got spilt in the system. Luckily Fred and Mary Andrews got me and Jughead back together and Fostered us. As my dad got sober. He's been sober for at least 10 years now or maybe longer. Jughead has gone through hell of a lot. I know he'll make an excellent father. "

" What about Betty, how's their relationship? "

" Jughead has had girlfriends. Non of them stuck. They couldn't get passed the fact that he's got a dark past. Some of it that he's too ashamed to speak of. That's all in the past though. Betty saw him for who he really was. Expected all the good and dad. They have this incredible strong connection and chemistry. Betty is a part of our family now. She's become my sister. "

Payton fired some quick shot round of questions. Kept writing her notes. They quickly drew the meeting to a close as she had surgery. She needs to scrub in to. 

Payton has all the information and more now that she and her bosses can make a decision. 

_________

Jughead and I have been keeping ourselves extremely busy. We or should I say I was extremely anxious about the meetings. Our shift ended. Tonight me and Jughead were going to Pops for dinner. 

As we walked in the door closed behind us ringing that famous Pops bell. We sat in our normal both.

Pops came towards us with his note pad ready to take our orders. "Hey kids. Your ready to order?" 

"Yeah pops" Jughead said. "The normal please." 

"Sure thing Jug. Now what about you Betty?" he asked me. 

"Uh what?" I asked. 

"What can I get you darling?" 

"Oh yeah sorry Pops. I'll have a chicken tika tostie with a glass of orange juice please." 

"Sure thing coming up. Don't mind me asking dear but what's up?" he asked. 

I glanced and Jughead nervously as he held my hand. He rubbed small circles with the pads of his thumbs to calm me down. 

"Well Pops, Juggie and I are in the final stages of adoption." I paused whilst he spoke up. 

"That's wonderful kids. Congratulations." 

"That's the thing Pops we don't know until a few weeks if we have official adopted her." Jughead spoke up. 

"That's still fantastic kids. How old is this girl?" he asked us. 

"Only 7 months old but she's adorable." I gushed about her. 

"Well when you do adopt her because I know you will. The social workers are blind not to let you. You come her for her first ever milkshake." 

"Will do Pops" I said smiling. Jughead nodded a yes. 

A while later Pops came back with our food. We eat our food until I got an email. 

"Jug. Its from the social workers." I said nervously. 

"Well open it baby". 

I open the email and it read it.   
It read:

Dear Dr Cooper and Dr Jones, 

You are in the final stages of the adoption process. We are just going through the final stages. We will ring you in a couple of weeks with the final decision. 

I showed Jughead the email. He smiled "baby, it's good news. Only a couple of weeks until we find out." 

"Yeah. I know but Jug what if they don't allow us to adopt then Addi has been rejected a family who wants her." 

He moved around to my side of the both to hug me. "That thought has been ringing like a bell in the front of my mind since we started this whole process. I've been trying to keep positive. For you and for her. Like Pops said they'll be blind not to right?" 

"Right" I muffled out. 

________

It's been a couple of weeks since the email. I've been keeping my self busy with work. I've also decorated my room which is now Adeline's room. Me and Jughead has moved into the biggest bedroom of the house. 

Veronica is getting bigger and bigger each week. She is now officially starting to show more of her baby bump at 18 weeks. We've been shopping for her baby and Addi. New clothes, stuff for the nursery. We couldn't help our self. All the stuff for babies are too adorable. I know these a chance we won't be able to adopt Addi but all this stuff won't go to waste. I'll keep it up in the attic in till I'm pregnant. 

Veronica and Sweet pea are stuck with suggestions. They have no clue of what to call their baby boy. We call keep calling him nugget for the time being. There's a white board in the residents room with everyone baby names suggestions. 

I'm in the middle of surgery with Veronica when one of my interns came in with a message for me. 

"Excuse me Dr Cooper. Your phone is ringing its from South Side Forster home."

I looked up from the patients insides to Veronica. "V that's the call about Addi." I say nervously. 

"You need to answer it." She told me. 

I ordered one of my other interns to go get Jughead. "Put it on speaker phone" I told him. 

"Good afternoon. Yes this is she. Hi Payton." 

"Hi Betty. Are you with Jughead?" 

"No I'm just in surgery at the moment. One of my interns has gone to get him for me."

"Okay that's great. Sorry for calling at an inconvenient time." 

"Oh no don't be silly it's fine. There really isn't the right time when working in a hospital." 

I was still cutting at my patient. I had a child open on my table. I'm not going to let him die. I then heard the OR door close. 

"Hey Betts. You okay?" he asked me. 

"Yeah Juggie, the South side foster home is on the phone." 

"Good afternoon Jughead." 

"Hi Payton." 

"Now that your both here. We've gone through your adoption case. A couple of weeks ago you were in the last stages of the process. Anyway my bosses have finally made the choice. They think you two are the perfect choice to become Adeline's parents. Congratulations. "

I looked at Jughead. I couldn't believe it. That little girl who came in our hospital parents less now has parents who loves her so much. 

" Thank you" we both said. 

"When is it possible to pick her up?" Payton asked. 

"Jug have you got any surgery's booked left for the night?" I asked him. 

"No. Have you?" 

"No it's just this one then I'm free for the night." 

"So when I your done here will go collect our baby girl." Jughead said. 

Our baby girl. Adeline Cooper - Jones. It has a nice ring to it. 

"Yes. Payton it will be with in the next few hours. I have to finish up here."

"That's perfect. I'll see you when you both get her." She said then declined the phone. 

"Juggie. Can you tell the others the news. I want to come with but priorities. Also those clothes I bought her awhile back. The ones that hang in our cupboard not her draws. Please go home and get her them. Tell the others to meet us tonight at 6 at Pops." I told him. 

" Will do Betts. See you soon." he said and left the OR. 

It took half an hour after Jughead left to finish the surgery now Veronica and I were scrubbing out. 

" So pops tonight. Is that so we can a official meeting her. "

I couldn't help but smile. I've been so stressed out with this whole adoption process. It was all for nothing as now I have this beautiful baby girl. We an amazing partner. 

"Yes. Everyone. That's reminds me I have to call up the twins and Poll." 

I finished scrubbing out. I headed too our locker room to get changed. I was officially out my scrubs and in to my street clothes. As I made my way to the entrance where I was meeting Jughead, I rang Polly. 

She picked up on the first ring.  
" Hey Poll you know how we normally do movie nights on Friday nights at mine or your?" 

"Yeah sometimes you miss them due to work. Wait is this a call to tell me that I have to tell the kids auntie and uncle can't make it." 

"Well not exactly." 

"What do you mean Betty?" she asked curiously. 

"Meet me at Pops tonight at 6 am with the twins."

"Okay. We'll see you there" she said. 

As I ended the call I see Jughead near the doors to the exit. I speed walked over to him. "Before you ask I didn't have time to get the clothes. But since we're meeting everyone at 6 we have chance to go home and change her." 

He went to hold my hand. Our fingers interwoven on another. He then kissed me. A slow loving kiss. "We did it Betts." 

Tears filling up my eyes gazing in to his. Me nodded. "Ye,yeah we did." 

"Now let's go get our baby girl." 

________

We were sat in the car. We'd just parked up. Jughead had just gotten the car seat out of the boot of my car. I met him around the other side. I locked up the car. Jughead took my hand. He knew I was nervous. He dose what he always dose that helps me calm down. The rubbing of small circles with his thumb. 

"Your ready to get our baby girl Betts?" he asked me. 

"As I'll ever be." I replied. 

We got to the entrance of the building and buzzed in. The person on the other side asked for our names. 

"Hello this is South Side Forster home. Who are you here to see and your names please." 

"Forthyse Jones and Betty Cooper." Jughead spoke. "Were here to see Payton Deluca and Adeline." 

There was a pause and a clicking of a keyboard. Obviously this was protocol for safeguarding. "Okay, come on in." 

We walked into the building and went to the front desk. As we approached it I saw Payton carrying Adeline to us. I tapped Jugs shoulder and pointed towards them. 

"Adi!" I shouted towards them. 

Payton walked towards us. "Hi guys before you can go. Your needed to sign some paper work. It's about being her legal gardening and changing her last name."

We both nodded and walked in to her office. I was now holding Adeline in my arms. Before we went into the office Payton let us pack Adi's things in to the car. Now we're all sat in her office ready to sign the paperwork. 

I had Adeline on my knee bouncing her. "Look who's grown. Ye, yes you have." I spoke to her. Jughead was just looking at us full of love. "Your so gorgeous. Yes you are. Guess what? Your coming home with me and Juggie. Yeah. Your going to meet all your new family." 

I was speaking and playing with Adeline whilst Jughead signed the paper. She was laughing her infectious laugh that made every one smile. Jughead finished signing his part, so now it's my turn. 

" Look who's grown. " he spoke in his baby voice everyone gets speaking to babies. "I've missed you. Yes I have." Adeline was making noises, grabbing on to his beanie crowned shaped hat. His buttons on his jacket. "Auntie Jellybean is so excited to meet you. She's going to spoil you rotten. Yes she is." 

I finish signing to become her guardian. I couldn't believe it. I'm officially her mum. Now all we have to do is change her last name. 

"Now all you have to do is decide who's last name. Sign it and it's officially changed." I Payton said. 

I looked at Adi then up to Jughead. "Adeline Jones." Is a I said. He shook his head no. "Why?" I asked. 

"Because Betts she's a part of our family now. Some day I will officially make you mine with a ring. I don't want you changing your last name fully. You will always be a Cooper. So when I ask to marry you and hopefully you'll say yes. You'll become Dr Cooper-Jones. So Adeline here is going to be a Cooper-Jones. "

I had a wide smile on my face. Tears escaping my eyes. I could barely speak." Adeline Cooper-Jones I love it juggie". 

We had officially decided on her last name. We signed it and it became official. All the carers waved good bye to her as we got her seated in the car. 

We drives her home. We put her stuff in her room. Jughead held her as we walked in the house. He got her out of her car seat and sat with her on the couch. 

I ran upstairs to get her a change of clothes. I had bought her this cute denim jacket with roses on, some jeans and this cute baby pink all in one vest top. It says 'I'm a little rebel' on it. I thought it was too cute not to buy. It also reminds me of a time me and Juggie were texting. It was quit early on in our relationship, I was watching rebel without a cause. He didn't expect someone like that from me. He took me to the drive in a couple of weeks after that on a third or fourth date and that movie was playing. 

I went down stairs and saw Jughead and Adeline sat on the couch. He's holding her speaking to her whilst talking photos. "Hey wasn't I invited to this cuteness over load." I joked.

"Come here" he said as he pulled me in for a hug and kiss with Adeline. He took a selfie of us like that. Which is very rare for Jughead. 

I took Adeline out of his hands so I could change her. I finally got her changed with her shoes on. She's a wiggler that's for sure. 

I placed her in the pram we got her. I didn't know Jughead was taking photos of us until he said "look at my two favourite girls." I couldn't help but smile. 

"I noticed her shirt Betty." he said whilst I bite my lip. "I love it. Now let's get moving."

It was a nice evening in Riverdale so we decided to walk to Pop's. Once we got there everybody from work were there. They were fussing over her already. They got there hugs from her. 

The bell of the diner door went when I was going to put Adi in here high chair. I turned around with Adeline in my arms with Jughead be side me. Polly and the twins walked over to me. 

"Poll, Junibug, Daggie. I want you to meet Adeline Cooper-Jones." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was longer than usual.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	23. Meeting The mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first official day of bughead adopting Adeline. The first official day as then as parents. What happens, where will they go or who will they see?

"Poll, Junibug, Daggie. I want you to meet Adeline Cooper-Jones." I said.

Jughead stood behind me looking down at us so proud. He squeezed my shoulder. Juniper and Dagwood were pulling funny faces at Addie. Playing peek a boo. All I could hear in my left ear was her giggles. God I love her little giggles. 

" She's gorgeous Betty. So adorable." Polly said. Jughead led us to the booths we occupied. We took up about 4 booths. 

"Let me hold her." Polly said. I passed Addie to Polly as she sat there and held her. As Polly was holding Addie the twins crowded round her. Jughead was beside me taking a photo of them. 

"Uncle Jug can I hold her?" Dag asked. Jughead looked at me, I nodded. 

"You have to be real careful with her okay?" 

"Okay" Dag said. 

I found it so adorable Dag holding Addie. He rocked her in his hands and she fell a sleep. He didn't let anyone go near her if they were being loud. If they were too load he told them to be quite. 

Kevin was now holding her. She was waking up. The food has just arrived. "B, I think she might want you?" He said whilst passing her to me. 

"What's a matter gorgeous? Are you hungry? Because I know that Daddy and I are so hungry." I said as I put her in the high chair. Then pull her baby food out the bag. She saw her food and started to settle down. "I thought so munchkin." 

"Hey babe, let me feed her. Your food has arrived and mine hasn't yet. We'll swap when it dose." I passed the food to him as we moved places. 

"Food time Addie. Yeah are you going to eat it all up. Ye, you're going to be a strong girl." He spoke whilst unscrewing the lid.

He started feeding her. He did all those fun little games you do with kids to eat. I love watching them together. It makes my heart swoon. Their my family. 

" Hey Jug, I remember that time when you fed Jelly and she was sick all over you." Archie said. Jughead just laughed. 

"Yeah don't remind me." He said. "Yes your auntie JB did do that to me. No your not going to do that to me. Are you? No your not." He spoke to Addie whilst feeding her. 

"Hey that wasn't my fault. I was a baby" Jelly bean defended her self.

"That's something I would have loved to seen"I said laughing. 

" No honey you wouldn't have. It was awful. She managed to get it in my hair. "

" No." I gasped.

" Yes. " Archie nodding in agreement. 

" but your hair? "

" My thoughts exactly babe. " he said as he finished feeding Addie. 

Everyone ate and had their turn holding Addie. They slowly started to go one by one. Most of us had work in the morning. We also didn't want to leave too late as Addie is already tried and we're walking back home. Everyone had gone now it was Jus the three of us in the booth. As Jughead went over to the till to pay the waitress, Pops walked over to me as I put a tried and fussy Addie in her pram. 

"So this is the Princess?" he asked me. 

I rocked the pram back and forth in a calming motion to call her down. "Yeah this is Adeline." 

"She's gorgeous. You remember what I said a few weeks back. As soon as she's older enough for her first shake you brig her hear."

"Will do Pops." 

Jughead finished paying and walked back to us. "You ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded. 

"I'll let you bet the little one home. I know you've got work in the morning. Remember don't be a stranger. I hardly see any of you anymore. It was nice to have you all over." Pops said whilst waving good bye to Adeline. 

"Will do Pops. Thanks for the food." Jughead said. 

It was a chilly night in Riverdale. A lot colder than I anticipated. I was shivering so much, my hands were shaking on the pram. 

"Here take my jacket." Jughead said whilst draping it around my shoulders. 

"But Jug, your going to be cold." I protested. 

"I have my flannel baby, don't worry. This little nugget is nice and warm wrapped up in her blanket." He half spoke to me and Addi. He then held my hand over the pram so we were both pushing her. 

As we got in it was about 8. Adeline was wide awoke but grouchy. Jughead and I need her settled before bed. 

" Hey Betts. Can you do the bottle whilst I get her changed?"he asked me. 

" Yeah no problem Jug. "

As I came in to the room Jughead was struggling to get Addie's feet in her pj's. She just wouldn't sit still. He looked over with please in his eyes. 

" Betty please help me. She won't stop moving and I don't want to hurt her."

I walked over to help him finish getting her ready for bed. We both sat on the couch. I had a sleep Adeline in my hands. Jughead was snuggled against me reading Addie a story whilst I fed her. 

Just as Adeline started to drift of to sleep Jughead phone rung. It was a face time call coming in. "Hey Dad." He whispered. 

"Boy why are you whispering?"he asked. Jughead turned his camera to face Betty and Addie." Oh". FP said quietly. 

"Dad meet Adeline. Your grand daughter." he introduced them. 

"Wait what?" Fp said. 

"Dad do you remember how a couple of weeks ago I was telling you about how I might be adopting."

"Yeah"he said. 

" Well it fell through dad. Now me and Betty are parents to Adeline. " He explained. 

" Congratulations son. Now when can I come down to see my grand daughter and future daughter in law. I haven't met Betty yet. Now you've got a kid together. You sure do work fast son. "

I leant my head on Jug's shoulder with Addie finally a sleep in my arms." Hi Mr Jones. It would be a pleasure to meet you. We've been meaning to find the time to visit but works been so busy. Also with the adoption process. It all just got away from us." I said. 

"Please Betty call me Fp. I get it when working in a hospital there's hardly anytime. 

" Well actually Dad, me and Betty have the day of tomorrow if you catch a flight tonight you can make it here by morning. We have a spare room you can stay in. Jelly would love to see you." 

"That sounds amazing Jug. I'll get right to it. I'll message you once I've arrived tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see you guys." 

"Can't wait to see you Dad. Love you." 

"Good night Fp. Can't wait to meet you tomorrow." I said then Jughead wrapped the phone call up and ended it. 

Jughead and I just sat there for a few minutes. We're all snuggled up together as a family. My very own family. It's the best feeling in the world. 

" Well I guess I should message Kelly about Dad coming." 

"Yeah you should. I should get Addie to bed. I'll meet you up in our room." 

"Yeah" he said as I managed to untangle myself from him. 

I turn on the baby monitor in the nursery so I can hear if she wakes up in the night. I also turn on the camera so we can see her. I lay her down in bed. Tucked her in and kissed her good night. As I snook quietly out of her room, Jughead was already waiting for me in bed. 

"She okay?" he asked. 

"She is fast on. I've set up all the baby monitors so we'll hear if she wakes up in the night." I said as getting under the sheets. 

Jughead pulled me closer to him once I was under them. He wrapped his arms around my torso. He kissed the nook in between my neck. 

" We did it baby. "He said to me. 

" Yeah we did."

"We have a perfect gorgeous family. I love you." He whispered as my eyes where getting heavy. 

"We do. I love you too." I said as my eyes grew heavily and I fell a sleep. 

___________

The next morning we woke up by screams. It was Jughead's turn to get her as I got her the last time she woke up last night. 

Jughead came back to bed with a sleepy and hungry Addie in his hand. 

"Morning Princess." I spoke to her. 

"Jeeze Betts I know I'm a princess but you don't have to parade it around" he joked. 

I lightly shoved his arm being careful that Addie is there. "Your such a goof." I said smiling. 

"But you love it." He spoke whilst leaning over to kiss me. He left a quick peck on my lips. 

"I do and I love you."

"So what are we doing today?" he asked me. 

I started nervously messing with the sheets of the bed. 

"Hey baby,what is it?" he asked me. 

"Well I'm nervous about meeting your dad later. Also uh um." I paused. 

"He'll love you. He's already started calling you his daughter in law and we're not engaged yet." he said quietly as he blushed. 

"Yet?" 

He didn't say anything after that. He started to make his way out of the bedroom. "Hey babe." I shouted. 

"Yeah."

"I was meant to visit my mum today. Well she doesn't really know about Addie. She hasn't met you yet. I really want her to meet both of you. I know it's really short notice but would you come with me today?" I asked nervously as I messed with our sheets. 

" Of course Betts. It's not really short notice. You had that booked for weeks. Short notice is is inviting my dad down just last night for today. "he said laughing at the end part.

"Yeah well, he wanted to see his new grand daughter. I don't mind. It's definitely time I meet him. We've been dating for 18 months." I spoke to him as I dragged myself out of bed. 

"Yeah, people think we're crazy don't they?" he asked. 

"Well by crazy you mean dysfunctional then probably."

"We're not dysfunctional. We come from dysfunctional families. Apart from our family and friends, the rest of Riverdale. I mean they talk I've heard what they say about us. How we're stupid to adopt a child when we haven't known each other long." he rambled on. 

" Juggie, I know what they say. Those damn nurses never shut up gossiping. I love them but god some of them have a mouth worse than Cheryl or Kevin. I know it seems crazy but I feel like I've known you my whole life. We've been through a lot together. A shooting, my crazy family drama, all the hospital rumour mill and most importantly me almost dyeing  so no. I don't think we're crazy. I think you perfectly match me."

We're now in Adeline room picking out some clothes she's going to wear to meet her grandparents. 

" Betts let me get her change. You get yourself ready." 

" But Jug. She's off to see my mother. So what she wears has to be perfect. I've told you what Alice Cooper is like. It's worse when she's having a bad day. I just hope she's having a good day today. " I rambled nervously. 

" Baby, I've got this. Wear do you think Jelly got her awesome style from?"

"The Internet. Tumblr or maybes even Instagram." I joked. 

"Ouch baby that hurt. Shots fired. Go I've got this. Go get ready." 

We put Adeline in her bouncer walker whilst we were looking what to wear. I'm really hesitant about letting Jug chose what to wear for her. Not because I don't think he'll do bad. I know he won't but Alice Cooper has a dress code. 

" Fine but something nice please. Alice Cooper kinda has a dress code. It's always been pastels and cardigans." I said whilst he nodded looking through the draws.  "Okay I'll be down stairs making us some tea and toast."

"Well see you down there."

As I were in the kitchen, I turned to see Jughead and Adeline in the living room. They were walking into the kitchen. 

"Clothes and changed now little miss fussy is hungry".

"Look at my pretty princess and handsome King." I said to the pair of them. 

"And look at my sexy queen". He said whilst I blushed. 

I passed him his food as I took Adeline to feed her. I already ate before they came down. 

"I look like trash Juggie. My hairs a mess. I'm still in my shorts and t-shirt I slept in last night. My bags under my eyes are so bad. I'm breaking out. I feel fat and horrible. I'm definitely not sexy." 

He looked at me as I've just slapped him in the face. He came behind me and hugged me. He then turned me so I'm facing him. He cupped my face in his hands. 

" Hey, you are beautiful, stunning, fabulous and all so sexy. Your body is amazing. I think your sexy in sweats and wearing pimple cream. You are perfect just the way you are. We all have bags underneath our eyes. Our may be worse due to we sleep when we can. It's a doctors life. But god Betty it drives me insane that you don't know how insanely beautiful you are." he said then kissed me then Adeline on the cheek. " Isn't mommy beautiful Addie? Yeah. She is. So are you. " he spoke to her. 

" Jug". 

"I hope you truly know how gorgeous you are. Even though some day's you may feel like trash. You aren't. If you can't get that idea out of your head, just know your the most beautiful sexiest trash ever. Also your my trash and I'm trash for you." 

I couldn't help but giggle. God he's so goofy. He knows just the write words to say. 

" What time are we leaving to see your mum? "he asked me. 

" Half nine. Visiting hours start at ten." I told him. 

" Well it's nine now. So you go get dressed. I'll feed this nugget. And when your done we should be ready to set off. "

" Sure. That sounds great. "

As I went up stairs to get changed I settled with my white summers dress with cherry's on. I paired it with some flats and my denim jacket. Jughead did an amazing job choosing Addie's clothes. She's wearing her slip on pumps and a summer dress like me. Actually I think we're matching instead of cherry's she's got flowers. As for Jug he's wearing he's jeans and a fitted jumper. 

As for downstairs Jughead was waiting for me with Adeline in her pram. He already had her changing bag around the handles along with my across the shoulder clutch. 

"You ready Betts." 

"Yeah Jug."

Jughead pushed Adeline to the car as I locked up. I then met them there with the pram in the boot. Both of them waiting inside the car for me. 

_________

We've just pulled into the car park of Sweet Water Care Home. My anxiety is rapidly increasing. God I really hope she's having a good day today. She's been getting worse and I'm so worried about her. We sat in the car just for a while. 

Jughead tubed my knee to try calm my nerves. It was working but I just can't not worry. She's my mother. I hate seeing her having a bad day due to her illness. 

"You ready Betts?" 

I took a deep breath before un clipping my seat belt. "Yeah. Let's go". 

As I walked in the entrance I saw Eve on desk. She gasped when she saw Adeline. We moved further to the desk when she spoke. "Look at how gorgeous you are." Spoke to Adeline. "is this one of the twins?" she asked. 

"No Eve. This is my partner Jughead. He's my boyfriend and this little girl is our adopted daughter, Adeline." Introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you Eve. Jughead is a nickname. Forthsye is my actual name." 

"I already knew that Jughead. I see you in the medical magazine and in the news" Eve said. "Can you sign here. Betty you know what to do. Just the normal." 

Jughead nodded and signed the visitors book. As I signed in before Jughead as he's a guest with me. "Where is she?"

"Her spot." Eve answered. 

Jughead and I both thanked her and I showed him where my mum's spot is. I pushed Addi and he followed beside me. As I pushed Adeline through the common room area to the garden. I struggled as there was so many chairs near together. 

Once we got outside I pointed to the bench underneath the cherry blossom true. "She's there Jug. Also seems like she's writing in her journal. She loves to write. She's been doing more lately so she won't forget things." I explained to him. 

"So that's where you get it from huh?" He smirked at me. I just nudge him in his side and walked ahead. 

We got so far near her when I stopped us. 

"What's wrong babe?" he asked me. 

"Would you stay here with Addie. Please, its just until I wave you over. I don't want to overwhelm her." 

"Of course Betts. I understand." 

As I walked the rest of the way to meet my mum. I said her name aloud and tapped her shoulder. 

"Elizabeth, it's been awhile since your last visit a couple of months."

"Yes sorry mum works been really busy. I've been writing to you. Did you get those?" I asked her. 

"Yes I did. So when am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours you seem happy." She asked curiously. 

"Well you get to meet him today I brought him with me. I also brought another guest to see you." I said nervously. 

"Is it Polly? I saw her and the twins last week. There doing so good. I'm glad there back in Riverdale."

"No it's not Polly or the twins it someone completely new. You've never met this person before." 

She closed her journal up. "Well what are you waiting for Betty. Shout your boyfriend and the other guest over." She said sternly in her 'Elizabeth you need to do this now voice'. 

I waved over to Jughead to signal that he's okay to bring himself and Addie over. There at the bench now, my mum gasp seeing Adeline. 

" Good morning Mrs Cooper. I'm Forthsye Pendleton Jones the third." He introduced himself and stretch is arm out for her to shake. 

"I know who you are. I'm familiar with your work also your sisters work. Might I say very impressive." She said shaking his hand. "And who is this little darling?" Alice asked referring to Adeline. 

I have now got Adeline in my hands. Holding her tight to me. Having both Adeline and Jughead near me is calming. 

"Mum I would like for you to meet Adeline Cooper-Jones." 

"Wait Cooper-Jones" She said looking between me and Jughead. 

"Yes mum. Remember in that letter I wrote you a few months back saying that we were in the adoption process. Well Adeline is our adopted daughter." I explained to her. 

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh my. I don't remember. I'm sorry." She started to cry. 

"Hey mum, it's okay." 

"Yeah Mrs Cooper it's absolutely fine. I forgot stuff all the time just ask Betts." Jughead said. 

"That's very kind of you Forthsye. Thank you for making me feel better." I looked up at Jughead and mouthed a thank you. "Betts". My mum said. "I like it." 

"Me too mum. Only Juggie calls me it. So it's special." 

"Juggie?" She questions. 

"Sorry I forgot to mention, I go by Jughead. I have all my life. My dad was the second. We called him Fp. It's just easier." He explained. We both nodded. 

My mum looked at Adeline then back up at me and Jug. "Can I hold her?" She asked us. I passed her Adeline. 

"Hi ya darling I'm Grandma Coop. I'm your new granny. Aren't you gorgeous? Yes you are. Listen Adeline, Addie you've now got the best parents in the world. Also a really awesome kick ass gran." She said whilst speaking to Adeline. 

We all talked, cached up and held Addie. Adeline needed changing so I went to go change her. Leaving Juggie with mama Coop. I hope he's okay. 

_____________

Betty is changing Adeline so this is my time to speak to Alice. 

"Alice can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked really nervous. 

"Yeah Jug what's up." She asked me. 

"I know you've only just met me and I've been dating your daughter for 18 months. I know it may seem crazy that we've adopted a child together." I rambled on until Alice cut me off. 

"It's not crazy Jughead. It's the least craziest thing my daughter has gone through. I know that for a fact. I don't know about you but I know to her that this was the best decision of her life." 

"I've been through a few crazy experiences my self. Adeline is the best choice I've ever made. Your daughter is extraordinary. I love her so much. We've been through so much together. I know it may sounds crazy or stupid or maybe even both. But I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. I'm aware we're doing this all backwards. I really am. What I'm saying is. Alice Cooper do I have permission to marry your daughter?"I asked her. 

" Before I answer anything. Why ask me and not Hall? " She asked curiously. 

" Excuse me language Alice but he's such a dick. He's a sorry excuse for a man and a father. He wasn't there when his family needed him the most. I know I've never had the best father figure. Yes everyone makes mistakes. My dad certainly did but he got his act together Hall didn't. Also Betty really looks up to you. Actually thousands of female doctors and surgeons do. Your important and special to her which means your important and special to me. Also you'll become my mum. I would be honoured to be your son in law. Also your kick ass. "

Alice laughed at the last part. " Very well Jughead. I see you truly deeply care about her. You love her I can see that. You have my blessings. Also you're the only boy I've ever liked of hers. Now you have big shoes to fill. "

" thank you Alice. "

I saw Betty coming back with Adeline. 

___________

As I was coming back to the bench underneath the cherry blossom tree, I see my mum and Jughead get along. To be honest I think Jughead is the only boyfriend of mine she's even really gotten a long with. It's amazing to see. I've finally found someone who was the missing piece of the jigsaw puzzle. He makes me feel whole inside. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. 

I came back and put Adeline in her pram. "Mum we have to go now. We're picking up Juggie's Dad from the airport." 

"Okay dear, make sure you all come visit again."She said. 

She pulled Jughead in to a hug and said goodbye. She gave Addie so many kisses and a massive long us. As for me she whispered in my ear. " He's a keeper baby girl. He loves you and Adeline so much. You've picked a good one. "

We said our last good byes and started headed to the desk to sign out. We signed out and got Adeline all set up in the car. 

__________

As we were waiting for Fp in the airport, Jughead hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. 

" So that went well." He said. 

"Yeah better than expected." I said. "She loves you Jug. Which is a miracle. She never likes anyone one I bring home." 

"Maybe you've been bring the wrong people home." 

I glanced up to him. 

"I know I have. You want to know why." he just nodded. "Because non if them are you. I love you." 

"I love you too baby."

We waited for about 15 minutes when FP Jones arrived. He was standing at the other end of the airport when Jughead pointed to him. 

Fp walked up to us. He gave us a long look. "Look at my boy's family. Beautiful." 

"Thanks Dad."

"Dad this is Betty Cooper." Jug introduced me. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Betty." 

"Yours too" I say. 

"Dad I would like you to officially and properly meet Adeline Cooper-Jones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @teddy1410 on tumblr with some ideas for this chapter. Everyone should go follow her. She is amazing. I'm so thankful I know her and that she's in my life. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and you can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	24. Meeting The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fp is in town. Betty meets Jughead dad. Fp meets his granddaughter.

"Dad I would like you to officially and properly meet Adeline Cooper-Jones." Jughead said. 

I'm stood there nervously stroking my buttons on my jacket. Fp was crouching down to say hello to Addie. I'm a nervous wreck and I don't know why. Maybe it's to do with the fact that I'm meeting the father of the man I love. Yeah that's probably it. 

"She's adorable Jug. She's lucky to have you as a father." Fp said. 

"Well I'm so lucky to have her as my daughter and a beautiful stunning girlfriend to help bring her up and have her as her mother. Dad this is Elizabeth Cooper." 

Fp brought a hand out for her to shake. She took it and a hook it gracefully. 

"So this is the woman who stole me son's heart." 

"Apparently the one and only." I said. 

"I'm so glad to see that your all okay. You gave Jughead quit the fright." Fp said concerned.

"Well I gave all the hospital a fright so,but I was only doing my job." 

"Honey he knows. He was just so concerned as I rung him having a panic attack." Jughead said. 

"I'm sorry. It's just it's hard coming back from something like that. The nurse are just so, they just won't shut up about it. Its like they haven't seen something like that happened before. I'm so sorry Fp. It's been so hard." I apologised. 

"It's okay darling I understand. It was hard when Jughead mum died with all the rumors what people said. I get it darling." 

"Thank you." 

"Well dad we should get going JB will be waiting for us back at our place." Jughead said. 

"Well I can't Jelly waiting let's go." Fp said. 

We all got in the car. I buckled Addie in her car seat whilst Jughead helped his Dag with his bag in the boot. 

As soon as we pulled up I was about to get Addie out her car seat but then Fp asked if he could get her. 

" Do you mind? " he asked. 

"of course not. Jug can get your bags and I'll unlock the door." I said as I get out my car. 

I unlocked the door but as I was doing that I felt someone hands on my shoulder. I turn around and see JB. 

"JB you scared me." 

"I'm sorry Betty. So where is my adorable niece." 

"My adorable daughter is with her grandfather and her gorgeous daddy. Look here they are now." I said pointing to them. 

Jellybean took her niece out of her dad's arm. 

"Hi dad. It's lovely to see you." JB said. 

"Look how big my baby girl is now. My little princess has all grown up." Fp said. 

"I'm not so little any more dad. I'm a strong smart independent woman." 

"I know you are gorgeous." 

"Now can we please go inside I have some serious cuddle time to do with this little princess. Also I brought her a present." JB said excitedly. 

"Jelly you didn't have to do that." Jug said. "Betty has bought her all the stuff underneath the moon and stars." he said as they all walked inside. 

"Oh shush Juggie. Don't act like you didn't help me." I said I'm not letting him get away with it. He bought her this adorable bomber jacket. 

"Guiltily as charged honey but all the baby clothes are so cute. She'll look adorable in any of them." 

I started chuckling. It's so funny how he's turned so dad like in just under a day. 

"Why are you laughing?" Jughead asked. 

"That's the most dad thing I've ever heard you say. It's honestly adorable." I said. 

"Oh baby it's going to get much worse than that." Jughead said. 

"I can second that. I wasn't this dad sounding." Fp said. 

"I don't believe that Dad. Your full of awful dad jokes." JB said. 

"Yeah well. I've changed for the best over the years." Fp said proudly. 

"And we're so proud of you for it Dad." JB said. 

"We know it was hard for you Dad you lost the love of your life. I understand better know why and how your reacted. And I'm so sorry for all the hurtful things I've ever said to you about it. I understand how much pain you were in. And I only faced that excruciating pain for mere hours. " Jughead said tearing up. 

I didn't realise that how much pain everyone was in. In those few hours I was bead. I tried to fight it. To stay away from the light. But the light was over powering. I'm so happy Toni didn't give up on me. I'm so happy she has faced something similar to what I went through before. A Patient is only dead if there warm and dead. 

I walked over to Jughead and engulfed him in a hug. And kissed his cheek. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I tried to fight it. I really did." I cried in to his chest. 

"Hey gorgeous, don't cry. I know you did. You thought like a champion and your here. Your still here. Now we have a beautiful baby daughter. Look at her." 

I looked over to Jelly and Fp playing with Addie. She looks so happy. She's giggling at the funny faces her grandpa is pulling. 

" I love you. So much. So much it hurts. I can't think straight if I know your in danger. I'm a wreck baby. I'm honestly am. I love you so much. And I love Adeline so much." Jughead said. 

"I love you too. Your my family now honey. She's our family now." I said to him. 

Juggie and I both walked over to were they all were playing. 

"Look Addie mommy and daddy now here so auntie Jelly and Grandpa can give you your presents now." JB spoke to Adeline bouncing her on her knee. 

Jelly passed me and Jughead a gift bag to open. I sat on his knee on the single chair we own and we opened it. 

" oh Jell. It's adorable. " I gasped. 

" Jellybean it's gorgeous thank you. "Jughead said. 

" I couldn't resist. No she can look cool like her auntie JB with their matching lever jackets with our initials embroidered on to it. "

" You didn't?"

"Oh yes I did B. Me and Addie are going to rock it in some jeans our jackets and sunglasses. I can't wait till she's riding a motorbike like her auntie and her daddy." JB said excitedly. 

"Wait a minute Jelly just because I ride a motorbike it doesn't mean I want my princess too." Jughead defended himself. 

"Yeah right. I can see the glee in your eyes thinking about the lessons your going to give her." Jellybean added. 

"Okay okay, don't I get a say in this?" I asked. 

"Of course you do baby." Jughead said kissing my cheek. 

"Okay for 1. She can decide for her self. 2. If she does she will be wearing a helmet each and every time. There will be a serious punishment if she doesn't and 3. She is still learning how to drive a car because motorbikes aren't always used due to the weather. That's final. " 

" You've got yourself a feisty one Jug. She's right guys. If she does chose to ride a motorbike as well as a car. You bet your ass I'm flying down here to help her pick one out. "Fp said. 

Jughead and I looked through the other things JB got her. She got her these cute high-waisted jeans along with this super cute top with a pocket on and it has a crown on it. And finally but not least matching sunglasses to hers but in mini form. 

"Well mine isn't going to be anything like Jellybean's but it's, just open it then you'll know." he mainly said the end part looking at Jughead. 

I passed the box to Jughead so he could open it. As soon as he took the kid off he looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes. Then he pulled the stuffed animal out.

" You kept it. "

" Of course I did son. You were obsessed with it." Fp said smiling fondly at the memory.

"It's my stuffed animal. Hot dog. I got him when I was born but named him after my first pet as they looked like each other." Jughead told me.

"Now your little girl can have her."

"Thank you Fp. That's very kind of you. She'll cherish it for ever." I say.

Just as I was getting up off of Jughead lap to put Adeline gifts in the nursery my pager went of and then I got a phone call from Ronnie. 

"Hello V." 

"But its an emergency. We have a little girl in the ER who needs an emergency surgery. She's been shot and the bullet is on the edge of her heart. If it moves she's dead. I need you down her now." 

"Okay I'm on my way." I say and end the call. 

Jughead is looking at me laced with concern. Fp is confused to what's going on. 

"Juggie I have been pulled in to an emergency surgery on a girl she has a gsw to the chest. Any movement the bullet will go to the heart. V is waiting for me now. I have to go. I'm so sorry Fp." I say grabbing my coat and keys. 

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Don't wait up for me I don't know how long it will be." I said that and I was out the door. 

_________

I rushed my way all the way to the hospital. I ran up the stairs to the the residents locker room changed in to my scrubs than ran up the stairs to the OR. Veronica was already scrubbed in waiting to start. 

I scrubbed in as fast as I could. Making sure I did all the protocol with out missing a step. I was finally surgery ready. This little girl isn't going to die on my watch.

"I'm sorry B to pull you from meeting the parent but you know duty calls."

"It's fine V. Fp understands both his children are doctors." I say which made V laugh.

I was assisting Veronica on this surgery as it was more of a cardiovascular case but she's a pedestrian case as well.

Veronica opened her up and cracked her chest open. As soon as she did that blood was poring out every.

" Suction." Veronica said.

I got the suction machine and started to clear as much blood as I could up.

"the bullet must have nipped an artery." I said trying to get a clear vision of where the bullet is.

"Yeah but I can't see where the bullet is. We need to clamp the artery but before we can do that we need that bullet out. If it moves she's dead."

I take a closer look at see it.

"Wait V. It's there it's ending in to the left ventricle."

"Wait I see it. One slight movement and its in her heart. We have to go slow. No sudden movements."

__________

Back at the Cooper-Jones residence, Jughead and his dad are making food together. Whilst JB gets her auntie time with her niece.

"So you and Betty huh your serious."

"As a heart attack Dad. I love her so much. It hurts. It hurts knowing I can't protect her shield her from all the bad in life. God and its so much worse for Addie. I know I can't protect and shield her. Act like everything is sunshine and rainbows because its not. I love both of them so much Dad. Their my family. My own family. You get it. " Jughead said.

" I do. I also know she makes you extremely happy. This is the happiest I've seen you in a long time. "Fp said.

" Dad how did you know mum was the one. Your soul mate. The woman that was meant to be your wife. "Jughead asked.

Fp gave his son a knowing look. He knows his son knows that she's the one. He had an inkling he did any way.

" Well son, the love you feel for her is soul consuming. The feeling you get by just being around her. The fear you feel when she's hurt or in danger. The butterflies in your stomach. That knowing sparkle you have in your eyes when she's around. She becomes your other half with out you even knowing. You don't want to lose her but when you come close to it or if you actually do. You became the worst possible version of your self because you lost the love of your life. Your other half. You try to keep strong for the others in your life but sometimes you just can't. "Fp explained.

Jughead felt all of those things. He knew Betty was the one. He just wanted to know if his own experience was similar to his parents. He knew his parents truly loved each other. His mum was his dad's serpent queen. They were young and in love when they married. Their love only grew stronger once married. Of course they had rough patches like any married couple had but they got through them.

"Why son?" Fp asked but he full well knew the answer. 

"She's the one Dad. Do you still have mum's engagement ring?" Jughead asked. 

Fp untucked a chain form his neck. On the end of that chain was his wife engagement and wedding ring. 

"I've worn these every single day since her funeral. Keeping them safe where they belong safe next to my heart. The engagement ring was your great grandma's. My grandad gave it to my dad who then gave it to me to give it your mum. Now I know its time to pass it down to you. "

" Thank you so much Dad. You know I miss her every damn day. I wish she could be here right now talking about how good of a women Betty is. How adorable Adeline is. How that I need to make sure I pick out the perfect ring as she would have that one on her finger. How that Betty makes me a better person. How that I've done so well for my self. Don't screw it up. How I want her there when I marry the love of my life. As we get pregnant with our second child. As she says how proud of me she is for giving the best gift a child could ask for a second chance. A family. I miss her every day dad. I want you to know. I don't blame you. I never have. Okay I did slightly but that's when it first happened. I understand and realise now dad. I miss her every day. "Jughead said crying. 

Fp pulled his son in for a hug. 

" I miss her too son. She is so proud of you. Remember that. All ways remember that. She's always guiding you. She's probably by our side right now with a massive smile on her face. So happy to know her baby boy has found someone who loves him so much. That he's become a father to a beautiful little girl. He's given her a family when no one else would. She loves you Jug. She will always guide you and Jelly. Now she will help guide Betty and Addie." Fp said tearing up on his son shoulder. 

They both pulled away and wiped their eyes. 

" I'm going to ask her to marry me dad. "Jughead said with the most biggest and brightest smile ever. 

" I'm so proud of you son. I know how much you love her and how much she loves you. You two are perfect for each other. " 

Fp took the chain off his neck and took his wife's engagement ring off of it. He placed it in his son hands. 

"Keep it some where safe now. Cherish it with your life." 

"I will dad don't worry." 

The man finished up cooking and placed it out for everyone to eat it. Whilst everyone else was eating Jughead fed Addie her baby food whilst eating his own. 

____________

Back at the hospital :

"Okay B, I've got the bullet clamped. Now I'm slowly going to remove it out." 

"I'm here with the suction and the other clamp. To clamp the artery. 

Everyone in the OR stood extremely still. We didn't want to make any sudden movements to startle V. 

" Your neat there V. Nurse please get ready with the tray. " I ordered. 

The OR nurse carefully made her way round to V's side. 

"That's it. I've got it. Suction then clamp it please B." Veronica said. 

She placed the bullet in the tray whilst I suctioned the blood so I could see the artery so I could clamp it. I clamped the artery. 

"Now we're going to repair all the damage the bullet caused them close up." Veronica said. 

Hours later we had finally removed the bullet and repaired a the damaged the gsw caused. We closed her up and sent her to post op. 

That was a hard gws surgery to repair. The poor girl she can't be any older than 14. Her lifeless body on the OR table trying to fight for her life. This is exactly the sorts of things I want to shield Adeline from. 

Me and Veronica were just scrubbing out. 

"So any plans for when you go home?" I asked her. 

"Getting sweets to give me a nice long foot rub after my long relaxing bath. My baby boy is zapping all my energy out of me." Veronica said. 

"My gorgeous god son. V you should start to think about taking your maternity leave soon. Its not good for you or the baby all the stress." I say concerned. 

"And be bored out my mind B." 

"No you can plan the nursery. Relax for once." I say trying to convince her. "Just thinking about it. Please for me." 

"Fine I'll think about it for you. So what are you doing when you get home?" Veronica asked me. 

"A shower, checking in on Addie then snuggling up to my gorgeous man before bed." 

"Sounds like a plan. I'm exhausted." 

"Me too V. Meeting the parent and surgery all in one day is too much." 

"Ah yes. I'm dreading on tell me parents sweets and I are pregnant. They dislike him so much. We actually my mum is fond of him it's my dad that isn't." 

"V you'll be fine. He'll see how much he makes you happy and loves you. He'll change his mind." I say reassuringly. 

"Let's hope so." 

"I'll have all the hope for you V." 

We finished scrubbing out and headed to the residence lockers. We got changed and headed back out home. 

As soon as I got home I locked the door and walked in to the kitchen. I saw a plate with a bowl over and a sticky note on from Jughead. 

 

Betts. 

Just needs reheating in the microwave. I thought you might be hungry. Can't wait to have my snuggle buddy back with me in bed. 

Love Jug x

That's so adorable of him. He's such a sweet heart. I reheated the food and eat it before I got in the shower. 

I took my well deserved shower. Washing my hair and body from smelling like a hospital. I know I work in one, it doesn't mean I want to smell like one. 

I checked on Addi. She was sound a sleep. Sleeping in her cot with her night light on. 

I tiptoed in to mine and Juggie's room. Sliding underneath the covers trying not to wake Jughead up. Okay it didn't work. 

"Hi gorgeous." He whispered whilst pulling me towards him. 

"Hi handsome." 

"Everything sorted at work?" he asked me. 

"Yeah surgery was a success now the interns are keeping an eye on the girl." 

"Okay. I missed you." he said whilst kissing my cheek. 

"I missed you two baby. I missed my night of snuggling on the sofa with my two favourite people in the world." 

"My dad loves you." 

"Of course he does. I've made my ways in to one of the Jones men heart. I can make it in to another." I joked. 

"Oh baby I know you can. But your mine baby. All mine. I love you." 

"I love you too honey. Now can we sleep. We'll be up soon with Adeline crying." 

"Of course baby. Good night." 

"Good night. I love you." 

I said before drifting off to sleep. 

Meeting his Dad was good. He's met my family now and I've met his. We've got our own little family. It feels good. It fells right. I'm happy. I love him. He loves me. He's my family and I'm his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Happy Father's day to all the fathers and the mother's who have to do both roles. I admire you so much. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	25. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fp left a few days ago. He left but gave Jughead something very important.
> 
> Betty has a day off. She and V go shopping. A pregnant V, what could happen?

Fp left a few days ago. It was nice to see how far Jughead and his relationship has developed from what his childhood was. Fp seems to like me. He thinks I'm good enough for his son. That makes me so incredibly happy. 

Today I'm not working but Juggie is. I have my little princess with me all day. We're of to see Ronnie. She had finally agreed to go on her maternity leave. She's board out of her mind though. She has roped me in on my days off to help her plan the nursery and the baby shower. Today is the day we go over to Greendale and shop for some of the stuff. 

I'm honestly so excited, I loved decorating our Addie's nursery. It was so fun. We've only just finished Addie's nursery. We had Kevin, Cher and JB around helping us. We had the music on dancing decorating. Veronica helped too a little. 

I'm meeting Veronica in Greendale. There's more shops there. I can also pick up some new bits and pieces for me and Juggie. 

__________

Jughead had been at work awhile now. He's just going through some paperwork. He's got a massive pile he needs to get through. 

He has some sets surgery's to do. Whilst having JB here they can share who dose what or work on them together. It's quit helpful to have two neuro surgeon's on hand at one of the massive trauma centres. Even though their town is small they get all the in comes from the other smaller towns around them. 

Jughead had gotten through a good amount of paper work before his first surgery of the day. The first surgery of the day was a tumor removal. The patient had keno therapy, the tumour has shrunk in size. Now it was a reasonable size to remove. 

Jughead had scrubbed in with Jellybean. They had been going at it for a couple of hours now. Hey had removed half of the tumor. The other half to go. 

"Jelly?" 

"Yeah Jug." She replied. 

"I need to tell you something?" 

Once Jughead said that, that peaked Jellybean interest slightly more but she was still focused on the patient at hand. 

"Go on" She proceeds. 

"I'm going to ask Betty to marry me." He said whilst he was removing an other small part of the tumor. 

Jellybean stopped what she was doing for a second and looked up in surprise at her bother. 

"Seriously Jug!" She said excitedly. 

"Yeah I am. She is already my family and I want to make it official. But I have ideas how I want to do it. I just need your help. Please?" he begged her. 

"Of course bro. Oh my god, this is amazing. What have you got so far?"She asked getting back to work. 

" Let's get this done, then I'll tell you. "He promised. 

Two hours later they had finished. They closed the patient up and stubbed out. Whilst they were scrubbing out JB picked the conversation back up. 

" So first things is have you got the ring? "She asked. 

" Yeah, uh... Um... Dad... Dad gave me mum's ring. "He said cautiously. 

He knew how much Jellybean wanted to have the ring. It was one of the few things they had of her left. They had the engagement ring, that has been passed down through generations. 

" Oh... Um... That's good. "She said sadly. 

" Jell I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted mum's ring. I know how much it really means to you. I know that because it means a great deal to me too. I know what we've gone through. I know that this is one of the few things we have left of her. I know... I know that. I know how we both miss mum. I know that if she was here now, she would decides who got it. If I didn't she would help me go out and buy the perfect ring for the perfect girl for me. Please don't tell her I called her perfect she hates that word. I understand why but god she is perfect for me JB. I've never been happier. She's gave me all I ever wanted. She gives me an all consuming love and most importantly a family. My own family. I love both my girls so much. I truly do. Don't think I've forgot about you because I haven’t. I love you so much JB. So if you don't want me to use the ring for Betty, I can go out and buy her another one. I know how much you want it. You use to be obsessed with it as a child. "

" Jug, don't be stupid. I'm happy that Betty's getting it. I know that she will treat it with so much care. She knows how much mum meant to us so I know she will care for it. I'm not worried. One day when you have a little boy, you two can give him it for his future wife or give it Addie when she's older. " Jellybean said. 

" Thanks Jelly. I was scared to tell you about the ring. I knew how much you wanted it. "

" Jug listen, there was no need to be scared. I'm so incredibly happy for you. This is the most happiest I've seen you ever. You have a little girl. You made me an auntie. I already see Betty as my sister. I love you and I love her. I know how much dad loves her. "She explained. 

They were on the way to see what other surgery's they had for the day. He has one more surgery before the end of the shift. 

Now in the attending room JB sat down on the couch and Jughead gone straight to the fridge. He got an apple out of the fridge as he's hungry. He went to go sit at the table. 

"So Jug what have you been planning or any ideas?" She asked. 

"Well I've been planning it since dad has give me the ring. I have an idea but just haven't had the time to go out and buy the stuff I need." He explained. 

"You're also struggling to hide it from Betty aren't you?" 

"Jelly you have no idea. It's not because she's nosy because she's not. God she knows and sense when something is wrong or is off and she is starting to figure something out." He explained. 

"Jug she was the Head of the blue and gold of her high school newspaper. She knows things. Also she is a mother and a woman. They know stuff." Jellybean laughed. 

"I know that. I also know that today is my only day to do it as she's with Ronnie all day. So I can print what I need to be printed off and buy what I need." He explained. 

"You're getting a head of yourself Jug. You haven't told me what your going to do." She stopped him. 

"Oh yeah, I'm writing notes and printing out pictures of us and with each note and picture she'll receive a scrabble letter. Then when she sees me, I'll have Addie with me. I'll get her to scrabble the letters and when she sees me. I'll ask her to marry me and explain why I want her to marry me. "He explained to Jellybean. 

" Wow it seems like you've got it all planned. All you need is to print the stuff out. "

" That's exactly what I need to do. So would you be a darling sister and take over pages just for awhile. I'll be in my office getting it sorted out. Then this weekend I'll ask her to marry me. "

" Fine but just so you know that this is partly of your wedding gift. You know that right? "She said. 

" Yeah, I kind off figured. " He said smiling at his sister. 

" What are you doing here go. The faster you go, the faster you can get back to work. " Jellybean said. 

" Thanks Jelly, your the best siblings ever. " Jughead said walking out. 

"I'm your only sibling jackass." She shouted to him. 

Jughead was now sat in his office and brought his own laptop from home out of his locker. He had all the images he chose on his laptop. He had sent them to the printer in his office. 

Her remember once her saying how much she loves a handwritten note. She said there's something special and meaningful about it. As they've taken the time out there day to do so. 

That's what took him the most time consuming to do. He didn't care though, he knew how thankful she'd be because it's something so meaningful to her. 

He took the first note he wrote and put it in his bag. That's the one he needs at home on the weekend. He's going to make her breakfast and leave the note there. So that's when the trail begins. 

His next stop before going home is the craft shop. He needed the craft shop so he could by the scrabble letters for when she sees the rest of the notes. 

It was going to be a simple engagement proposal but that's them. They don't care for extravagant things. There life has been filled with drama and still is working in a hospital. They value the little things. The simple things like family and friends. 

Now he's just logging off his laptop putting it back in to his locker. He's paged JB so she knows he's done. 

He has been paged in to an emergency surgery just as he was walking to meet JB. He saw everyone running toward she ER. 

____________

Veronica is driving me insane. She is so indecisive. Honestly I know she wants what's best for her little boy for his nursery. I know she wants the baby shower to go perfect. But honestly she is turning in to a mamazilla. A mum to be monster.

We've been shopping for hours now and still haven't got anyway. A pregnant woman on her feet for a long time isn't the best idea. I insisted on stopping for breaks but she was so reluctant. 

I love her to pieces I do, but my god she's a lot to handle. I have so much respect for Sweet pea. Speaking of Sweet Pea he seems to be the only one that can seem to calm her down. 

Walking to the closest cafe in Green Dale I rang up him. Veronica has been stressing out and that's not good for either her nor the baby. 

The phone rang twice before Sweets answered. 

"Is she driving you insane too?" He asked whilst laughing. 

"You have no idea. Can you please get your darling girlfriend to stop stressing. She isn't listening to me at all. I'm in the edge of strangling her." 

"Oi I heard that." Ronnie snapped. 

"V you were meant to." 

Sweet pea found it hilarious on the other side of the phone. 

"This isn't funny Sweets she is a right mamazilla." 

"Mamazilla B really. I'm not that bad." Veronica said stubbornly. 

"I beg to differ. Any way sweets please. Also please tell her that the nursery room will be fine what ever colour you choose." I said. 

"Actually Betty, I've done that up as a surprise for her. She doesn't know yet. I'm meant to be showing her when she's home." Sweet pea said. 

"For fuck sake Sweets are you telling me I've been through mamazilla for nothing. Here I'm passing you on the phone to her." I said annoyed. 

I passed the phone to her so she could speak to Sweet Pea. I'm honestly in two minds about thinking to kill the both of them. I love them but they drive me up the way. 

" Hey sexy. " Sweet pea said on the phone. 

" Hiya honey. "She replied. 

" So I've heard you driving our sweet Betty Cooper insane. "He laughed. 

" May be just a little but SP the nursery has to be perfect. Our little man deserves the world. "

" I know baby but about the nursery, I have a surprise for you. So lighten up on B. Go for food and speak about the baby shower. Yeah, I love you gorgeous." He said to her. 

" A surprise SP. Seriously, you could have told me before I walked out the door this morning. Today would have gone more of a success if me and B only had to plan the baby shower. Its a good job u love you. "She said annoyed. 

It's all the horn moans but it's honestly so refreshing and funny to see her being annoyed at someone else and not me. 

" It is a good job. Now go for food. I've got paged in to work. Bye baby, I love you. " He said to Veronica then ended the phone. 

Ronnie passed me back the phone with an apologetic look in her eyes. 

"It's okay V, now let's just get food and sort the baby shower out." I say. 

Addie has just woken up to all the noise me and V were causing. We didn't mean to wake my princess up but Veronica wasn't listening at all. 

Now we're seated in a cafe. We've just ordered food. I've just pulled out Addie's baby food. I picked her out of her push chair and put her in the high chair. I began feeding her. She was grumpy on the way to the cafe as she was hungry. 

"so the baby shower? I asked her cautiously. 

" At the hospital in the lounge as we're always there. Also all our friends and family are there. I really miss that place too. Its so boring at home. Its great catching up on TV and reading but I'm just so bored." 

"Also I've been spending a lot of time on Pinterest and found these cute idea for activities. I've ordered the stuff online and booked a company for the food. I've got all the banners and that. So we're pretty much sorted. Today was about getting stuff for the nursery but Sweet pea has a surprise for me. ".

"Can we both agree to give Sweet pea a piece of Our minds. All of this stress could have been stopped." I said. 

Veronica smiled an evil smile at me. 

"Yes definitely agreed. Also can we go home after this, I'm absolutely knackered?" She asked me. 

"Thank god. I'd thought you'd never ask."

We got our food and ate it. It was no pop's that for sure but it wasn't the worst food they've ever eaten. 

Once we left Veronica, Addi and I went to go visit my mum. We had a few hours before visiting hours were over. 

Mum absolutely adores Adeline. There has only been one moment where she forgot who Adeline was. She thought Adeline was one of the twins when they were younger. It was kind of scary to see but soon she came around and realised it was Addie not Juni. 

Once we got home we walked in to an empty house. Jughead messaged me he'd be home late and to see if we need anything from the shop. That's where he's going. 

 

Jughead arrived home later that evening with the stuff I asked him to get me. After the day I had with Veronica I deserved comfort food. I love melted chocolate and strawberries. 

Jughead walked in and unpacked the groceries. We needed some more food for Addie and her nappies. He's a darling. Most of the people I've been in past relationships made me do everything. 

Addie was on her bouncer watching cartoons I put on for her earlier. She was so entertained and engrossed by them. She was giggling her little giggle I love so much. 

He came and snuggled in to me on the couch. God how does he knows what I need. All the damn time he's an angel. 

"So you asked for comfort food. You're reading one of your favourite books and I'm going to guess you did some writing. You do that when your stressed. You try and do the things you enjoy. You've even got sponge bod on. I know you love that show. It's your guilty pleasure. You didn't just put that on for Addie. So I'm guessing it was worse than I thought. "

I snuggled deeper in to his embrace. 

" Uhh Juggie. You have no idea. I swear to god she is a mamazilla. Don't laugh at that. " 

" But gorgeous, it's a little funny. "

" Fine okay. It's slightly funny but not when you've spent most of the day with her. I'm surprised I've not killed her and Sweet pea. "

" What has he done? "Jughead asked me. 

" Veronica has nearly planned the baby shower she wanted my help on the nursery. She wanted it to be perfect. So we spent the whole day looking for the paint and stuff she wanted for it. Turns out Sweet pea had decorated as a surprise for her. Like I know that's really sweet of him but jug she was driving me so insane. "

" I can tell baby your so stressed and tense. " he said as he tried to get the knot out of my shoulder. 

" How's Alice doing? "He asked me. 

" Didn't have a great day today. She thought Addie was a baby Juniper. That scared me a little. I'm use to her doing it to me or the rest of us but not Addie. We'll at least not yet. "

" Gorgeous, I'm sorry. Are you okay? " he asked me. 

" Yeah I am. Do you know what? "I asked him. 

" What? " he replied. 

" I'm even better because now your here." I say. 

Jughead looked at his phone for the time. Addie fell a sleep in her bouncer. 

" you know what's even better?its late now, Addie's sleeping. We can put her to bed. Most importantly we can get a shower together and relax each other. " he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smile on his face. 

"What are you saying Jug?" I asked him. 

"Baby I think you know what I'm saying." he said whilst playing a kiss to my fore head, then my cheek, my lips and he did that until he was kissing my pelvis. 

"Juggie, you know how much that turns me on." I moaned out. 

"We can skip the shower can go straight to bed?" He asked me. 

"Jug that sounds great. You know how fast Addi wakes up too. So we haven't got long." I reminded him. 

"What are we waiting for then. I'll take Addie to her room and I'll meet you up in our room." he told me. 

As I knew we probably didn't have a lot of time before Addie woke up. I striped down to my underwear to make it easier for Jughead. 

I lay on the bed waiting for him to come in. As soon as he came in, he jumped on the bed next to me. 

" Sshh Juggie, we have to try and stay quit." I remind him. 

"Okay." he said before connecting our lips together again. 

Our kissing got heated up very fast. His hands started to trail and roam my body. I love the way he pays attention to everything. 

"These need to come off." he said mentioning my underwear. "Can I take them oof."

" Juggie I'd thought you'd never ask. But first this. " I say taking his top off and unbuckling his belt . 

"It's only fair." I say. 

He started to play with my boobs in his hands making me moan. God he knows where to touch me just right. But this wasn't enough I needed more. 

"Jug please?" I begged. 

He started to kiss his way all the way down to my pelvis. He places two fingers in my folds and start to move slow circles and building up a paste. 

"Juggie...Jug...please...please I need more." I begged. 

He started to press a little harder and move a little faster. He felt amazing. He always dose. He always knows what I want. 

"Juggie I'm close." I moaned out. 

"I know Betts. Shush just relax." he told me. 

He kept rubbing and apply pressure until I was at my peak and came on his hand. He pulled out of me and sucked his fingers what he just pleasured me with. Then he kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue. 

" Juggie that was amazing. " I breathed put a breathless breath. 

"Yeah it was, are more relaxed now?" he asked me. 

"I'm so relaxed. Now it's time to return the favour." I say whilst I'm cradling on top of him. 

I'm kissing him all the way down removing his pants. I place a firm grip on him and started to move my hands in strides. 

"Betts that feels so good." he moaned out. 

I kept doing it faster. I didn't want him to come to his release just yet. I placed my mouth over him and started to suck at him. I was bobbing up and down listening to him moan my name. 

"Betts I'm about to come." he told me. 

So I started to speed up. Addie started to cry. I reluctantly removed him from my mouth with a pop.

"Betts, oh my god. I am so hard right now and I'm about to come. Oh my god baby, why does this always happen?" he asked me. 

"I know baby, let me go get her back settled. You can sort yourself out. This is to be continued." I say. 

"We've been saying that for the past couple of times baby." 

"Well auntie Jelly is in luck. She can look after her for an afternoon." I told him. " Or the on call rooms have been very good to us." 

"That they have. Go sort out our darling Princess. Whilst I sort out the situation you got me in. And when you come back to bed we can snuggle." he said. 

"Okay baby." I say kissing him crawling off of him and the bed. 

It took me half an hour to settle Addie. She was being very fussy. I fed her, changed to her the thing that always seems to work is a story and song. 

I placed her on her crib gently so I'm not waking her. I tip toed out of her room and back to mine and juggie. 

As soon as I got back to our room Jug had sorted himself out. He was now reading his book. I crawled back in to bed with him and snuggled up to his side. 

It didn't take us long before we both fall a sleep. Mind you anyone would with dealing with mamazilla for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry this took me awhile to update. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Tell me what you think about RGH? 
> 
> What has been your favourite part? 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	26. Marry Me?

Jughead had gone to work early today, he had an early start. He took Addie in with him too. Jellybean wanted to see her niece before work started and Addie was at hospital daycare today anyway.

As I walked down stairs their was a rose a note and breakfast. Jughead had made me breakfast. He's the sweetest. 

As I ate the food Jughead made for me I read the note. 

~ Dearest Betts,   
I love you so much. I hoped you enjoyed breakfast. Now its a trip back down memory lane. 

To where it all began. 

To where we started x~

What? I'm so confused. What has Juggie got planned. I'm meant to be working. 

I glanced at the clock hung up in the kitchen. 

I suppose I do have time. Honestly what is he thinking. God he's a massive goof, I love him. To the place it all began. Does he mean the hospital or the bar. 

Does he mean when we first met? 

Then it's the bar. 

I grabbed my coat, bag and keys and I was out the door. I was driving to the bar. Will it even be open at this time? God I'm so confused. 

Once I parked up to the bar and walked in I saw Jo who owned the bar. He was standing at the bar in front of another rose and a note this time the note was in an envelope. 

"Hey Jo." 

"Hey Betty." He said smiling at me. 

"What's going on?" I asked him confused. 

"Read this it might make sense." He said handing me the envelope. 

As I opened the envelope there was a scrabble piece an image and a note. 

As I looked at the image it was the first photo me and Jughead had ever gotten together. We weren't together at this point. We were, well I don't know but it doesn't matter now. It was in the intern locker rooms. The attending came in to check on us. It was our first week. Yeah it had been awkward between us then but Archie, Cheryl and Toni was there too. We all got extremely bored so Kevin started to mess around with his snap chat. We all had a photo with the filters. The first photo together was a group one. Fangs was in this one. God I miss him so much. I put the image with the scrabble piece back in the envelope and in to my bag. Before reading the note. 

~ your first day at RGH was interesting. I woke up to the prettiest girl in the world that morning. 

Who would have thought I'd be waking up with her now. Surely not me. 

The hospital is where I got to know you. The real you. The person I love and call mine. You are phenomenal. 

Hospital is where we met officially, officially that's where you go next. 

X ~

That's where I need to be anyway. If I don't hurry up I'm going to be late. I still have no clue what's going on here. 

I just arrived at the hospital I got changed in to my scrubs and checked on my patients from the night before. There all stable. 

Just as I arrived in the ER. I got paged emergency 911. As I gowned up and headed to the ambulance bay. The ambulance pulled in. Only one of the paramedics came out to greet us. 

"Where's the other paramedic?" Sweet pea asked. 

The paramedic opened the Ambo to revile a person with a paramedics hand in. 

"A child a bomb inside them. I didn't know what to do. If it moved she was dead." The paramedic with the hand inside the child said. 

"Okay we have to slowly and gently move that gurney on to the ground." I said. 

"On my count 1...2...3" Josie said. 

"In form the OR were on our way. Kevin in form Weatherbee that we need the bomb squad. Cooper, Pea get your assets down to the Or and scrub in." Dr Mc'Coy ordered. 

Kevin dashed off to the Chief to inform him of what's going on. We slowly and cautiously managed to get the Patient down to the OR. 

_________

The OR. 

All scrubbed in. We had the bomb squad team on their way. The paramedic was scared. No terrified, you could tell in her face. She was so braved to do this. 

"What's your name?" I asked her. 

"Lila." 

"Hi Lila I'm Dr Cooper. Your such a brave woman. Your doing incredible well. What we need you to do is keep your hand incredible still. No sudden movements. If you move the bomb could go off. Killing the patient and maybe even all of us in the room." 

I probably shouldn't have said that. I think I just scared her. She needs to know it straight up. She's apart of the Or team now. She'll see what we have to deal with on a daily basis. One wrong move and the patient could be dead. As harsh as that sounds it true. 

"I... I.. Ca... I can't." She cried out. 

"Look at me Lila. Yes you can. You brought her here. Now see it all the way through. You should be incredibly proud of yourself." I reassured her. 

"I can't. I... I can't I'm so sorry." She said and with one big sudden movement she realised her hand from the patients body. 

Shit... Fuck. 

Then next thing I knew after she had her hand removed from the patients body. It was now my hand. I wasn't going to let this child die. She still has a whole life to live. We need to give her a chance. 

My heart is beating so fast. My nerves are filling up. I want to cry. I want to be sick. I don't know what I've done. God this was incredibly stupid of me. God I need Jughead right now. 

As soon as I reopened my eyes the bomb squad had arrived and Kevin was right behind them. Kevin just looked at me in pure shock. 

"Wait your not Lila." The head of the bomb squad said. 

"I'm very aware of that. I'm Betty Cooper. Dr Cooper. Lilia got scared and removed her hand. Luckily I was there to stop the bomb by moving by replacing her." I said calmly, well at least I tried to. 

"Okay well I need to strap this on to you." He said holding up a flat jacket. "Do you realise how incredible stupid that was?" 

"It was B, incredibly stupid." Kevin agreed. 

"Do you know when not to make fun of someone. It's when that someone has their hand inside of a child when a bomb could go of any passing moment. Oh as well when a stranger is strapping a flat jacket to your boobs. So please Kev. Just No." 

"Okay so I'll be back. I need to speak to the Chief." The head of the bomb squad said. 

As he left Josie walked in with her flat jacket on and sat down in front of me. 

"Is this the strangest thing to happen in your Or?" I asked her. 

"The craziest, the strangest, the most brave. Yeah girl it is." 

"Josie, Kev I'm scared. Can someone keep my mind off of it. Dose Jug know? God I was meant to see him. I need to know what all these notes, roses and scrabble pieces are about." 

"I'll go tell him B. See if I can get him down here." 

"Kev please don't bring him down here. Just tell him what's going on." Kevin nodded and went out the OR. 

___________

Kevin found Jughead in the opposite OR doing a surgery. Jughead had planned to ask Betty to marry him after the surgery. 

Kevin used the intercom to speak to him. 

" Jug? "Kevin said. 

" What's a matter Kev? "He asked. 

" You heard about the paramedic and the child right? With the bomb. "Kevin said. 

" Yeah, how is she doing?"He asked. 

" Yeah well that paramedic is gone and Betty has her hand inside of the child. "He said casually. 

" Kevin, please say your joking! "

" No sorry Jug. I really wish I was. "

" I was going to ask her to marry me today. That's what the note's about. I'm sure she told you about. I was meant to give her the last five by getting you guys to page her... Fuck. "

" Seriously, "

" Yeah I was going to tell you after this. Kev can you do me a favour. Read out them to her. Please, to keep her mind off of you know. Her hand on a bomb. I'll be there as soon as I'm done. "

" Sure no problem man. Where are they? "

" In the draw on my desk. Thank you so much man. "

Kevin ran to Jughead's office to get the notes in the envelope. 

As he walked passed the Chief office he saw the head of the bomb squad talking. 

_______

The OR. 

" So how is Addie? She's just adorable. "Josie said trying to distract me. 

" She is adorable. She is amazing. Good as gold. She is my little princess. I love her so much. That's why Jos we need to get out of here. I need to see her grow up. I have to. Promise me I will. Promise me? "I said tears escaping my eyes. 

Just then Kevin came back in with  envelopes that are identical to the one earlier. 

" B, jug knows. He also wants me to read you these. These are the rest of the notes. "

" Okay. " I say nodding. 

" First one,

~ You may look in the mirror and see flaws but I look at you and see beauty. Your stunning Betts~

B that's so sweet. I'm swooning. "

I love him so much. I might not even get to see him again. I might not get to tell him how much I love him. It's like dying all over again. Only this time I'm not ready. I wasn't ready then but they brought me back. This time I'm not as hopeful. I'm not ready to go. I love him so much. 

"Kev," I cried. 

"Do you need me to stop?" 

I shook my head no. This is the only thing I want to focus on right now. 

"B there's a scrabble piece. An A." 

"The other one earlier was an M. So that so far spells Ma." 

Kevin put back the first envelope and moved on to the second. 

~The carousel never stops turning. You can never get off. That's why I'm happy to be riding with you.~

At this point tears are streaming down my face. Who knew Jughead Jones could be a romantic. I don't know what he's doing but it's adorable. 

"The scrabble piece is an R." Kevin said. 

"So it spells Mar. So far." I said trying to solve the puzzle Jughead had left for me. 

"You ready for the next one." 

"Yeah." 

~ Sometimes home isn't four walls. It's two eyes and a heart beat.~

"Kev did he just call me his home?" 

"I think he did B." 

"Kev make sure I get out of here." 

"I'll try my very best. The scrabble piece is another R." Kevin said trying to keep my mind focused on these notes. 

"So that still spells Marr. I'm so confused." I said. 

"Here's the next one." 

~ there's more than one type of person. There's my person as in your soul mate and there's your person as in your best friend. Your both, your my person. ~

"Oh my god B. Swoon. That's adorable." Kevin said. 

"Ye... Yeah... It is. Where is this bomb squad?"I asked nervously. 

" Hey, hey B. Let's focus on these and only these until they arrive. Okay. "

" Okay. Is there another scrabble piece?"I ask trying to keep my mind on the notes. 

" Yeah it's a Y. " Kevin said. 

" Kevin. That spells what I think it dose right? Marry." I asked smiling. 

" It dose B. Oh my god. We still have two more envelopes. Say let's move on to the next one. "

~You were the colour and the light to my darkness.  
You came in to my life when I need you the most.  
You taught me how to love.  
You showed me the meaning of life.  
Losing you hurt more than anything I have ever felt.  
That pain is unbearable .  
But you are my angel.   
My love.   
My other half.   
My soul mate.   
I love you.   
Your my beloved. ~

"Who knew Juggie was a poet? That's so romantic. Can we all clarify right now that he is definitely writing more of those in the future." I said joking. 

"Oh definitely. Hey I might even use him to write love notes for me and my future beau." Kevin joked. 

As Kevin pulled out the scrabble piece it was an M. 

"Okay last envelope B," 

~Betts I love you with all my heart. I love Addie with all my heart. The room we decided we wanted to adopt her has a special place in my heart. It's where we became a family. You will always be my family. You was then. You still are. Come find me my love

From your

Beloved ~

"The last letter is an E as well." Kevin said. 

"M, A, R, R, Y spells marry. M, E spells me. Marry me. Is he asking me to marry him?" I asked Kevin. 

"Who knows B, but you can ask when your out of here because you are getting out of here." Kevin said. 

As soon as Kevin finished speaking to me. The head of the bomb squad was whispering away at the side with Josie. 

"Stop it. Stop looking at me like that. You're looking to me the way we look at patients. I'm not a patient. I'm not going to freak out so just tell me. I can take it." 

"The OR we're in has the main oxygen line running underneath it. We have cut oxygen supply off." The head of the bomb squad said 

"Shit, that's not okay. I think I know what that means. But I seemed to be glass half full theses days. So you're going to have to tell me what it means. Please give it to me straight. What I am telling you is that I am going to get out of this OR room. I am going to see my daughter. I am going to see my partner. So tell me! I swear to god Kevin you better get Addie out of this hospital because if this bomb explodes in this room. I will not have my little girl in this hospital whilst it goes up in flames. For the love of God someone please get me juggie. " I pleaded. 

" All it means is we have to move "The head of the bomb squad said. 

" wait I can't move my fingers because at any passing moment it might go off. Now your saying you want to move the whole gurney." I say needing some clarity. 

" That's the safest option Dr Cooper. "The head of the bomb squad said. 

If it's the only way I'm going to get out of here. Then I've got to do it. I need to see Jughead. I need to ask him what all of those notes mean. Did he actually want to marry me? Someone who is a mess. 

" You handling this Cooper? " Josie asked. 

"I'm handling this." 

We slowly started to move the gurney. No sudden movements. Just tiny baby steps. 

Just as we started to move to a further away from the main oxygen line. We walked outside an OR that had just finished a surgery. Jughead stepped out. 

" What, what are you doing?" He asked looking straight at me. 

"Wait why are you still here we told every one to move out of the ORs." The head of the bomb squad said. 

"well I wasn't going to leave my open patient on the table with out finishing the surgery." Jughead answered. 

"You, you stay over there." The head of the bomb squad ordered. 

"Wait before you move again Betts, I want to marry you. I had a speech planned and everything. I was going to ask you in the room we decided to adopt Adeline. Don't answer me now. Answer me when your safe but Elizabeth Cooper will you marry me?" 

"Juggie I promise to answer you, I will but please get out of here. Take Addie out for lunch." 

________

Now we're in the OR that's at the end of the oxygen line. We had safely gotten here with only knocking the bomb slightly once. That's still a dangerous risk. It's even more prone to go off. 

" Gently " The head of the bomb squad said as I started to remove the bomb. 

I started to move my hand, my hand was shaking with fear. This is really happening. This is a story to tell the kids and the grand kids. Slowly but surely I removed the bomb from the patient. Tears streaming down my face as I carefully place the bomb in the head of the bomb squad hands. 

"You did good." Is all he said before exiting the OR. 

I stepped back so the other surgeons in the room had access to work on the patient on the table. All I wanted to do now is get the hell out of the OR. 

As I walked out the OR. I was a couple of meters behind the bomb squad guy. As I took a few step forwards. The bomb exploded. 

The next moment I knew their was aloud bang. Bright lights and the force pushing me to the ground. The bomb squad guy unfortunately didn't make it. 

I only had a few scraps. I was covered in blood and Ash from the walls. 

Kevin and Cheryl had taken me in to the showers. They took the gown of me. As well as my scrub hat. Undid my pony tail and laid back in the shower with me. Our clothes getting soaked. I didn't care. 

They managed to get me out of the shower and a towel wrapped around me. I was soon met with a concerned Jughead with an Addie by his side. 

"Betts, honey I'm so sorry come here." He said as he engulfed me in a hug. 

"Juggie." I sobbed in to his shoulder. 

"Yeah Betts." 

"Yes." Is all I said. 

"Yes what? Baby." He asked me confused. 

"I want to Marry you. Having experience another near death experience. I've realised there's nobody else I want to share my life with. That I want to have a family with. Which we have and someday I wish to make it bigger. I want it all with you. Today has been eventful. I know you had everything planned out. I love you for trying to make it special. It is special and also unforgettable. So Juggie I want to marry you. "I said. 

As I was saying all this Jughead pulled out the ring and placed it on my hand. 

I glance down at the ring. It's beautiful stunning. Now it's on my finger representing our love. 

" Its gorgeous Juggie. "

" It was my mum's. She would want you to have it." 

"Juggie, thank you. I love it. I'm so excited to be the future Mrs Jones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Riverdale Grace Hospital.
> 
> This was one of my first ever bughead fics and I feel like we've come a long way from the beginning. I thought I bring it back to the intense feel we had in past chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	27. Who are you?

All I think about is the never ending journey. The bumps in the road. The amount of trauma we face in the world. How in each moment we're in that OR we are some how playing God. As a surgeon you should never play God.

All I can think about is the bomb. Me holding the bomb in my hands keeping that patient alive. Then it goes back to when I'm walking out of the OR when the bomb exploded. The head of the bomb squad died. All I keep thinking that could have been me.

How a traumatic day turned it to be one of the best days of my life. That day was the worst and best day of my life. Ironic really it must be a Cooper curse. I swear we're cursed.

Weatherbee has given the week off. I don't need it. More like I don't want it. He's says it's an order and I have to be cleared to preform surgeries. 'You've been through a traumatic event Betty you need to take some time of. Then go to a therapy session. Then when Dr Kepner has cleared you. You can come back to work and perform surgeries.' 

Some times I swear he feels like he has a hold on me. All because when my mum and him were in medical school together they had a thing. Which lead to my mum getting pregnant putting that baby up for adoption. Then she met my dad after. They fell in love got married had me and Polly and history went on. 

Sometimes I feel trapped in all of the Cooper drama. It's like you can't escape it. Its like trying to escape a maze. There's something always stopping you. 

Now I look down at my hand. I see an engagement ring. How beautiful and simple it is. Everything I want to be but it's everything I'm not. 

Jughead had gone to work. He was so reluctant on leaving me after what happened yesterday. I told him go I'll be fine. I'm going to see my mum anyway. I also promise V I'd drop by. She heard about the bomb and is going out of her mind. 

Addie is growing up so fast. She is the most adorable little girl ever. She loves seeing her grandma. That makes me so happy. Just to see that normality of it even though someday my mum doesn't know who she is. 

Everyone at the care home staff love seeing Addie especially Eve. She loves to hold her whilst I sign in even though she's in her push chair. I don't mind though.

I have Adeline in my hands whilst I push her pushchair up to the desk. They've just done change over and Eve's on. Eve smiles her smile at us and hold her hands out to hold Adeline. I pass her to Eve whilst I sign in. 

"Wait a minute Darling. I spy with my little eye a gorgeous ring on your hand." Eve said whilst she was bouncing Adeline on her side. 

I looked down at the ring and I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah Jughead asked me yesterday. He had it all planned out but then I'm sure you've heard by now what happened at the hospital yesterday. Anyway I said yes." I explained. 

"That's amazing Betty. Are you hear to tell her the good news?"Eve asked me. 

" Yeah I am. Where is she? "

" He normally spot dear. "She said as she put Adeline in her push chair for me. 

" Thanks eve. "

I push Adeline to the garden and see my mother sat down talking to someone. From what it looks like it might be a new volunteer or a career. 

As I got closer I realised that guy isn't a volunteer or a carer. My mother looks like she knows him. I shout her name and she looked shocked to see me. 

"Elizabeth dear what are you doing here?" She asked me once I got closer to her. 

"Well I came to tell you something and Addie was missing her only grandma." I say getting her out her pram. 

"Oh but they didn't say you were coming today."She said. 

" Yes I'm sorry about that. I have some good news. But who's this? "I asked about the stranger. 

The stranger was slightly uncomfortable with that's happen. He looked like he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. 

" Well uh if you excuse me. I'll be on my way. Goodbye mum. "He said. 

" Wait did you just say mum? "I asked in shock. 

" Yeah I'm Chic Cooper. "He introduced himself. 

This can't be happening. Of all the days I actually meet the brother I read about it my mother's journals. 

" Mum? "I mumbled still in shock. 

" Elizabeth meet your brother Chic. Chic meet your sister Betty. "She said. 

Well the positive thing about this is that she's having a good day today. 

" Hi. "He said. 

" Hi. I uh don't really know what to say or do. "I said truthfully. 

" Well Elizabeth you could start by getting to know him. He's just moved here but has been visiting me ever since we found out u was ill. "Alice explained. 

" Yeah. I can do that. I'm sorry you'd have to forgive me it's been a hectic few days. "I sat to Chic. 

" Its okay. And who's this little one?"He asked whilst waving at Adeline. 

" Chic meet your niece Adeline. "I introduced him to her. 

" She's gorgeous. Is her father a red head? "He asked. 

" No we adopted Adeline. She came in to the hospital me and my partner work at. I run a program there anyway long story short we adopted her. "I explained. 

" I can I hold her? "He asked. 

I'm unsure about him. He's my brother after all. Does Polly know he's in town? Well now staying here. 

" Yeah sure. "I say passing her over to him. 

" Betty what is the good news? "My mum asked me. 

I went to go sit down next to Mum and Chic. I was nervously playing with the ring on my hand. 

" So I well yesterday at the hospital. "I started when Chic cut me off. 

" Wait you were at the hospital when that doctor made that stupid decision to put their hand in that child's body with a bomb about to go off any minute. It was all over the news "Chic said. 

" Yeah well that stupid doctor was me. The paramedic had her hand in the patient but she got scared and ran. I wasn't going to let my patient to die. "I told him. 

" Elizabeth I'm so glad your okay. "My mother said hugging me. 

" Yes we'll mum. I uh. "I held my hand out for her to see the ring. 

She took a long look at her hand and started to tear up. She touched the ring. 

" Wait Betty are you saying your engaged? "She asked me. 

" Yeah. "I said smiling at her." He asked me yesterday. He had it all planned out but I ruined it. He got Kevin to read all these cute notes to me. He asked me when we were moving away from the oxygen line. Before I went in to surgery. He told me not to answer him until I was safe. I said yes. "I say tearing up. 

" I'm so happy for you Betty. He's an amazing man. He asked me for your hand in marriage. He said he'd ask me and not your father because he isn't in your life. He also had a few fair choices words about your father which I agree with." She explained. 

Chic was bouncing Adeline on his knee. Making her smile and laugh." Congratulations Betty. He sounds amazing. "Chic said. 

" He is. You'll meet him one day. "I told him." Speak of Jughead. I'd say I'd meet him for lunch at pops. I'll see you next time Mum. Chic I'll see you around. " I say putting Addie in her pram. 

" Yeah it was nice to meet you sis. "He said. 

" Yeah you too. You'd have to meet our other sister Polly and her twins. "Betty said strapping her in. 

" Yeah I would love that. "He said. 

Me and Adeline said our goodbyes before we set of to see my fiancé. God that's weird to say it's going to take awhile for me to get use to saying that. 

As I pushed Adeline in to Pops I saw Jug sat in our normal booth. Jughead walked towards us and picked Adeline up out of the push chair. 

"Hiya Princess." He spoke to Addie. 

"So I'm your princess now?" I said smirking at him. 

Jughead walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "No you're my queen. Gorgeous." He spoke. 

"I like the way that sounds." I say as I push the push chair to the booth as Jug was already there with Addie. 

I went to sit with Jughead. Addie was smiling away at him as she was so happy to see her daddy. 

"Say Dada Addie!" Jughead kept saying which made her smile even more. 

"No Addie so Mama. Mama not Dada." I say smiling at her and nudging Juggie. He smirked back at me. 

I placed my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me. He could tell something was bothering me. 

"What's bothering you honey?" He asked me. 

"I saw my mum today." 

"Oh yeah. How did it go?" He asked me. 

"Well she was good. She's having a good day. She's happy for us. She also told me that you asked her for my hand in marriage." I smile as him. 

Jughead ordered our food when I messaged Jughead saying I'm on our way. 

"I did. I wasn't asking the dick you have of a father. I hate him and what he did to you." He told me. 

"I love you." I say to him. 

"I love you too gorgeous and I can't wait till your my wife." 

"Me too." I say smiling at him. "I also saw my brother today." I say causally. 

To be honest I don't know how I feel about it. I've heard my mum cry each night about how she regrets giving chic up. I also saw how happy she was with him there. Can we really trust him?

"Wait did you say your brother? The brother in your mum's journals." He asked me. 

"Yeah but jug I don't don't know if we can trust him." I tell him my concern.

"Get to know him a little better. See if you can trust him. He wants to get to know you. There was a reason why your mother didn't keep him. I can be there or I could take Addie and the twins so you and Poll can get to know him." Jughead said. 

"Thank you so much Juggie I will take you up on that offer." I say. 

"How was my little princess today?" He asked. 

"Addie was amazing as always. She our little princess. Aren't you gorgeous?" I spoke to her. 

"Yes she is?" Jughead added. 

Pops had brought out food over and a hair high for us. We place her in her chair and feed her whilst we eat our own food. 

"Dada." Addie mumbled. 

Juggie and I both stopped eating and looked at her. Then looked at each other with a matching massive grin. 

"Juggie did she just?"I asked him. 

" She did. She said Dada. "He said smiling. 

" Oh my god! Addie say Dada again. "I squealed to her. 

" Da…Dada. "Addie said again. 

" baby girl. We're so proud of you. "Jughead said squeezing my hand. 

" She just said her first word Juggie. "I smiled at him over joyed with pride. 

" Me too Betts. I have a family. My perfect family. My little go said her first word and a stunning woman agreed to marry me. I've got everything I've ever wished for. "He said. 

" Me too Juggie. "

Jughead pager went of. Shortly after we ate. So he had to get back to the hospital. He kissed us goodbye and told us he'd see him at home. 

After pops I dropped by at Veronica's as promised. She can't wait for the weddings. She's so happy for me. She also has a request. We don't get married until the baby has come. I quote she said 'I don't want to feel or look like a whale on my besties wedding day.' I couldn't help but laugh at that. 

I didn't stop long as Addie was tried and needed a nap she's been awake all day. When I got home I shared a few messages between me and Polly. Apparently she knew Chic was in town she bumped in to him last week whilst visiting mum. They didn't want to say anything until I met him. 

It's quit surprising that Poll didn't tell me. We tell each other everything. She was the first person I called last night after it all calmed down with the bomb and that. She was ecstatic  for me. The twins are so excited  as well. 

All in all I'm nervous about getting to know Chic but maybe this will be good in the end. Who knows? 

Tomorrow I have that meeting with Dr Kepner. She'd clear me for surgery, which hopefully she dose. It's only been a day and everyone keeps asking me if me and Jug has made any plans for the wedding yet. Its only been a day. Seriously its not like I've planned the perfect wedding when I was little. I guess I'm still coming around to the fact that I now have a ring on my finger. It represents the love we have for each other and that he wants to be mine forever. 

What's even better is that our little girl said her first word. 'Dada'. She's going to a daddy's girl I can already tell. 

I can't wait to marry Jughead but I'm also terrified. I guess that's what every fiancé feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading RGH 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram @fangirl_writer_x


	28. Marry That Girl (Maybe?)

It's been a a week since I met my brother. Its been a few weeks since the explosion. I'm engaged to the most wonderful man on earth. The only thing is I want a wedding with him I do. The thing is that I don't understand what's the point. Their a waste of money. It's just a legal piece of paper to show your love for your significant other. 

The one solid relationship I've seen was my Grandma and Granddad Smiths. Everyone since then haven't worked or got a divorce. I don't want to be in that percentage. 

Wratherbee has stepped down from Chief of Surgery. He's gone in to early retirement. He's given the promotion to Josie McCoy. 

That means there's a new head of Trauma position open. There's hundreds of doctors had applied. Josie had the finally decision on who they heir. 

I don't know who's gotten the job. We've all been called in for an early meeting. Me and Jughead are going in the same car. We get off at the same time tonight. He keeps asking me questions about the wedding I keep shrugging them off. 

I feel bad but I don't know how to bring it up to him. I know I'm going to have to soon. It's going to be sooner then I thought. 

"Hey gorgeous, we do need to speak about our wedding." He reminded me. 

"Tonight baby I promise." I told him. 

"Betty you promise me?" He asked me. 

"I promise you. I do, but I don't think you'll like what I say." I told him. 

"Well I'll listen. We'll go from there." He told me. 

Now everyone is in the meeting room waiting for Josie to come in. We have no idea about the new head of Trauma could be.

Josie McCoy came in with stacks of folders in her hands. She slammed them down on the table before she began talking. 

"I'm going to make this quick because I'm so busy. Your new had of Trauma is Dr Cooper-Smith." She said as he walked in. 

Betty couldn't believe it. Dr Cooper-Smith was Chic. He was going to be the new head of trauma. He didn't mention that the other day. 

" Hello I'm Chic Cooper-Smith. I can't wait to work with you all. "He introduced his self. 

This can't be happening!

Why? 

I barely know him and now he's working along side all of us. He's practically a stranger to me. He is to everyone else. Why didn't Josie make the connection? What will he be like, as a surgeon, a colleague or the most important one. As a brother. I should give him a chance though, right? After all he is my brother. Polly seems to trust him. But that's her not me. I'm a harder egg to crack. 

Everyone got acquainted with him and headed back to work. After the meeting I headed to do my post ops from the night before. As soon as I finished my last post op I got an emergency page down to the pit. I rushed there as fast as I could. As I entered the pit I saw Chic with the patient I got paged for. It was a little girl with a massive gash on her head. As I got closer I saw Jughead cleaning the wound so he could get a clearer look at it. 

"What happened?" I asked. 

"Car crash" Chick answered. 

As Jughead cleaned the wound on her head she was unresponsive and it was a deep cut. Jughead ordered an emergency head ct stat. We rushed the little girl down to ct. What we didn't realise before hand that it was backed up. She was in critical condition, she could be brain bead or in a coma. As she was in this critical state we managed to jump a head of the queue. 

Chic was the one to handle her with some nurses as they got her ready and set up for the head Ct. Jughead and I were in the control panel room waiting for the images to load. 

"So that's Chic," He said before he paused.

"Yeah I wanted to get to know him more before I introduce you to him. I'm unsure about him. Why now? After all these years. Why show up now?" She told him.

"I get it baby. He seems like a good lad." Jughead reassured her.

"Yeah maybe." She quietly uttered to herself.

"Give him a chance." He told her as he kissed her cheek. 

"Jug you know I love you right?" She asked him. 

"Yeah I do, baby what's going on?" He asked her. 

"Its just I'm sorry for being off with you. It's just everyone is stressing me out about the wedding. I want to marry you Juggie I do but I don't want a big flashy wedding." She explained. 

"We don't have to have a big flashy wedding. I would marry you in our scrubs right now, right here if I could."He told her. 

" You would do that for me?"She asked him tearing up.

Her turned to her to hold her hand. He grabbed her hand hands and kissed them." Of course I would. I don't care about a big fancy wedding. As long as I have you I don't care what happens. We have each other that's all that I care about. I love you Betty Cooper." He said as he went in for a kiss.

As soon as I was about to say something the scans appeared on the screen. She showed no signs or brain activity. She's brain bead. The poor little girl is dead because of a reckless driver. She hasn't lived her life to her fullest now she couldn't. All that came to my mind was that could have been Adeline. There's reckless people out there and that could have been Adeline.

I couldn't breath. I was struggling to breath. My head was going dizzy. I just got up and ran. I went to the stair well to cry. I was struggling to breath and regain all control.

Shortly after Jughead found me in the stair well crying. He came up behind me and hugged me. He sat there with me letting me cry.

"That could have been Addie." I whispered. 

"I know baby but we're going to protect her but there's always going to be a chance it could be her or you and that scares the living shit out of me." He told her. 

"I love you so much Juggie." I  whispered. 

"I love you too. I can't wait to marry you." He says a he kissed her head. 

"You said you would marry me anyway. As long as you have me." I  asked him. 

"I don't care as long I have you." He told her again.

"I love you Jug I want to marry you today. I don't need a big fancy wedding where the money could be spent on something else. I want you Jughead Jones. All I need is you, Addie and a witness to be there. Maybe have a wedding rings and vows big I don't care. I want to become Mrs Jones. Mrs Cooper-Jones. "I told him.

" Okay. "He said smiling at her. 

" Just like that?"

" Just like that. I actually have a sticky notes and a pen we can write our vows out. Then go sign the papers tomorrow. "He said with the most brightest of smiles on his face. 

Jughead got the sticky note pad out and pulled his pen out. He still had me in his embrace. He pulled his hands in front of me and asked me. 

" What do we want to promise each other? "

I smiled a soft smile and looked up at him. "Are we really doing this?" I asked him. 

"Betts of course we are. I want to be with you forever. You want to be with me forever. For that we need vows. We need to make a commitment. A promise, so what do we want to promise each other?" He asked me again. 

I took a moment to think. I smirked then smiled." That you'll love me, even when you hate me." Jughead started to write it down. As he wrote it down he repeated it.

" To love each other even when we hate each other. "He said whilst he wrote. As he finished writing he just looked at me. 

" What? "I asked. 

" That's not possible you know? "He told me. 

" What is? "I asked confused. 

" Me hating you, I couldn't. "He whispered into my hair then kissed my head."No running ever, no body walks out. No matter what happens. We're a unit." He said. 

"No running." I repeated whilst he wrote it down. 

"What else?" He asked me. 

"That we'll take care of each other when we're old and senile. And if I get alzihmers  and forget you." I said that part quietly as I dread to think that one day that could become apart of my life. Jughead interrupted me. 

"I will remind you who I am every day. I'll remind you of our love. I'll remind you what a phenomenal woman you are. Most importantly I will remind you of our family." He said before writing it down. 

As he finished writing it he looked up at me. "This is forever Betts. I love you." He said pressing a kiss to my head. "Sign!"He said passing me the sticky note pad. 

I signed the post it and looked up at him." Now what? Is this our wedding a post it? "I asked him. 

" Its partly our wedding. Tonight we go to the City Hall and sign the legal document. "Jughead told me. 

" So when do I kiss the groom? "I asked him. 

" Tonight. When I give you your ring at home and when we hand the sticky not up above our bed. I want to make it as special as possible. Something we'll remember for when we're old and senile. "He told me. 

" It sounds perfect Juggie. "I whispered as I turned to hug him. 

We sat there awhile until we both got paged. As I got paged down to the waiting room I bumped in to a women. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was searching for someone.

" Oh I'm so sorry. I got page here. Can I help you? You look lost." I asked her.

"Actual yes I'm looking for Jughead Jones, have you seen him?"She asked me.

As just as I was about to answer Veronica shot through the door. She was crippled over in pain." B! Help please. I paged you. "Veronica said in tears.

I rushed over to her side. I'm instantly filled with worry. Is she okay? Is everything okay with the baby? Does Pea know she's here?

" Tell me what hurts V. "I told her.

" Pain. Hurts. Water gone. Too early. "She cried worryingly.

" Okay I'm going to page OB for you. Hang in. "I said calmly, walking her over to a private room.

" I'm a fetal surgeon. I also a OB. I can help. "The blonde women said.

" Please. "I say as she followed us. I paged Sweet pea so he knew to come.

We got Veronica gowned up. On to the bed and on pain relief. We told her to breath through the pain. I still paged OB as we need Veronica's original doctor here.

April and Pea arrived as soon as they could. Sweet pea was straight to Veronica's side helping her through this. It was incredibly worrying because she's early. Very early. April thanked the woman for her help. She then left the room. I also left the room so Veronica and Sweet pea could have their privacy. 

As I walked out the woman turned around to me. "Excuse me, but before all that happened I asked you if you knew where Jug was. Do you?" She asked me. 

"He's either with patients or in his office. I can show you if you'd like?" I asked her. 

"That would be amazing. I haven't seen him in awhile. I've missed him like crazy. He's the love of my life." She said smiling like she didn't just stuck a scalpel to my heart. 

"Love?" I asked trying not to sound upset.

"Yeah he's my husband." She said.

"Husband." I repeat.

I paged Jughead to meet us in his office because he wasn't there. It didn't take long before he was there. I felt hurt. No more then hurt. I felt alone dull numb. I didn't say anything. I couldn't even look up at him. I slipped my ring of my finger and gave it back to him. I didn't look back. I couldn't it hurts too much. Just an hour ago we wrote our vows on a sticky note and now I find out I'm his mistress.

I slammed the door shut to his office. I couldn't think straight. I was struggling to breath. All I knew I needed to do was to get out of the hospital and take Addie with me. I couldn't go back to the house.

___________

Jughead walked into his office to find Betty and Sabrina. His smile instantly dropped. Why was she here? They got a divorce. What hurt most was the way Betty looked at him.

He couldn't believe that she just walked out on him. He handed her the ring back and walked out. They promised each other no running. They have a child together. He loves her so much.

"What are you doing here Sabrina?" He asked coldly.

"I'm here to see my handsome hubby." She said stepping closer to him. He stepped further away from her.

"No we're divorced. We have been for awhile Sabrina." He shouted.

"Actually Jay we've never been divorced. I never signed the papers. I loved you too much to actually sign them. I know we can walk this back." Sabrina corrected him.

"No Sabrina! You should have signed those papers. FORGOD SAKE. WHY DIDN'T YOU?" He gradually shouted.

"Because I couldn't let you go Jay." She whispered.

"You made that choice when you fucked Archie. You told me I am worthless and like my father. You walked out on me. I moved away  
After I already signed the papers. You got pregnant and walked out on me. The baby wasn't even mine. You told me it was. You did this to yourself. I lost you the first time you were in bed with someone else that wasn't your husband. We married young. We were reckless and stupid. I found someone who loves me for me. Who we have a child together. Who I was supposed to be marrying. BUT NOW I CAN'T. NOW I'VE MADE HER FEEL HORRIBLE. LIKE A HORE AND A MISTRESS. FUCK YOU SABRINA. WHY COULDN'T YOU SIGN THE DAM PAPERS. I LOVE BETTY NOT YOU. "He said breaking down. Letting the emotions consume him.

" Those were mistakes Jay. I love you and only you. We can do this together. Me and you like old times. I came to tell you they gave me a job here. We can be together again. Please baby! "She pleaded.

" No! Don't you get it Sabrina. I have another life now. I moved on. You hurt me and I moved on. I found a woman that loves me. The type of all consuming love. We have a child. We love so dearly. We were getting married. So don't please baby me. You've ruined my life again. Congratulations! Get out my office. "Jughead told her.

Sabrina stormed out of his office but Jellybean stormed in. She didn't look pleased. In fact she looked pissed.

" Please tell me that wasn't your ex wife walking through those doors. "

" Wife. "He corrected her. As he struggled through the tears.

Jughead didn't look up at his sister. All he did was put his face into his hands. Too ashamed to let his sister see him like this. He was meant to be the strong big brother but at the moment he felt like the weakest person in thew world.

"I beg your pardon." Jellybean said.

Jughead finally looked up at his sister. All teary head. Stained tear cheeks. Tears still escaping.

"She never signed the papers. She ruined my life again. Betty gave me mum's ring back. I've lost everything. My best friend, my love, my soul mate even my every thing. I've lost Betty. I've lost my family. I've lost her and Addie. She won't sign the papers. I know she won't. She would have done it when she was served. I've lost her Jelly. I can't lose her. I don't know what to do. "He whispered through the tears that kept streaming.

Jellybean walked around to her brother and pulled him in for a hug. She was infuriated that Sabrina had hurt him again. Just when he was finally happy again.

" Hey, your a Jones. Your a fighter. Fight through this. Go find Betty. Explain everything. Apologies, give her the option to stay or go. Tell her you'll understand her choice what ever she decides.

" I don't want Betty to go. We've gone through so much together. She died and came back to life. We've gone through a shooting. She was in a bomb explosion. I can't lose her Jellybean. Not now not ever." He whispered looking st a photo of her and Addie on his desk.

Jellybean saw him look at the photo frame of Betty and Addie. She remembers that day. It's when they got to take Addie home. Everyone met up at Pops to meet her properly. They were sat in the booth. Betty bouncing Addie on her near looking at her in awe. He snapped a photo of them. Betty didn't even notice.

"Go, go to her. Explain everything. She loves you. You love her. Don't let that go." JB told her.

_______

I ran out of the office. I couldn't just stand there with the two of them. Sabrina's smug happily face. I needed to get Addie and get out of here.

I signed Addie out of day care and got in my car and drove home. Once I drove home I packed some of our stuff up and threw them in the car.

I can't stay here. All the memories of Jughead. Everything we did together. He lied to me. We have a family together and he lied to me.

As I clipped Addie in her car seat I kissed her on her forehead. I climbed in to the drives seat but before I started to drive I made a few phone calls.

Veronica picked up on the first call. She's been on the ward for a few hours now. They want to keep her in for some more tests. She told me that little Enzo was in critical conditions. He still might not make it but we have full faith.

"That's amazing V. Tell him Auntie B loves him. I love you too V. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry V. I'm going away for awhile. I can't stay here. I need to get away." I told her tearing up.

"What no why? I need you V. Please don't go. Why do you have to?" She asked me.

"I have to V. I can't stay here. I can't stay here and see her. Juggie's already married." I mumbled.

"What?" Veronica angrily shouted.

"So please V. I have to go. Just for a little while. Its too much to see him. I love him V but I can't do this. I'm taking Addie and going."I explained to her.

" Who's this bitch? "Veronica asked me.

" The girl that helped you. Sa… Sabrina. "I cried.

Kevin was my next call. He tried to convince me to stay. Tried to tell me to be the bigger person. Told me I shouldn't take Adeline away from her dad. I told him I can't. I told him I will come back but not yet. I need time. I told him to ask him to take care of Jughead for me.

Even though I hate his guts. I could never hate him properly. I love him. He's my life line. My everything. My beloved. I will always love him. I just can't be here watching them fall in love again. She told me that she's here as she has a job at rgh. I can't see her everyday. Not just yet. I need to go. I need to be selfish and take my daughter with me.

Polly answered the second time I rung her. She has just got out of a staff meeting. I couldn't speak. I just sat there crying on the phone to her. 

"Betty what's happened?" She asked softly. 

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving with Addie for awhile." I whispered. 

"What why? Is Jughead going?" I cried even more at the mention of his name. 

"What's happened?" She asked me again. 

"He's married." I whispered. It hurt to say that. He wasn't married to me. He was married to her. To someone more prettier and smarter then me. Who knows him better I do. 

"What?" She asked in shock. 

"I can't explain it. I don't know all the truth. I just have to go for awhile. The woman he's married to is work at the hospital. She's just come in to town today. That's why I'm going. Just for a little bit. I have to get my head sorted. I love you. Tell the twins I love them too. "I said before hanging the phone up. 

I started the engine and looked back at Addie. I smiled at my gorgeous princess." You ready princess? It's going to be awhile before we come back here. "I said tearing up. " Well come back. I promise you. You'll see daddy soon. "I said wiping my tears away. 

I started to drive. As soon as I drove past the sign: 'You're now leaving the town with pep.' I didn't look back. I couldn't, it hurts too much. We promised no running but that's exactly what I'm doing. He wasn't really mine to begin with. So I guess the vows or promises we made each other were just simple lies. Lies that that stab at my heart as we promised each other for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back. I'm sorry that updates take awhile. Thank you so much for reading RGH.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	29. Dada

It's been over a month since I up and left Riverdale. Since I drove five hours away to get away from there. Since I ran away with Addie. The only up side to this is that she gets me through this. It's hard. No it's terrifying.

Why? Do I hear you ask. Little over two weeks ago. I discovered something that could be the best thing and the worst thing that could happen to me. The worst thing and the best thing. Two juxtaposition of themselves but you will understand why I say that.

Two weeks ago me and Addie was home. In that week, I did nothing but through up. Until it continued. I was meant to be due on too. Shock and fear hit in. That's when I got Addie ready and we took a walk to the chemist.

Alone with no partner to do with this. No support system to help me with what the out come was. Either way I'm going to be disappointed.

I took the pregnancy test. I waited in what seemed forever. I dreaded the lines that would appear. As I looked at the pregnancy test two pink lines appeared clear as day.

Those two lines everyone women some days dreams of seeing. Even though they're riddled with fear. Two lines that haunt me. The man I love, is married to another woman. I'm carrying his child and taking care of the other with out him.

You can imagine what I did right? Yeah your right. I tried not to cry. I tried to be strong for Addie. She knows when I'm upset and it upsets her. I just couldn't. I rocked her to sleep with tears streaming out my eyes. I wanted this with him. Not by myself. I loved him, I trusted him. Correction I love him. 

So now it's late on a Saturday night. Adeline still up. She's been restless ever since we've left Riverdale. Not sleeping properly. Well I've been sleeping little to none. She's smiling her gorgeous smile. Making her noises and out of the blue. She speaks, her first words.

"Dada!" She mumbles.

I was so proud of her but instantly filled with hatred, loss and happiness. She said her first words. Jughead wasn't there. We always argued what her first word would be. He was right Dada.

"I know Princess. You miss him, I do too." I told her.

"Dada." She said again.

"You want to go home baby girl? You want to see Dada?"

"Dada." She said again.

I felt like the worst mum in the world. I was keeping our daughter away from him. All because I couldn't handle seeing him. I knew it's about time to go home. If not for me then for Addie.

I packed up the car again in record time. To be honest we brought very little stuff to begging with. So it was easy to pack it back up. I made sure Addie was safely buckled into the car. Before we started the five hour journey back to Riverdale.

The journey was long and trying. Addie has slept most of it. I kept turning around to check on her. I could also see her in the view finder. It's early into the morning now and I'm just pulling up into Riverdale. I had about half an hour left until I was back home.

As I was driving along the bridge that was lit up with  the very little light. That t was very wasn't good at all. As I was coming off the bridge I felt a massive impact hit the back of my car.

Everything went blank. My head hurt. My stomach with an extreme amount of pain. I touched my forehead to see that I was bleeding. I didn't care about me. I had to get to Addie. Our car was topped on to its side and I can't move. I've only managed to move to get my phone which fell out of my pocket.

"911 What's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Please help me and my daughter. We've been in a car accident. The bridge on the out skirts of Greendale heading into Riverdale. I can't get to my daughter. I'm a doctor too. I have a head gash and harsh pains in my stomach. Please hurry." I say panicked.

The ambulance arrived so fast. I was extremely thankful for it. I know how the ambulance calls go. Sometimes we do ride along. The paramedics wanted to get me out first. I refused.

" No my daughter. Please get her out first. "I begged them.

The paramedics got Addie out first then one of the paramedics started to check her out inside the ambulance. Then they came to help me. They did there standard checks on me and rushed us off.

I'm dazed and disorientated. My stomach and head hurts. I have no  idea in which hospital there taking me to. I just hope it isn't rgh.

No such luck I have. Me and Addie came rushing through the trauma doors of Riverdale Grace Hospital pit. The brights lights hurting my eyes which I could hardly open.

As I managed to open my eyes I saw Josie. She had this look of  shock and concern. Considering I did leave for a month and come back in an ambulance, I understand. She instantly knew it was me. She had paged everyone she needed and moved me into a trauma room.

"Betty, do you know where you are?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm at the hospital where I used to work. You've probably already found my replacement." I mumbled because of the pain. "Where's Addie? Is she okay? I don't know what happened? I think it was a drag race." I asked in panic.

I saw the door open but I couldn't see who it was. "Jose I got your page!" I know that voice any where. Its the voice I didn't want to hear yet. The voice I was preparing myself to hear. 

Its Jughead.

"No! I don't want him. Anyone but him. Ah!" I scream in pain.

Jughead then ran up next to me. He looked broken staring at me. He went to hold my hand but I pulled away instantly. 

"Betts, please. Please let me help, I'm sorry baby. I told you the truth. I did. Let me explain everything but first let me help you." He said softly.

"Josie… I please. Is there anyone else? Where's my update about Addie? Ah!" I flinch in pain.

"Betts please, your hurting let me help you." He begged tearing up.

"I don't want your help! I hate you! You lied to me! Why? Why? You're banned from my room. I want JB please get  her. For god sake Where's my update on Adeline? "I said crying.

________

Jughead got the paged down to trauma room one. An emergency pager. As he got there his heart broke even more. Betty sat in pain looking so broken. He did that. That killed him to think.

She hates him. She wouldn't even let him help her. She doesn't want to see him. Jughead walked out the room. That's what she wanted even though it killed him. He hasn't been home in a month. Everything at home reminded him of them. So he stayed at the trailer with JB.

Jughead walked out the room in tears. All he wants to do is explain. Give her the truth, make sure she's okay. His little girl is in the hospital. As promised he's getting JB for her. At least if it's JB, Jughead knew Betty was in safe hands.

"What's happened?" Jellybean asked seeing her brother in tears.

"Its Betty and Addie. There in the pit. I need you to work on Betty's case. She doesn't want me to. I need to be with Addie. Betty doesn't want to see me. Please Jelly just go make sure she's okay." Jughead told her.

"She'll be okay Jug. She's a fighter." JB tried to reassure him.

"I know she is. She hates me Jelly. She even said she did. Now she's in the hospital and all I want to do is be there for her. Kiss her, hug her tell her everything is going to be okay. Most importantly explain to her I never lied." Jughead whispered.

"I know Jug. I'll keep an eye on her for you. I'll take care of her for you. Go be with Addie." Jellybean told him.

_________

It wasn't long before Jellybean came in to check my head. The pain in my stomach is not as painful as it was earlier. Jellybean walked in.

" Hi Betty, I'm here to clean that up and to check if your okay. "She told me. All I did was nod.

Jellybean cleaned it up. I hissed at the pain. It needed some stitches. She made sure I would have no scaring as well. She finished my checks.

" Betty I want to get a scan of your head. I just want to make sure we're in the clear." Jellybean told me.

"No!" I practically screamed.

"Why? We need to make sure there's no internal bleeding." Jellybean said confused.

"She's right B." Josie said.

"No, I can't because…because I'm pregnant." I admitted.

"Why didn't you say something when you first came in?" Josie asked.

"Jughead was there. I don't want him to know yet. The pain in my stomach is bad." I told them.

"I'm paging OB." Josie told me.

"Please Jelly, don't tell Jughead. I came back to tell him. To get answers but I'm hurt. Did he tell you the day I found out he was married that we were going to get married. We were going to go down to city Hall. Sign the papers. We vote our vows on a sticky note. We were doing it our way. Then that happens. "I say crying.

" Listen to him, please. He thought she signed the papers. He's not been back to the house since you left. He's crowd his self to sleep every night. He loves you Betty. He loves you more then he ever loved her. So let him tell you his side of the story." JB told me.

The OB walked through the door. It wasn't April. I was expecting April it was the woman I didn't want to see at all." No not her! "I say stubbornly.

" Oh look the mistress returns. Oh and with the bun in the oven I see. Well at least we're both getting some. "She said smugly.

" Excuse me but I'm not a mistress. The baby it's Jughead. "I said in anger.

" No it can't be because I'm fucking him. "

" B that's not true. Not at all she's just trying to get in your head. "Jellybean told me.

" Why is this happening? I wish you all would have let me died when I drowned. "I said feeling the worst I've ever felt. 

" Oh yes I actually with that slut for once. "

I couldn't sit there and hear about this. I stood up and started to get change. I didn't care if I was injured. I'm a doctor I think I know if I'm okay. I'm not bleeding so the baby's fine.

" What are you doing? "Jellybean asked me.

" I'm leaving. Give me the form to sign. I'm off to see my daughter. No one has given me an update. I am definitely not going to listen to this. I want April Kepner as my OB. When you have the papers for me to sign I'll be with my daughter." I said walking out the room.

I got up to the pediatric ward. She was in the room she had when she first came in here with the South Side Program. As I go up I saw Jughead sitting in the room with her. I didn't care he was there I just needed to be with my daughter.

"Betts what are you doing here? You should be getting looked after." He told me.

I just ignored. I walked up to him. I let the anger and emotions get the better of me. I started to hit his chest repeatedly. "I hate you. I hate you. Why? Didn't you love me? Don't you love me? You lied. I hate you but I hate myself more. I hate myself for loving you and missing you so much." I sobbed and kept hitting him.

Jughead managed to wrap me up in a hug. I'm still hitting his chest,only lightly this time. " I know you do Betts. I'm so so sorry. I know that's not going to be enough. "He whispered into my ear.

" We're going to get married. Do I mean that little to you? She said your fucking. "I cried into his chest.

" You mean the world to me Betty. You and Addie are my world. I love you so much. I want you to be my wife not her. She hasn't been my wife in years. "He told me avoiding the question.

" Did you fuck her Juggie? "I asked him again.

" Baby I'm sorry. You were gone. I was drunk out my mind. I regretted it. The whole time I was thinking about you. "I moved away from him.

" You and her! "I said brokenheartedly.

" I'm sorry baby. "He told me.

" Why?"

" I was drunk out my mind. Missing you and my daughter. "He told me.

" So that's it… You've chosen her. Jughead I want you to know before she tells you… I'm pregnant. Yes it's yours I'm three months along. I'll be back later to check on Addie. "I say pausing before speaking again." But Jug, if there's a slightest chance you think that we could happen. I just want you to know that I love you. "I said as I walked to the door.

" You're pregnant? "

" Yeah Jug. And I love you. So please Juggie love me… . Pick me, choose me. Love me not her. I came back to tell you. "

" You're having my baby? "He asked me again. 

" Yeah I am Juggie. Also you was right. Addie first word was Dada. But if I'm too late and you 're trying again with her. I want your stuff out the house by morning. "I say before walking out.

" Betts please come back! "He shouted as I left.

I couldn't be here in the hospital. I messaged Polly to come to the hospital to keep an eye on Addie. I needed to go home.

As I walked in to our bedroom. I swear there on the bed the sticky note in a frame. With my wedding ring on top of it. My engagement ring is also there. I sat there on the bed. Rings in my hand and looking at the sticky note.

I couldn't help myself. The rage got the better of me. Glass flew everywhere. All that piece of paper was, something that was filled with lies.

I loved him though. So why do I feel like this. Why, why? Why, why do I still love him. Why do I miss him. Miss his kisses, his embrace, his voice, his smile. I need him. We've been through so much together I can't let him go. Bit he chose her. He will always choose her. 

Everywhere I look I seem him. His clothes, his smell, the photos even in my things I see him. The clothes I wore the first night I met him. The helmet he bought me for his bike. The notes and the scrabble notes on a piece of paper in a frame.

I can't stand to see him in the things at our home. He doesn't love me. He never has. I was just a game to him. I was just a game to him. I was just a game  to him. That was on repeat in my mind. Just a game, just a game, just a game, just a game to him!

I was sick of bottling my emotions up. For a month I've been trying to shove them away. Now I feel like I'm the patient in the OR. Only this time, I'm wide awake, no anesthesia oh and I can feel the scalpel slice through my skin. That's how much pain I am in. I'm done holding myself together with glue and tape.

Mind. 

Blank. 

Loss. 

Unstoppable.

Uncontrollable. 

It was like I had a switch. A switch that could and would turn off your humanity at any moment. It was like mine did it on demand. Sick of feeling all this hurt and pain. 

I smashed photos. I threw them against the wall. That making me feel better slightly for a few seconds until the hurt came flooding back. I smashed all the photos in our room. Staring at the glass covered floor. That's exactly how my heart felt and looked. 

I crawled into a ball on the bed. My hands held in a tight clench fist. My nails piecing my skin. I haven't done this in awhile. I needed to feel something. I needed to feel more then empty and alone. As I lay there crying with my eyes close,i hear the door open. I didn't dare to look up. I stayed in fetal position. 

"I chose you Betts. It always will be you. I love you. I love Addie and I love this baby so much already. I missed you every single day when you were gone." He said as he carefully moved to the bed. He was trying to get to as close as me as he could. 

"I was wasted and she was sober. She took advantage of me. I let her and I'm so sorry for that. I hurt you. I'll be apologise for the rest of my life." He said as I interrupted him. 

"You did the one thing that could actually hurt me. You lied to me and had sex with her. She's still your wife. I shouldn't be bothered but I am. I'm know the mistress of RGH. I had some doctors from other departments asking if I was putting out. Do you know how that makes me feel? "I whispered. 

" I'm sorry Baby. Let me explain to you. I never lied to you. "

" What are you waiting for then? "I asked him. 

" For this. "He said as he took my hands. He gently opened them. He pulled me in for a hug. Still holding my head not letting go. 

" I never lied to you baby. I thought I was divorced. She said she did. What happened was that she paid her lawyer to tell mine that she did. So I've gone all these years thinking that I was single again. I married her stupidly young at the age of 18. I thought she was the love of my life. How wrong was I, I didn't know that you would walk in to my life. You Betty Cooper are the love of my life. She's a cheat. She cheated on my for years but I was too busy stuck in the books to want to admit it. She slept around with every man that wasn't me. She even did it with Arch. She told him we were threw whilst I was going to visit my grandparents. She got pregnant. She said the baby was mine. She lied the baby wasn't mine. It was a random guy she had a one night stand with. I thought the baby was mine. I find out from Archie that it wasn't. I walked out and served her the papers. Sadly she lost the baby. She blames it was me who made her lose it for the stress I put her through. I didn't put her through any stress. Her work did. She said I was exactly like my father a worthless dick who is just worth a quick fuck. So I never lied Betty. That's the whole truth I promise you. "He told me.

" You say I'm always going to be first choice. I'm not, I will never be the first choice. She's still married to you. She's your wife. "I choked up saying that.

" No not for long. For the past month my lawyers have been working in the divorce papers. I've signed all my part. Now all I have to do is sign one more piece of paper with her in the room and its over. She's been serve the papers soon." He told me.

"We're no longer together." I whispered and looked away from him. "I gave you the ring back."

"You can have it back in a heart beat. Why do you think I left it here with the sticky note? I hoped that you would come back and take it. I still do." He told me as he lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Can we really just pick up where we left off? I love you Juggie. I always will. But I ran. I broke our vows. I didn't know what to do. I took you away from your child."

"We all make mistakes. Your back now Betty. You're here where your suppose to be home. I have my home back. Because you Betty are my home. You, Addie and now this little one." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach. "Are my family. I'm not going anywhere. I'll fight for you. So please baby, I love you so much. We can walk this back. I know we can."

"Juggie don't you understand. We can't, I want you so badly. I love you but your married to her. She works with you." I say as I wiped my tears away. 

"Please, please don't give up on us just yet. I'll make her sign them. I don't want to be with anyone but you. She works with us baby. But we can get by this. We're strong we've gone through hell and back together. I'm not giving up on you." He said as he wiped the tears that fell of my face. 

" I can't lose you Juggie. I feel like I've lost you. Now I'm alone and hurt. "

" You haven't lost me. I'm still here. I will always be here for you. I'm here. "He said as he leant down and kiss me.

I let him kiss me. I haven't touched him in a month. I haven't had his sweet taste on my lips. He's body heat next to mine on a night. I pulled away. This is wrong but it felt so good.

" We shouldn't. "I whispered.

" Why? "

" Because… because I want to so bad but it's wrong. Now every time I think about her being your wife. I think how that should be me. "I told him.

" I want to marry you more than anything in the world. I'll be apologise for the rest of my life Betty but please stay. We'll get threw this. We have a family. Don't throw that away. "

" I don't want to throw that away. I want all it with you. To be your wife, have your kids. But I don't want to be your side piece. I deserve better than that. But I know what I want. I want you Jughead Jones. We've been through too much just to give up now. But you have to promise me, no more lies. "I said.

" I promise. Now please can you go check back in  for medical help. I'm really worried about you. I've also managed for you and Addie to be in the same room together. "He told me.

" Ah my head hurts! "I whined in pain. 

" That's it, I'm not taking no for an answer. " He said as he picked me and carried me down to the car.

_______

I've been at the hospital now for a few hours. Addie has a broken bone. They want to keep her in for a few days just to keep an eye on her before they let her out.  It turns out I have a concussion. They want me to stay a few days. Monitor the baby and myself. 

As for me and Jug I guess we're back to where we were when we first met. I don't know what's happening. I don't think we're throwing everything we've worked for away. I want to try after all he's getting a divorce with Sabrina. 

"Betty, can I lay beside you?" Jughead asked me. 

"Juggie please." I say lifting my arm out so he would take it. He did. 

He laid beside me. I moved closer to him. I leaned my head on him. He gently stroked his hand over my stomach. He smiled at me. 

"You have a slight belly bump." He whispered. 

"I do." I smiled as I lift my shirt up. 

"That's our baby. That's Addie's sibling." He said as he placed a kiss to my stomach. 

"Our family." I told him. 

Just as I was going to say something Sabrina walked in. She had paper's in her hand. I knew exactly what they were. I couldn't help it. 

"What the hell Jay! A divorce. I thought we were walking this back." She shouted. 

"No Sabrina you decided that. We didn't. My heart will always belong to Betty. So sign the papers and don't make it difficult for us both." He told her. 

"Really because of this nocked up mistress. She probably got pregnant when she find out we were still married." She said shouting at me. 

"Don't take it out on Betty. She got pregnant before with me of her knew you lied to me saying you signed the papers. So don't you dare speak about my family like that." Jughead said as his voice raised with anger. 

Addie started to wake up. She was crying. I started to get up and get her when Jughead put his hand up yo stop me. He carefully picked one year old up. She had her birthday when I took her in that month. 

" Hiya princess, look how big you're getting." Jughead spoke to Addie with the biggest smile on his face. That made my heart melt. 

"You are a slut. You stole my man. You got pregnant. Everything you have should be mine." She yelled at me. 

"What so you want to nearly die. You want to have a sick mother. A father that doesn't care. Having multiply near death experiences. You know I actually pushed Jughead away at first but he refused to. He didn't want to believe that we were over. He fought for me. Now we're here. "I told her. 

" Your a fucking bitch. It should be me pregnant with his baby. "She said again.

" Not call her that. You lost me ages ago. So make it official and we can both move on. "Jughead told her.

" Get out Sabrina. You're not my doctor and you're banned from mine and my daughter's room for how long were in here. "I told her.

" Sign the papers. You can have the house in Toronto. I just want what's legally mine. "Jughead told her.

Sabrina stormed out of my room. She slammed the door. Jughead laid back down beside me holding Addie. I placed a kiss on Addie's head. I'm so glad she's safe and just has a broken leg.

Addie looked up to Jughead and stated to giggle at the faces he was pulling at her. She stopped giggling and began to make her noises.

"Dada" She mumbled out.

Jughead couldn't believe it. This was the first time for him hearing her speak. He had the proudest of smiles in his face.

"I missed you too princess." He said kissing her.

"I told you." I smiled.

"I thought she would say mama first." Jughead said honestly.

"She was missing her daddy too much. I had to come back. So was I." I confessed to him.

Jughead held my head. It was his spear hand that he wasn't holding Adeline with. He kept stroking the finger the engagement ring had been on.

"It's weird seeing your bare hand. I'm used to seeing my mum's ring on your hand. When our hands our intertwined it's there. But now it's not." He said quietly.

"I know. In the month I was gone I would look at my hand and wish so badly I had it in my hand. When I got nervous or anxious I would spin the ring. It helped me from doing this." I say showing my hands with the reopened scars.

He held my held my hands together and placed a kiss to them." You know if you want it back its yours. "He said pulling the ring back out.

I took the ring out of his hands and just looked at it. I looked up at him." Betty I pick you. I chose you. I love you. And only you. So if you will have me, I'm here Betty. "He told me.

I looked at him again then back down to the ring. Everything we've gone through came flooded back. How could I give up on us, our love and our family. I simply couldn't. I slipped the ring back on my finger. 

" Well get through the good times and the bad times. Even the times that are fucked up. This just proves we can Juggie." 

"Through the good, the bad and the even the fucked up." He repeated. He kissed me a long passionate kiss. We haven't properly kissed in a month. 

Now I have him back. I have my family back. The ring back on my finger. Addie sleeping soundly in between us and our unborn baby safe growing inside me. 

Through the good, the bad and even the fucked up situations. We'll get through this together because we're a unit. In unity there's strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading RGH. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram @fangirl_writer_x


	30. It's A...

It's been a month since I returned home. Sabrina is still working at Riverdale Grace Hospital. She hasn't stopped giving me snide comments or dirty looks. In all fairness I knew I would get those. 

Addie is still in her cast she will be for another two weeks. She hates it. She hates that she can't crawl around on the floor. Speaking of Addie her first birthday is coming up next week. I honestly can't wait.

I'm now 16 weeks along. I go for my third scan today. We get to see our baby. Listen to its heart beat and if we're lucky find out what gender it is. You normally find out the gender between 16-20 weeks.

I'm laying in bed as I've been tossing and turning all night. I couldn't get comfortable. I am meant to be working today too. We have the appointment during work hours. We can slip away and appointment one of our interns our cases and tell them to page us if it's emergency.

Jughead rolls over sleeping and kisses me. He groggily wipes the sleep away from his eyes. "Morning Sexy." He whispered kissing me.

"Morning Handsome." I whispered back.

"We get to see this one today." He said as his hand stroked my stomach. He smiled up at me. He was so incredibly happy.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Sleepy?" He asks me.

"This little nugget kept me up most of the night. I couldn't get comfortable."

"How about I make you some tea and toast and get Addie ready whilst you relax and take a shower before work." He suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

As I went to go get a shower I popped my head in on Addie. Jughead was getting Addie ready. He's drastically improved with dressing her. Which makes me laugh. I remember the first time he dressed her. It was like a five year old had dressed themselves. I made him go back up and try again. He got it the second time.

I carefully took a shower trying not to slip. Once the shower finished I dried my my hair and got dressed. As I walked in the kitchen my breakfast was on the side waiting for me whilst Jughead was feeding Addie. 

We all had breakfast together before we needed to drop Adeline off at the Care centre in the hospital and whilst we needed to be at work. We signed Addie in to the care centre before we headed to work.

Today is the day we get new interns. I don't know if I'm excited or devastated about it. I know I once was an intern like them but they bring so much drama it's exhausting. I've already got enough of that.

"You ready to meet the new interns?"Jughead asked me.

" Ready as I'll ever be. "I joked.

We got changed into our scrubs before heading down to the pit. All the doctor's were there waiting to get assigned there interns. Josie was waiting for them to arrive to give them her famous speech. One similar to what we got.

" Look around you! These people will become your family. Your life lines. You will spend so much time with them they will become family. You might dislike them, you might love them but putting all that aside, at Riverdale Grace Hospital we work as a team. We put our differences aside. This year I'm going to do something different. Your all expecting a speech from me well. You're going to get some advice from all my team. Jones your up. "Josie said.

" As the chief said we're a family. We have our differences but here at RGH team work makes the dream work. We're not God. We don't decide who lives and dies. It doesn't matter who the patient is and what their past is. In that moment their your number one priority. We give everyone our best care because everyone deserves a second chance. "Jughead told them.

" Dr Cooper-Smith. "

" I'm new here myself too. Only been here about a month. What I've seen in that month is incredible. The doctors here are so open and welcoming. They only want what's best for the patients. So spend your time here leaning from the best. Try be the best surgeon you can. "Chic told them. 

" Topaz, Lodge."Josie shouted. 

" You'll find yourself in tough decisions. Decisions that might make you question your faith. Decisions that will question you. But all those decisions and experience will shape you to be the surgeon you are. "Toni told them. 

" You all need to remember that sometimes even the best fall. Take it day by day don't stress too much. "Veronica told them. 

" Blossom your turn. "Josie said. 

" If you want to be a shark then be a shark don't apologise for it. Have some fire be unstoppable be a force of nature. That's when you know that you're doing everything in your power for your patients. "Cheryl said.

" Pea then Keller. "

" This job can be hard. Some days it can be the worse job on the planet then some days it can be the best job on the planet. You can find yourself in a dark place when losing a patient. We've all been there. It hurts losing them but you just have to remember you did everything in your power to save them. "Sweet pea said.

" We don't get unlimited chances to get the things we want. That I know. Nothing is worse then missing that opportunity that could have been a changed your life. But we have that chance. That one chance to change our parents life forever. To let them live their life and seize those opportunities. We try everything we can think of before there's no options left. "Kevin told them.

" Spellman, Andrews and Jb then we end with Cooper. "Josie told us.

" We were human. The problem with humans we want more than to survive. We want love. That makes the patient scared. They either come in here alone, worried and scared. Others come in with someone scared that they might lose that love they cherish so much. It's our job to comfort them and take care of them. "Sabrina said.

" Saving life's is a risky job but someone has to do it. Fire fighters, police officers, Our medics and the doctors that treat them. We all do a risky job but we need to show respect to each other. We have to trust each other because if we can't trust each other how do we expect the patient to trust us. "Archie told them. 

" Here were a team. In unity there's strength. We're a tight nit unit here. We have each others back. You have the people you can go to if she you need to talk. Don't let the stress get to you. Know your limits. "JB offered. 

" Don't let fear keep you quit. You have a voice so use it, speak up. Raise your hands. Shout the answer. Make yourself heard, what ever it takes. Just find your voice and when you do fill that damn silence. Most of the time we are pit patents voices. We're pushing for the best possible care we can give them. So you have to fight for them. You fight until you can't fight anymore. A life is at risk. At the end of the day that person is someone friend, family son or daughter. It could be someone you know. "I told them.

" Thank you team. Wise words spoken. Now I'm assigning you to your resident. You will go to them if you need anything. They are your mentors. You'll be doing cycles of the different specialities. "Josie started to explain.

Everyone was being assigned to someone. As they were doing that I went to Sabrina's side. I wanted to speak to her. Just the two of us.

" Can we speak in the on call room after? "I asked her. She reluctantly agreed.

" Sloan and Grey your with Dr Cooper. "Josie shouted.

I put my hand up so they knew where I was. Both girls started to follow me. I brought them away from the pit and started heading up to the children's ward.

" So I'm going to ask you for your name and what speciality you want to go into. Then I'll tell you my rules." I told them. 

"Hi I'm Sam Sloan and I'm looking to go into paediatrics." She introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Avery Grey I'm looking to go into neurology ." She introduced herself.

"Great Grey, Sloan I'm Doctor Cooper. I'm a Pediatric surgeon. I have some rules. You show respect to everyone. If you feel like your struggling never be afraid to ask for help. When I'm sleeping do not wake me. When I move you move. You will be there for each other. In this line of work you need a friend you can rely on. "I explained to them.

Betty got a page from the pit. She started to move and her interns followed her. When she got down there it's a teen with a cut on his head. He fell of his skate board.

" You two can handle this. I have been paged somewhere else. If you need me page me but it has to be an emergency. Chic is here if your in desperate need." I told them.

I told Chic that I was going to my scan. He said he would keep an eye on them for me. As I was going to my appointment I saw Sabrina. 

" Hey Sabrina can I have a word?"

" Sure. "She said. 

" About all of this that's going on between us. I'm sorry. If I knew Jughead had a wife when we first met. I would have never slept with him. I know I may seem like this slut who whores it up. But I'm not I am the opposite. I much rather be at home or at work then a night out. What I'm trying to say is, we both love the same guy. We've both said some hateful shit. I'm willing to forgive each other if you are?"

" Look Betty I'm sorry too. Me and Jughead ended a long time ago. I just wasn't ready to let go of him yet. But being here in Riverdale I can see how much he loves you. He never looked at me like that. I was scared of losing something good I had with him. But that died along time ago. I've signed the papers. You two deserve to be happy. I hope after this we can try be friends. "She explained. 

" I would like that. Would you please excuse me I have to get to my appointment then back to my interns. "

I went to go meet Jughead at his office. He had just left his interns with JB. We headed up to the fertility ward. We were waiting in the waiting room before April shouted us in. 

" Elizabeth Cooper!"April called us in. 

We followed April into am ultrasound room. Its weird because I've been in this room so many times before but not as a patient. But this time I'm a patient laying on the bed waiting for the appointment to go on. 

Now I'm laying on the bed with my scrub top held up and my scrub pants lowered to my waist. Jughead sat beside me holding my hand. April put the jell on the wand and started to put pressure on my stomach. She moved it around until she got a clear reading. 

"Look!"She pointed out.

Me and Jughead looked up to the monitor. On the monitor was their baby. Ten toes and ten fingers. April let us hear our baby's heart beat. It was the most wonderful thing ever.

" That's our baby. "Jughead whispered.

I look up at Jughead. He's tearing up. He squeezes my hand. April messes around some more on the keyboard pad. She enlarges the image. 

" Do you want to know the gender? "She asked us. 

I looked up at Jughead with so much awe in my eyes. I really want to know the gender of the baby bit if Jughead doesn't she'll be okay with that. Jughead nodded a yes to her. 

" Yes. "I whispered. 

" Your having a baby... "She took a moment to take a another look at it before she told us." Boy! "

" We're having a baby boy. "Jughead said kissing my cheek.

"Addie gets a little brother." I whispered. 

I'm having a baby boy. Me and Jughead are going to have a beautiful baby boy. Addie is going to be a wonderful bug bother. I wipe the gel off my stomach and then went to Jughead. He pulled me in for a hug then a kiss. He then kissed my stomach.

"We're having a baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Riverdale Grace Hospital.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	31. It's like looking in a mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - mention of drug abuse and over dosing.

A year time jump:

Adline started school and she is loving it. She gets on amazingly with her little brother Bailey. She loves him and they get on so well. Work has been extremely busy. Pea had been to Jordan on medic field work. He left Veronica with their child. It couldn't be helped though. They needed the medical trained staff.

As for me and Jughead were stronger than ever. Taking the time of with Bailey was hard. We both missed the rush of surgery. Thankfully we couldn't wait to get back to work. That was six months ago now.

I'm currently sat with JB talking about Sutton. Sutton was Reggie's fosters son real mother. A 15 year old girl. Her and Reggie had taken her in wanting more time with Leo. She was an adict and JB really connected with her. Felt as if she could be a role model for her.

She was exactly like her at her age. Getting high and drunk. Trying to forget about everything and everyone around her. It was unhealthy.

Flash back :

LA 5 years ago. 

Jellybean has been working at Sunny Side Medical practice in California. She has a boyfriend Ryan. She loved and adord him. Until he over dosed and dies lying next to him. 

Jellybean has been struggling with addiction for awhile. She got it under control. She was clean and sober. Until one death hit her hard and she relapsed. 

She hit it hard. She had the worst trip off her life. Getting high, night after night. Losing Ryan made it worse. She did more drugs. Then she found out she was pregnant. It was too late to get an abortion and it was the only part of Ryan she had left. 

She was alone, a single mother about to give birth. She sobered up through out the birth. Sabrina helped her in the birth. She held her hand all the way through it. Jellybean gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. A baby boy that couldn't cry, couldn't breath, couldn't open his eyes and wasn't ever going to do any of those things. 

She gave birth to a brainless baby. Her baby had no brain. She cried holding Daniel in her hands. Her unicorn baby. That's what she calls him. 

End of flash back~

Jughead told me that Jellybean started drinking at a young age falling in to the Jones trap of alcoholism and drug abuse. She got her act together to graduate and make it to med school though. She wanted to forget about seeing her mother die in front of her. Feeling all the pain that came with that and lossing her fiancé and patients. 

It was a shock to me when Reggie and JB became a thing. If I'm being honest it was a shock to everyone. My husband sister and the hospital player. They make each other happy. Plus Reggie is a good father to Leo. He's his Foster father after all. 

~Flash back. ~

"Hey JB we have a teenager girl in, I need a stomach pump doing. She's high on all kinds of things and nearly OD." I told her. 

"On it Betts." Jellybean said as she made her way down to the pit. 

Jellybean heart broke when she saw the girl was like that. Her name was Sutton. It was on her chart. Jellybean waisted no time in pumping this girls stomach. Each pill that came out of her body felt like a stab in JB's back. This could have been her. It almost was. 

As JB wiped her tears away she pumped this girls stomach. She is just finishing from doing a night shift when she opens up the curtain to see Reggie in the pot with Leo in his arms. 

"There's mummy." He smiled. 

"Hello Reg, hello leo."JB smiled." I've just finished up here and going home. "

" Betty told me you were here. Leo is fussy because he hasn't seen you "JB picked up Leo." My little cub getting fussy. "She placed a kiss on his head. 

I see JB in the bed bay of Sutton. I walk over there so she could finally get off." JB you can go now. Thanks for that, I had no spare hands. "I tell her. 

" It's no problem Betts. "

The teenage girl behind them speaks Leo's name." My baby. "She whispered. Everyone turns around to her. She whispered his date of birth and what adoption\ Foster system she left him in. 

"You're his bio mum?" JB asked. 

"Jelly why don't we step aside." I whispered tugging on her arm. She just shook her head whilst Sutton nodded yes. 

I manage to get JB to our changing rooms so she can change out her scrubs and into her normal clothes whilst Reggie took Leo up stairs. I had to leave JB considering I had an emergency page. 

JB went back to Sutton. She gave her an offer. It was an offer any addict wouldn't refuse. Help towards getting their life back on track. Especially if its to be closer to their child. 

She came home with JB after she was released that day. JB had some ground rules. 

1) no drugs.   
2) weekly drug tests.   
3) she would start the program.   
4) she would go to school.   
5) all homework must be complete. 

~end of flash back. ~

We're all currently sat in the resident room on break. Juggie was currently in surgery along side Archie. It was me, Cher, JB, Veronica and Kevin that was on break. The rest were still on their shift. 

"How's Bailey?" JB asked. 

"He's doing amazing. He's such a little sweet heart. He's definitely a daddy's boy." I smile. 

"I think we'll all be a daddy's boy if Jug is that good looking." Kevin winked. 

"Ew Kev come on! He's my brother." Everyone else in the room just laughed. "Sorry JB but he's good looking. No denying it."Kevin defended. 

"It's cause of the Jones gene." JB joked. 

"It definitely is." I giggle. 

"So how's Sutt?" Cheryl asked Jellybean. 

"She's doing good. I visited her yesterday. " Jellybean smiled. 

~flash back. ~

Jellybean nervously sat at the table waiting for Sutton. She was proud of her for wanting to go to rehab. Granted she didn't have a choice to. Jellybean was proud of her for doing the steps. 

Reggie came other with a cup of tea for each of them. "I know it's horrible for me to say but I want drugs more than I want to be a mother." She admitted. 

"That's good, that you can admit that. You're accepted that and making a change." JB smiled. 

"I'm 15 for god sake! I shouldn't even have gotten pregnant." 

"Hey it happens. When your high all logic and reason go out the window. But count yourself lucky that you didn't harm Leo with the drugs you took." JB was tearing up thinking about Daniel. 

Sutton just nodded. There was a moment of silence before she began to speak again." I'm doing the steps. I'm on the step of redemption. Where I apologise to the people I've lied to. "She explained. 

Reggie looked at JB and squeezed her hand." I'm sorry, I lied to you. My name isn't Sutton it's Brittany. You haven't been trying to call my parents. You've been calling my friend Mark. My parents don't know about Leo. They would try take him away from me. I ran away from home when I found out I was pregnant. I haven't been home since. "She admitted. 

Reggie was hurt and angry that Brittany had lied to them. He had opened up their apartment to her. Gave her the help she needed. Treat her like a daughter. Sutton quickly got up and ran after that back to her room. 

2 weeks later Reggie and Jellybean have been arguing non stop. Reggie knew they needed to contact her parents to inform them that she's okay. 

"How do you think Brittany is spelt?" He asked JB. 

"Reg baby please, we've been having this conversation for 2 weeks now." 

"I know Babe but I just think that we should tell them that she's safe." 

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to them? Hello Grampa and grandma. Oh yeah we have your daughter living with us without going through the Foster system with her baby?" JB said. 

"We should tell the social worker?" 

"No! She has to make that call herself. She's not ready. You saw how she ran scared because of her parents. I saw the terror in her eyes when speaking about them." 

They continued to argue a bit more. Until Reggie said something that really upset her. "It just all seems like an excuse for piss poor life excuses." He mumbled.

Jellybean grabbed her leaver jacket. "Where you going?" He asked. 

"My brothers." 

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Piss poor life choices." 

"Wait Babe I'm sorry." He said pulling her in for a hug. "I was way out if line." 

"You don't even see the line Reg." 

"I know baby but I'm scared. I can't have them take Leo away. He's our son. I just need to know sooner or later." Reggie admitted. 

~end of flash back. ~

"That's good Jb." I ensured her. 

"It is." She smiled faintly. 

Everyone's pagers went off. I had an in coming car crash where as JB was about to step in to one. 

"Hello were looking for Leo James?" They asked. "The social worker contacted us about our daughter Brittany. We want our grandson. We don't want him around a druggy." Sutton's mother said. 

"Please, please don't take Leo away from us. My boyfriend is his Foster father. He's amazing with him. Your scared of him being around a drug addict but you have nothing to be scared about." JB explained tearing up. 

"Nothing to be afraid about." They huffed. "It's a bad environment." Leo's grandad said. 

"It's easy to get clean. I'm sober of 10 years now. I was an addict, I lost my baby due to the drug addiction. He was born without a brain. However, I sobered up. I got clean. I worked the system. I do the meetings. Look, I'm perfectly fine." JB explained tearing up. 

They didn't say anything and just gave her a look of discust. Luckily Reggie came up behind her and gently squeezed her hand. 

" What can I do for you?"Reggie asked. 

" We're here to take Leo away. "

" I'm sorry I can't let you do that. I'm his gaurdien. You will not be taking him unless you have a court if law saying you can. "Reggie explained nice and calmly even though he was about to implode. 

" We'll be in touch. We don't want our grandson around any drug addicts. "They say storming out. 

It was dead silence for a few moments. Reggie looked at JB and realised her hand." Are you insane?! You gave them the only piece of evidence that they can use to take him away. You told them your a drug addict! "Reggie was furious. 

" I was trying to help. "She whispered." Try to show them that Sutton can turn things around like I did. "She sobbed. 

" No you weren't trying to help. You just lost us Leo. "

" You can fight for him without me. If you want to! We're not married. I don't effect this. I love Leo but if I'm going to hurt your chance of keeping him then. I'll stay at Jug's till its over." Jellybean walked away fast crying. She went to the stair well. She broke down crying. 

I had just come down the stairs from the children's ward seeing JB on the step in tears. I sit down next to her and pull her in a hug no questions asked. She just sobbed into my shoulder. 

"Can I stop at yours?" She asked me. 

"Yeah of course. Adi has been asking about her favourite auntie." I told her seeing a faint smile on her lips. 

"Thank you." Suddenly she got a message coming through from her phone. It was from the rehab centre. 

RR: We're so incredibly sorry to reach out to you this way. However, Sutton has gone missing. We've notified the police. 

JB broke down even more. She screenshot the message and sent it to Pea. I didn't know what to do so I've message Jughead. 

Jughead met us in the stairwell and managed to get JB to our car. He drove her home so I could finish our shift. Jughead managed to get her in a bath then for her something to eat. 

_______

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Jellybean stayed with us and helped us with the kids. She's amazing with the kids. She's been taking doubles to avoid her mind. 

Me and Jughead have been taking it in turns to go to the police station to see if there's been any news about Sutton and each day nothing. 

Jellybean was helping me run the pit. We were swamped with patients. Jellybean had just finished with a patient when I was just got passed to another patient. 

I was currently doing a patient blood test when we had Pea ran in holding a young teenage girl who was passed out. I was at the other side of the pit so I only saw her blonde hair. 

"I have an emergency!"Pea shouted." She took meth and operoides. "He announced. 

I looked up and saw Jellybean running over to Pea . She broke down sobbing." Sutton! "She cried. 

I quickly get a nurse to take over for me. Jughead and just entered the pit. I pulled him into the direction of the trauma room JB and Sutton was in. 

" Babe what's up? "He asked me. 

" JB, Sutton has OD. She's in there. Help me get her out the room. "I panic making my way through the crowd of doctors. 

Jughead was a step behind me. I blocked myself in between JB and the bed so she couldn't help. I hug her and let her sob into my shoulder again. Jughead tried to reasurre her but nothing was working this time. We finally was able to move her out the room. 

She stood looking through the window tear stained checks as she watch her family work on the little girl. Reggie pulls her in for a hug and whispers an apology. All that seems to be white noise as she looking through the window praying for that little girl to wake up. Her disease screaming with force, making her want to take a drink or a hit. 

As she looked at that little girl, it was like she was looking at her former self at that age. Sutton reminded her of herself so she wanted to help her. 

As each second goes by she aches for a hit not to feel the pain of watching someone she loves and care about die due to a horrible disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading RGH. This chapter was different to normal. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


End file.
